


Love Me Tinder

by babymina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Main ship: mimo, Slow Burn, alcohol use, not anything crazy tho, they're just college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 115,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymina/pseuds/babymina
Summary: Mina doesn't want a girlfriend. She's got much more important things on her plate, like work and getting her degree. There is just simply no room in her plan for a girlfriend.Momo doesn't want a girlfriend. She's been screwed over before and just got out of a nasty relationship this past year. All she plans to do for now is live life, have fun, and mess around with as many pretty girls as possible.But when Mina suddenly needs to conjure up a fake girlfriend to attend her brother's wedding with her, their plans change.





	1. The Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises for Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the obligatory fake dating au begins... but with a modern twist;)
> 
> I've had this in the works for a few months now, and am very excited to share this story with everyone. I haven't been this hyped to write a story for a long long long time. I hope reading this is as enjoyable for you as it is for me to write it! Updates should be regular for now since I'm on break and only have 2 classes this summer, but don't hold that against me.
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1134980658483343362?s=19)  
> Enjoy~

The steady ticking of the oven’s timer comforts Mina. It offers a sense of rhythm to the mundane task. She listens offhandedly as it _tick, tick, ticks,_ away, focusing the majority of her attention on the biochemistry homework set out in front of her. The sweet smell of peaches and sugar wafts throughout the kitchen as her cake bakes in the oven . Nayeon had just gotten promoted at her company, and Mina promised her roommate that she would make a cake for the little celebration party she was hosting tonight.

She drags her eyes away from the equations on her sheet and looks at the clock above the stove. The big hand is on the four and the little one rests somewhere between eight and nine; it’s a little hard for her to distinguish the exact placement without her glasses on. The party’s at ten tonight, so she’s doing fine with time. The cake base should be done soon, just about ten minutes left. It’s been in the oven for about thirty minutes now, and she’s taken to working on her coursework while she waits. It’s not due for another week, but she’s never been one to wait until the last minute to get things done. If Nayeon were here, she’d role her eyes and tell Mina to get a life and take a break from studying for once. Mina doesn’t have to worry about the other’s quips since she’s not here right now. In fact, no one but Mina is.

The apartment is calm today, all her other roommates out living their lives and preparing for the evening’s festivities. Nayeon had mentioned something about going to the manicurist earlier that morning, and Mina’s one hundred percent certain she dragged Jeongyeon along with her. Knowing Nayeon she probably also wanted to go shopping for a new outfit for the dinner, so Mina probably won’t see the duo until later that night at the party. Jihyo’s currently at work and won’t be getting off until an hour before the party, and Tzuyu has classes until six on Fridays (much to their youngest housemate’s distress). So that leaves Mina here alone in their empty apartment.

Not that she minds. As close as she is to the others, it can be a bit tiring to keep up with them sometimes. Socializing has never been Mina’s strong suit, anyways. She’s always preferred keeping to herself a majority of the time. So she sits content at the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back forth to the beat of the oven’s ticking, her cake and homework the only things to keep her company.

Just as she finishes solving another problem, the steady ticking stops and is replaced with a loud obnoxious squeal, signaling Mina to pause her progress and get the cake from the oven. After marking her stopping point and setting her work aside, she puts her mittens on and retrieves the cake. Immediately the subtle aroma of peach doubles in intensity. The sweet scent floats through the air and surrounds Mina with warmth. Happiness bubbles in the pit of her stomach, and the sense of pride she always gets after successfully baking a treat settles in her chest. It feels amazing to be able to create something from nothing; what was once flour, dough and sugar has now been transformed into a dessert that can bring joy to those that consume it.

After taking another whiff of the cake, she sets it down on the counter and lets it cool down before cutting it into sheets. She carefully prepares the ingredients needed for decorating as it cools down and gets to work. Baking has been a hobby of hers for years now. It was something she had taken up as a teenager and carried on into her time in university. It offers her an outlet of creativity while remaining a steady and practical part of her daily routine. The repetitive yet familiar motion of piping the peach colored frosting around the edges of the cake relaxes Mina. She pipes swirls, flowers and other decorations all over the cake’s surface, and with a big smile she writes the phrase ‘Congratulations Nayeon-unnie **❤** ️’ at the top once she finishes.

The clock reads 6:30 as Mina finally sets the finished treat in the refrigerator. She has a little less than four hours to get ready. Tzuyu should be getting home anytime now, meaning if she wants to take a shower, she should do so now before the youngest claims the bathroom for herself. She quickly showers, begrudgingly washing away the fresh peach scent resting on her skin from cooking and replacing it with the cool cucumber scent of her body wash. As she’s drying herself off, she hears the twinkling of keys and the sound of the front door opening and shutting close.

“I’m home,” she hears Tzuyu’s soft voice as the youngest settles into the apartment. She sounds a little tired, Mina notes.

“In the restroom. Be out in a sec,” Mina shouts back. Half a minute later she saunters out into the living room in her robe with a towel wrapped around her damp hair. Tzuyu sits sprawled across their couch, backpack uncharacteristically thrown down on the floor beside it. Mina walks over and sits down next to her. She lets Tzuyu rest on her shoulder as she wraps a supportive arm around the younger.

“The shower’s free now if you want to take one before the party,” Mina offers. “You look like you could use a nice hot shower. Rough day?”

Tzuyu’s body rises and falls against Mina’s shoulder with a loud sigh. “Yeah, it was definitely a long day. I’m kind of glad were going out tonight. I need a break from thinking about school.”

Mina nods in understanding, “Do you want to talk about it a bit?”

Tzuyu shakes her head and sits up. “No, it’s not that big of a deal. Just stupid professors changing stupid deadlines for stupid reasons.”

“Sounds stupid.”

“Very stupid. It’s not that bad though, at least I already started on the project. I feel bad for the idiots that haven’t even done that.” Tzuyu huffs and turns toward Mina, mustering up a soft smile. “Was your day okay? Can’t imagine it being that eventful, since your lucky self has Fridays off.”

“I just got caught up on some coursework and finished making Nayeon’s cake. It’s in the fridge if you want to see. I’m quite happy with how it came out.” Mina pats the younger girl’s back and makes to stand up from the couch. “I’m gonna go get ready now. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Sure thing. Thanks, unnie.”

Mina continues getting ready for the night. The party is going to be at one of the clubs Nayeon and their more active friends (meaning everyone in the apartment minus Tzuyu and Mina) frequent. So Mina takes care in dressing up, not wanting to look out of place in her usual t-shirt and jeans combo. She’s finished her curling her hair and is putting the last touches on her makeup when her phone buzzes and lights up on the vanity. Mina opens the device and checks the notification screen. She immediately rolls her eyes.

_‘Someone likes you! Open the app and get swiping to see who.’_

It’s a stupid notification from the stupid dating app that Nayeon’s stupid self had forced Mina to download. After Tzuyu and Jihyo started dating, Nayeon had felt bad that Mina was the only single roommate of theirs. So she bugged and bugged Mina until the younger finally relented and download the app just to get Nayeon off her back. She let Nayeon set up her account and promised she would use it, though she’s yet to follow through. The app has been nothing but a nuisance so far, random notifications popping up throughout the day urging her to ‘hurry up and swipe away’. She’s been meaning to delete the stupid thing or at least silence the notifications but hasn’t gotten around to it yet.

She’s far too busy with her coursework and her position as a research assistant to deal with a relationship at the moment. She tried to do the whole dating and school thing her first year at university, and decided it wasn’t the best thing for her. So she broke it off with her girlfriend then and hasn’t dated for the past two years since. It doesn’t bother her, though. Going out and meeting people is tiring and unnecessary anyways. She’s fine staying the ‘sad single friend,’ as Nayeon so lovingly put it. She swipes away the notification, not interested in the least at ‘who liked her’. She checks the time and sees that it’s now 8:30. It’ll take Tzuyu and her at least an hour to get to the club by bus, so she better hustle. She clicks the device off and sets it aside as she finishes getting ready for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

The club is packed by the time Mina and Tzuyu make it inside. There are bodies everywhere, pressed against one another and dancing like crazy. Lights flash haphazardly to the beat of the loud bass playing through the speakers, the stench of alcohol and sweat filling Mina’s nostrils as she passes through the crowd. She grips tightly onto Tzuyu’s hand with her other arm locked around the cake box, holding it securely against her chest. It takes them a few minutes but eventually they spot Jeongyeon and Jihyo sitting at a table in a corner of the club. Well it was actually Nayeon they spotted first, standing up and waving haphazardly at them with a glass filled with a pink substance in her other hand. She seems to already have a substantial amount of alcohol in her system, the red blush high on her cheeks evident even in the dark corner.

“Hey guys!” She shouts out as Mina and Tzuyu make it to the table, “I’m so glad you made it! I thought maybe you decided against it. I love you so much.” Nayeon rounds the table and launches herself at them with her arms open wide. Mina’s grip on the cake tightens as she stumbles from the force of the hug.

“Of course we came,” Mina giggles out awkwardly. “The bus was just late. Also, here.” She steps away from the embrace and holds out the cake for Nayeon, “I made you this. No way I’d let this hard work go to waste and not give it to you.”

Nayeon’s eyes blow out wide with excitement, “The cake! You made the cake!” She takes the box and opens it, sniffing and examining its contents. She turns back towards their other two roommates and holds out the box for them to see. “She made the cake guys! For me! Can you believe it?”

Jeongyeon stands and stops the cake from falling out of Nayeon’s weak grip, “Well, you asked her to make it. Of course she made it for you, idiot.” She sets the cake down on the table and leads the now pouting brunette back to her seat.

“Don’t call me an idiot, you idiot.” Nayeon huffs out crossing her arms across her chest. “Jeongyeon’s being mean again.” She whines to Jihyo across the table.

A bark of laughter comes from Jihyo in response, “When is she not mean to you? It’s not like you’re not mean to her either.” She scoots further into the booth to make room for Tzuyu and Mina. She smiles at Mina in greeting and settles her arm around the youngest then continues, “You two are one of the most dysfunctional relationships I’ve ever seen.”

“You can say that again,” Mina says under her breath. If she didn’t know the couple well enough she’d think they were on the verge of breaking up 24/7. However the banter between the two has been a constant in their relationship even before it was romantic. Back when she had first met the pair during her Freshman year of university, Jeongyeon and Nayeon were always at each other’s throats, but would be the first to defend the other if anyone else tried to do the same. Mina has had the privilege of witnessing the couple’s idiocy up close and personal for the past three years.

“Well, we're not here to discuss my and Nayeon’s incompetence at showing affection like a regular couple tonight,” Jeongyeon chuckles. She turns to the newcomers and says, “I’ll go and get you guys drinks, what’d you want?”

“Just a beer for me,” Mina replies. She’s not interested in getting drunk tonight, rarely is for that matter. She has to get up early in the morning and would appreciate not feeling like her brain is exploding out of her skull when she does.

“Tequila.” Tzuyu says, to everyone at the table’s surprise. They all whip their head in her direction. “What? I had a rough day okay, I want to let loose a bit. I need to do some shots.” She leans against Jihyo and snuggles against her neck with a huff.

“Okay then, one beer and Tequila for our little one. Got it.”

Once Jeongyeon returns with their drinks they all start chatting and discussing Nayeon’s new promotion. She’s the only out of them with an actual real full-time job, the rest still in school and working part-time. Nayeon landed the job just last year after her graduation, so it’s amazing that she got promoted already.

“We’re really proud of you, unnie.” Jihyo says, stretching her hand across the table for Nayeon to clasp onto. “Look at you, only one year out of college and your already a career woman rising up in the ranks.”

“Oh stop, it’s just a junior editor position.” She knocks back another drink to hide her embarrassment.

“Just junior for now, but wait you’ll get the senior position in no time babe.” Jeongyeon places her hand on the other’s back and rubs in circles.

Mina smiles at the sight and starts cutting the cake in pieces for them all. Despite being in an unfamiliar environment, she finds herself comfortable in the safety of her friends’ company. The warmth and love radiating around the table blocking out the noise and chaos from the club.

Just as Mina hands Tzuyu her piece her phone begins buzzing in her back pocket. She sets the knife down and reaches for the device. ‘ _Mom’,_ the contact name flashes across the screen. “Ah I better take this, it’s my mom.” She looks around the club hesitantly, debating where she’d go to be able to hear the call.

“The bathrooms are back that way, just go straight and take a right at the first hall,” Nayeon sloppily points out with a vague gesture.

Mina nods in thanks and begins her trekk through the throng of bodies. She receives the call and plugs her ear in order to hear her mother’s voice above the noise.

“Hi Mom. Sorry one second, I’m out with my roommates. Let me get to the bathroom.”

She can hear the vague notes of her mom’s excited screaming from the other line. She can make out her brother’s name from the mess of syllables but not much else. Whatever her mom has to tell her must be big news, so she hurries to find the toilets and almost trips on her way there.

She eventually finds the restroom and locks herself in one of the stalls. The loud bass from the music shakes faintly through the walls, but it’s definitely better in here than outside in the chaos.

“Alright Mom, can you start again? And slower. I couldn’t hear a thing really, sorry.”

“ _Your brother!”_ Her mom’s voice crackles excitedly through the speaker, “and his girlfriend!”

“Yes? What about them?”

“ _They’re getting married! In just a few months, love. They wanted a quick wedding, which limits what we’ll be able to put together. But still isn’t that wonderful?_ ”

“Yeah, it is wonderful.” Mina nods dumbly. She’s a little dumbfounded honestly. The last time she’d seen Kai was during the holidays, and he didn’t seem like he was planning on getting married anytime soon. They’d been together for a while now, though, and she supposes it was bound to happen eventually.

“ _They set the date for May 30th, so you’ll need to be able to come back home by then. Just for a few days, I know you’re very busy._ ”

“Classes should be over for the semester by then, Mom. It’ll be fine, I’m sure I’ll be able to talk to my supervisor at the lab to and get time off.” She’d been planning to go back home to Japan for a week during the summer anyways, so she’ll just have to move her plans up to coincide with the wedding.

“ _Oh good good. I also have some more exciting news. The Takahashi’s should be attending the wedding, and their son will be there! He’s very handsome and around your age. I’ll make sure they’ll be seated next to our family at the reception. You’ll need to look your best if...”_

A weight drops in the pit of Mina’s stomach. When her mom begins talking about the eligible bachelors of other esteemed families, the conversation is sure to take a turn for the worst. She cuts of the rambling before this can go any further. “Wait, wait Mom. We’ve talked about this before. I’m not interested.”

_“Well, I know you’re quite young still but you’ll be graduating next year. You will probably come back to Japan, and then it’ll be time for you to find a nice Japanese husband to settle down with. If you start looking now it’ll be easier.”_

“No, no Mom. I’ve told you before. I’m not interested in boys.” She had come out to her mother long ago, back at the end of high school before coming to America for university. It had been difficult and nerve wracking as she told her parents over dinner a week before she was set to fly out of the country. They had taken the news rather lacklusterly, and told her that she was still young and would change her mind later. She’s constantly been trying to convince them that this was not a _phase_ , that she actually liked girls, but apparently her mother still hasn’t gotten the message.

_“I thought you were done with that, considering you haven’t had a girlfriend since that Eunji girl.”_

Mina lets out a sigh, “Eunbi. Her name was Eunbi, Mom.”

“ _Eunbi, whatever. Still, I haven’t seen you with another girl since then. So there’s no reason for me to not set you up with the Takahashi’s son.”_

What Mina says next is probably one of the stupidest, most rushed split second decisions she’s ever made in her life. Her mom is very determined though, and when she has her mind set on something she’ll make sure it happens to the best of her abilities. So Mina can’t just simply expect for her Mom to back off if she says she is not interested in dating at the moment. She hates lying, but she hates sitting through awkward dinners with gross men her mother sets her up with even more. So without really thinking she blurts, “I have a girlfriend!”

There’s a pause in the conversation after the outburst, her mother’s breathing the only sound coming from the line. Mina’s debating just telling her mother she needs to go and hanging up when she finally gets a response.

_“You what?”_

“I, um, I have a girlfriend mom,” The lie slips through her gritted teeth and begins spiraling. “We’ve been dating for a while now, I just haven’t been able to tell you.” She cringes at her own voice, sure that her mom could tell the farce from the pauses in her sentence.

 _“You have. I see.”_ Her mom’s voice is sharp and short, the atmosphere of the conversation taking a bad turn. _“Well then I expect to see her at the wedding then. Tell her not to worry about the cost, we’ll take care of everything.”_

Voice shaking Mina whimpers out, “Of course. We’ll be there.”

_“I need to go now, Mina. I’ll talk to you later about the details.”_

“Alright Mom. Tell Kai congratulations for me, bye.”

The line cuts off abruptly leaving Mina in the dirty club bathroom alone to contemplate what just happened. She exits the stall slowly and wanders over to look at the mirror above the grimy sink. She sighs at her reflection. Reaching up to touch the cold glass, she traces the line of her nose and sighs out loud. Wide frightened eyes tinged with sadness stare straight back at her.

“Dear God, what did you just get yourself into Myoui.”

Her entire world has been knocked off its axis, sending her flying off the face of the planet, gravity no longer holding her still. Her routine is ruined. None of this was a part of her plan. She’s supposed to go to class, go to work, and maybe take some time to relax and hang out with her friends but that’s it. She has no time to worry about finding a girlfriend. Why, just _why_ did she just tell her mother that.

 _Bang!_ The sound of the door hitting the wall as it’s thrown open shakes Mina to her core and out of her thoughts. She yelps loudly and clutches at her chest. The intruder at least has the decency to appear sheepish as she bows her head at Mina and apologizes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Just trying to use the bathroom, you know.” The girl’s voice comes out slow and a little slurred. Her long black hair is disheveled and hides part of her face. It’s cut rather peculiarly, her bangs on the side of her face are long and stop abruptly. It’s a style Mina’s never seen in real life; the girl looks like she belongs in an anime rather than this grungy rundown bathroom. The girl seems to be more than a little tipsy, so Mina can’t hold it against her for the disturbance really. She peers up at Mina with large round eyes, shaking her head to look through her dark bangs. Smeared eyeliner decorates the corners of her eyes, her cherry red lipstick feathers out from her lips. She altogether looks a bit of a mess, but a beautiful one at that.

“It’s fine, I uh, I’ll just leave you to it.” Mina ungracefully shuffles around the girl and exits the restroom. There’s no time to have awkward conversations with strangers, no matter how striking they are. There’s a pressing matter at hand here.

Mina makes her way back to the table, being pushed around through the throng of people again. She doesn’t care though, their limbs and faces passing by her in a blur as she walks distractedly through them. When she reaches the table she finds that only Jeongyeon is seated still, the rest probably have gone off to dance the night away while she was in the bathroom. Mina doesn’t even bother looking at the other girl, she just plops down in the booth. She looks at the half eaten cake, the only word left on it being a mocking ‘ _Congratulations_ ’. The word stares up at her, egging her on, waiting for her to finally crack.

Congratulations indeed. Congratulations to her brother for his upcoming wedding. Congratulations to her mother for her headstrong sense of determination. And congratulations to Mina for getting herself into this wonderfully fucked up predicament.

A cough sounds from across the booth. “You good?”

Grabbing the piece of cake she hadn’t been able to eat before the phone call, Mina sighs out. She stuffs a bit of cake into her mouth, the sweet peach flavoring offering her no joy and only contrasting the bitter feeling inside her stomach. “No, I’m not good. I have a problem, unnie. _A real big problem_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Jihyo yawns out. They all are currently back in the apartment, sprawled out across their couches in various states of consciousness. Mina is currently in the hot seat, slumped forward in their love seat sitting in front of everyone else. All eyes on her after she revealed her predicament to everyone finally. She had wanted to be home for this, preferring not to be in some dingy bar while having a meltdown. A drowsy Tzuyu is snoring softly on Jihyo’s shoulder as the elder leans closer towards Mina. “You told your mother you had a girlfriend? And agreed to bring her to your brother’s wedding?”

“Yeah.” Mina nods solemnly, staring at her hands resting in her lap. She doesn’t have it in her to meet Jihyo’s eyes, sure they’re filled with judgement.

“You can’t really get it straight, Jihyo.” Nayeon pipes up from across the coffee table. Her words are a little slurred, but she’s sobered up for the most part since they got home. “The problem is that she _isn’t_ straight.” Giggling to herself she slumps back against the couch, satisfied with the joke.

“Ha ha ha, very funny.” Jeongyeon groans out. She knocks Nayeon atop the head and tuts her lips. “That doesn’t really help right now, though.”

“At least it was funny. Something you don’t really know how to be, babe.”

“Alright, alright. Back to Mina and her imaginary girlfriend,” Jihyo interjects, stopping the two’s bickering before it can get out of hand. She leans forward and grasps one of Mina’s hands, causing the other to meet her eyes. “Why’d you think that was a good idea?”

“That’s the problem, I wasn’t really thinking.” It had been a split second decision she had made all alone in that dingy bathroom. She had just needed a way to get out of another on of her mother’s undesired set up, she wasn’t really thinking about the consequences her lie would entail. She grips back onto Jihyo’s hand, desperate for some kind of anchor or stability in the waves of the chaos of her mind. “I don’t really know what to do.”

“Couldn’t you just tell her the truth? Say you don’t have a girlfriend?” Jeongyeon suggests.

Mina shakes her head furiously. “And have her see me as a liar? It was difficult enough to get her to let me go overseas for university, if she suspects I’m lying about something like this she’ll think I’m lying about god knows what. She’ll have me shipped back across the Pacific in a second.”

Not that she doesn’t love her homeland; she just hates being underneath the strict rules and constrictions of her uptight family even more. Her father is a well respected physician, her mother an heiress to a business conglomerate. Her family is a tightly controlled and well monitored part of the high social class. It had been suffocating growing up underneath the surveillance and jurisdiction of her mother, having every single aspect of her life planned out and decided for her. All she desired was to be able to go out and live her own life without the control of anyone else. She had fought tooth and nail to convince her parents to let her come and study in the States. She got a taste of freedom, the feeling of controlling her own life to addicting now. There’s no way she can let go of that.

Jeongyeon hums in understanding. “Well, why not just tell her you broke up right before the wedding?”

“That’ll bring me back to square one. I’ll show up yet again without a girlfriend, she’ll think I’m finally over my ‘experimental phase’ and then force me to rub elbows with some uptight straight boy.”

“Then maybe just get one of us to go with you? Pretend to be your girlfriend,” Nayeon proposes. She leans forward and shoots a wink at Mina, “I would love to be your girlfriend for a week Mina. I’m getting tired of this one over here.”

The comment gets the eldest another half hearted punch to the shoulder. Mina laughs bitterly at the sight of a whining Nayeon over exaggeratedly rubbing the skin there.

“As much as I’d love to take one of you home with me, my mother already knows you all. There’s no way she’d believe it.” Mina’s parents had visited in the past and met all her ‘colorful and liberal’ roommates. It had been a shock to her parents when they discovered that the four girls living with their daughter were all queer and in relationships with each other. Mina had had to explain the situation multiple times, explain that Jeongyeon and Nayeon had been together sometime now and that Tzuyu and Jihyo’s relationship was a new development. She also had to vehemently reassure her parents she had no interests in the others at all in order for them to let her continue living there.

“Ok well, the fake dating idea isn’t _that_ bad though,” Jihyo notes. “It seems to be your only option right now. Is there not anyone else you could ask?”

It was at times like this Mina loathed her introverted nature. She’d been here for three years already and the four girls sitting in front of her were the only true friends she’d managed to make. It hadn’t even been intentional; Jihyo had forced herself upon Mina at the orientation for international students their Freshman year. Mina had been the only other Korean speaker in their group tour, and Jihyo stayed with her for the rest of the week after discovering this. And with Jihyo came her best friends, Jeongyeon and Nayeon, who had already come to the university the year before them. Then the next year, a lost, quiet and polite Taiwanese student had asked Jihyo for directions on the first day of classes and the rest was history.  Their little group was Mina’s home away from home. She had come to trust these girls more than anyone else and considered them to be sisters. No one else had been able to infiltrate the little circle of comfort Mina had created for herself with the other four, and that doesn’t seem to be changing anytime soon.

Stiffly, she shook her head and sighed. “No, not really. I don’t talk to anyone at the lab for reasons other than work. I mean, you know how I am.” She ran a hand through her short black hair and grimaced, “There’s not that many other female students there anyways. And the few that there are,  what would I even tell them? ‘Hey I know we’re not that close but would you like to go to Japan with me for a week in May and pretend to be my girlfriend?’ It’d be so awkward to work with them after that. It’d be easier to ask a stranger, honestly. I wouldn’t have to deal with them afterwards.”

Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning had struck her, Nayeon shoots up. Her hands fly around wildly in Mina’s direction, her eyes bright and wide with excitement. “Tinder!”

The room is silent save for the sound of Tzuyu’s soft snoring. The three girls stare at Nayeon confused by the sudden outburst.

“Tinder?”

“Yes, Tinder! You still have it on your phone Mina, right?” Nayeon walks over to the loveseat, making grabby hands for said device.

Mina nods slowly and gets the phone out her pocket. She unlocks it and scrolls to find the app. Turning the screen to face Nayeon she murmurs, “Here it is. I haven’t touched it since you installed it, though?” She quirks her eyebrows as Nayeon snatches the device, opens the app and starts swiping mercilessly.

Worriedly, Jihyo questions Nayeon’s intentions. “You can’t seriously be implying what i think you are, unnie.”

“Oh I think she is.” Jeongyeon mutters out looking over Nayeon’s shoulder at the phone.

“Wait what?” Mina asks, “Why do you need to use my Tinder account? I kinda need to figure out what the hell I’m gonna do for my brother’s wedding now. Can’t you look for some poor soul to have threesome with another time? And with your own phone.”

Nayeon jolts and shoves the phone in Jeongyeon’s face. She points at the screen and whispers ‘perfect’ underneath her breath. She begins sauntering back over to Mina, the artificial sweetness drips from Nayeon’s voice as she says, “Oh Minari. My little sweet Mina. It’s not for me silly. Jeongyeonnie and me are not really interested in that kind of thing at the moment.”  

She sits on the arm of the chair and drapes and arm across Mina’s shoulder. She shoves the phone into Mina’s face. Across the screen, in fancy scrolling font reads, ‘It’s a Match!’. Next to the photo of Mina standing on a beach taken during Spring Break last year is the photo of a dark haired girl smirking at the camera. She looks quite attractive, Mina’s got to give her that. With the New York Yankees cap, gold hoop earrings, and fishnets underneath her ripped jeans she gives off a kind of bad ass bitch vibe. Her soft features juxtapose the fierce attire though, and Mina swoons a bit.

While she probably would’ve been interested in the girl if she was looking for a relationship, she doesn’t really understand why Nayeon took it upon herself to swipe right for Mina. “Unnie I told you I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” She pushes the phone out of her sight, taking one last glance at the girl and noting that she looks familiar for some reason.

Nayeon persistently shoves the phone back at Mina. “You _are_ looking for a fake relationship though. You said it’d be easier to ask a stranger, and here one is for you. A hot one at that.” She taps on the girls icon and her profile pops up. It reads,

_‘Momo, 21. Japanese American Visual Arts student.  Ask me to dance for you, you won’t regret it. Not really looking for anything serious.’_

“Look, she’s Japanese too. She might know the language, so she wouldn’t be lost at the wedding. She’s perfect.”

Mina takes the phone and starts looking through the girl’s pictures. There’s numerous selfies with peace signs there, and the stray group selfie with some other Asian girls. There’s even a picture of this _Momo_ with long blonde hair (which looks rather nice, Mina notes mentally.)

“Uh, I don’t know about this, Nayeon.” She looks at Jeongyeon and Jihyo for help, but only receives shrugs. At this point there’s not many options left for Mina.

Jeongyeon sighs, “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to try. She says she’s not looking for anything serious and seems pretty chill from her pics. She might be down. You could at least message her about it.”

“Yeah, and what’s the worst that could happen? She rejects you? Well, you can just unmatch and never speak to her again,” Nayeon encourages.

Jihyo clears her throat, a look of concern across her face. “What if she does say yes though? She is a complete stranger. What if she’s crazy?”

“Then they just meet up in a public space first. They’d need to get to know each other anyways, if they want to pull this off. We could also meet her and check to make sure she won’t do anything bad to our Minari.” Nayeon sits back down next to Jeongyeon and snuggles in to her girlfriend’s side. Her features sober up a bit as she looks back at Mina again. “We wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Mina sits in shock, trying to process just what Nayeon is suggesting for her to do. She wants Mina to ask a _complete stranger_ to fly with her to Japan and stay for a week with her family. The whole thing seems a little bit far fetched and ridiculous.

Yet again, this predicament she’s gotten herself into is a whole lot ridiculous.

She shuts her phone off without exiting the app. She gets up and stretches, her legs feeling slightly asleep after sitting in the same position for so long. The clock on the wall reads 3:00 AM. It’s been a long night and she doesn’t think her brain can handle anymore tonight. Plus she has to get up early and get ready for work. Mina needs to sleep on this.

“Can we just talk about this later? I have to be at the lab at 8 in the morning.”

Everyone nods, agreeing that the night’s been eventful enough. Jihyo struggles to wake up Tzuyu and get her up off her shoulder. The dozing girl eventual gets up with prodding from all the roommates and they head into their shared room. Not before Jihyo stops in front of Mina and embraces her. She rubs comforting circles into Mina’s back and whispers, “You’ll get through this, Mina. If anyone can it’s you.” With a bittersweet smile she wishes everyone else a goodnight and follows Tzuyu into their bedroom.

Jeongyeon pats Mina on the back and wishes her well before leaving to go to the restroom. Nayeon sways besides Mina, the two of them the only ones left. She bites her lip and looks at Mina hesitantly.

“Think about it, okay? The tinder thing.” She nods at the phone by Mina’s side.

Mina really has no choice but to think about it, considering she doesn’t have a better idea herself. With a nod she hugs Nayeon and tells her yes. The elder leaves then, slowly trudging towards her room. She pauses in the doorway and looks back at Mina. Nayeon’s bunny teeth are exposed as she sends an encouraging grin. She shoots a thumbs up at Mina before entering into the room and closing the door.

Mina goes through her nighttime routine robotically, removing her makeup and changing into pajamas without much thought. She tries to make her mind go blank, tries to not think about how much of a mess her life has just become, tries not to worry about what she’ll do. She fails at this. After turning all the lights on and lying down underneath the covers she finds her mind going at 100 mph, conjuring up situation after situation for how this whole thing will turn out. Will she just go alone, and be subject to being shipped back to Japan for good? Will she actually attempt to take Nayeon’s suggestion to head? Will she die of exhaustion and sleep deprivation before the time even comes?

Mina turns over in bed with a huff and closes her eyes. She attempts to get comfortable and just lies there, hopping the methodic buzzing of the air conditioner will eventually lull her to sleep. It doesn’t. She finds herself stuck in a haze of half-consciousness, rustling and turning in her sheets endlessly. The worries wrack her brain until she just can’t take it anymore.

Defeated, she sits up and takes her phone off the nightstand. The display says it’s 6:30 AM. Her alarm should go off soon; work is definitely going to be hell today.

For the second time in the last 24 hours Mina makes a split second decision. She doesn’t give herself time to second guess or think things through. She just needs to _do something_ , sitting here and only worrying isn’t helping at all. With shaky fingers she unlocks the device and goes to open the dreaded app. Mina goes to her matches and sees the girl—Momo’s—picture smirking up at her. She clicks it and a conversation box opens. Mina finds herself nauseous as she types a message out, the anxiety rising up through her chest and settling in her throat. She gulps and hits send.

 

* * *

 

 

In an apartment complex not far away, just across campus in fact, a phone buzzes and lights up. Its owner lies next to it, passed out and dead to the world. The girl won’t come to for hours now, but when she does, the first thing she’ll see is the notification. She’ll see she has a new match, a beautiful girl with silky dark locks, a smile so sweet it hurts to look at and a prominent mole on her nose that she can’t help but want to kiss.

The message will read,

“Hello, I’m Mina. Sorry I know this might be weird but I have an odd request for you. Please message me whenever you’re free.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	2. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's a bit of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Momo.
> 
>  Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1135709825025880066)  
> Enjoy~
> 
> *Note* just to clear up any confusion this story takes place in the US, since that is what I am most familiar with. Everyone is either Asian American or studying abroad.

The blaring sun beats down on the back of her eyelids. It’s hot, so damn hot, and bright.  The sound of the television blasts through the thin walls of her room. There’s a pounding beneath her eyelids, threatening to make her head explode. Momo turns over with a groan, stretching her limbs out to see if she can get her body in some kind of comfortable position and let the sweet hands of unconsciousness take her again. It’s no use. She’s awake for good now.

Slowly Momo begins to regain control of her limbs. She sits up at a snail’s pace, trying to gather her bearings. The pounding has moved to all parts of her head now, infiltrating its crevices and making itself known. Cold sweat drips down the back of her neck, offering a slightly uncomfortable yet welcome coolness in the stifling room. Her stomach rumbles aggressively, though Momo can’t decide if she needs to eat or purge whatever the hell she intook last night.

A soft knock at the door pulls Momo from drowning in the pitiful depths of her own despair. A head of bleach blonde hair pops in, a gentle smile gracing the girl’s lips as she walks in. She’s carrying a tray with a steaming bowl and mug placed atop it. 

“How you feeling this morning, Momoring?”

“Shitty, Sana. I feel like death.”

“I’m sure you do after last night. You might’ve went a little too hard.” Sana chuckles at this, the light and airy noise as loud as an ambulance siren to Momo’s sensitive ears. The blonde walks closer to the bed and sets the tray down on the nightstand. She sits down on the bed next to Momo and wraps an arm around the other girl. “I made you some tea and Miso soup. You probably don’t feel like eating right now, but this will help the hangover.”

Momo blinks, eyes blurry and unfocused. She nods stiffly and leans into Sana’s embrace. How Sana is up and functioning this morning, Momo will never know. Not that she’s not greatful; she definitely is. If it wasn’t for Sana being there for Momo’s ass, Momo would be in a world of hurt. She breathes in the light floral scent of her best friend’s perfume. The smell which usually comforts her only upsets her nostrils at the moment. She doesn’t mind though, as the only thing making this headache bearable at the moment is the steady warmth of Sana’s arms around her. 

They sit there for a moment, the only sound in the room their breathing and the muffled noises from out in the living room. Momo hears someone cackle loudly at whatever is on the television. It sounds a lot like Dahyun’s signature chortle, but her mind is a little too fuzzy to tell for sure. The rumbling of Momo’s stomach interrupts their little moment. Sana reaches down and rubs Momo’s belly with a pout. 

“C’mon, here you go. Eat up.” She gets the bowl of soup and places it in Momo’s hands. It’s still fairly warm; not too hot to hold, just the right level to wake up Momo’s senses.  Sana goes to pick up a spoonful of soup, but Momo smacks her hand away fast.

“I’m hungover, not five, Sana. You don’t have to feed me.” Momo shoves a spoonful of soup into her mouth. The warm liquid soothes her sore throat a bit.

“Ok ok, Ms. Adult. Next time you get hungover, you can count on me not helping. Since you’re so capable of doing everything on your own,” Sana teases. She starts to stand off the bed, but is stopped by a strong grip on her wrist dragging her back down.

Momo pouts. “No, no, I was wrong okay. I definitely need your help Sana. Look, you can feed me, here.” She opens up her mouth expectantly, waiting for another spoonful of soup.

Rolling her eyes, Sana relents and shoves the spoon into Momo’s mouth. “You’re just saying this so I’ll take care of you the next time you get shitfaced.”

Momo swallows and hums, “You know me so well.”

After a few more spoonfuls she lets Sana take the bowl back and set it down. She motions for the tea and Sana obliges, handing her the mug. Momo sniffs the steaming cup. Peppermint. She gulps down some of the sweet liquid and sighs, feeling a little more refreshed and less like a zombie. “Thanks. You don’t always have to do this for me, you know?”

“I know, but I want to,” Sana replies, patting the other’s black hair. It looks a mess, pieces sticking every which way and crusty bits of hairspray left over in her bangs. “You might want to take a shower after this. You look a bit rough.”

“I’m sure I do.” Momo stretches again, joints creaking with the movement. She looks out the window and sees that the sun is already high and prominent in the sky. Gosh, she must’ve been out for a while. “What time is it?”

Sana twists and picks up Momo’s phone of the side table, unplugging it from its charger and clicking it on. “It’s currently 2:30. We got back at around 4 A.M. last night. I don’t know when you fell asleep, but you’ve been knocked out for at most ten hours.” Underneath the clock on the display, Sana spots a notification for Momo’s Tinder account. “Ooh, looks like someone tried to booty call you last night. Or well, I guess technically this morning.”

“What? Let me see,” Momo grabs the device from Sana unlocks it. Somewhere through the haze of foggy memories she remembers getting a notification about a new match last night, but not anything about a message. The girl must’ve messaged when Momo was asleep. 

Opening the app, Momo is met with the sight of a message from her most recent match. This girl,  _ Mina _ , messaged her at 6 o’clock this morning (God, why would anyone get up that early). In her profile picture she’s standing on what seems to be a beach, wearing a white crop top and cute denim shorts. The smile on her face is almost blinding, probably magnified by the immense sunshine in the photo. Momo clicks onto her profile without opening the message and starts scrolling through the pics. Most of the selfies look relatively similar, a beautiful girl with a stone cold expression or sometimes with the rare slight smile. There’s a vibe of elegance and mystery radiating from within this Mina. However, Momo’s heart almost jumps out its chest when she spots a really cute picture of the girl pouting. Yeah, she definitely understands why her drunk self swiped right on this girl. She’s a fucking catch.

“Oooh, she’s really pretty,” Sana voices from over Momo’s shoulder. “I really like that first picture, she looks so happy and bright. Looks like your type.”

Sana’s right; this girl is definitely Momo’s type. However, from her bio it seems that she’s looking for a relationship, or at least ‘isn’t down for hookups’. Momo deflates. The only thing that she’s down for  _ is _ hookups. She can’t handle being in a serious relationship. Not again.

“I don’t know. I think she wants something serious.”

“You don’t know that. It just says ‘not down for hookups,’ maybe she’d be okay doing like a friends with benefits thing.”

Momo doubts this wholeheartedly. The girl just doesn’t seem to give that vibe. She voices this to Sana.

“It can’t hurt to see, though. At least check the message,” Sana encourages. She stands and picks up the almost empty bowl. “You want anymore of this?” 

Momo shakes her head no. She thinks she’s eaten all she can. The only thing she wants to do at this moment is take a long hot shower and wash off the grime from the previous night. 

Sana nods and gathers the bowl and tray. “Okay. I’ll take it to the sink then. I can wash it for you too, if you want?”

“No, no. You’ve done enough alright. Thanks again.” 

Sana places a playful kiss atop Momo’s head and instantly regrets it due to the stench of sweat, alcohol, and hairspray. “Okay, you better go take that shower now. Feel better love.”

After her best friend exits, Momo is left alone with the mug of tea, her headache, and her phone. She looks at the girl’s profile again and decides, fuck it. It won’t hurt to at least see what Mina had to say. Maybe she’d be down to have some fun.

Momo doesn’t know if she can describe the message that greets her as ‘fun’, though.

It seems a little ominous, if not just plain weird as hell. ‘I have an odd request for you’. _ What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

Was that Mina’s way of asking if Momo was down to fuck? What a weird way to word it. It’s definitely not like any other message she’s received on the app before. She’s used to the usual ‘Hey cutie;)” or maybe sometimes the odd het couple masquerading as a lesbian on the app in order to find a ‘unicorn’ down for a threesome. (News flash: she was never down for that. Keep all signs of dick away from Momo, please and thank you.)

This Mina girl though, she types so formally it makes Momo laugh. Who the fuck says, ‘Hello, I’m Mina.’, like that? With proper punctuation and all that jazz. _ Who does that? _

This beautiful girl Momo can’t help but be intrigued by, it seems, is who does that.

Momo can’t deny the message has her interest piqued. She has half a mind to call Sana back in here, as well as their other roommates Dahyun and Chaeyoung, so they can all get a kick out of the message together. A wift of the alcohol settled on her body reaches her nose though, and she decides that can wait until after she showers. 

Before hopping into the shower, she decides to send a message back to Mina. She really wants to know what this ‘odd request’ is. Hopefully it's for Momo to come tongue fuck her like there’s no tomorrow. Cause that sounds like a  _ damn _ good idea to Momo. 

With a smirk, she writes back before pressing send and turning the shower on.

“Hi Mina!!! What’s this odd request lol;)”

 

 

* * *

“Wait, let me read it again!” Dahyun cackles out, smacking her thigh. She pops another piece of popcorn in her mouth and then makes grabby hands for Momo’s phone.

“Wipe your hands first, Dubu. I don’t want you getting grease all over my phone with your grubby little hands.” 

“Hey! Your hands are just as small, if not smaller!”

“Yeah but they’re not greasy.” Momo throws a napkin across the coffee table at the younger. Dahyun pouts but grabs the napkin and wipes her fingers off.

All four of the housemates are currently lounging on the floor in their shared living room. Chaeyoung had suggested they watch a movie together tonight, and they all agreed since it was simply impossible to say no to the youngest. 

Said youngest reaches across the table for Momo’s phone before Dahyun has the chance to finish wiping her hands. She sticks her tongue out at Dahyun. “Ha, I get to read it again now.” With a satisfied smirk she opens Momo’s Tinder messages. With an overly serious tone she reads out the infamous message.

“Hello, I’m Mina. Sorry I know this might be weird but I have an odd request for you. Please message me whenever you’re free.”

Another round of laughs sound through the room. It’s probably been the 50th time this night they’ve mimicked the poor unsuspecting Mina’s message. Sana, feeling empathy, clicks her tongue and motions for them to calm down.

“It says she’s lived in Japan most her life on her bio. Maybe she doesn’t have the best grasp on how formal she sounds, guys.” 

This sobers them all up. Chaeyoung nods solemnly and hands the phone back to Momo. “Shit, sorry didn’t think about that.” 

“You’re right. Now I feel like a jerk,” Dahyun pouts.

Sana looks at the girl and takes her chin in her hand. She raises the other’s eyes to meet her and sighs, “It’s okay babe. Just think more about it next time.” Sana had come to America from Japan when she was in middle school; she understood what it felt like to be teased when you aren’t that fluent in English yet.

“Honestly though, I probably sound like shit with what little Japanese I know,” Momo says, taking a sip of beer. “I don’t even know how to write in the language. This girl is writing full out proper as fuck in English. She sounds smarter than I do.”

“That’s not that hard, Momoring. No matter the language.” This comment lands Sana a face full of popcorn courtesy of Momo.

The ensuing popcorn fight is interrupted when Momo’s phone buzzes. 

Everyone pauses their movements and turns to the device. The screen is lit up and while they can’t read exactly what’s on the screen, there’s a familiar red icon in the notifications.

“Is that her?” Chaeyoung whispers out, eagers eyes blown wide.

“Maybe,” Momo says. “Could be someone else though.” he looks at her roommates, confused at the amount of interest they’re showing at this. “Why are you guys so invested in this anyways?”

“The mystery! The intrigue!” Sana exclaims. “This is the most interesting thing to happen to you in a while Momo.” Chaeyoung and Dahyun both nod rapidly in agreement.

“That’s not true. I get hit up by girls all the time.”

“Yeah and it’s always them asking you to go screw them.” Sana rolls her eyes, “This seems different.”

“Whatever,” Momo scoffs. She turns away from the others and opens up the notification. It  _ is  _ in fact a message from Mina. A fairly long one.

The presence of three prying eyes bares down on Momo’s back. Giving up on keeping this to herself, she opens up the message, turns back around and reads it.

 

“Okay so, this might seem a stretch but I really don’t have any other options at the moment. My friends told me I should try this out, so here I am. This may seem a little crazy and I completely understand if you don’t want to do this but it can’t hurt to at least ask.

“I’m in a predicament, you see. My brother is getting married in a few months and I need to take my girlfriend to the wedding. The problem is though, that I don’t have a girlfriend. For reasons I can’t really explain over text, I had to lie to my mom and tell her I had one. She’s now expecting me to bring said girlfriend to the wedding with me in May. This is where you would come in, if you choose to help me out.

“You might think I’m crazy. I think I’m crazy for asking this. But I don’t have any other choice. It needs to be someone my mother doesn’t know, and she already has met all of my friends. The wedding is in Japan, but my mom has offered to pay for me and my plus one’s trip. You’d get a free vacation to Japan for a whole week. I see that you’re a student but don’t worry, this would be after finals. Also, I know you’re not looking for anything serious, and I wanted you to know that I’m not either. I’m not in ANY WAY looking for a real relationship. Just a fake one.

“I know this is a long shot and you will probably unmatch me directly after reading this message. However, if by some small miniscule chance you’d be down to help me out, I’d be eternally grateful and indebted to you. Wow, this was a really long message, so sorry for this again.”

 

The living room is completely quiet as Momo catches her breath. Dumbfounded, she drops the phone down onto the floor and turns around. She's met with the same awestruck expression on all three of her roomates’ faces.

“What the  _ actual  _ fuck.” Momo’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“Honestly, though.” Dahyun breathes out.

Chaeyoung nods, “You could say that again.” 

“Honestly, though.”

“Okay, I walked into that one, so I can’t even get mad.”

Momo’s too distracted to even laugh at Dahyun’s stupid joke. She’s too distracted to anything but try and process what she just read. She mentally lists what she’s gathered from the fucking novel Mina just wrote her.

  1. This girl definitely wasn’t down to fuck.
  2. She didn’t want to be Momo’s girlfriend either.
  3. She _did_ want Momo to pretend to be her fake girlfriend, though.



How she’s supposed to respond to this message, Momo has no  _ damn  _ clue.

Does she flat out deny Mina, tell her that she’s crazy and delete her on the app? Momo definitely hasn’t had plans to have any kind of girlfriend in the near future, even a fake one.

Or does she accept Mina’s offer? It might be crazy, but it would be one hell of an experience. These types of situations only happen in books or movies; plus she’d get a free vacation to Japan, and she could hopefully improve her Japanese skills there.

A light tap on the shoulder pulls Momo from her thoughts. 

“I asked you what you’re going to do, Momo?” Sana asks waving her hands at the other.

“I- I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Chaeyoung pipes up, voice laced with bewilderment. “I think the obvious choice is to tell her no, or better yet not respond and unmatch with her. You don’t even know if this is real or not. This could be anyone doing this. What if it's some gross old man trying to lure you into a trap?”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Chae. You don’t know that. What if it  _ is  _ true? Momo would be missing out on one hell of an adventure!” Dahyun scrambles forward and grips onto Momo’s hands. “You should say yes!”

Momo grimaces, “I don’t know.” 

Sana claps her hands directing attention on herself. “I think you both make sense. On one hand Chae is right, we don’t know if this ‘Mina’ is who they say they are. But I get what you’re saying too Dubu, it could be a really cool experience if it is true. Plus Mina’s fucking eye candy, Momo. Who knows, what if you’d get to tap that.”

Like a broken record, Momo says, “I don’t know.”

Chaeyoung laughs and shoves Momo’s shoulder, “Is that the only thing you can say?”

“Look, this is a lot to take in.” There are so many thoughts racing through Momo’s mind right now there’s no way she can make a decision on this right now.

Sana stands up at this. “You’re right. It’s a lot to process.” She bends over and grabs the bowl on the table that was previously filled to the brim with popcorn. “It’s late anyway, why don’t we clean up and head to bed? You can sleep on it.” 

“Good idea,” Chaeyoung agrees. She pats Momo on the back. “Don’t worry too much. Whatever you decide, we’re here for you. If you for some reason do want to say yes to this potential serial killer, make sure you meet up with them in a public place. Heck, we can even be there just in case, right?” She looks to Sana and Dahyun for confirmation.

“Of course. That’s what friends are for!” Dahyun shoots forward and wraps Momo in a hug, “We’d never let you get murdered by a serial killer.”

“Thanks, guys.” Momo chuckles, squeezing the younger girl back. “I think sleeping on it is a good idea. I’ll figure it out tomorrow.” 

She looks back down at her phone and bites her lip. While Mina had asked such a crazy thing of a random stranger, she had done so in such a kind manner. The girl sounded stressed and desperate in the message, and it felt rude for Momo to just leave the conversation without a response. 

“You think I should tell her I’ll think about it? It seems like kind of a douchey move to not respond.”

Sana looks up from where she was picking up pieces of popcorn. “Yeah, you could just let her know you’ll need some time.” She pops a piece in her mouth and smiles. “If she really needs your help she shouldn’t mind.”

So later, after they’ve picked up all the popcorn and returned the living room to its original state, Momo sends a message to Mina,

“Hey okay. I uh hope you don’t mind me getting back to you on this one. This is alot to take in lol”

Mina’s response is immediate,

“Of course! Wow, okay I’m just surprised you even responded. Thank you so much. Take your time. :)”

The little emoticon seems a bit out of place next to Mina’s well written response. It makes Momo giggle. She reads over the response again and again as she lays in her bed that night. This girl sure is something else. A force Momo’s never encountered before. 

That scares her but excites her at the same time.

She falls asleep with the phone resting in her open palm. She dreams of nose moles and smiley faces that night.

 

* * *

 

Getting up the next morning is less of a struggle. Momo’s head doesn’t feel like it's simultaneously melting and exploding, so that helps out a lot. She also gets up at a reasonable time for a lazy Sunday morning, her alarm ringing at 11 A.M. and successfully waking her up. Her boss at the coffee shop never schedules her shifts on Sundays, so she has the entire day to herself. She usually utilizes Sundays for recovering from the weekend and getting prepared for the next week, just lazing around and binge watching the Office for the millionth time or catching up on any course work that needs to be done. 

Momo knows she should probably do the latter. On Friday her Art History professor decided to make Momo’s life difficult by moving up a paper’s due date by a whole week, so now Momo has only a week left to finish a 10 page paper she hadn’t even started on yet. If she values her sanity she should really get up and get started on at least outlining the damn thing, but alas, she has more important things to take care of.

Well, more important things to think about.

Mina’s message from last night replays over and over again in Momo’s head as she goes through her morning routine. She washes her face and applies skincare on in a daze, spills milk all over the place when making a bowl of cereal, and almost runs into an unsuspecting Chaeyoung entering the kitchen, all because she can’t stop thinking about strange propositions, gentle eyes and a gummy smile.

“You good?” Chaeyoung calls out from the entryway. A light sheen of sweat rests on her forehead and she’s dressed in a blue tracksuit. She must have just gotten back from a mid morning jog.

“I’m alright. Just distracted, sorry.”

Chaeyoung rounds the corner and gets a glass from the cupboards. She fills it up with water and gulps it down. “Don’t worry. It’s understandable after the bomb dropped on you last night.” She sits down at the counter and pats the free barstool next to her. “C’mon, sit. We can talk some more if you want. Or you can just share that cereal with me instead?”

Momo grabs a second spoon before going and taking the seat. She sets the bowl filled with colorful diabetes-nducing cereal and hands Chaeyoung a spoon. They eat in silence, the only noises the crackling of the cereal in the milk and their metal spoons scraping the bowl. Even though they’re both fairly talkative people with everyone else, Momo has always been able to bask in the comfort of just simply being around Chaeyoung and vice versa. The silence is anything but stifling, it’s refreshing. It gives Momo the opportunity to clear her mind for a second. 

Eventually the light clacking of the spoons against the bowl becomes more of a scraping sound. With a sigh Momo takes the spoons and bowl to the sink and starts washing them. She can feel Chaeyoung’s eyes bearing into her back. Without turning around she says, “I’m fine, okay. I’m still just thinking about it.”

Chaeyoung hums. The stool scrapes against the kitchen tile and a few seconds later she’s leaning against the sink counter looking up at Momo. “That’s good, keep thinking about it. But also I think you should listen to your heart as well as your mind, Momo.”

Momo’s hand pauses its movement, stopping the intense scrubbing on the bowl. She looks over at Chaeyoung, an unvoiced question in her eyes. 

“I thought about it more last night. I realised that while I still think there’s a potential danger factor to this, there’s also the potential for a nice break for you. If this whole thing is real it might be a lot of fun. Heck, I’d be down for a free vacation to Japan myself.” Chaeyoung reaches out and rests a hand on Momo’s shoulder, “I think you deserve a break after everything that happened last year.”

Momo tenses. She drops the sponge and the bowl, the ceramic clattering in the sink (thankfully not breaking). 

She’s finally taught herself not to think about  _ that. _ Not to think about  _ her. _ She really doesn’t need Chaeyoung to break open old wounds.

She opens her mouth, but before she’s able to voice any of this Chaeyoung puts a hand up. 

“I know, I know. Just please trust me okay. I’m worried about you a little. Before everything happened, before  _ she  _ happened, you used to be so open. Used to think with your heart rather than your head.” A small strawberry red smile appears, watery eyes look up at Momo. “I think you should get back to doing that.”

Silence settles over the kitchen this time. It feels slightly stifling this time. Momo has the sudden desire to get out of there. Go outside, go somewhere. Just away from these thoughts. She can’t face them right now.

She’d rather think about a certain girl with a certain proposal she still hasn’t answered.

She shakes off Chaeyoung’s melancholy stare and resumes washing the dishes. She dries them and wipes her hands off on her pajama pants.

Ignoring Chaeyoung’s previous statement she asks, “Is it nice out?” 

Chaeyoung exhales out a long breath, defeated. She’ll have to try and talk about this with the elder another day. Nodding, she pats Momo lightly on the back. “Yeah, a little sunny but there’s a nice breeze.”

“Good. I think I’m gonna go for a walk.” 

Momo exits the kitchen, leaving Chaeyoung to worry about Momo’s past alone. Momo has moved on; that’s what she’s been telling herself for months now. She knows her friend means well, is just worried about her. But Momo needs to focus on the future. She can’t dwell on what’s hurt her in the past.

 

* * *

 

She finds herself strolling through a park near campus. Chaeyoung was right, the weather was great. The afternoon sun shines down brightly, illuminating the scenery and making all the colors in the park brighter. The mossy green of the grass contrasts against the multicolored flowers dotted throughout it. Momo veers off the main path and walks towards a small pond. The cool breeze creates ripples in the water. Momo sits down on a bench and watches them.

They move back and forth, pushing around the stray greenery floating in the water. The waves move freely, not all worried about the rocks and stones they might crash into.

Momo envies them. She puts up a big front, acts like she has not a care in the world and is living life to the fullest. But deep inside she yearns for that same kind of freedom. Yearns to move through life without any hindrance. 

Sighing, she digs her phone out of her pocket. The display clock reads 2 P.M. It’s been over half a day since she told Mina she’d think about the offer. While she hasn’t been able to do much but think about the offer, she hasn’t gotten any closer to making a decision. Her thoughts have only been a mess. Complete chaos. She’s conjured up about every possible option she has at this point. Gone through every single outcome she can think of. 

On one hand she agrees with Chaeyoung’s original stance. This whole situation seems a little too ridiculous to be true. What if Mina isn’t who she appears to be on her profile? What if this whole thing is just a ruse for someone to harm Momo? It wouldn’t be a surprise this day and age.

On the other hand though, she can’t help the little part of her begging for her to say yes. To do something actually crazy and wild for once, rather than just acting like it. She always tells everyone she’s done to have fun, to live life. Yet here she is, hesitant to actually follow through once life throws something her way. 

Momo pockets the phone and begins wandering off down the path again. A tiny little gazebo tucked away behind some trees catches her eye. She goes over to it, taking in the chipped white paint coating the wooden surface. 

Small excited chirps sound from the roof of the structure. She peers up and sees a small family of birds perched in the rafters. There are four of them; a large one, she assumes to be the mother, feeding three tiny little tufts of feathers in a small nest. At one point the mother flies off, going to do who knows what (Momo doesn’t know that much about birds. She’s study art after all, not zoology). The other three birds look after the mother. One flaps its wings, as if yearning to fly itself.

Momo studies the bird. Watches it tentatively move around the nest. It flaps wings again, over and over. It looks every which direction, struggling to try and leave the nest. The cycle of tottering around, flapping its wings and straining to lift off happens continuously. Momo starts to pity the tiny bird; it wants to fly so bad, yet something keeps holding it back. 

Suddenly the small bird begins flapping its wings faster. It starts to hover in the air, its siblings staring at the sight. With one final push of effort it lifts out of the nest and flies off.

Despite struggling at first, the small bird prevailed. It could have given up at any point and decided to stay in the comfort and familiarity of the warm nest. It didn't though. It took a leap of faith and flew.

Turning her attention away from the rafters, Momo looks down at the phone in her hand.

She could say no to Mina and avoid the risks. Avoid trying something new and leaving the familiar routine she’s set for herself.

Or she could take of leap of faith. She could say yes and perhaps go on an adventure she could remember for the rest of her life.

She thinks back to Chaeyoung’s words earlier, about how she should think with her heart again.

In that moment she’s certain she knows what her heart wants to do.

She opens up her messages with Mina and types out a reply,

“Ok. I’m down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	3. 1 to 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina meets Momo for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just want to say thank you so much for the overwhelming response this story has recieved. I'm a little blown away and eternally grateful that you guys have liked it so much! I've really enjoyed making this so far and I'm so glad that it's enjoyable to read.
> 
> Second, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta readers, Sam and Mir. I love y'all so much, this fic wouldn't be the same without you.
> 
>  Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1137113512348663808)  
> With that I hope you enjoy chapter 3~

“So, you’re meeting up with Momo tonight?” Nayeon’s voice comes out muffled around the plastic spoon in her mouth. 

Her, Jihyo and Mina are currently sitting squished in a booth at their university’s dining hall. On Tuesdays the trio’s schedules all match up and allow them to have lunch together. It’s usually a nice and relaxing time that allows Mina to catch her breath in between classes and work. Today, though, her nerves are still at an all time high even in the company of her friends.

She had gotten Momo’s response on Sunday night and they quickly decided to meet in real life first to go over the details of their “relationship” and what they should do before the wedding. Mondays were inconvenient for Mina, as she had 3 classes during the day and worked late, so they planned to meet up tonight after Momo gets off work. 

“Yeah, Momo gets off work at seven, so I’m going to meet her at her job.” 

“Where does she work?” Jihyo asks. “Someplace really public? Where lots of people will be?” She gives Mina a level looked that lets her know if she says otherwise Jihyo will be extremely upset.

“Yes, yes. She works at a coffee shop near campus. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Mina wasn’t naive enough to meet up with a complete stranger without witnesses around in case something happens. Not that she thinks Momo is lying about who she is—one can just never be safe enough.

Jihyo doesn’t seem convinced, though. “Are you sure you don’t want one of us to come with you? I can call in tonight.”

Mina shakes her head vehemently, “No, no, no. I’m not gonna make you guys take off work just for me. Besides, I got into this situation all on my own. I need to handle it by myself.” 

“I mean you’re right, but one of us being there wouldn’t really hurt.” Nayeon takes another scoop of yogurt to her mouth. “We could even pull some fucking romcom shit and hide behind a plant or something. I’ve always kind of wanted to do that.”

“Eww, close your mouth unnie. No one wants to see your food when you talk,” Jihyo whines.

Nayeon, in all her mature wisdom, shovels another scoop in her mouth and sticks out her yogurt covered tongue in retaliation. In the next second, a balled-up napkin hits her square in the face courtesy of Jihyo.

Mina’s giggles are drowned out by the ensuing bickering. Given how rambunctious her friends are, she’s pretty sure they wouldn’t be able to hide successfully anywhere much less behind a plant in a small coffee shop. “No, I’ll be fine. I’ll keep you guys updated on what happens. \Maybe you guys can meet her personally some other time if you’re that worried. I just wouldn’t want to overwhelm her with meeting you guys tonight. I’m already asking so much of her.”

The two pause their movements. Nayeon squeaks out, offense evident in her voice. “What do you mean overwhelm? How am I overwhelming?”

“You can’t be serious. You currently have Jihyo in a headlock.” 

Nayeon lets Jihyo go at this and straightens out her clothes. “Whatever. Well, this Momo girl would be blessed to meet me and you know it. I’ll take you up on that offer, I better get to see who’s going to Japan with you for a whole damn week.”

“I second that. I need to make sure you’ll be safe. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to our precious Minari.” Jihyo reaches over and rustles Mina’s hair, much to her chagrin. 

Leaving it at that, the three continue eating lunch. They talk about classes, work, the norm. It’s a rather uneventful affair—until Mina’s phone lying on the table goes off. She picks it up and unlocks the device. A new message from Momo greets her.

“Oh, is it her?” Nayeon asks, leaning across the table to look at the phone.

Mina snatches it away, clutching the device to her chest. “Why do you assume it’s her? It could be anyone.”

Nayeon shoots her a look, lips twitching up into a lopsided grin. “Who else would it be? You don’t really talk to anyone else besides us, Mina. Plus, if it was one of our roommates we all would have gotten a notification.” Whenever the five of them had officially all moved into together, they formed a roommates group chat; they all usually just message each other there rather than in one-on-one conversations. Everyone says its because they’d tell each other everything anyway, but Mina knows it’s just cause they’re all too lazy.

“ _ Touché. _ ” A scowl forms on Mina’s face. Nayeon’s not wrong—Mina doesn’t really have other friends outside the five of them. Hence why she had to ask Momo to be her fake girlfriend in the first place. “It is from her, by the way.”

“See! I knew I was right. What does it say?”

“She’s just asking if we’re still on for tonight.” Mina types back a simple ‘Yes.’, but then tacks on a smiley face at the end for good measure. She doesn’t want to seem too curt or rude; she’s asking a huge favor of Momo, after all. 

“Can you believe it, Jihyo? Our little Mina is going out on a date tonight! I can’t believe it.” 

“I know, it’s been so long since I’ve seen her go on one. What’s it been, two years since Eunbi and you broke up?”

Mina rolls her eyes. “Ok first, this isn’t a date. This is strictly a meetup so we can get familiar with each other and get our game plan together. And second, what do you mean ‘little Mina’—I’m only two years younger than you, and we’re the same age, Jihyo!”

“Wait, what classifies this as a ‘meetup’ instead of date?” Nayeon asks, scraping the bottom of her yogurt cup. “I’m pretty sure it’s a date.”

An agitated grumble leaves Mina. “It’s not a date.”

“Okay, so you’re just meeting up with her? Just to get to know each other better?”

“Yes exactly!”

“That sure sounds like a date to me.” Satisfied, she pops the last bit of yogurt into her mouth. She grins mercilessly at the sight of a flushed Mina.

Jihyo places a calming hand on Mina’s shoulder and glares at Nayeon. “Okay, okay. Leave the poor girl alone, Nayeon. I think she’s gonna explode if you tease her any more.” 

At least one of them understands Mina. “Thank you.”

“We wouldn’t want her to get too flustered before her big date. That’s Momo’s job after all, to get her that way.”

Up to her maximum bullshit quota for the day, Mina promptly stands and gathers her trash. She goes to put it in the bin, leaving the two behind. Their cackles and jeers follow Mina all the way out of the cafeteria. She shoots them the bird for good measure and exits.

 

* * *

 

It takes Mina a second to spot Momo in the crowded cafe. She had decided to come early, not wanting to leave Momo waiting on her. There’s a crowd of people standing near the queue. Fearing the crowd, Mina decides to sit down at one of the free tables until the line dies down. 

A clear confident voice calls out orders left and right. Mina peers through the mass of people, trying to make out the busybody working at the speed of light. The worker’s long black hair is tied up and covered by a cap. The darker hair makes her look slightly different from her current profile picture, but it’s undeniable that the worker is none other than Momo.

It astounds Mina how steady and sure of her work Momo is in the chaos surrounding her. She works like a machine going back forth, making drinks and giving them to customers. Mina doesn’t know how she does it, doesn’t know how anyone can work in food service. She’s pretty sure she’d break down crying after every shift if she was in Momo’s position.

Eventually the crowd dies down, and the front counter is empty except for Momo and her coworkers. Mina lingers in her seat, debating whether she should go up and order something or not. The clock on her phone reads 6:50; ten more minutes until Momo’s shift ends. Would it be weird for her to be early? Would Momo be put off, find her over eager?

_ What are you talking about Myoui, you’re acting like this is a date! Which it totally is not.  _ Mina smacks herself mentally. Nayeon and Jihyo’s teasing must have gotten to her.

She gets up and makes her way towards the counter. Momo hasn’t noticed Mina’s presence yet, turned around wiping stuff down with her back facing Mina. Mina’s eyes graze over the girl’s backside, taking in the way Momo’s jeans hug the perky curve of her ass.

_ Snap out of it, this is not what you’re here for! _

“Can I help you?” The words snap Mina out of her daze. Her attention is directed to the small girl working the register whose tag name tag reads, ‘Yerim’. She sends Mina the sweetest smile and clears her throat again. “Hello? Would you like to order something?”

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, can I have an iced Americano please?” 

“Sure thing.” She rings up the order and takes Mina’s money. She follows Mina’s distracted gaze to Momo and smirks. She jerks her head back and raises an eyebrow. Handing Mina her receipt she says, “She’s cute, right? Been there, done that, would do it again. You should go for it.” 

“I-uh. Ah, no.” 

With a wink Yerim turns away, handing off the order and leaving Mina to stand alone, mortified and blush high on her cheeks. Mina floats over to the pick-up counter, trying to gather her thoughts before Momo realizes she’s there. 

She needs to get her shit together quick. She’s here for business and business only. No matter how attractive Momo is, there’s simply no way she can handle any sort of romance right now. Be it an actual relationship or just sex. She has no room for that in her life.

“Mina? Is that you?” 

Momo’s voice startles Mina. She jumps and knocks over the jar filled with coffee stirrers at the top of the counter.  _ Great, just great. What good first impression. _

“Sorry, sorry.” Mina’s hands dart out, trying to clean up the mess before the stirrers can fly off the counter.

Momo’s chuckle is light, the sound pleasing to Mina’s ears. “Woah, watch out there. Sorry if I scared you.” She places Mina’s drink down on the counter and helps the other girl clean up the mess.  

When everything on the counter is back in its rightful place, Momo pushes the drink towards Mina. “I think this is yours.”

Mina grabs it, the condensation on the sides only wetting her sweaty palms even further. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

“You should have waited! I’m about to get off. I could’ve gotten you that for free, you know?”

“Oh no, it’s fine.”

An awkward silence settles over the two. Mina can thank her ever-wonderful social skills for this. She bites her lips and hums, clutching the drink tightly in her palms. She’s always been pretty shit at talking to people, especially pretty girls.

And Momo is very pretty.  _ So damn pretty.  _ The slim line of her jaw is emphasised by her tied up hair. Her big round eyes are even more striking in person; they feel like they’re staring down into the depths of Mina’s soul with how bright and eager they are. She’s not wearing much makeup, except for a pretty berry color on her lips. Mina’s eyes are drawn to the splash of color against Momo’s pale skin, and the sweet smile that she’s greeted by enchants her.

Momo clears her throat and points towards the table Mina had previously been occupying. “Alright, my shift’s over. If you want to wait over there for me, you can. I’m gonna go change real quick, I need to get this apron off and feel like a real person again.”

Five minutes later, Mina finds herself nursing her iced Americano seated across from Momo. Momo has a drink of her own, some sort of sugary concoction it seems. Mina almost wants to puke just looking at it, in all its pink and whipped cream glory. 

“So, I feel like maybe we should properly introduce ourselves?” Momo starts off, scratching the back of her neck tentatively.

“Right, good idea.” Mina sets her drink down and places her hands into her lap. “I’m, uh, Mina. Mina Myoui.”

“Ooh, the full name. How formal.” Momo giggles and holds out her hand to Mina. “It’s nice to meet you, Mina. I’m Momo Hirai.”

Mina desperately prays that Momo can’t feel how ridiculously sweaty her hands are. If she does, she ignores it, red lips smiling back at Mina expectantly.

“Sorry, this is really awkward, right? I’m kind of not good at the whole socializing thing.”

“Well, you’re in luck Mina. I happen to be an expert at it. You’re in good hands.” Momo’s phone dings, and she jumps in response. “Sorry, that must be one of my roommates asking how this is going. They’re all kinda worried you might be a serial killer. You aren’t one, right? I sure hope not.”

“No, I’m not. Don’t have plans on it anytime soon at least.” Mina nods towards the phone. “You don’t want to answer and let them know you’re okay?”

Momo waves her hand lazily. “Nah, they’ll figure out I’m okay when I come home unscathed.”

Mina envies the carefree nature Momo exudes. She herself had to promise her roommates she’d call them immediately after the meeting and let them know how things went with Momo.

“You know, my roommates were also worried about me meeting up with you. They wanted to come along with, but I insisted they don’t. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Momo pouts. “Overwhelm me? They sound like fun! Now I wish you had brought them along.”

Mina scoffs, shaking her head rapidly. “I don’t know if fun’s the right word, but yeah. There sure is never a dull moment around them.”

“How many roommates do you have? I live with three of my best friends.” 

“There’s five of us all together, including me. It’s pretty nice. I have a room all to myself.” 

They go on for a few more minutes, talking about where they live and other aspects of their lives. Mina’s surprised to find out that Momo doesn't live too far away, about a five minute drive or twenty minute walk from her apartment complex. She hears all about Momo’s own colorful roommates—Sana, Chaeyoung and Dahyun—and gushes to Momo about her own. She learns that Momo was born here in the US, and that her parents immigrated from Japan back in the 90’s (Momo also shows off her rusty Japanese, and the two decided to stick with English for the time being). Words flow between the two so easily, Mina almost forgets why she came here in the first place. As grateful as Mina is that the conversation left behind its awkward beginnings and blossomed into a natural and comfortable chat, there are more serious matters they need to discuss.

“So, about the wedding. Are you certain you’re okay with it? I know I’m asking a lot of you, and we’ve only technically known each other for—what, a total of thirty minutes now?” 

Momo sets her cup down, though not before sucking aggressively on the straw and attempting to get the last bits of whipped cream at the bottom. She leans forward and places her hands on the table. “Yeah, I’m more than okay with it. It seems like a fun story to tell my kids thirty years from now.”  She lowers her voice, attempting to sound like a middle aged woman, but it comes out more like a croaky frog. “‘C’mon kids, you want to hear about the time I went on a vacation to Japan with this really pretty girl in college and pretended to be her girlfriend?’” Momo chuckles to herself and shrugs. “Plus, you know weddings always have nice meals. I’m a hoe for free food.”

Mina ignores the compliment, trying not to blush for the millionth time that day. She redirects the conversation. “A hoe for free food. Good to know. Alright, so then we have three months until the wedding then. We need to get our story straight before then.”

“Right, right. Our story.” Momo hums nodding. She gets her phone out and hands it to Mina.

Mina stares at it confused. She’s only known Momo for half an hour and she’s already taken aback at how random the girl’s train of thought can get.

“Your number. Put it in.” Momo pushes the phone towards Mina persistently. “I’m sure you’d rather not communicate through Tinder messages.”

It feels a little personal to be giving Momo her number, like they’re stepping over a boundary right now. This whole encounter has seemed far too friendly for Mina to consider this as strictly professional, though. She’s genuinely enjoyed her time with Momo so far, and wouldn’t mind them staying friends after this whole ordeal is over. So she takes the phone from Momo and puts herself in the other’s contacts.

“Cool,” Momo says, taking the phone back. Mina spots her typing in an emoji next to the plain ‘Mina Myoui’ she had typed. Momo pockets the device too quickly for her to make out what it is. “We should probably meet up again soon. You know, to get more comfortable around each other. It’d be suspicious if we weren’t that close, and I’m not that good of an actress.”

“Okay—I’m free on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and the weekends if that’s good with you?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you my schedule later and we can set plans for the next time. For now though, maybe we should figure out how we first met each other. Isn’t that usually what people ask you about your girlfriend first?”

They spend some time plotting out their story. Mina and Momo met at the cafe one day; Momo was interested immediately, gave Mina her number, and the rest is history. It’s a simple, clean-cut story. They were going to go with being introduced through a mutual friend, but Mina brought up how her mother would most likely question said friend. Not wanting to drag anyone else into this, Mina firmly shot this idea down. So they go with the cafe story, which makes the most sense to Momo since ‘it is actually where they first met, anyways’.

Mina takes her phone out to jot down the final story in her notes, just to make sure they won’t forget it. She notices she has ten missed calls from Jihyo and fifty new messages.

_ Shit. _

“Sorry, I need to call my roommates. I think something might be wrong.”

Momo stands up and motions towards the bathroom. “I hope everything is okay. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go use the restroom.” She gets up and leaves Mina.

Mina quickly dials Jihyo’s number. The line picks up and before Mina can even say ‘hello’, Jihyo’s voice screeches through the speaker.

“ _ Where are you? You haven’t answered any of our messages, we’re worried sick! I was about to come looking for you soon. _ ” She sounds hysterical, voice stressed to the max.  _ “I got off work and you weren’t at home! We all thought you’d be back home by now.” _

“Gotten off work? You don’t get off ‘til ten though.”

_ “Exactly! Look at the time.” _

Mina is shocked to see that her phone says it’s almost eleven, 10:45 to be exact. Had she really been here with Momo for almost four hours? That can’t be right, there’s no way. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Jihyo! I didn’t expect it to take this long. Sorry for worrying you.” 

_ “Is it really her then? Not some fucking creep who’s kidnapped you and forcing you to say you’re okay?” _

“Yes, yes. It’s really her. Momo is very much real. I’ve been with her this whole time talking about what to do for the wedding. We got a little off topic sometimes, though. Sorry.”

Momo comes back from the restroom then. Walking towards Mina with that stupid attractive smile of hers.  _ Shit, why does she have to be so cute? _

“Jihyo look, I got to go. She’s coming back from the restroom right now. I’ll be home soon, okay?”

_ “I swear Mina, if you aren’t home in thirty minutes I’m coming to that cafe or calling the police.” _

“Alright, alright. Thirty minutes I promise.” She disconnects the call as Momo sits back down.

The other girl raises an eyebrow skeptically at Mina. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it was just Jihyo. The one I told you about.”

“The same age as you, right?”

Mina nods, “Right. She can be a little overprotective of me sometimes. She acts like she’s our mom. She was just wondering where I was since I told I would be home before she got off.” 

“Oh, I better get you home then. Wouldn’t want to make the mother angry on our first date.” 

Mina knows Momo’s just joking around—the playful grin and snarky eyes show that—but she can’t help the little jump her heart does at the words. She grits her teeth and mentally berates herself.  _ You need to get a hold of yourself right now. _

She forces a smile and agrees. “Right, wouldn’t want that to happen now. Would we?”

 

* * *

  
  


The television is on, the sounds of what Mina guesses to be a k-drama coming from the living room. It’s probably whichever drama Nayeon is currently hooked on and subsequently forcing everyone in the house to watch along with her. Mina has been subject to far more binge marathons than she’s proud to admit.

Correct in her assumptions, she finds four bodies huddled up on the couch as she rounds the corner to the living room. Only Nayeon really seems to be paying attention to the television. Jihyo is sitting glued to her phone, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are sitting on either side of her rubbing her back in comfort.

“She’ll back soon, unnie. She said she would.” Tzuyu’s quiet voice sounds laced with worry as well. A pang of guilt shoots through Mina’s chest. She hadn’t meant to worry any of them this much.

Jihyo sighs, looking up at Tzuyu. “Five more minutes, though. If she isn’t here in five minutes I’m going.”

Mina clears her throat loudly. All the heads turn in her direction. Nayeon quickly pauses the television.

“No need to go anywhere. I’m right here.” Mina looks down at the ground, the guilt not letting her meet their eyes.

“Mina!” Jihyo shrieks, shooting up. She rounds the couch and places her hands on Mina, looking the other girl over to make sure she’s okay. “You’re okay right? Nothing happened? You were gone so long.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Completely fine. No need to stress yourself out with worry.”

Jihyo steps back at this, nods sharply one time and then pops Mina on the side of the head. The hit isn’t hard but it gets the point across. “What were you thinking? Not letting us know you’d be out longer...We were so worried, Minari.”

Rubbing her head Mina nods solemnly. “I know, I know. I didn’t mean to, time just got away from us.” 

Jihyo’s arms wrap around Mina, squeezing her tightly. Mina notes that Jihyo’s time in the gym has really paid off, rubbing her back after the other lets go. They both go to sit on the couch with everyone else.

“So,” Nayeon calls out, grin filled with mischief, “I take it your little date went well then?”

“Not a date,” Mina grunts sternly. She’s had to remind herself that multiple times tonight, but there’s no way in hell she’s letting Nayeon know that. “But yes, it went fine. She’s really nice and easy to talk to.”

“Easy to talk to? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that about anyone. She must be something else then.”

“I’m just glad it was actually her and not some creep,” Tzuyu says. “Jihyo’s worrying started to get to me for a second there.”

Mina sends her an apologetic look. “Sorry about that again. I really didn’t know it would take that long.”

“What did you talk about for four hours anyway?” Jeongyeon queeries. She reaches over and pinches Mina’s cheek playfully. “I don’t even think you’ve talked to any of us for that long before.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Mina swats Jeongyeon’s hand away and rolls her eyes. “And we just talked about stuff for the wedding and got to know each other a bit. That’s all.” 

“So you’re definitely going through with this then?” Jihyo asks.

“Yeah, we are. I don’t really have much of a choice at this point. Plus, she’s really cool. I’d be okay with being friends with her after all of this is said and done. I think you all would like her a lot too.”

“Okay, Mina. I just, I don’t know. I can’t help but worry about this. What it means for you.” Jihyo’s always been one to worry when she doesn’t have to. She was overly watchful of Mina after her breakup with Eunbi their freshman year. Trust her to turn this into something else as well.

“It’ll be fine, Jihyo. Trust me.” Mina shoots her a look, one that says they can talk about this another time. She turns towards Nayeon again, changing the topic. “Did you still want to meet her? Even though I’m assuring you guys she’s real.”

“Of course! Especially if you think we’d get along.” Nayeon claps her hands excitedly. “It wouldn’t hurt to expand this circle of friends more.”

Jeongyeon nods. “I kind of want to meet her now, too. I’m intrigued to meet the girl who can get our Mina to talk so easily.”

Mina looks at Tzuyu, “And you?”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind. It would put my worries to rest about you flying to Japan with a stranger.”

“Alright, I’ll let Momo know. She said she would be down to meet you guys too, so I’ll ask her what a good time would be.” Mina settles back against the couch, letting her muscles relax. It’s been a long  _ long _ day. “You know what’s funny? Her friends also thought I might be a serial killer out to murder her. That says alot about our world’s treatment of women, if we all just always assume some predator is going to attack us.”

Nayeon unpauses the television and settles down in to the couch cushions. She hums in agreement. “The world’s a shitty place for women. That’s why we gotta look out for each other.” 

The conversation soon turns to the topic of sexism and the dangers women face in today’s modern world. Mina loves this, just spending time in her apartment with her friends, talking about anything and everything. She has rarely felt the same kind of comfort with anyone else that Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu offer her. 

Meeting Momo today happened to be one of those instances. Whatever it was about the other girl just clicked with Mina. While she was a bit of a mess, like she always is around others, Mina didn’t feel self-conscious about her odd tendencies at all while talking to Momo. She usually spends the majority of a conversation debating with herself what to say next, or what she should be doing with her hands, or wondering if she’s boring the person she’s talking to. There was none of that with Momo, though. No pressure to be some perfect version of herself. No pressure to entertain the other.

The only thing she found herself thinking about during their meeting today was that she wanted to get to know more about the other girl. Wanted to tell the other all there is about herself. It scares her a little, if she’s honest. She’s never been one to be so transparent. She prefers to have her guard up; she needed to, being raised in as strict a family as she had. 

With Momo, though, her guard was never there in the first place. The well constructed walls around her came crashing down, and Mina was shocked to find that she didn’t really care. 

 

Before going to sleep that night, she receives a message from Momo. It says,

“Hey this is Momo ^.^ I had fun today!!!!! I’m really looking forward to spending more time with you Miss Myoui ❤~”

Mina hates that her heart clenches at the sheer cuteness of the message. She hates the way she sends a response back at the speed of light. 

“Hi. I also had fun today, Momo. Thanks again. I’m really looking forward to spending time with you, too. Talk more tomorrow.”

 

Mina hits send. She continues to hate herself, continues to hate that she doesn’t see this changing anytime soon.

 

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	4. Stuck In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina soon integrates herself into Momo’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the story is starting to pick up. I hope you guys enjoy where it's going. I decided to split this chapter into two, and have the next part told in Mina's point of view. Look forward to that.
> 
> Thank you for all the support on this story; it's my baby and I'm really touched at how many have read it and liked it so far<3
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1139901238450032640)  
> Enjoy~

Mina soon integrates herself into Momo’s world.

 

Over the last two weeks, Momo and Mina have been meeting up whenever possible. They decided that in order to really pull one over on Mina’s family, it’d be best to spend as much time together as they can before the wedding. It had become pretty routine for the both of them. Having lunch together on Fridays, meeting up and hanging out whenever both of them were on campus, Mina visiting Momo at work whenever she got off before the other; they did it all. 

It felt really natural, the way they fell into each others’ lives so easily. Momo often found herself forgetting the reason they were even doing this in the first place. It was easy to be friends with Mina, and she soon found herself looking forward to their time spent together. Times like tonight. They were sitting in a small diner a few minutes away from campus, grabbing dinner together. 

“Is that all you’re gonna eat?” Momo asks before shoving another handful of fries in her mouth. She motions to the tiny plain cheeseburger and small container of fries sitting on Mina’s tray. The meal looks pitiful next to Momo’s own double-stacked burger decked out with all the fixings imaginable, large fries, and strawberry shake. She takes a sip of the shake, letting the sweet creamy flavor take over her senses. She moans just a tiny bit.

“Yeah, I had a pretty big lunch earlier. This is fine for now. I might not finish it all, honestly.” Mina picks up a limp fry and swirls it in the pool of ketchup she got for herself. When she’s done, there’s more ketchup going in her mouth than fry. Momo gags a little at the sight.  _ Guess we can’t all be perfect. _

“Would you like some fries with that ketchup?” Momo stares, bewildered at how much ketchup the other is currently intaking. “Gosh Mina, are you crazy?”

“What?” Mina asks. She stares at Momo with eyes blown wide and a pout forming on her lips. “Ketchup is good. Why not eat it?”

“It’s a condiment, though. Not a food item. You should be using it as a topping, not as the main course.” There’s a speck of the red substance on the corner of Mina’s mouth. Momo wants to reach up and wipe it off, but decides against it. 

“I’m not just going to sit here and let you criticize my favorite food.” 

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, you bet I am.”

Shaking her head, Momo leans back and shoots Mina a glare filled with disappointment. “The fact that ketchup is your favorite food might just be the breaking point for me here. I don’t know if this relationship can go on any longer.”

Unbothered, Mina dips her finger in the ketchup container and shovels it in her mouth. She hums happily and sticks her tongue out at Momo once she’s finished. 

“You think ketchup is a meal, plus it’s your favorite food item. You’re really attacking me here, Mina. What else don’t I know about you?”

“Wait, I never said it was a  _ meal _ . I just said that it was  _ food _ .” Mina wipes her now-spit slicked finger off on a napkin. She rests her chin in her hand and watches Momo stuff another huge bite of her burger into her mouth. “Also, there’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me yet, Momo.”

Bits of lettuce fall out of Momo’s mouth as she speaks, “Yeah?” 

Nodding, Mina hands her a napkin. “Yeah, plus I’m sure there’s stuff I don’t know about you either.”

Truth be told, despite spending a good amount of time together these past two weeks, their conversations had been rather unrevealing. Most of what they talk about is the happenings of their daily life: what they did at work, how their classes are going, Momo’s experience being attacked by a squirrel on her way to class that morning. Just normal, trivial things. It’s about time they really get to know one another.

“Alright, ask me something then. Anything your heart desires.” Momo places both elbows on the table and leans towards Mina. She stares at Mina, noting how warm the chocolate shade of her eyes are, and another mole at the corner of Mina’s mouth she’s never seen before. Each time they meet up, she notices a new one somewhere on the other’s body. They are a beautiful constellation dotting her milky skin. Momo can’t help but stare.

Mina hums and looks to the side, contemplating. “Okay. Tell me about your family.”

“That’s not really a question.”

Silence and a deadpan look are Mina’s only response.

“Okay, okay.” Momo pokes her on the nose, just to get the frown off Mina’s face. Sure, her face is still gorgeous that way, but it’s a thousand times more bright with her gummy smile gracing it. Momo really likes that smile. 

“So, I already told you my parents came here before they had me. Well, they had my older sister when they were still in Japan. She’s only two years older than me though, so we’re pretty close. I’m fairly close with my parents too, but I don’t see them much anymore. I moved out of state for university and only go back for the holidays.”

“You’re close to them, though? That’s nice. I love my brother and parents, but I don’t know if I could say we’re close.” Mina pouts slightly and stares off into the distance. 

Momo had assumed the other’s relationship with her family was rocky considering Mina felt the need to create a fake girlfriend to take to her brother’s wedding, but Momo never wanted to push the subject. Maybe some other time. All she wants now is to wipe the pout off Mina’s face again, but doesn’t think poking her again would go over well. So she just sits there, clenching her hands into fists, and offers a small smile. 

Mina reciprocates, though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Um, so do they know?”

“Do they know what? That I’m gay?”

Mina gives a small nod.

“Yeah, dealt with that a long time ago. I mean, I’m pretty sure they always knew. I didn’t really ever try to hide it from them,” Momo shrugs. Her coming out story hadn’t really been all that dramatic or eventful. One day at dinner she had simply just told her parents, ‘You know I like girls right?’ Her whole family had just nodded in response and that was that. 

“They’re accepting of it?”

Momo hums, “Yep, I’m really lucky. I know it’s not that simple or easy for everyone else. I’m just thankful they’re pretty open minded and not set in old ways. They’ve even met one of my old girlfriends before. My grandma on the other hand, now  _ she _ doesn’t know. Probably never will. She still lives back in Kyoto and is pretty traditional.”

“Did you plan on visiting her when we go for the wedding? We’ll be there for a week. I can get us a train ticket from Tokyo to Kyoto—the ride would only be around an hour.”

“Ehh, I don’t know about that, Mina. Thanks, though.” Momo doesn’t really think bringing a girl to meet her grandmother is the best idea. She doesn’t feel like opening up that can of worms yet. She probably never will. 

“Alright, well, if you change your mind just let me know.” Mina pushes her half eaten burger towards Momo. She leans back, pats her stomach and sighs out,  “Here, you have it. I’m so full, I feel like I’m gonna burst.”

Never one to pass up food, Momo eagerly accepts. “Thanks.” She’s finished her own burger by now, but always has room for more. 

“Okay, you’ve heard about me. Now it’s my turn to ask you something, Mina.” 

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Oh, c’mon. It’s only fair. We’re supposed to be girlfriends anyway, right?” 

Mina’s knee jerks up, hitting the bottom of the table. The sudden motion causes their glasses of water to move, spilling over onto the table. 

“Shit, you good?” Momo grabs napkins and starts mopping up the mess. The sight of Mina’s scrunched up face makes her giggle.  _ Fuck, she’s so cute. _

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Mina takes the napkins from Momo’s hand and finishes the job. “Um, you wanted to ask me something, right? You can.”

They spend the rest of their meal firing questions back and forth. Momo learns that Mina’s favorite color is red, she’s planning on applying for medical school once she finishes her degree, and that she has an English name. Momo couldn’t contain the sheer amusement that overcame her upon learning that Mina had tried to go by ‘Sharon’ when she first moved to the United States (it had been  _ weird and hard to get used to _ according to Mina, so she gave up). Momo also learns that the other’s favorite pastime is baking, and makes Mina promise to teach her how to bake soon. 

Eventually, Momo runs out of food to consume and the night gets darker outside. Momo is slow in getting her things together, trying to drag out the dinner as much as possible. Spending time with Mina has become one of her favorite pastimes. Everything about Mina is endearing. Her elegant mannerisms mixed together with slight clumsy awkwardness forge a path for Mina straight to the center of Momo’s heart. Momo has always been fairly friendly, but she’s never been able to get this close to a friend so fast before, besides Sana. 

Speak of the devil. As the two are leaving the diner, Momo gets a call from Sana asking her to pick up toilet paper on the way.

“Who was that?” Mina asks once Momo hangs up.

“Ah, it was Sana. She needs me to pick some stuff up for the house before I get home.”

“Sana. Your best friend, right?” 

“The one and only. She’s pretty much a second sister at this point.” Momo suddenly remembers Sana reminding her to invite Mina over this week so she could finally meet  _ the girl taking up so much of her precious Momo’s time _ . “She really wants to meet you soon. You said you were down for that, yeah?”

“Oh, of course. I’m free on Friday. By the way, my roommates still want to meet you too, but I don’t think your ready for that.” 

“You keep saying that! I feel like you’re embarrassed by me, Mina.” Momo juts out her bottom lip and gives Mina’s shoulder a light shove. “Is that why you won’t let me meet them?”

Mina laughs, the sound light and airy and utterly beautiful. “Trust me, that’s not it. At all.” They stop as they reach the street corner they have to part at. 

“So Friday then?” Momo asks.

“Friday. Text me the details.” Mina hesitates, face contorting as if a battle is raging in her head. She smiles softly and rushes forward to give Momo a quick hug. It’s not anything special, just a friendly embrace, but when she backs away there’s a blush blooming across her nose. 

_ Cute, _ Momo thinks.

With a small wave Mina leaves Momo at the corner. She stands alone with her hands in her pockets and watches Mina walk off into the distance. 

She doesn’t leave the corner until Mina’s figure is no longer in her line of vision.

 

* * *

 

Spring cleaning came around earlier than usual for Momo and her roommates. They would normally keep putting it off, saying they’d do it next weekend or the weekend after that, until it’s already the end of May at which point it barely constitutes as spring cleaning. Mina’s impending visit put a jump start on their plans. When Momo had finally gotten home the other night, she took one look around their apartment and loudly declared they ‘better get to cleaning’. Their place wasn’t dirty per se, just  _ extremely  _ unorganized _.  _ Which wouldn’t do for Mina’s visit. Everything about Momo’s newest friend screamed clean, proper and put-together. She didn’t think Mina would take too kindly to hanging out in their living room surrounded by piles of laundry and loose papers. 

So Momo, Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung spend the majority of Thursday night and Friday afternoon making sure every part of the apartment was spic and span. Momo even skipped her Art History class to make more time for cleaning. It was nearing three o’clock now, and they were almost finished. Chaeyoung and Dahyun had went to go get food for everyone while Sana and Momo put the last few touches on the living room.

“What time is she coming again?” Sana shouts over the loud purr of the vacuum cleaner.

Momo quiets the device and starts packing it up. Everything looks about done now. She checks her phone to see if Mina sent an update. “She said she’ll head over in about fifteen minutes. Dubu and Chaeng should be back with the food by then.” 

They plop down on the sofa after Momo puts the vacuum back in their supply closet. Simultaneous sighs escape them as Sana leans over to rest her head against Momo’s shoulder. She takes Momo’s hand in hers and squeezes it tight, the metal of Sana’s rings cool against her skin. 

“I’m really excited to meet Mina, you know? You talk about her quite a bit, it’s made my interest piqued.”

“I don’t talk about her that often.” Momo squeezes back and starts twisting the metal ring on Sana’s finger. Dahyun has a matching one on her own hand; when the couple first got them Momo had wanted to throw up at the cheesiness of it all, but now she can’t help but find it sweet and endearing. 

“Literally every time you meet up, you come back and have something to gush about. I’m getting real tired of hearing about how beautiful her moles are without being able to see them myself in person!” Sana peers up at Momo from her place on her friend’s shoulder and sees the bright blush high on Momo’s cheeks. (She chooses not to comment on it). 

“You’re overexaggerating.”

“Am not! I really haven’t seen you this excited about a girl in a long time. And it’s the first time you’ve brought one of your hookups over, so I can’t help but be hyped for this.”

Momo tenses up and drops Sana’s hand. “It’s not like that, Sana. We’re friends. I’m helping her out as friend only.”

Sana sits up and gapes at Momo. “You mean...”

“What? That we haven’t slept together?”

“You haven’t slept with her?!” 

Sana’s shriek is punctuated by the front door banging open. Both girls turn to find Chaeyoung and Dahyun frozen at the door with boxes of take out in their hands. 

“What’s going on? What’s up with the shouting?” Dahyun questions, a tentative smile on her face.

Sana rushes over to take some of the food off their hands. She calls out over her shoulder as she leads the two girls in the house, “Momo hasn’t slept with Mina yet.”

“Really?” Dahyun’s eyes grow two sizes bigger, looking like they’ll fall right out of her skull if she leans too far forward.

“Why is that so surprising to you guys?” Momo clears the coffee table off, making room for the food. “Just put it all here, she’ll be over soon.”

“I mean, can you blame us for thinking that way, Momo? You’ve been hooking up with girls like crazy recently. But you haven’t brought anyone home since you met Mina, so we just all assumed…” Chaeyoung trails off and shrugs.

“It seemed more likely that you were hooking up with her than not sleeping with  _ anyone _ . I haven’t seen you go more than a week without having your head between someone’s legs in months.” Sana opens up one of the boxes on the table and starts to take a fry out.

Momo slaps her hand. “Not yet, wait for Mina.” She checks her phone again and sees that Mina says she’s a block away. Momo gets up and goes to put her shoes on. 

“She’s almost here, I’m gonna go down and get her.” Just before she gets all the way out their front door, Momo pauses and turns around. “It just isn’t like that you guys, okay. Plus, just ‘cause I haven’t brought anyone home doesn’t mean I haven’t had sex.”

“Have you?” Sana’s eyebrow quirks up.

Momo’s silence as she exits the apartment is telling.

 

* * *

 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Mina bows out of habit as she enters the living room. Momo coos internally. It’s cute, how stiff and awkward she seems as she sets down the box of cookies she brought with her. They’re homemade madeleines and ‘absolutely addicting,’ or so Mina had informed Momo on the elevator ride up. “I made you cookies, I hope that’s alright. I didn’t want to come over empty handed.”

Dahyun shoots up first and quickly makes her way over to Mina. “Of course, that’s more than alright! Oh Momo, I think I love her already.” She throws herself around Mina, enveloping their guest in a big hug.

Mina seems taken aback by the sudden onslaught of affection, but soon her own hesitant arms wrap around Dahyun’s waist. She giggles lightly. “I take it you like cookies, then.”

“You’re right about that.” Sana calls out, standing and making her way over to the two. She forces Dahyun’s grip off Mina and holds out a hand. “Dahyun loves cookies. You better not bring her those again, or else you’ll steal her away from me! I’m Sana, by the way.”

Mina takes the hand Sana offered and shakes it politely. “Sana, right. Hi, it’s nice to finally put faces to names.” Mina peers over Sana’s shoulder and waves at Chaeyoung who is still sitting on the couch. “You must be Chaeyoung?”

“Correct!” Chaeyoung waddles over, a bright smile on her face. “I’m Chaeyoung, the one and only. I hope Momo’s only said good things about us, but knowing her dumb ass she probably hasn’t.”

“Hey!” Momo protests, “That’s not true.”

“She’s right, if anything I’ve complained more about my own roommates. They’re pretty wild themselves.”

“Oh, do you not get along with them then?” Sana asks, directing them all over to the couch. “We got chicken by the way. Momo said you’d be okay with that.”

“Oh thanks, of course. And no, they’re my best friends. They can just get out of hand sometimes.” Mina says sitting down on the couch. It’s a fairly small loveseat, only allowing for three of them to sit there. Momo finds herself squished between Chaeyoung and Mina. The warmth of Mina’s thigh pressed against her bare legs is invigorating and comfortable all at the same time.

“They’d fit in just fine with these fools then,” Momo comments as she opens the containers of food.

“You say that like you’re not the biggest fool of all, Momoring,” Sana quips back. She passes out plates to everyone and they start to dig in.

The conversation is smooth and easy, much to Momo’s pleasure. She had been worried that Mina’s quiet demeanor wouldn’t mesh well with the loud personalities of her friends. She does though—Mina fits right in. After getting through with pleasantries and all the fuss that comes with first meetings, Mina warms up to the other three quickly. Their small living room is soon filled with noise: the sounds of Dahyun cracking another joke, Chaeyoung’s protests when Sana attacks her with kisses on the cheek, and Mina’s soft giggles winding through the air are music to Momo’s ears.

After everyone’s stomachs are full and all the cookies Mina brought have vanished, they decide to put together an impromptu movie night. It takes a bit of convincing for Mina to stay—the housemates had to insist she wasn’t imposing—but she eventually gives in and says she’ll stay for one movie. 

What movie they watch, Momo doesn’t really know. She couldn’t tell you. Probably some animated film Chaeyoung suggested. Any other movie night Momo’s full attention would be locked to the screen, but this night is different. Tonight she has Mina pressed up against her side, a sweet and refreshing scent of lemon and chamomile radiating off of her and overtaking Momo’s senses. They had never been this close long enough for Momo to notice the distinct smell. It’s calming. It fits Mina perfectly. 

Momo nestles closer, wrapping an arm around Mina’s shoulder. She can feel a gaze from the other side of the living room digging into her skin. She chooses to ignore it.

Mina turns her head to look at Momo, the corner of her lips twitching up. A soft pang shoots through Momo’s chest. It hurts, it feels like she can’t breathe. She hasn’t felt something like that since…

She chooses to ignore it, smiling back instead.

 

* * *

 

“So what are we making today teacher?” Momo asks as she ties the extra apron Mina brought over around her waist. It was a bright Saturday morning, sunlight streaming into Momo’s kitchen and reflecting off the white furniture. The bright light made the atmosphere seem almost heavenly, in a way. 

After Momo discovered Mina’s little hobby, she wouldn’t stop pestering the other to teach her how to bake. Mina still hasn’t found out how to say no to Momo, so here they are, decked out in aprons in Momo’s kitchen. Mina had suggested they do it at Momo’s place instead of her own. She isn’t ready for Momo to meet her roommates yet, and she’d rather not deal with their pestering while she tries to teach.

Mina finishes taking all the ingredients out from her small satchel and smiles up at Momo. “Peach Cheesecake. It seemed pretty fitting.”

“Why?” Momo queries, eyes raking over all the different supplies laid out in her kitchen. It’s a little intimidating, but Mina’s confident stance reassures Momo that she knows what she’s doing. 

“Well first off, your name,  _ Momo _ . You know what it means in Japanese, right?” Mina raises a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Ok yes, I’m not  _ that _ hopeless at Japanese. I just don’t use it that often.” Momo huffs, the air blowing her bangs haphazardly.

Mina reaches over and fixes the stray hairs, then pats Momo’s cheek. “I’m just teasing you. You’re gonna have to practice speaking it before the trip, though. My parents don’t really speak English. I only know it because they sent me to a private international school when I was young.”

Momo can feel the heat rise in her cheeks, and hopes it doesn’t burn the soft skin of Mina’s palm. She backs away from the touch and waves Mina off. “Look at you, miss fancy private school. How many languages do you know anyways? I’ve heard you speaking in Korean on the phone before.”

“As of now 3. Just Japanese, Korean, and English. I studied Chinese as well in school before, but I’m not very good at it.”

“It’s hard to imagine you not being good at something.” The words sound almost breathless when they leave Momo’s mouth. She hadn’t even realized she was speaking, too busy focusing on Mina’s face. Her hair is parted differently than usual today, exposing two new moles on her forehead. They’re beautiful, just like every part of Mina seems to be.

There’s a tension in the air. It feels stifling as it wraps around the two. Neither girl says anything, choosing to just stare at each other. Momo thinks she notices a light blush making its way onto Mina’s cheeks.  _ Good,  _ now she’s not the only blushing fool. She feels so close to Mina right now. The smell of chamomile and lemon is back again. It combines with the scent of the fresh peaches on the counter and tickles Momo’s nostrils.  _ Close, they are so close. _

A loud bang and Dahyun’s whiny curse sounds from the living room. It interrupts the moment. Right, they aren’t alone. Momo lives with three other girls. The only two people in this world aren’t her and Mina. Just like that, the tension evaporates and Mina suddenly seems a million miles away. 

Mina coughs and goes to the sink. She turns the faucet on and starts washing her hands. “Anyways, the cheesecake. I thought it’d be pretty easy for us to make since it doesn’t require the oven. Why don’t you wash your hands and we can get started.”

The baking process goes by in a flash with little to no issues, surprisingly. Despite not ever really baking before, Momo finds herself 3 hours later putting the finishing touches on a scrumptious-looking cheesecake. Mina turns out to be a great teacher, very patient and detailed with her explanations. The cake not only looks, but tastes great too. Momo feels pride surge through her veins later that afternoon when everyone in the apartment is sitting together and devouring Mina’s and her creation. 

“ _ Fuck, _ I can’t believe you made this Momoring.” Sana moans after shoving another piece in her mouth. “It’s so damn good.”

Dahyun opens her mouth wide and waits for Sana to feed her a piece of her own. Chewing happily she hums, “Pretty sure Mina did most of the baking. There’s no way this fool was able to be in the kitchen without burning something.”

“Hey!” Momo protests. She jerks forward hands shooting out ready to strangle Dahyun, but Mina holds her back.

“How could she have burnt something, you idiot.” Chaeyoung takes her own piece. “It’s cheesecake, no oven was involved.”

“Thank you Chaeyoung,” Momo sticks her tongue out at Dahyun. That’s what she gets for trying to be funny, now she’s the fool.

“Just cause I defended you doesn’t mean I think you made this. I bet Mina did it all.”

Momo jumps out of Mina’s grip and whacks both the younger girls on the head.  _ Gosh, no one respects their elders anymore. _

Mina laughs out loud, ushering Momo back to her spot on the floor. “Okay okay, that’s enough. Trust me, Momo did a majority of the work. I just supervised, really.” She wraps her arm around the elder and rubs her arm reassuringly. “You did a great job. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks.” Momo leans into Mina’s side and sighs out. She’s slightly exhausted. Who would’ve thought that whisking could take so much effort out of someone. 

As they all continue eating the cake and chatting, Momo doesn’t move from Mina’s side. She stays there, stuck to the spot with her head on Mina’s shoulder. The soft fabric of her sweater makes a great pillow and she just can’t find the will to move. Every now and then, Momo can feel Sana’s eyes land on the two of them. When she meets her best friend’s eyes she only sees concern. She brushes it off. If Sana wants to talk, they can do that later.

Because being here now, next to Mina, is way too comfortable.

 

* * *

 

The inevitable confrontation happens later that night as Momo’s getting ready for bed. Long after the cheesecake had been devoured and Mina had left for her own apartment, Sana corners Momo. She barges into the bathroom while Momo is in the middle of washing her face. Momo startles and breathes in a little soap and water (despite smelling like blueberries, her face wash definitely doesn’t taste like the fruit). 

Momo splutters, “What the fuck, Sana. Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, sorry. Here.” Sana grabs a nearby towel and hands it over. “We really need to talk.”

“You couldn’t have waited?”

“I tried to but you were taking to long in here. It’s been eating me up inside.”

Momo rolls her eyes and starts mopping up the water all over the sink. “What’s been eating you up?”

“I think you know, Momoring.” 

She’s fairly certain she knows too but still says, “No. Tell me what was so important you couldn’t wait.” 

Sana shakes her head, eyes filled with disappointment. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m cleaning up all this water you caused me to spill.” Momo lifts up the rag and shakes it at Sana for emphasis.

“Stop, I’m being serious.” Sana swats the rag away and sighs. “Really what are you doing? With Mina.”

So Momo was right in her assumptions. This was about Mina. Ever since Mina came over for the first time, Momo had felt Sana’s eyes on the two of them. Always close by and watching, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes you do.” Sana grabs Momo’s hands, pausing her cleaning. She takes both hands into her own and grips tightly. “What are you two?”

“Friends. We’re just friends, I told you that already.” 

Momo removes herself from Sana’s grip and goes back to getting ready for bed. She’s tired. Physically and mentally. Tired of having to go through this with everyone. Her and Mina are just friends. They’ve become really good friends, but it’s just that. Will only ever be that. She doesn’t need anything else.

“Oh c’mon. You can’t expect me to believe that.” Sana follows Momo out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She stops in the doorway and leans against the jamb. 

“Oh, so I’m lying now then?” Momo cringes at the sound of her own voice rising. She doesn’t like this, arguing with Sana. It’s painful and tiring, but she knows what Sana is getting at and doesn’t want to hear it.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Sana throws her hands up in defeat. “I would never think that.”

“Then why can’t you accept the fact that I’m just friends with Mina! We’re friends, we might not have met in the most normal way but we’re friends. Okay?” 

“You sure don’t act like friends.”

“How so?” Momo rolls her eyes and plops down on her bed. “If it’s because you think I’m too touchy with her you know that isn’t a good reason. I’m like that with everyone.”

“It’s not that. It’s just the way you act with her. It’s different than how you are with us.” Sana looks to the side and chews on the inside of her mouth. “It’s how you used to act with…”

“Stop. I’m stopping you right there.” Momo unmakes the bed and crawls inside them. “I’m going to bed, I'm done with this conversation.”

“Momo, wait. I’m sorry.” Sana hurries over and sits on the edge of the bed. Her forehead is wrinkled with distress. 

Momo’s heart rises into her throat. She hates being the cause of Sana’s worries. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I know you don’t like talking about what happened last year. That’s fine, we don’t have to.” Sana takes in a deep breath, her next words coming out shaky. “I’m just worried about you Momo. I don’t want you to get hurt again. I think denying what’s happening between you and Mina isn’t helping that.”

Momo exhales heavily and reaches out for Sana. She brings her into an embrace, squeezing as tight as she can. It takes her a second to gather herself, and then she speaks, “I know you’re worried. I don’t want you to be, okay?” 

The two separate. Momo reaches up and wipes away a stray tear of Sana’s that started to fall. She had always been one to cry easily, especially during an argument.

“It’s hard not to worry. I love you, Momoring.”

“I love you too. That’s why I don’t want you to worry. Trust me when I say I’m fine and that I know what I’m doing.” The truth is that Momo doesn’t have complete confidence in this, but Sana doesn’t need to know that.

“Okay, I trust you. Know that I never would think you’d lie to me.” Sana hiccups. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. I have great friends, a job that’s not too shitty, and I’m passing all my classes. How can I not be happy?” 

The two girls curl up next to each other, entwining their arms around each other again. They lay like that for sometime; how long, Momo couldn’t tell you. It’s nice and relaxing. Reminds her of when they were little and would sleep over at each other’s houses. 

Momo feels herself drifting off eventually. It had been a long and tiring day after all, this little tiff not helping her tired mind at all. Momo can hear Sana’s snoring softly above her, and briefly wonders when Dahyun would come looking for the other, wondering why she’s not in their bed. The scent of Sana’s strawberry shampoo fills Momo’s nose, and the rise and fall of her chest further lulls Momo to sleep. 

Just before she becomes dead to the world, Momo realizes she’d rather be surrounded by the scent of chamomile and lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	5. Pit-A-Pat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina continues to be in denial and Momo finally meets her roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thanks again for the overwhelming response on this story. I don't know how many times I can continue to say that, but I know it will never be enough to express the true extent of my gratitude. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1142124378387288066)  
> 

Mina slowly opens the front door, cringing at the creaking noise it makes. The entryway is pitch black, and she almost trips as she shucks her shoes off. She tiptoes into the quiet apartment. The only sound she can hear other than her own breathing is the air conditioner whirring. She looks at the clock on her phone, the bright screen burning her eyes slightly. It reads 1:25 AM. Exhaustion is starting to finally catch up with her; all she wants to do is crawl in her bed and pass out. She can always take a shower in the morning, and the thought of even having to exert the effort to step into the shower right now makes her die a little inside.

“Well look who it is.” Nayeon’s deep voice pierces through the silence, causing Mina to squeal and drop her backpack. The elder chuckles from her seat at the kitchen counter. “You were out late Miss Myoui.”

Mina clutches her chest, eyes rolling in annoyance. “Gosh Nayeon, what the hell? Why are you sitting in the dark!”

“I got hungry.” Nayeon lifts up the bowl she’s holding to show the other, clinking the metal spoon in her other hand against. “Had to get some cereal.”

“Cereal at one in the morning?”

“Hey! It’s always time for cereal. Especially Lucky Charms.”

Mina bends down and picks up her backpack. The scare Nayeon gave her caused a burst of energy to sprout inside her, and she probably won’t get to sleep for some time now. Her throat feels parched from screaming so she walks over to the cabinets and gets a glass. As she’s filling it up with water, Nayeon speaks again.

“What’s got you out so late? Don’t you have class in the morning?”

“Yeah, at nine. I have an exam in two days though, so I was at the library studying.” Mina takes a gulp and leans against the counter. She’s not looking forward to having to wake up in less than eight hours, but it could be worse. She could have an 8 AM class like she did last semester. Always a silver lining.

“Gross, I hated the library. I could never study there when I was still a student.”

“You act like it’s been a long time since you we’re in school. You only graduated last year, unnie.”

“A lot can happen in a year, young one. I’m a year wiser now than I was as a wee undergrad.” Nayeon scrapes her spoon against the bowl, attempting to get the last bits of cereal out. The noise grates on Mina’s nerves.

“You know, you spend a lot of your free time on or around campus for such a wise old graduate.”

Nayeon shrugs. “Can’t help that my girlfriend and all our friends happen to be babies.”

“That’s probably not the best way to word that. Makes it sound like you’re dating a child. Pretty sure the last time I checked Jeongyeon was twenty-two.”

“Ok, you’re right. That sounded wrong.” Nayeon shoves the last bit of cereal in her mouth and smirks up at Mina. “So speaking of girlfriends, were you alone at the library tonight? Was a certain someone there with you?”

Mina groans and brings her fingers to pinch her nose. Ever since she’s started hanging out with Momo more frequently, her roommates have been teasing her relentlessly. Nayeon has especially found joy in this, mercilessly bringing Momo up around Mina whenever possible.

“She’s not my girlfriend. How many times do we have to go over this?”

“Okay, okay. Your _fake_ girlfriend, is that better?”

“Not really, why not just call her my friend? We’re _friends_.” Mina pouts. She’s really getting tired of this.

“You still haven’t answered my question though? Was she with you tonight?”

Mina diverts her gaze from Nayeon. The granite counter tops suddenly look very interesting. Wow, such a beautiful color they are.

“She was, wasn’t she?” Nayeon laughs heartily, shoving Mina’s shoulder. “You’re so bad at keeping a secret Myoui. I can see right through you—the silence is really telling.”

Mina shakes Nayeon off. “So what? She came after she got off work and brought me a drink. I really needed the caffeine.”  

“The caffeine, right.” Nayeon nods, slowly swirling her spoon around in the milk left in the bowl. “Did she leave after bringing you the drink or...?”

“She stayed for a bit.”

“A bit?”

“Two hours.”

“Mina, oh c’mon. That’s longer than a bit.” Nayeon rolls her eyes and sighs. She props her elbow on the counter and rests her head on her palm. “You’ve been spending quite a bit of time with her, haven’t you?”

Mina takes another sip of water and shrugs. “I guess. I mean, we kind of need to in order to get ready for the trip.”

“Is it really just for the wedding, though? I feel like you just like spending time with her.”

“I mean, yes. I do like spending time with her. She’s really interesting, probably one of the most hyper people I’ve ever met but not in a bad way. It’s contagious, like just being around her gives you more energy.” Mina smiles, thinking back to earlier that night when Momo had showed up at the library unexpectedly. It was late and Mina didn’t really expect the other to come visit her when she jokingly texted she was in dire need of coffee. Yet Momo showed up, right after her shift with an iced americano in her hands and her signature bright smile. She had stayed and joked around for a while, and while Mina typically likes to be left alone to study, she didn’t mind the company one bit. In the end she wasn’t sure what got her through the rest of the night more, the coffee or Momo’s laughter.

Nayeon’s loud slurping brings Mina out of her thoughts. The elder currently has the bowl up to her mouth, drinking the leftover milk. Once it’s all gone, she unceremoniously plops the bowl down on the counter.

“Well, I’m glad you’re having a good time with her. It’d suck if you had to take someone you didn’t get along with to Japan.”

“Yeah, I think the trip’s going to actually be pretty fun.”

Nayeon stands and takes her dishes over to the sink. “That’s coming up fairly soon, right?”

Mina nods. “Just a month away now.” Time flew by so fast these past couple of months she’s spent with Momo. It feels like just yesterday Mina was freaking out about having to find a wedding date.

“We still haven’t had the pleasure of being introduced to Miss Momo either. I’m pretty sure Jihyo won’t let you board the plane until she meets her face to face.”

Mina gulps. Right, her roommates still need to meet Momo. She’s been pushing this off for as long as possible. She doesn’t really know why, but she kind of has been enjoying keeping Momo to herself for now.

“When are we going to get to meet her? I’m pretty sure we can all find time in our schedules for it.”

“Soon. You’ll get to meet her soon.” Mina swallows the rest of her water and sighs. “I just need to find the right time for it.”

“How about this weekend?” Nayeon takes Mina’s empty glass and puts in the sink. She crosses her arms against her chest. “I know for a fact that everyone in this apartment is free on Saturday. You have the date marked as so on our calendar.” She points at the calendar resting on the wall next to the fridge. When they had all moved in together, Jihyo decided it would be a good idea to write out their schedules in one place to always know where everyone was. While she had agreed with the idea at the time, right now Mina was wishing the stupid thing had never been placed on the wall.

Surrendering, she nods. “Okay, I’ll ask her if she’s free tomorrow.”

Nayeon points her finger at Mina and raises her eyebrows. “You better actually ask her. I’m gonna hold you to it.”

“Alright, I will!” Mina holds her hands up in defense. Nayeon can be a little scary when she’s serious.

“Good.” Nayeon’s scowl morphs into a smile in the blink of an eye. She envelopes Mina in a tight hug and jumps. “Ahh, I’m so excited to finally meet your girlfriend.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ah, I mean _fake_ girlfriend _.”_

Mina doesn't retaliate, too tired to argue with Nayeon anymore.

Nayeon lets go of Mina and pats her atop the head. “Alright now go to bed, you have class in seven hours. Plus you look like death right now. Night, Minari.”

After placing a pat on Mina’s butt Nayeon exits the kitchen, leaving Mina alone with her thoughts. She’s pretty certain Momo will tell her she’s free on Saturday, the other has been eager to meet Mina’s roommates herself.

_This weekend is sure to be interesting._

 

* * *

 

Mina gets the chance to ask Momo about Saturday the next night. She finds herself back in the library, cramming some extra studying in before her exam the next morning. At around 10 PM, Momo joins Mina in the tiny private study room bearing gifts of caffeine and smiles.

“I’ve come to save you from yourself yet again,” Momo quips, holding out the cup of coffee in Mina’s face. “I don’t know why you choose to torture yourself studying in this hell dungeon. It’s crazy.”

A huge smile breaks across Mina’s face. She chuckles and takes the coffee out of Momo’s hand. “Gee, thanks. For the coffee and for questioning my sanity.”

Pushing aside her textbooks and notes, Mina makes space for Momo at the small table. She’s been cramped up in this tiny room for hours now, highlighting and reading the same three chapters over and over again. She reckons she deserves a break; Momo came at just the right time.

Momo sits down adjacent from Mina. She takes a sip from her own drink; she’s traded in her signature frappuccino for what looks to be a vanilla latte today. It’s still way too sugary for Mina’s personal taste.“You’re welcome. I feel like it’s my job at this point.”

“Being my personal caffeine fix?”

“Well, that _and_ making sure you don’t overwork yourself.” Momo gestures at the various books and pens sprawled across the table. “You work more than anyone I’ve ever met, it’s insane.”

Mina rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Gosh, you sound like my roommates. Always nagging me about studying too much.”

“Your roommates sound like smart people. Seem to know what they’re talking about.”

Momo sets her drink down and scoots her seat closer to Mina’s. She feels so close right now, the study room’s narrow walls not allowing for much space in the first place. Mina usually enjoys coming to small enclosed spaces like this to study; they’re quiet and the solidarity allows her to focus without distractions. Tonight though rather than her study material, the small room gives her no choice but to focus on Momo and only Momo.

A small part of Mina’s brain is pretty sure that even if there was more space between the two of them, she would still only be able to focus on Momo. Her round eyes shine brightly as their gazes meet. The sparkle in them is overwhelming, coupled with her messy black hair and sly smile. She’s so _damn_ pretty, it’s a little unfair. What else is Mina supposed to do but look at the beautiful girl in front of her? There’s a slight sheen on her lips, accentuating the soft curve of her cupid’s bow and her plump lower lip. If Mina were to lean forward just a bit, she’d be able to press her own lips against the wet skin there.

She tells this part of her brain to quiet down, shoving those thoughts to the back of her mind as quickly as they make themselves known.

_What are you doing? You’re not supposed to think about friends like that._

Sure, she knows that all of her friends are beautiful girls. She's acknowledged this before and is always ready to give them compliments. However, she _definitely_ doesn’t think about kissing them.

Mina shakes her head violently. She needs to snap out of it. _Now._

“They aren’t smart then?”

“Huh?” Mina asks, confused. _Shit._ For the past minute she’d only really been paying attention Momo’s lips, not the words coming out of them.

“Your roommates. They aren’t smart? You shook your head no.”

“Oh, sorry, no. That wasn’t why I was shaking my head.”

“Why then?”

Crickets chirp as Mina tries to think of an explanation. She can’t really just outright say ‘ _I was trying to make myself not think about wanting to kiss you because I really value our friendship and also I don’t want a girlfriend.’_

“Uh, I just had a crook in my neck. Must be from sitting in the same spot for hours leaning over my books.”

“See, I told you it’s bad to stay cooped up in here all the time.” Momo pouts and places a hand on Mina’s neck. She rubs the skin there, digging into it slightly. The pressure feels nice, _too nice._ Mina ignores how the feeling of Momo’s warm hands against her neck makes her heart flutter.

“So, uh, actually I’m glad you we’re able to come visit me tonight.” She starts, steering the conversation away. “I had something to ask you.”

“Ask away.” Momo takes her hand away and leans back in her chair. Mina tells herself she doesn’t miss the touch.

“Are you free this Saturday? Nayeon wanted me to ask if you’re down to finally meet everyone.”

Momo’s eyebrows shoot up behind her bangs. “Really?”

“Yeah, everyone’s schedule is free. I can’t really put this off any longer.” Mina looks down at her lap. She notices some fraying on the stitching of her jeans, and starts picking at it.

She hears a detested sigh come from Momo. Maybe that wasn’t the right way to word that sentence.

“Why do you want to put it off? Are you embarrassed for your friends to meet me?”

When Mina looks up, Momo’s typically bright eyes are melancholy and filled with dejection. It makes Mina’s chest feel funny, but in a different way than looking into Momo’s eyes normally does. It feels uncomfortable. It feels terrible.

“Oh my god, no!” The volume of Mina’s voice is unexpectedly loud. Thank god the walls of this room are soundproof, otherwise the entire library would hear her distress. “That’s not what I meant. At all.”

The distressed look morphs into confusion on Momo’s face. The feeling lifts off Mina’s chest a bit. That’s one step closer to Momo’s smile returning.

“Well what did you mean then?”

Mina’s fingers return back to the frayed fabric. She bites her lip and sighs. “I don’t know really. Just trust me, it’s not about me being embarrassed by you. There’s no reason for me to be embarrassed, you’re amazing Momo.”

“I mean, I guess I am.” Momo’s confident voice seems forced, there’s a hint of bashfulness lying under it. A warm flush is high on her cheeks.

“You are, really.” Mina’s lips slip into a small grin. Momo really is great. She’s bright, beautiful, kind, and downright hilarious at times. Her loud and joyful voice never fails to bring a smile to Mina’s face. They may seem so opposite and mismatched from each other—Momo’s loud and outgoing where Mina’s quiet and reserved, she’s haphazard and spontaneous where Mina’s structured and a stickler for plans—but being together just feels so comforting. Being with Momo offers Mina solace in a world where she feels like she’s grasping at strings to keep everything together.

Yes, her roommates give her a source of comfort. They always have and always will. She shares that with all of them, though. They all give each other support and a place to rest from the crazy hectic world. Momo’s company had just been for her up to now. Call Mina selfish but she had liked it that way.

Her voice is solemn and low as she speaks. “I guess Momo, I just wanted to keep you to myself as long as possible.”

The smile returns back to Momo’s face, but this time it’s filled with a subtle warmth that reaches her eyes.

“Really now?” Momo’s small hand reaches for Mina’s. She grasps it tightly and forces Mina to meet her gaze. Despite the sweetness of her expression, her voice is filled with mirth as she speaks. “You think I’m gonna like your friends more than you? That they’ll steal me away from you?”

Mina scoffs, an airy chuckle leaving her. Of course, Momo would tease her in a moment like this.

“I’m kidding.” Momo pokes the tip of Mina’s nose. “I’m sure I’m gonna love your friends, but no one could steal me from you. I really enjoy spending time with you Minari.”

The nickname is new, Momo’s never called her that before. It’s weird how she chose the exact same nickname that everyone else who is close to her uses. It sounds nice coming from Momo.

“So are you free then? On Saturday?”

“Oh, yeah. I am all day. I didn’t get scheduled at the shop for Saturday.”

“Okay then.” Mina takes out her phone and goes to her roommates’ groupchat to tell them the news.

The eager responses start filtering in immediately. Mina feels Momo lean over her shoulder to peer at the screen.

“They seem excited.”

“Oh, you don’t even know. I feel like this is all I’m gonna hear about until Saturday comes.”

“Well, I’m excited too. Are we going to meet at your place?”

Mina shakes her head. “I was thinking we could eat out maybe? I don’t really feel like cooking for six. I know I’m gonna be dead for the rest of the week after this exam tomorrow.”

“Oh your exam!” Momo looks at Mina’s now forgotten study materials splayed across the desk. “Sorry, I’m probably distracting you too much.”

Mina looks at the clock and sees it’s already 11:30. She had told herself she wasn’t going to stay at the library as late as last night, so she probably has only another hour and a half left before she needs to leave. “No, the distraction was nice. But I probably need to get back to the books now.”

Momo nods. “Alright, I wish you luck. I’m sure you’re gonna ace that exam tomorrow.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Is it alright if I stay for a bit?” Momo asks. She draws her laptop out from her bag and powers it on. “I’ll be quiet I promise. I have a group project for my Art History class I need to start working on. I feel bad for my partner, she’s done a lot of work already.”

“Of course.”

The rest of their time in the library is spent quietly. Mina reads while Momo clicks away on her laptop. They keep to themselves mostly, only sharing small smiles and funny looks every now and then. Mina lies to herself each time she finds her eyes drifting over to look at Momo’s lips again. She’s just admiring her smile, that’s all.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week flies by quickly. One minute Mina’s sitting in a lecture hall suffering through her exam, and the next she finds herself walking into a restaurant with Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu on Saturday afternoon. They had all agreed that Mina shouldn’t have to stress herself with cooking for everyone, so they decided on a small family diner close to their place.

Just as they were being seated at their table, Mina received a message filled with emojis and keyboard smashing from Momo. It took a second but Mina was able to eventually decipher that Momo was running late.

Mina relays the news to everyone at the table. “Momo says she’s really really sorry but she woke up late. She’s on her way, though.”

Jihyo waves her hand dismissively. “Tell her it’s fine, we just sat down anyways.”

“Honestly I’m surprised we were able to all get here on time.” Tzuyu points out. “It’s usually impossible to get Jeongyeon-unnie up this early on Saturdays.

“I would say something, but you know what? You’re right,” Jeongyeon yawns out. She looks out of it, the bags under her eyes prominent and her messy bedhead concealed only by a black baseball cap. She lazily jerks a thumb at Nayeon sitting next to her, “Why’d we have to pick such an early time for this? The only reason I’m even up is because this one wouldn’t stop jumping on me this morning.”

“Gross, TMI.” Tzuyu cringes at the mental image of the two getting it on.

“Not like that! She was literally jumping on top of me. Nayeon is my own personal alarm clock from hell.”

Nayeon flicks her girlfriend on the side of the head. “You say that now, but I know if I didn’t get you up for this you would’ve been so mad. Plus jumping on you was the only option. If I had tried to wake you up in a more... _pleasurable_ way we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Ok, now that’s definitely TMI. You’re gonna make me puke before I even get to eat.” Mina agrees with Tzuyu’s distress, she definitely doesn’t need to picture Jeongyeon and Nayeon in a compromising position so early in the morning.

Jihyo reaches over and places both her hands over Tzuyu’s ears. “Okay, stop that. You’re going to scar the baby.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Oh please, I’m pretty sure we’ve all heard you ruin her innocence already Jihyo.”

Before Jihyo can quip back, the waiter comes and takes their drink orders, successfully diffusing the situation. _Thank God._

Not thinking anything of it, Mina places both her own and Momo’s drink orders. She’s gone out to eat with the other enough times by now to know that she’d want a Sprite.

When the waiter leaves to go fill their drink order, silence sets over the table. Mina feels all four pairs of eyes bearing into her.

“What?”

“You order for her?” Jeongyeon questions, raising an eyebrow at Mina.

Mina splutters, “I mean, she’s not here yet. I know what she likes to drink, why not order it so she’ll have it when she gets here?”

“I don’t know, Minari. Don’t you think that seems like a very coupley thing to do?” Nayeon leans back in her seat directly across from Mina. She smirks, her eyes alight with mischief. She’s egging Mina on right now, just asking for an explosive response of denial. _The nerve of her._

The waiter returns with their drinks. Mina graciously accepts her own Coke and sets Momo’s glass of Sprite down next to it. She stares at the bubbles rising up in the drink, watching them float to the surface. Nayeon’s just messing with her, right? She shouldn’t take this to heart; it’s just a glass of Sprite, nothing else.

“What is that even supposed to mean? ‘Coupley,’ is that even a word?” She turns to Jihyo for support. Her best friend usually backs her up during instances like this. Jihyo’s always been levelheaded, a source of reason in their apartment that’s otherwise filled with anything else.

Jihyo only shrugs, much to Mina’s disgruntlement. “She kinda does have a point.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s just a drink. You can’t be serious right now! Tzuyu?” She turns to the youngest, begging for at least someone to be on her side.

Before the youngest can say anything, their conversation is interrupted by a loud shout booming across the restaurant.

“Mina!”

Every head at the table whips to the direction of the noise. They’re met with the sight of Momo standing at the front doorway, hand waving rapidly back and forth. She looks a bit disheveled, hair windswept in every direction, her black chucks scuffed and the jacket barely hanging onto her arms. Despite this she has a huge grin splitting across her face as she hustles over to the table.

“Sorry I’m late everyone. I had some trouble this morning—” Momo stops mid-sentence. She’s staring directly at Tzuyu, eyes open wide and mouth opened even bigger. Tzuyu mirrors her, confusion and what looks like recognition crossing over her face. Mina’s about to ask what's wrong when both girls speak.

“Momo?”

“Sally?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mina pipes in finally. “What? Do you two know each other?”

“That’s what you’re asking and not why she just called Tzuyu ‘Sally’?” Jeonyeon mutters under her breath.

“She’s my partner for that Art History project I’ve been talking about.” Tzuyu says, “I didn’t really put two and two together when you talked about ‘Momo’. I didn’t think it’d be the same Momo from my class.”

“Remember the project I was working on last night at the library?” Momo asks Mina, who nods. “Sally, well sorry, I guess I should call you Tzuyu now? Tzuyu here is the partner I feel like I’ve been burdening.”

“I wouldn’t say you’re a burden, at least you got some research done last night. I checked over it this morning, by the way. Everything looks good, we just need to actually make the presentation now.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why she called you Sally.” Nayeon says.

“Have you seen my name?” Tzuyu gives the eldest a pointed look. “I go by my English name in class, I’d prefer to not have it butchered by old white professors everyday.”

They all nod in understanding, each having been subject to that more than once before.

“Well, okay then, Momo. Since you know Tzuyu already, she doesn’t have to be introduced to you, but why don’t you introduce yourself to the rest of us?” Jihyo says, offering a bright smile and a chuckle. “Also, you can sit down now if you want.”

“Shit, right.” Momo ducks her head in embarrassment and shuffles over to the empty seat next to Mina. She gestures at it, “I’m assuming this seat’s for me?”

Mina giggles at Momo’s bashfulness. It’s an odd sight to see the usually confident Momo a bumbling mess. Mina finds it endearing.

She nods at Momo. “Yes, saved it just for you.” She pulls it out and pats the seat’s cushion, “C’mon sit down.”

“Thanks.” Momo takes her jacket off and places it on the back of the chair. She awkwardly sits down; her back is stiff straight and her hands are clenched into the fabric of her jeans. Mina takes it back; while a blushing Momo is endearing, an obviously uncomfortable and stressed Momo isn’t.

Without really thinking, Mina reaches out and places her hand on Momo’s shoulder. She rubs the exposed skin there soothingly. A small part of her brain (probably the one that wanted to kiss Momo yesterday) notes how smooth it is; her fingertips linger not wanting to lose the sensation. She leans over and whispers in Momo’s ear, “Hey, don’t stress too much okay? You’re fine, I’m right here.”

Momo visibly relaxes and leans into the touch. The corner of her lips twitch up and she nods. Her hands unclench from her pants, and Mina’s heart unclenches at the same time. Good.

Nayeon loudly clears her throat. She has a sly grin on her face when Mina turns towards her. “So, Momo right? I’m Nayeon. It’s so nice to finally meet you after hearing Mina talk about you so much.”

Mina clenches her teeth and glares at Nayeon. She swears if Nayeon so much as makes one joke about Momo being Mina’s girlfriend, Mina will make sure she regrets it later. (Not really, but still she’ll probably give her the silent treatment.)

Momo reaches across the table and shakes Nayeon’s hand. “I hope only good things, right?”

“Of course she only has good things to say about her _girlfriend_.”

A bump is heard underneath the table and Nayeon straightens up. She side eyes Jeongyeon, who only gives her a disapproving look in return.

Mina will have to thank her later.

Nayeon corrects herself. “I mean fake girlfriend, obviously.”

“Ah yeah, I got what you meant, don’t worry.” Momo turns to Jeongyeon and shakes her hand. “Hi, I’m Momo. I’m gonna guess that you’re Jeongyeon then?”

“You’d guess correctly.” Jeongyeon gives Momo an impressed look. “How’d you know?”

“Mina described you once as every lesbian’s dream girl. I think the description did you justice.”

Mina hits Momo’s side. “I told you that in confidence.”

Jeongyeon’s laugh is loud as she leans back in her chair, running a hand through her short locks. “Thanks for the compliment Minari.”

Finally, Momo turns to Jihyo. “You must be Jihyo. It’s really great to finally meet you.”

“You too Momo. Mina’s really taken to you, which is rare considering how closed off she can be. We’ve all been eager to see who’s finally been able to get our Minari to open up.”

Momo turns to Mina and ruffles her hair. “It’s been an honor to be able to do that.” The smile she gives Mina causes bubbles to rise in her chest.

“Wait, did you have descriptions for us all, Mina? I want to know what mine was.” Nayeon pouts.

“Oh, she did.” Momo quirks eyebrow up in question, “Am I allowed to say?”

Sighing out, Mina waves dismissively. “You might as well. You’ve already embarrassed me once.”

Mina sits with a blush on her face and eyes downcast as she listens to Momo tell Nayeon, Tzuyu and Jihyo their descriptors—adorable but mischievous bunny, legs for days, and great tits respectively. They all get a good round of laughs from it, and the lunch continues on with a bright and cheerful mood. They eat, talk, and laugh on repeat until everyone’s bellies are full and their cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

Mina wants to beat herself up for putting off this meeting for so long. Why she was worried, she’ll never really understand. It feels right for Momo to be sitting here, enjoying a meal with her close knit circle. It feels just as natural for Momo to joke around with Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu as it had for Mina to get along with Sana, Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Maybe one day they can find a way for all nine of them to get together. Mina’s sure that would feel right too.

As they get ready to pay the check, Jihyo brings up the wedding.

“Are you ready for the trip Momo? There’s only a month left until you guys have to leave, right?”

Momo nods, cheeks still full with food. She’s the only one still eating, having taken what leftovers she could off the other’s plates. “Yeah, we leave May 27th. I think we’re ready, what do you think Mina?”

“We’re as ready as you can be for something like this, I guess. There’s not really an instruction booklet on how to fool your parents into thinking you’re dating someone.”

“You’ve practiced how you’ll act around them? What your stories are and everything?” Tzuyu questions. “If not, you guys should definitely at least have a story for how you got together.”

“We worked that out on our first meeting! We’re just gonna go with a cliché coffee shop meet-cute. It makes sense because I actually work at one and our first meeting technically was there.”

“You guys have kissed right?” Nayeon’s question catches Mina off guard. She chokes on her coke and splutters. Momo pats her on the back until she can breathe again.

“Kissed?” Mina can’t believe what she just heard come out of Nayeon’s mouth. “Why would we kiss? I haven’t even thought about kissing Momo! What?”

Nayeon flips her hair and tuts. “You don’t think it’s gonna be suspicious if you don’t kiss your ‘serious girlfriend’ once during the trip? At least a small peck on the lips.”

“She’s right. I thought the whole point of this was that you needed to convince your mom you’re definitely a lesbian,” Jeongyeon says. “The only thing you could do to convince her more than kissing a girl would be eating one out in front of your mom. Pretty sure you don’t want to do that.”

Mina has to admit what they’re saying makes sense. She just never really thought about it like that before. She really really _really_ doesn’t want to kiss Momo, though.

Not that she doesn’t think it would be nice. No, she’s definitely sure it would be fucking fantastic to have Momo’s lips on hers.

What she’s afraid of is that she’ll like it too much. That she’ll want more of it, even after the trip.

And that just can’t happen.

Her and Momo are friends. They’re just friends. Really good friends. The black haired girl with beautiful sparkling eyes and a beautiful sparkling smile that has managed to tear down all of Mina’s walls and burrow inside her heart. She can’t risk changing that.

“What’s wrong, Mina?” Momo’s voice draws Mina out of her thoughts. She’s standing up from her chair and holding out a hand for Mina to take. It seems that during Mina’s inner meltdown, Momo finished eating. “We’re leaving now.”

Mina takes the hand and lets Momo lead her out of the restaurant. She tries to leave her worries behind at the table.

Outside the restaurant, they all say their goodbyes.

“It was really great meeting all of you. Well, except you, Tzuyu. It was nice to see you outside of class.” The awkward and stiff Momo from just two hours ago is gone. Instead, her usual friendly and peppy self goes around and gives all of Mina’s roommates a huge hug.

“The feeling is mutual Momo. I hope we can hang out again sometime, if Mina allows that is,” Nayeon teases.

“Oh I’ll make sure she gives me all of your numbers. That way we can meet without her even having to know.”

“Well, I’m just glad to finally be reassured to know who Mina’s going out of the country with.” Jihyo lingers with her hug and squeezes Momo tighter. “If it’s with anyone other than one of us, I’m really glad it’s you she’s going with Momo.”

Despite all her newly found worries about the impending trip, Mina is one hundred percent certain she’s glad she’s going with Momo too.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	6. Girls Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week before their trip to Japan, Momo and Mina’s worlds officially collide and merge into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was getting way too long so I decided to split it up. This still managed to be the longest chapter yet, though >.<
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy~
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1144790347291222018)  
> 

One week before their trip to Japan, Momo and Mina’s worlds officially collide and merge into one. 

 

* * *

 

“You’re not really bringing those with you tomorrow, are you?” Sana asks, worry evident in the crease of her eyebrows. She walks closer to where Momo and Chaeyoung are painting to observe their diligent work up closer. “They’re such eyesores.”

“What do you mean eyesores? These are the best signs I think I’ve ever seen.” Momo finishes placing the last bit of glitter on the poster board. Satisfied with the results, she turns towards Sana, brandishing the sign in all its pink and glittery glory for her to see. 

“‘No Sana, No Life’? I really don’t think that old joke is appropriate for my graduation. It makes no sense in this context.” 

Momo pouts and clutches the board. “Well I was going to put ‘No Degree, No Life’ but that seems insensitive for those that don’t get the joke.” Back when they were in high school, the phrase was coined by Sana’s multitude of suitors that would fawn over her daily. Momo picked up the saying and uses it to tease Sana whenever possible, and it eventually carried on to their college days and is now an inside joke for their friend group.

Sana just sighs. The deed is already done, and Momo obviously put a lot of effort into the poster. As embarrassing as it might be, Sana will definitely be touched tomorrow as she walks across the stage to get her degree, peers out into the crowd and sees her best friend wildly waving the glittery eyesore around. 

“Alright, well since you’re finished with your sign, can you help me hang up these streamers? I’d like to get everything decorated tonight, so we can just start the party immediately after the ceremony and dinner with my family.” 

Momo nods. She dusts what stray glitter she can get off of her sweats, and stands. She props the sign up against the television stand, so she can find it easily in the morning. They have to arrive at the stadium for the ceremony by 8:00 AM, and Momo would rather not have to look for the poster at the crack of dawn while rushing to get ready.

She looks over to where Chaeyoung is still diligently at work on her own poster. It’s by far the best out of the three they made for Sana. Chaeyoung took it upon herself to show off her painting skills like the true art hoe she is, decorating the board in a landscape of a star-filled night sky with swirling letters spelling out ‘Continue to shoot for the stars, Sana’ over the scene. In contrast, Dahyun’s took the least amount of effort, but might have the most impact. She took it upon herself to get a gigantic cut-out of her girlfriend’s head and pasted it to a stick. The hardest part was going to the print shop, while actually putting the sign together took her mere minutes. 

Varying degrees of effort aside, all three roommates will be ready to cheer and show Sana just how proud they are of her tomorrow morning. After four long years of hard work, she’ll finally be getting her degree in Early Childhood development. She’ll be on the job hunt soon, like an actual adult. Just the thought terrifies Momo a little; thankfully she has one more year left to finish her own degree (it had taken her quite some time to declare her major, so she needed to take a fifth year).

“I can’t believe you’re actually graduating tomorrow, Sana.” Momo hands the shiny gold streamer up to her best friend, keeping hold of the chair Sana’s standing on with her other hand. 

Sana tapes one end of the streamer and moves to the other side of the window. “I know, it feels like just yesterday we were getting lost together during orientation. Now look at us, I’ll be a graduate tomorrow and you only have a year left ‘til it’s you walking across that stage.” 

She jumps down off the chair with the help of Momo. Stepping back to observe her work she asks, “Does it look crooked to you?”

“Nah, it looks great.” Momo wraps an arm around Sana’s shoulder and rests her head atop the other’s. “You know you didn’t have to decorate the apartment for your own graduation party, right? We could have done it for you. You should be resting now, getting ready for the big day tomorrow.”

Sana waves Momo off, going to the last undecorated window. Like a fine-tuned machine, she gets back up on the chair and Momo hands her the streamers. “It’s fine. I don’t mind it. You guys were making the signs, plus you’re helping now. I’d rather not put this off to the last minute. Dahyun should be back with the balloons soon anyways, after we get those in place we’ll be done.” 

“Well, it looks great in here. The party’s gonna be fucking awesome.” Momo says, looking around their living room. While they were making their posters Sana had gotten to work, cleaning up their place and hanging streamers all over the place. Wanting to go out with a bang, Sana decided to host a graduation party tomorrow night. 

Sana steps off the chair and dusts off her hands. She gives a triumphant humph as she looks around at the room. “Hopefully it will be. Please remember for you and Chaeng to pick up drinks and food while Dahyun and I are at dinner with my family tomorrow.”

“Trust me, I’ll make sure she remembers. Even if I have to remind her one hundred times,” Chaeyoung pipes up from her corner. Momo would say something in retaliation, but she knows Chaeyoung is right. It wouldn’t be the first time Momo’s needed to be reminded of something she has to do.

Sana chuckles and thanks Chaeyoung before stretching out on their couch. “Speaking of reminders...Momo did you ever get around to inviting Mina and her friends?” 

When Sana suggested having a party, the first thing she brought up was inviting Mina and her roommates. Momo had remembered Mina mentioning that Jeongyeon was also graduating, and when she told Sana this, the other insisted it was only fair for her fellow graduate to celebrate properly as well. 

The past few weeks have been kind of hectic for Momo and Mina, what with finals and all. They hadn’t been able to see each other much besides their usual study sessions in the library. Momo never really found the right time to bring up the party during those, since they had more important things to focus on—like not failing their classes. She did find the right time to ask eventually. Last week after their exams had finished, Momo and Mina decided to go out for an impromptu celebratory dinner and Momo made sure to pass along the invitation there. 

Nodding, Momo walks over to Sana’s limp figure on the couch and throws herself atop the other. “Yep. All five girls will be here and ready to party tomorrow night.” 

“Oh god, get off. I can’t breathe!” Sana attempts to push Momo off to no avail. 

They wrestle momentarily but Momo gains the upper hand and wraps her arms around Sana’s tiny figure. Dotting kisses atop her best friend’s head, she squeals, “Gosh, you’re graduating tomorrow! I can’t believe it!”

“We’ve been over this already. Not even fifteen minutes ago.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to stop talking about it. You’re graduating, Sana.  _ Graduating.  _ You’re done with this chapter of your life. Don’t forget about little old me when you get a fancy adult job.”

Sana cecedes and winds her own arms around Momo. She adjusts their position on the couch so she’s nestled into Momo’s chest and sighs. “I wouldn’t say an elementary school teacher is a fancy job, but okay. If it settles your worries, know I could never forget about you.”

While she was mostly playing around, Sana’s words warm a part of Momo’s heart. She guesses it does scare her a bit, Sana moving on to a new part of her life—one that Momo doesn’t share with her. Ever since they were little, they’ve shared every aspect of their lives with the other. They shared the same schools, the same friends, the same hobbies, heck even the same sexuality. She knows that Sana would never desert her, but Momo cannot help the anxious thoughts. The anxious thoughts that say Sana is leaving her behind and starting a new journey in life.

As she lies on the couch, the familiar weight of Sana’s head snuggled against her chest, Momo finds herself thinking that maybe she’ll start a new journey of her own soon.

 

* * *

 

 

The stadium is packed full to the brim when Momo and her gang arrive the next morning. A groggy Momo finds herself gripping Dahyun’s hand, being strung along through the crowds. Chaeyoung is at the lead, shoving her way through with all the might her tiny body contains. They had to get up far too early for Momo’s liking, and it’s currently 7:40 AM as they slowly inch through the throngs of bodies trying to spot Sana’s parents. If this wasn’t for Sana, there is no way in hell Momo would be awake this early on a Saturday. It could be worse, though. Sana had to arrive a whole hour earlier in order to get ready for the ceremony. Momo silently dreads having to go through that next year for her own graduation.

Eventually the trio spots Sana’s parents and make their way over to them. Hugs and pleasantries are exchanged, everyone settles down into their seats and then the worst part of any graduation ceremony begins.

The waiting.

The ceremony is meant to start in twenty minutes, but after the opening when all the graduates walk out they’ll have to wait around 2 hours until it’s time for Sana to be called on stage. Graduates are called out in alphabetical order, and with Sana’s last name being Minatozaki it will take quite some time until her own turn. Momo feels even worse for Mina and her roommates who will have to wait until the end for Jeongyeon to be called onstage. At least Sana’s family name doesn’t start with ‘Y’.

Speaking of Mina, Momo’s phone dings, alerting her she received a message from the other. The message reads, 

 

“Hey, we just got to our seats. Are you guys at the stadium yet?” 

 

Momo quickly types back, informing Mina that despite being barely awake she is here and ready for the ceremony. She looks around briefly, trying to see if she can spot the beautiful dark haired girl and her gorgeous group of friends.

“Is that Mina?” Chaeyoung asks from Momo’s side. She leans over and tries to look at the screen.

“Hey!” Momo snatches the phone away and out of Chaeyoung’s line of vision. “Private conversations exist for a reason. But yes, it is her. She says she’s somewhere in the stadium already.” 

 “Oh c’mon. What do you have to hide? Are you confessing your love to her or something? We look at each other’s messages all the time.” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes but doesn’t reach for the phone again.

“Of course not! It’s just that, well…I don’t know, I don’t think Mina would like having other people reading our private messages.”

“Right, right. It’s definitely that and not because you don’t want me seeing you being gross with each other.” Chaeyoung smirks slyly causing Momo to shove her playfully. 

Before she can retaliate and deny the other’s claims, her phone lights up again with another message from Mina.

 

“Oh no:( I bet you didn’t go to sleep early like I told you to. That’s your own fault Hirai. What section are you seated in, maybe I’m close?”

 

Momo feels a pang in her chest at the sad face emoticon. She’s the emoji queen herself but  _ fuck _ it is extra cute when Mina’s usually stoic messages have them. With a huge grin plastered on her face she types back,

 

“For your information, I did go to bed early. at 1 AM :P we’re in section 1020, where are you guys? wait we have huge signs, I’ll get the girls to wave them. tell me if you see.”

She hits send and quickly gets Chaeyoung and Dahyun to hold up their signs. They probably look ridiculous, waving the posters around haphazardly. Scratch that, Momo  _ knows  _ they look ridiculous, but it must’ve worked. Mina’s response comes only a few seconds later. 

 

“Oh god, yes I see you. You’ll never guess what, though. Look at section 1025.”

 

Momo quickly whips her head to the right, eyes on the lookout for any sign of Mina. She doesn’t have to search for long; it’d be hard not to miss such a sight.

Across the stadium Momo can see an unamused Mina sitting next to a hyperactive Nayeon and Jihyo waving around gigantic gaudy signs of their own. Just as bright and loud as Momo’s own poster, Jihyo’s reads out ‘Congratulations Jeongyeon, Yoo did it!’. Low and behold just like Dahyun did for Sana, Nayeon has brought a huge cutout of Jeongyeon’s face plastered onto a stick. It’s impossible to tell over the noise of thousands of people chatting in the crowd, but Momo thinks the two must be hooting and hollering. She can see their lips moving rapidly and necks straining with effort. Similar to Mina, Tzuyu looks completely done with the other two; her face is buried in her hands as she shakes her head back in forth.

Mina’s hand comes up in a tentative wave in Momo’s direction. Her heart melts a little at Mina’s cuteness. Momo waves wildly back in their direction, rousing the attention of Dahyun and Chaeyoung next to her.

“Did you find Mina?” Chaeyoung asks, her eyes traveling in the direction Momo is waving to. She takes a long pause, processing the sight in front of her. She sighs and whispers underneath her breath, “Well if that’s not a sign from the universe that you two were meant to be together I don’t know what is.”

“What’s a sign from the universe?” Dahyun questions, her voice coming muffled slightly from behind her Sana cutout. There’s not much space around their seats so she had to resort to clutching the poster against her chest.

“Look at Mina and her friends over there.” Chaeyoung points in their direction for Dahyun. “Mina has a friend that’s crackhead enough to bring a giant face cutout like you!” 

Dahyun pouts. “You said you liked the cutout.”

“I do like it. Doesn’t make it not crackhead behavior.”

Momo tunes out the ensuing playful bickering, having learnt to do so a long long time ago when it comes to those two. She spends the rest of the time leading up to the ceremony exchanging messages back and forth with Mina. They discuss how anxious yet excited they are for tonight. It will be the first time their two friend groups are all together in one place, and while they both think everyone will mesh together well,  you can never know for sure.

Eventually the loud tune of  _ Pomp and Circumstance  _ bursts through the loudspeakers, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. The graduates begin filing out to take their seats. When Momo and the others finally spot Sana among the mass of black gowns they start going wild. With all the strength and energy Momo can muster up at 8 AM on a dreary Saturday morning, she waves her sign high in the air, hoping to catch Sana’s eye. They decide to not scream yet and save their voices for when Sana is actually called up to receive her degree. It’s not like she’d even be able to hear their cries over the sound of the blaring music anyways.

Sana eventually looks in their direction when she’s almost to her seat. There’s a blush high on her cheeks as she shakes her head in embarrassment. It’s hard to see the exact details on her face from this far away, but Momo is certain she sees a small smile on her best friend’s face as she waves up at them in the crowd before taking her seat.

After the last graduates have found their seats, the ceremony is under way. It’s extremely boring, probably one of the most boring things Momo has had to sit through since her own high school graduation. Which wasn’t nearly this bad, since the class size was only in the hundreds back then. It seems like nothing compared to the thousands of names they have to sit through today.

Without even planning to, Momo finds herself dozing off during the valedictorian’s speech. Sometime later, Dahyun’s hands are wrapped around Momo’s shoulders, shaking her violently and rousing her from the nap. 

“Get up sleepyhead. They're about to call Sana’s name!”

A surge of pride rushes through Momo and wakes her up when she hears Sana’s name sound out across the stadium. That’s her best friend there, walking up onto the stage and finally receiving the degree she worked so hard for. That’s the girl she’s cried and laughed with through it all. She was there right beside Sana the whole time, urging her on and supporting her in any way possible. 

It feels almost surreal, to see the bright smile on Sana’s face as she accepts the diploma. Momo can’t help the spontaneous shouts and cries of love and affection for Sana that spill out of her mouth. That’s her best friend after all. Her best friend she’s so _ damn  _ proud of.

Momo doesn’t even register the stray tears slipping down her cheeks until Mrs. Minatozaki turns around and hands her a handkerchief. She gladly accepts it and sits back down once Sana has left the stage.

She feels her phone buzz against her thigh suddenly. Knowing there’s quite a bit of time until Jeongyeon’s name will be called, she figures it wouldn’t hurt to check the notification. Opening the device she finds a message from Mina waiting for her.

 

“Hey, is everything okay? It looks like you’re crying from over here.”

 

Momo pats her eyes with the handkerchief and blinks away any stray tears still lingering. She looks over towards Mina and sees worry on the other’s features. Like always Momo wants to make the crease in between Mina’s eyebrows go away. Shaking her head, she shoots Mina a thumbs up and quickly sends a response,

 

“I was crying. just got a little emotional there. everything is good!!!!”

 

After hitting send she chews on her lip, contemplating before deciding to tack on a ‘thanks for worrying’ along with a kissing emoji. She immediately regrets the choice of emoji, but what’s done is done. Hopefully Mina doesn’t take it the wrong way. 

It’s not like she’s never used that specific emoji before, she has countless times. She uses it with everyone (it’s too cute not to, sue her). It’s just that she can’t get the words Mina said at the restaurant a month ago out of her head.

_ ‘Why would we kiss? I haven’t even thought about kissing Momo!’ _

Mina had sounded so disgusted and a little offended by Nayeon’s suggestion that they practice kissing. Momo tried not to let it bother her, but she can’t help but feel that maybe she’s been too flirty with Mina. She’s flirty with everyone, it’s just a part of her personality, but maybe the mild manner Mina has started to take it the wrong way. Momo wouldn’t want to risk their friendship in any way whatsoever, so she decided to try and reel in her natural flirtatious behavior for Mina’s sake. It just slips out sometimes, like it did just now with the kissy face.

Mina doesn’t seem phased at all by it, thankfully she nods understandingly and sends Momo back a thumbs up of her own.

A comforting hand on her back draws Momo out of her thoughts. She looks over at Chaeyoung, noting a similar glossy redness to the younger’s eyes. With a sniffle Chaeyoung scoots closer to Momo and leans her head atop the elder’s shoulder.

“It’s crazy to think that’ll be you up there next year.”

“Oh god, I don’t even want to think about it.” Momo wraps her arm around Chaeyoung and rubs her arm. “I don’t want to think about sitting through another one of these ceremonies for a while.”

Chaeyoung chuckles, “You could say that again.”

She jerks up fast and holds a finger against Momo’s lips before the other can repeat herself. “Don’t just don’t. I’m not falling for that again.”

The rest of the ceremony passes by with high spirits. Whenever Jeongyeon goes up to receive her diploma, Momo makes everyone stand and cheer. Chaeyoung makes an offhand comment about how all of Mina’s friends are hot. Momo will have to break the sad news to her that they're all taken later.

Once all the graduates received their diplomas and a black mass of caps have flown into the air, everyone begins filing out of the stadium. Momo tries to keep an eye on Mina’s group, hoping to catch them before they exit the stadium and start introductions before the party. However, she loses sight of the giant poster of Jeongyeon’s face in the crowd.

Oh well, they’ll just have to meet at the party then.

 

* * *

 

The sun is just setting when Sana’s graduation party starts. Thankfully, with Chaeyoung’s help, Momo was able to remember to get the alcohol and snacks back to their apartment in time. Sana had invited around thirty people, including Mina and her friends, so a good amount of drinks and food were needed. It had been a struggle for the two thin girls to carry everything back to their place from the little convenience store down the street, but they managed. 

From what Momo can see, almost everyone invited has shown up. Sana’s friends from her department and job were all there, even Momo’s coworker Yerim had come and brought four other girls along with her. It’s safe to say their apartment is definitely at full capacity. Momo’s glad Chaeyoung had talked Sana out of making the guest list even longer.

Around thirty minutes after the party begins, Mina and her roommates finally arrive. Momo’s breath is taken away at how stunning Mina looks when she walks through the door. She had changed out of the formal dress she had on earlier for the ceremony and was now decked out in all black. Black thigh high boots emphasize the smooth lines of her legs, and the cropped cut of her sweatshirt exposes the sleek lines of her stomach; everytime she moves, the muscles there flex and Momo felt her throat go dry at the sight. The outfit gave Mina a drastically different vibe from her usual clean cut casual wear. The difference is not at all unwelcomed by Momo.

No, Momo shouldn’t be thinking about Mina like that. Sure, anyone one with eyes could tell that Mina looks fucking  _ hot,  _ but that doesn’t mean Momo should be focusing on that right now. Mina is her friend. Her friend that she doesn’t want to date, her friend that she  _ can’t  _ date.

“ _ Damn  _ look at your girl, Momo,” Dahyun says around the rim of the plastic cup she’s nursing. She nudges Chaeyoung, who is leaning next to her against the wall, and gestures towards the group of girls walking their way.

“She’s not  _ my girl _ Dahyun,” Momo rolls her eyes, pushing off against the wall, “Even if we were something more than friends I wouldn’t call her my girl. What kind of cringey possessive bullshit is that supposed to be?”

“Okay Mina does look pretty hot, not gonna lie, but damn I’m gonna have to repeat my statement from earlier Momo. Her friends are all fucking  _ gorgeous. _ ” Chaeyoung stares at the five girls coming towards them with hearts in her eyes.

Momo gives Chaeyoung a pitying look and places a soft pat on her back. “Sorry, Chaeng. They’re all taken. With each other, I might add.”

“Ehh, that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate how beautiful they are. I’m not really interested, anyways. I’m sorta of seeing someone right now.”

“What?” Dahyun chokes on her drink. Her eyes bug out as she stares dumbfounded at Chaeyoung. “You’re seeing someone since when?”

“Yeah, when did that start? Who is it?” This is as much as a surprise for Momo as it is for Dahyun. It’s rare for Chaeyoung to keep quiet about flings she has, so this must be something more than that.

“Someone you know, she’s here somewhere. We’re trying to keep it on the down low for now. Look, we’ll talk about this later, I wasn’t supposed to say anything anyways.” 

Mina and the others reach them at this moment, effectively ending the conversation. Momo will have to remember to bring this up later. There’s no way she’s letting this go.

For now though, she turns her attention back to Mina and her roommates. It was time to make some introductions.

Momo waves in greeting at the five girls once they finally reach her. She envelopes them all in hugs; it’s only been around a month since their first meeting, but Momo’s always been a fairly friendly person who doesn’t have boundaries. “Hey guys, I’m so glad you could make it tonight! Congratulations on graduating Jeongyeon.” 

“Thanks for inviting us. Well actually, I should probably thank the party’s host right?” Jeongyeon turns towards Chaeyoung and Dahyun and holds out her hand. “Are one of you Sana?”

Dahyun takes the extended hand, “Ah, no. I’m Dahyun, Sana’s girlfriend. She should be around here somewhere, though.” Dahyun stands on her tiptoes to peer through the mass of people in the room. She spots Sana flitting around the room greeting people, being the ever gracious host. “Ah, there she is. Sana, come over babe! Mina and her friends are here.”

Sana bows in apology to the person she was conversing with before hustling over to the group, bouncing like a bunny rabbit with each quick step. 

“Hi Mina!” Sana, in her usual cheerful nature envelopes Mina in a huge hug. She turns to the girl’s roommates and waves in greeting. “Hi everyone else! I’m Momo’s best friend Sana. Thank you all so much for coming to the party, I’m really glad we were able to all get together like this.” 

“Hi, Sana. Dahyun, Chaeyoung. Nice to see you again.” Mina’s quiet and steady voice greets as she nods at Momo’s roommates. She points to the girl standing by her side going down the line, “These are my roommates Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu.”

Chaeyoung steps forward to shake hands with them all. “Nice to meet you. I was telling Momo earlier about how unfairly pretty you all are.” She playfully sends Tzuyu a wink once she reaches the end of the line, making the youngest go ruby red all the way to the tips of her ears.

“Alrighty then,” Momo cuts her off before she can say anything else. Chaeyoung always had been a bit too flirty for her own good. Apparently that still holds up even when she’s in some weird not-really-a-relationship-but-not-not-a relationship. “With all the introductions over, why don’t we get you guys some drinks?”

Momo’s words reactivate Sana’s perfect host mode. “Ah good idea, Momoring. Come with me to the kitchen, I can fix you guys up with something.”

The large group of girls start filing out from the corner and follow Sana. It really just occurred to Momo the sheer size of their group right now. The crowd parts way easily with the power all nine of them hold together. She notes that it’d be nice to go out clubbing like this, it definitely would be safer in the crazy crowds. She’ll have to bring the idea up to Mina sometime.

Seaking of Mina, the other falls towards the back of their pack, stepping in line with Momo. She gives Momo a small smile, one that doesn’t really reach her eyes.  _ That’s not good.  _ Momo notices her crossed arms and stiff back with a frown.

Once they all reach the kitchen, Momo wraps an arm around her shoulder and gives Mina’s arm a comforting pat. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look less than thrilled right now.”

Mina shakes her head causing the hoop earrings she wears glisten in the dim light. They look pretty on her, just like everything does, Momo thinks. 

“It’s nothing really. There’s just a lot more people here than I expected, that’s all. Sana sure does have a lot of friends.”

The first feeling that floods through Momo’s body is relief; she wasn’t the cause of Mina’s discomfort. Ever since the whole ‘Why would we kiss?’ comment, the thought that she secretly is making Mina uncomfortable has been gnawing at Momo’s mind.

The second feeling she gets, though, is concern. From the short time they’ve known each other, Momo has been able to gather that Mina’s not really a huge people person. She’s an introvert if there ever was one. The atmosphere of this party must not be comfortable for her; Momo should have realized that sooner.

“Oh shit, Mina I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you. Sana kinda got carried away with the guest list.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault that I’m not good with crowds. Or people, really.”

Momo pouts. “It is my fault for not thinking about how uncomfortable you might be. Our apartment isn’t really the biggest place ever, and there’s so many people here. I’m sorry, this won’t happen again.”

“Really don’t worry, I’m fine.” Mina jerks her head towards the counter where Sana is pouring drinks for everyone. “You know what, if you’re that worried about it you can make it up to me by getting me a drink.”

“Sure thing, I can do that. Anything in particular you want?”

“Just a beer is fine, nothing fancy.”

“Got it.”

Momo quickly grabs Mina’s drink and one for herself from Sana. Everyone in their group had gotten their own drinks by this time, but had yet to disperse. Even Chaeyoung, whose not-really-girlfriend is apparently somewhere in the apartment. They all seem to be getting along, much to Momo’s delight. Looking at the group of girls in front of her, everything just seemed to fall right into place. An outsider looking at them would have never thought the girls were strangers just twenty minutes ago. Sana, Nayeon and Jihyo were in some type of deep discussion, eagerness in their eyes and grins as they chat back and forth. Next to them, Chaeyoung and Dahyun are in the middle of doing a love shot with Jeongyeon cheering them on and Tzuyu observing the whole thing with a smile on her face. 

Seeing their two groups mesh so well together and start to become one reassures Momo that meeting Mina was destiny. The nine of them belonged together, and it was going to stay that way for a long, long, long time.

Momo returns to Mina’s side with the drinks in hand. Mina gratefully accepts her own cup with a smile, but Momo can tell she’s still not all that comfortable. The noise coming from the living room blares through the wall and doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop anytime soon. An idea comes to Momo.

“Hey, Mina. If you want to we can go somewhere less noisy. My room is down the hall and it should be quieter there.”

Mina’s eyes light up at the suggestion, relief flashing across her face. “Really? That would be fine? I don’t want to impose on you.”

“Of course it’s fine. I’m the one who suggested it, you wouldn’t be imposing.” Momo holds out her hand and jerks her head towards the kitchen’s exit, “C’mon, let’s go.”

The two leave the room, not without Momo catching a questioning look from Sana first. She just shakes her best friend off. She’ll explain later. Right now, all that matters is making sure Mina’s having a good time.

When they enter the room Momo heads straight towards her bed, kicking off her shoes and sitting back against the headboard. There’s no need to linger and look at things, she’s been in this room a million times—it’s her own after all. Mina on the other hand stays put near the door, closing it lightly and peering around the room. Momo pats her past self on the back, glad she had made the effort to clean up last night before going to bed, forseeing the off chance that someone might accidentally stumble into her room during the party. Little did she know it would be herself and Mina coming into the room that night.

“I know it’s not anything special, but it’s not too bad. Chaeyoung’s lucky ass got the room with its own bathroom. We drew straws for it and I swear she cheated.”

Mina looks up from the trinkets on Momo’s desk she was observing. “How do you cheat at drawing straws?”

“I don’t know how she did it, but she did, okay.”

Mina chuckles and makes her way over to the bed. She inches up the bed, hand grasping her cup tight so as to not spill her drink on Momo’s duvet. Settling down next to Momo she sighs out, “Thanks, by the way.”

“For?”

“Taking me in here. I feel a lot better now.”

The bass of the music playing in the living room can still be heard faintly through the walls, but it’s nowhere near as bad as it was in the kitchen. Mina’s shoulders are visibly less tense and the little grin on her face reaches her eyes when she looks at Momo. Good.

“No problem,” Momo nurses a sip of her drink. “I take it you’re not a real party person then?”

“What gave it away?” Mina chuckles dryly and sloshes her cup around. She stares at the brown liquid blankly. “Yeah, it’s not really my scene. I didn’t have much exposure to this kind of thing until I came to the U.S.”

“What, so no house parties during high school?”

“No, there seems to be a lack of those in Japan.”

“A shame.”

“Not for me really, more like a relief. I would always watch western movies and see kids party and stuff like that. It terrified me more than excited me.” Mina takes a sip of her drink and rolls her eyes. “But even if there were house parties, I would have never been able to go, anyways. My mother would have never allowed it.”

Momo nods solemnly. It’s rare that Mina speak about her family without being prompted. Momo’s always been curious about the other’s family life, but never wanted to push. She takes this as an open opportunity.

“Your mom seems to be pretty uptight, no offense.”

“None taken. She practically invented the word ‘uptight’. It makes sense though, considering her place in society.”

“What does your mom do? I know your dad’s a doctor.”

“Her full time job is controlling every aspect of our family’s lives.”

“Sounds like an intense job.”

Mina throws her head back and lets a loud bark of laughter leave her. Shaking her head, she pats Momo on the thigh. “Oh you bet. But really, she doesn’t have a job. My grandfather was a successful businessman and my uncle inherited the company from him. My mother’s only job was to get married to someone of a respectable social status and have kids.”

“Well, she definitely did that job well. She got a great daughter out of it, too.” Momo reaches up and pokes the mole on Mina’s nose.

“Oh yeah, some great daughter I am. A gay mess lying to her mother and bringing a fake girlfriend to her brother’s wedding. Every mom’s dream, really.”

“It could be worse, you could be me. A lesbian art student. How scandalous would that be, all the other women in your mom’s social circle would have a hoot with the gossip.”

Mina shoves Momo’s shoulder. “Well, they’re going to have a hoot anyways, since that lesbian art hoe is supposed to be my girlfriend.” 

“About that. Are you ready for the trip? We leave in less than a week.” Momo worries the fraying denim fabric around the hole on her knees. A few weeks ago Momo would have been certain that they were ready for the trip. They got along well,  _ extremely _ well for only knowing each other for around 3 months. They had all the facts and figures regarding their story straight, and knew everything they were going to say to Mina’s mom.

The problem was, Momo’s not so sure they would know how to  _ act _ around Mina’s mother in order to convince her they were in a relationship.

Her thoughts drift back to Nayeon’s suggestion that they need to kiss during the trip to really seal the deal. Momo agrees that kissing would definitely be an undeniable show of their ‘relationship,’ one that even Mina’s mother couldn’t deny.

It’s just that Momo’s one hundred percent certain Mina definitely does not want to kiss her. Why else would she make such a big deal about Nayeon’s suggestion if the thought of kissing Momo didn’t disgust Mina, or at the very least upset her?

So, while Momo knows kissing would help Mina’s case out a lot, she won’t bring it up.

Turns out she doesn’t need to worry about it for much longer, because Mina brings it up herself.

“I think I’m ready.” Mina reaches across Momo to sit down her cup on the nightstand. She places her hands in her lap and faces Momo. “I don’t really know if we’re ready, though. I’ve been thinking about what Nayeon said, about us kissing. I think she’s right. We definitely should.”

Momo gulps audibly. She can feel sweat start to pour profusely on her palms. 

Was Mina really saying what she thinks she’s saying?

“I’m sorry if you don’t want to, but I really think we should. It would definitely help convince my mom. Especially since I told her we’ve been dating for some time now. It’d seem really weird for me not to kiss my girlfriend of six months. Would you be willing to?”

Yep, she was definitely saying it. Mina thinks they should kiss. Mina was asking Momo to kiss her during the trip.

“Uh, I. Yeah. I don’t mind. At all.”  _ You sound eager, dial it back. _ “I mean, it’s just that you sounded so against the idea when Nayeon brought it up. I thought that you wouldn’t want to kiss me.”

“Oh no, no, no. I want to kiss you.” 

A loud thumping sounds in Momo’s chest as her heart jumps at Mina’s words. She tells it to calm down.

Realising what she just said, Mina backtracks. “I mean, for the wedding. I want to kiss you in front of my mom. Oh god, that sounds even weirder.” Mina buries her face in her palms, shaking violently.

Momo peels Mina’s hands from her face and takes them into her own. She hopes Mina doesn’t notice how sweaty they are. “I get it. Don’t worry. You want to kiss for the wedding. As friends.”

Mina’s hands grip Momo’s tightly, she nods robitcally. “Yes, as friends.”

Momo gives her a forced smile and returns the nod. “Okay, then that’s what we’ll do.”

It’s silent for a few moments. Momo takes it as the end of the conversation and turns to pick up her drink. She gets the brim of the cup to her lips when Mina speaks up again.

“We should practice then. As friends. Practice kissing.”

_ What the fuck? Well, that came out of nowhere. _

Momo tilts her head, “Practice kissing?” She’s pretty sure at this age neither of them needs to practice kissing. She knows Mina’s been in a relationship before, and Momo is definitely confident in her own kissing skills. She really knows how to use her lips.

“Yeah, practice. As friends. So that when we kiss in front of my mom it won’t be the first time. First kisses can be so weird, you know?”

Momo knows that what Mina’s saying has some truth, but it isn’t completely necessary to do this. She knows she really shouldn’t, especially when her heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest.

Yet, she still finds herself saying, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, let’s practice.” Throwing all caution to the side she sets her drink back down and gets on her knees. 

“What? Right now?” Mina asks nervously.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it seems like the perfect time. We’re alone and we don’t have much time left until we leave for Japan. Pretty sure you don’t want to practice kissing on the plane.”

Mina nods slowly. “You’re right about that.”

Time stands still as Momo waits for Mina’s next move. The younger girl is fiddling with her thumbs and chewing on her lower lip. She seems to be contemplating what to do next. Momo holds her breath, the tension in the air making it hard to breath.

Mina suddenly sits up straight. She turns so that her body is fully facing the other’s. She leans forward on both her hands, inching her face close, close, closer to Momo’s. They’re only a few centimeters a part now. Momo can see the few bumps and imperfections on Mina’s skin, can see the glitter specks in the highlighter on her cheeks. Mina’s hair had grown out recently, it’s now long enough for her to put in a ponytail. With it up and off her face like this Momo notices two new moles on the side of her cheek.

Mina sighs softly then speaks.

“Okay, then kiss me Momo.”

It’s like some otherworldly force possesses Momo’s body in that moment. She shoots forward without hesitation and cups the sides of Mina’s face. She pauses and stares into Mina’s gaze, looking for any objections. Momo is only met with the sparkling brown depths of Mina’s eyes.

It’s not anything special, the moment their lips touch. There’s no fireworks, no fanfare. Just the simple touch of lips against lips.

No, it’s the build up after that takes Momo’s breath away. She goes in for a second, third, fourth kiss. Mina’s lips move back against hers eagerly, spurring Momo on. 

Mina scoots further up the bed, so that her back rests against the headboard. She entangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of Momo’s neck. Momo groans lightly as they tug on the strands there.

How long they spend like that, Momo has no idea. Could be seconds, minutes, or hours. However much time it was, it felt too quick and too long all at once. She wants to keep kissing Mina, forever if possible, but knows she shouldn’t. She can’t.

The door to Momo’s room bangs open, ruining the moment. Momo yelps as she separates from Mina, flying off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. Shocked, both girls look to the door to see what caused the interruption.

Dahyun stands in the open doorway, mouth open dumbly in surprise. She looks back and forth between Mina sitting on the bed and Momo on the floor. It takes her a few attempts to try and produce sound but she is eventually able to get words out.

“I was coming to see if you were here. Guess you are. Uh, I was gonna just let you know we were starting karaoke, if you wanted to join.” The smile she gives them comes out more like a grimace. “Well, yeah. I’m gonna go back now.”

The door clicks close behind Dahyun, leaving Momo and Mina alone again. Neither girl looks at the other, neither speaks. A few minutes go by before Mina clears her throat and stands up off the bed. 

She straightens her skirt out and walks around to where Momo is on the floor. Looking at her feet, Mina holds out a hand for Momo. “Uh, why don’t we go. Karaoke sounds fun, and I feel a lot better now.”

It’s the last thing she says to Momo that night. They both exit the room without another word. They go to where everyone’s stationed around the living room television for karaoke. The amount of people in the apartment is noticeably less than when Momo had taken Mina back to her room, and when she looks at the clock on the wall she sees that it’s almost 1 AM.

Momo stays around to sing a few songs but isn’t really all that into it. When it’s almost 3AM, Mina and her roommates decide it’s time to leave. Pleasantries and hugs are exchanged between the nine new friends. Slurred promises to meet again are made, and Jeongyeon has to drag a crying Nayeon away from her new best pal Sana. Mina leaves after them, with only a nod towards Momo.

Tired and confused, Momo heads to her room before Sana finally kicks the rest of the stragglers out. Too exhausted to remove her makeup, Momo plops down on the bed the minute she enters her room. Tries her best to ignore the fact that just a few hours ago, Mina was in here with her.

When she’s finally about to let sleep take her, Momo’s phone lights up. It’s a text, from Mina.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure were okay, right? Sorry about that being weird. Friends, right?”

 

Momo sighs and types back with a heavy heart. Mina’s right, they’re friends. They’re just friends, and that’s all they ever need to be. Her tired mind betrays her and digs up bad memories. Memories of betrayal, memories of heartache. Momo doesn’t need a relationship. She just needs Mina as a friend. That’s all she’ll ever need. That’s all she can ever allow herself to have.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. not weird at all. the best of friends :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	7. Stay By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a bit more time, since I have an exam this upcoming week I really need to study for. That being said I hope this one was worth the wait, we get a little bit more insight on Mina's inner thoughts and the two are also off on their trip!!! Things are finally happening~
> 
> Note* I also have recieved tweets and art based on this fic(which I still can't believe!!!) so I decided to start the hashtag #tindermimo. If you tweet about this fic pls use that hashtag since I'd love to see it:)
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/minaringding/status/1147731896656388096?s=19)  
> 

They don’t talk about the kiss.

The text conversation from that night is the last time any inkling of the incidence is brought up.

Mina knows it happened—there’s no way of denying it. She can still remember the feeling of Momo’s plump lips pressed against her own. Can still remember the tingle of electricity that slowly surged up her spine as she wound her fingers into Momo’s hair. Can still remember the shock and underlying disappointment she felt when Dahyun barged into the room that night.

Why did she suddenly decide to kiss Momo? That, Mina doesn’t know. All she knows is that in that one second, cooped up in Momo’s room alone with the other, it felt right. She had the opportunity to kiss Momo, and she jumped on it. The small part of her that’s been thinking about Momo’s lips every time they’re together, thinking about the how soft they’d feel pressed against her own, saw the chance and took it.

That small part of her also knows she wants it to happen again.

She’s too afraid though. Too afraid to bring it up, too afraid to let Momo know how she felt about the kiss. That it felt like more than practice for the wedding. That it felt real.

So she doesn’t bring it up. Momo acts as if nothing happened at all, and life goes on as it had before, for the most part.

Except there’s a tension between the two of them now. They’ve only seen each other once in person after the party, when Jeongyeon invited Momo and the rest of the girls over as thanks for the invitation. That one time was enough to know that something was up. Mina could feel the strain whenever Momo was next to her. Her body yearned to get closer to the other girl, but also wanted to run away. She’s certain Momo could feel the tension too. The charged gazes she sent Mina whenever their skin happens to touch reaffirms this.

Mina’s pretty sure their friends have noticed the difference too.

She can feel Jihyo’s eyes bearing down onto her back as she folds another shirt and puts it in her suitcase. They leave for the airport early in the morning, so Jihyo offered to help Mina finish her packing tonight. Her luggage is going to be filled to the rim once they’re finished. Since the trip is for a whole week, she needs to take multiple sets of clothes and pajamas, plus something nice to wear for the actual day of the wedding. Everything is pretty much done, just a few more articles of clothing to put on the mountain that’s already in the suitcase. The hardest part is going to be having to zip the damn thing closed.

“You think you have enough shirts in there? You’re only going to be gone for a week, it’s not like you’re moving,” Jihyo calls out from her spot at Mina’s vanity. She’d given up on actually helping Mina place things in the suitcase around twenty items ago, deciding to just stay around for moral support.

“Yeah, I’m pretty much done. I just need to close this thing up. Would you come help me? I need your strong muscles, all those hours in the gym can finally coming in handy.”

“Maybe if you’d come with me to the gym every once in a while, you'd be able to close it on your own.” Jihyo rolls her eyes and huffs out a big sigh, but stands up nonetheless. She’ll always help out someone in need, no matter how big or small said need is—especially if they’re her friend.

Once Jihyo reaches Mina at the bed, she close the lid and presses down on the luggage case as hard she can. “Gosh this thing is packed full! I was kidding earlier, but now you really have me thinking you’re moving away. You planning to run away from us and stay back in Japan for good?”

With a grunt Mina finally zips the suitcase shut. She steps back and dusts her hands off, nodding at Jihyo in thanks. “Of course not. Trust me, I moved here to get away from my parents, there’s no way I’d move back before I have to.”

“When is that again? When do you have to go back?” Jihyo plops down on the bed, scooting the suitcase over to make room for Mina. She pats the empty spot, which Mina eagerly accepts. She’s been on her feet hustling around for the last two hours, cleaning up her room and packing. Mina could definitely use a minute off her feet.

“Hopefully, never. At least not permanently. After I graduate next year, I’m going to take the MCAT and apply to med school here in the states. After that, find a residency here too. That should keep my mom off my ass for a few years.”

Mina leans her head on Jihyo’s shoulder and wraps her arm around the other’s waist. She snuggles in closer and breathes in the soft clean scent of the laundry detergent Jihyo uses. The last thing Mina wants is to have this taken away from her. The friendships she’s made over the last three years have changed her life for the better; the girls Mina’s met have torn down the stone walls she keeps around herself and burrowed deep inside her heart. She’d never trade the warmth and comfort she has here for the icy rigidity of her home back in Japan.

She can’t really even call it her home now. Home is Jihyo’s hugs, Nayeon’s goofy smiles, Jeongyeon’s funny quips and Tzuyu’s steadiness. Recent renovations on her home have also made room for four other girls to move in as well.

Mina’s grown her roots here. She’s moved in and the dust has settled. Mina plans to stay in her new home permanently.

A whine from Jihyo interrupts Mina’s thoughts. She wraps her own arms around Mina and squeezes tightly while rocking back and forth. “Don’t talk about graduating yet, I don’t want to think about it. I’ll have to get a job and heck, you’re gonna have to go off to med school somewhere else. You may not be going all the way to Japan, but you’ll leave me here all alone with Tzuyu and the idiots. I don’t think I’ll stay sane Minari.”

“You act like we’re not all idiots in our own way. Plus Jeongyeon isn’t that bad, at least when she's not around Nayeon to rile her up.” Mina squeezes back before sitting up. “And you know I’m going to apply to medical school here, it’s just rare they accept undergraduates from the same university. If anything hopefully I don’t have to move out of state, but at least we’ll all be in the same country.”

Mina places a soft kiss on the top of Jihyo’s head and stands. The break was nice, but just because she’s finished packing all her clothes doesn’t mean she’s finished. She’s has a carryon bag of cosmetics and skincare to get together.

“Have you talked to Momo about what you’ll do after next year?”

Mina jerks her head away from the collection of lipsticks she was looking over. (It’s always so hard to choose just a few to take with her on trips. She’ll spend a while looking over her options, before just randomly shoving about ten different ones in her bag.) 

“Why would I do that?”

Jihyo gives her a look that says ‘cut the bullshit’. “Really? You guys are pretty close, you never thought to mention you might be moving away for four years after graduation?”

“It never really came up, you know.” 

“You might need to find a good way to bring it up. You’ll have a lot of time this upcoming week together, you should talk about it then.”

Mina turns back the numerous lipsticks laid out in front of her. She doesn’t really want to think about discussing her future with Momo right now. She usually likes to plan ahead, but when it comes to Momo, Mina’s found she’d rather take it one day at a time. They just need to get through next week, then she can think about what’s to come after.

“Fine, fine. Ignore that impending shit storm. You have around a year until it’ll happen.” Jihyo walks over to the vanity and picks up a gold tube of lipstick. The color is a bright coral and it happens to be one of Mina’s favorites. “Also, I know you’ll end up taking almost your entire collection but make sure you take this one with you. It’ll look really nice with the dress you bought for the wedding.”

Mina takes the tube and places it at the top of her pouch. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Always here to give you my amazing advice.”

“And I always appreciate it, Jihyo.”

“Well then, here’s some more amazing advice. You can ignore that impending shitstorm, but there’s another one I think you should pay attention to.” Jihyo picks up another lipstick tube and turns it over in her hands, before shaking her head and setting it back down. She crosses her arms and juts out her hip. “Want to tell me what happened at the party with Momo?”

Mina freezes. She was right after all, Jihyo did know something was up. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Denial was always the best option when it came to things like this. Besides, with the way Momo and her have been acting, it’s best to just play along and pretend nothing happened. No need to discuss it with anyone, not even her best friend.

“Oh, c’mon Mina! I know something happened. You both are usually up each other’s asses. You’ve been hanging out or texting basically every minute for the past few months. It makes me a little jealous, considering it takes a lot to even get you to look at our group chat sometimes.”

“I’m sorry I don’t always have the time to react to the memes you guys flood the chat with everyday.”

“Oh there’s always time for memes and you know it!” Jihyo sighs, shaking her head. “Ok, now I’m getting off topic here. Anyways, ever since the party you’ve reverted back to your hermit ways. I haven’t seen you leave the apartment unless it’s to go to work or a grocery store run. Momo usually would have dragged you out to the movies or some new trendy food truck by now.”

“And? We’ve just been busy getting ready for the trip. She had to deal with some passport stuff.”

Mina looks up when Jihyo’s only response is silence. The shorter girl just stands in front of her, shoulders slumped in exhaustion with a look of disbelief on her face. She seems more stressed about this than Mina does.

Of course she’s worrying about this, that’s just classic Jihyo. Worrying about everyone else’s problems when she doesn’t have to. Mina doesn’t need Jihyo to worry about this, though. Everything’s fine. She’s fine. Her and Momo are fine. 

What happened at the party was just some weird fluke. It’s been a long time since Mina’s been that close to another woman. The last time she kissed someone was when she hooked up with some random girl at Nayeon’s annual New Year’s party at the beginning of the year. Mina was just feeling lonely and maybe a little turned on. It doesn’t help that Momo’s so  _ fucking _ hot, with her smooth skin, long legs, and her toned stomach Mina gets a peek at when she wears crop tops. Mina’s a weak lesbian, and she kissed Momo at a vulnerable moment. 

That was it. There’s nothing else to think about. She tells Jihyo this without mentioning the whole kiss fiasco.

“Fine, Mina. If you say everything is fine, then I guess everything is fine.” Jihyo returns to helping Mina pick out what makeup to bring. They’ve moved onto blush now.

“You don’t sound like you believe that.”

 “Correct. I don’t, but I’m your best friend and that means I have to believe that you believe you’re fine.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Friendship rarely does, Minari. It’s about love and feelings, not making sense.” 

They continue to dissect the entirety of Mina’s makeup collection for the next thirty minutes. They finish that eventually, after Jihyo has managed to convince Mina she only needs to bring one eyeshadow palette with her instead of two. They then move onto the restroom and gather up all of Mina’s skincare and toiletries. It’s not that difficult, since a lot of decisions don’t really have to be made there; Mina has a fail proof skincare routine she sticks to. The hardest part is putting all the products into little carry-on containers.

It’s around 11 PM when everything is packed up and ready to go. They have to be at the airport by 5 tomorrow morning, so if Mina doesn’t want to be feeling like the walking dead in the morning, she should go to sleep as soon as possible. Jihyo retires to her own room for the night, but before she does she hugs Mina one last time.

The embrace is tight, like Jihyo’s hugs always are. It's comforting, though; makes Mina feel steady, like she’s not lost in the chaos that is her own mind.

Jihyo whispers in Mina’s ear before she lets go. Her words are soft, quiet. They carry a little desperation in them, like she’s begging Mina. “Please just...be careful, okay?”

Mina chuckles, squeezing Jihyo back. Her hugs are never as tight as Jihyo’s, as there’s no way she could ever be as strong as the other, but she hopes her embrace gives Jihyo at least a fraction of the comfort that hers give Mina. “Of course I will. I grew up in Japan, plus I visit at least once a year. We’ll be fine.” 

Jihyo leans back, keeping Mina in her arms. She shakes her head, lips twitching into a pitiful smile. “You know that isn’t what I meant.”

“I know.”

She places a kiss on Mina’s cheek and pats her on the arm. “You always try to be strong Mina, and act like nothing’s wrong. It’s okay to admit something’s wrong every once in a while. It’ll make you feel happier in the end. I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.”

“I am happy, Jihyo.”

Mina repeats that to herself as she lays in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Maybe if she says it enough, it’ll become true eventually. 

Before sleep finally takes her into the dark depths of unconsciousness, Mina’s phone lights up. The sound of the vibration jolts her awake and she jumps to get the device. 

There’s a message there, from Momo. It’s the first time she’s gotten a message from her in days. 

“Sorry, I know it’s late but I just finished packing. Idk just wanted to let you know. I’ll see you in the morning, Minari.”

Things still feel weird as Mina types back a reply stating she’ll see Momo in the morning. Mina doesn’t know if it will ever feel the same as it did before the kiss. But it’s a start—Momo texting her like this is a start at returning to normal. 

There’s a small smile on Mina’s face as she settles back into the bed. Maybe she’ll finally be able to say she’s happy with confidence when things get back to normal with Momo.

 

* * *

 

 

Surprisingly, things aren’t awkward in the morning when Mina sees Momo for the first time in a week. Despite it being the ass crack of dawn when they arrive at the airport, Momo still greets Mina with her signature smile and an iced Americano. 

“I got you this—I had Sana stop on the way. I also have a bagel if you want?” The crinkle of the paper bag that Momo lifts sounds out through the stale morning air. Mina accepts it with a grateful smile; she didn’t have time for breakfast.

The lack of awkward tension might be because they aren’t alone. All seven of their roommates are standing in the airport terminal around them in various states of consciousness. Dahyun must not be a morning person, Mina notes, the way she’s conked out on Sana’s shoulder swaying every now and then. 

“You know you all didn’t have to come with us. It’s really early,” Mina mumbles out around the bagel in her mouth.

“No we didn’t have to, but we wanted to,” Sana chirps while hustling over to Mina, causing Dahyun to stumble over.  _ Well, that’ll definitely wake her up. _

“Watch out there.” Jihyo takes Mina’s cup out of her hand just in time for Sana to barrel into her and Momo, enveloping them in a warm hug.

“Oh, you two better stay safe okay.” Sana lets go and grabs Mina by her shoulders, “Please watch out for her, okay? I’m trusting you.”

“Of course, Sana. She’ll be safe with me.”

Sana moves over to Momo, enveloping her into her arms again. Mina can see the veins on her hands bulge out from the force of her tight grip. From what Momo’s told Mina, the two aren’t apart that often. They grew up together; wherever Momo was, Sana was right there next to her and vice versa. It must be difficult sending someone you have that close of a bond with off to another country.

Something tells Mina that isn’t the only reason for Sana’s apprehension, though. After the two finish hugging, the blonde leans closer to Momo’s ear and starts rapidly speaking in hushed whispers. Sana seems worried, the crease between her eyebrows deeply set. Mina swears Sana sends a weary glance her way, but she can’t be certain since a crying Jihyo is crushing Mina against her chest in the next second.

She doesn’t have time to dwell on whatever the _ hell _ that was about with Sana. They have a flight to catch. She can always ask Momo about it during the flight. For now, they have to finish their goodbyes and scarff down the rest of their quick breakfast. Like an assembly line, Mina and Momo are passed through the arms of their friends. Seven heartfelt goodbyes and well wishes later, they’re off to go deal with the hell that is airport security.

Mina was worried that after they waved their final farewell to the others, the awkward tension from before would return. She couldn’t help the nauseous feeling that settled in her stomach as they rode the escalator up and away from their friends. Thankfully, the worry was unneeded. Once they’re alone, the awkward tension from the past week never returns. Mina sends a small thank you to the universe for this tiny blessing. She doesn’t know how’d they be able to make it through this week tiptoeing and dancing around each other. 

There isn’t much talking to do as they go through security and customs. While the coffee had done an okay job of making Mina feel alive, it didn’t change the fact that it’s 5 AM. Not really much to talk about at 5 AM on a Monday morning while you’re being patted down by a security guard. 

After going through the hassle of security, they find themselves waiting in limbo for what seems like forever before they’re finally called to board their flight. It’s only when their carry-on luggage is stowed away and they’ve settled into their seats that Momo finally speaks up.

“You know, I’ve never been in first class before. This a whole other world, Mina. Look at how far the seats can go back!” Momo clicks the lever on the side of the chair, allowing the seat to fall back till it’s horizontal with the ground. She stretches her arms over her head and sighs out, “I could get used to this. Are you sure your mom’s really okay with paying for all of this?”

“Trust me, my family has more money than they need. More than anyone really needs.” Mina grins at the look of sheer wonder and excitement on Momo’s face. It’s unfair how adorable Momo is without her even realising it. “Don’t worry about it, just lay there and relax. We have a long flight ahead of us.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice. This seat is more comfortable than my bed, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna fall asleep the minute we take off.” Momo reaches for the complimentary sleeping mask placed above her chair. She puts it on her head, the tight elastic bunching up her hair.

Mina reaches over and adjusts it, lying the stray strands down. “I’ll wake you up when they bring out our meals. I have a hunch you won’t want to miss that.”

Momo clutches her hands against her chest, batting her eyelashes coyly. “Ah, you know me so well, Minari. Truly a woman after my heart.”

_ Nope, nope, nope. Don’t you dare. _ Mina forces her own heart to quiet down before it gets too riled up by Momo’s flirtatious words. She should be used to it by now, that’s just how Momo is. That’s how she is with all their friends.

The flight attendant’s voice crackles through the aisle, alerting them to make sure their electronic devices are powered off and that they’re strapped in for their long flight to Japan. Mina double checks that her seatbelt is on correctly–no matter how many times she’s ridden on an airplane before, the buckles always manage to confuse her. 

A small pale hand finds its way over her own, stopping Mina’s movements. She eyes it, following up the length of the arm it's attached to until she finds the anxious face of its owner. Momo is sitting up now, back rigid and legs shuffling around. 

“You mind if I hold your hand for the take off?” Momo bites her lip, eyes shifting to look out the window at the tarmac outside. “I’ve only ever ridden in an airplane a couple times before, and either my parents or Sana were there for me to hold on to.”

_ The. Cuteness. Never. Stops. _

“Of course, I said I’d keep you safe for this trip.” Mina interlaces their fingers together, squeezing tight as the plane begins to take off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Momo. Momo, get up.” Mina whispers, shaking the other girl’s shoulder lightly. 

A grunt sounds from the lifeless heap beneath the fluffy blanket in the next seat. Momo’s worries faded away as their altitude rose; as soon as the airplane lifted itself into the air and settled high in the clouds, she promptly knocked out and nestled into the soft cushions of the seat. 

“The food’s coming around now. I ordered the breakfast option for our meal since we each only had one bagel before. Thought that’d be okay.”

“Sure, sure.” Momo’s voice is slurred as she turns over. She wipes at the drool that has collected on her chin. “That sounds good, thanks.”

When the stewardess comes around with the tray, Mina hears a small gasp escape from Momo’s lips. 

“Meal? This is a whole damn buffet Minari!” 

Mina does have to admit the spread is quite impressive. There’s a rainbow of fruits splayed out, accompanied by cereal, yogurt, and two beautifully garnished omelets. Mina’s stomach growls just looking at it.

Momo’s does too. Rather loudly.

She eagerly digs into the food once Mina bows in thanks to the stewardess and she sits it down in front of them. 

“How long was I out for?” Momo asks around a mouthful of eggs. 

“Oh, it’s been around four hours. We’re currently somewhere over the Pacific, so we’ve got quite a bit of time before we land.”

Momo groans. “Gosh, I forgot how long these flights can be. It’s been a while since we went to visit my grandma in Japan. I think I was, what, fourteen the last time we went?”

“Speaking of your grandma. Did you decide if you wanted to go visit this week? We’ll have free time in between all the stupid lunches and meetings my mom will want us to attend. The ceremony isn’t until Friday anyways.”

“Yeah, I still don’t want to go. Thank you, though. I have a feeling that this week is going to be eventful enough without opening that bag of worms.”

Mina nods. She can tell when something doesn’t need to be pushed at any further. Everyone has their own fair share of family problems. She definitely doesn’t have room to talk.

“Anyways, what have you been doing for the past four hours? I shouldn’t have taken the window seat if I was going to be the only one sleeping. At least you would have something to look at, then.” Momo shovels the last few bits of her omelet into her mouth before moving on to some cantaloupe. 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t like looking out the window, it makes me nauseous. Plus I had the pleasure of watching the collection of shitty heterosexual romances the airline so readily provided for us.” Mina points at the television set hanging in front of them. “I’ve already seen two different white couples have a meet-cute then a fall out over some stupid misunderstanding, only for them to get back together by the will of the universe.”

Momo fake barfs. “Sounds lovely.”

“Yeah, it’s at least been giving me something to laugh at.” 

They divest into a fit of giggles and continue eating. Once they’ve finished and their plates have been taken up, Mina returns to her marathon of shitty romcoms and Momo settles back in to continue her nap.  _ At least that’s what she calls it. Mina doesn’t really think anything longer than two hours could be considered to be in ‘nap territory’. _

Mina looks over at Momo’s sleeping form, finding it much more interesting than the stereotypical bullshit playing out on the screen in front of her. 

Despite all her worries after  _ the incident  _ (she doesn’t even want to think about the ‘k’ word at this point), Mina finds herself enjoying what should be a painstakingly boring flight. Even with Momo unconscious for the majority of it, Mina finds herself glad that the other is just simply there with her. 

The idea of this trip terrified Mina just three months ago, that night in the club when she heard the news from her mother. Back then she was scared, didn’t know how she’d get through this week. If she didn’t find some way to convince her mom that there was no way in hell she’d settle down with some smart, well mannered man anytime in this life, she could kiss the freedom she’s found goodbye.

By some chance, though, Momo was able to worm her way into Mina’s life. She’s not one for believing in shitty clichés, but Mina finds herself thinking that fate had some sort of hand in leading her to Momo. (Why fate would care to meddle in her life, now _ that  _ Mina doesn’t know.)

Momo shuffles around in her sleep, mumbling unintelligibly. Her hand falls and lands on Mina’s right thigh.

The tension comes back, rushing in and sending Mina spinning. It isn’t uncomfortable this time, nor suffocating. It’s a nice, constant buzzing that starts from where Momo’s knuckles are touching the bare skin of her thigh, and radiates throughout the rest of her body. 

Mina finds herself too tired to deal with the implications behind this, instead choosing to lay back and place her own hand atop Momo’s. She entwines their fingers again, returning them to the same position they were during take-off.

Momo has become a fixture in the world Mina’s built for herself, and there’s no way she’d let something as trivial as getting carried away during a kiss change that for her. 

Mina squeezes tight, letting the heat of Momo’s skin comfort her this time. She might not be scared of the trip anymore, but she’s afraid of something else now.

She’s afraid of losing Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	8. Fancy You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Japan is off to an...interesting start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who wished me luck on my exam and waited for this chapter! I did....okay(?) on the exam, I'm at least passing lmao. I'll probably have to take two more mini hiatuses this summer for exams but they aren't until next month! 
> 
> But seriously a huge shout out to everyone who's given me support and feedback on this story; it truly means the world to me:) I never thought so many people would support this story<3 Writing this chapter was really therapeutic for me after all the chaos of last week. I hope Mina gets better; it was comforting to write her playing around with Momo:') 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1150854630865285122?s=19)  
> 

When Momo rouses from her nap, there’s a weight resting atop her shoulder. She tries to shake it off, groaning and attempting to turn away, all to no avail. Her eyes peel open slowly, one by one. She shifts her head to see what has made a home on her shoulder.

Turns out it is not a what but a who. She’s met with a black tuft of hair, the scent of lemon and chamomile filling her nostrils. Like Momo tends to be for everything, she had been late starting on packing for the trip. She stayed up late last night and barely got any sleep in order to finish up. The drowsiness still surrounds her, causing her brain to fog up. With the familiar scent of lemons and chamomile wafting around her as well, she slouches back against the cushion of her chair and closes her eyes. 

Wait.

Lemons and chamomile. Silky black hair. That could only mean one thing.

Mina is on her shoulder. 

_ Mina is sleeping on her shoulder. _

Momo’s eyes shoot open again. A surge of energy shoots through her veins, causing every single nerve ending in her body to light up. The weight of Mina on her shoulder is all she can focus on; any remainder of drowsiness now gone completely. 

It takes all of her energy, but Momo wills her body to calm down and not make any sudden movements. She doesn’t know why exactly, but it feels nice to have Mina lying on her. They haven’t been this close to each other since…well, That night, and Momo didn’t realize until now how much she missed being within such close proximity to the other.

There’s a tight squeeze on her left hand. She must have grabbed a hold of Mina’s hand in her sleep. Momo looks down to see Mina’s hand interlocked around hers. The contrast of Mina’s perfect glittery french manicure next to Momo’s matte black nails is striking. It doesn’t make sense to Momo. The two of them are so different; Mina comes from another world and seems so perfect and put together, whereas Momo is your classic artsy chaotic lesbian mess. They shouldn’t go together, yet they contrast each other in such a beautiful and harmonious way.

Mina looks so peaceful as she dozes off, the guard she usually has up nowhere to be found. Her lips are slightly open, letting a slow stream of breath pass though as her chest rises and falls steadily. Momo takes her time counting the moles on her face; there’s the one on the bridge of her nose, three dotted around her mouth, speckles of them across both cheeks. Mina must’ve tied her hair in a bun at some point, exposing her neck. Momo spots another mole nestled on the pale expanse of the skin there. She wants to reach out and touch it but keeps her hand closed in a tight fist. 

The overhead speakers crackle to life, letting the passengers know they’ll be making their descent to Tokyo International Airport shortly. Momo grips the hand she’s got a hold on tighter, bracing herself for the plane to begin its descent. She tries not to think of the million different things that can go wrong with the plane’s engine and instead focuses on waking Mina up. 

“Minari,” Momo’s voice cracks from not being used. “Mina, wake up. We’re here.”

Mina lets out a grunt and peels one eye open. The eye shifts back and forth, taking in her surroundings. A croaky “What?” falls from her mouth.

Momo chuckles. A sleepy Mina is definitely a very cute Mina.

“We’re in Tokyo now. The plane is about to land. Hence the death grip I currently have on your hand.”

Mina’s bleary eyes drift down. Momo’s grip on her hand is so tight the skin is starting to go pale with blood loss. If Mina minds she doesn’t show it; a tiny grin forms on her lips and she squeezes back. 

“Already? I didn’t even realize I had dozed off.”

“What, the stereotypical hetero romance wasn’t intriuging enough to keep you awake?” The DVD Menu is currently looping on the screen in front of them, which answers Momo’s question. 

Mina yawns and responds anyways. “No, not really.” It’s at this moment that she seems to realize her head is currently resting atop Momo’s shoulder. Mina jerks up quickly but keeps her hand in Momo’s grip. “Oh, sorry. I must’ve fallen over at some point. Jihyo says I’m a cuddler when I sleep.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I’m a cuddler too so I get it.”

The descent continues and Momo can feel bubbles in her ear pop from the pressure. It’s annoying more than frightening right now, the pressure of Mina’s palm against hers making the whole thing a bit more bearable. It’s over as soon as it started though, and soon the plane is back safe on the ground and both girls are making their way off the plane, carry-on bags in hand. 

“So where are we meeting your parents? The front gate?” Momo asks Mina as they stand waiting for their luggage to make its way around the conveyor belt.

“My parents? Oh, well we probably won’t meet them until tonight. I think my mother wanted us to go out to dinner with my father and her tonight. We have to get ready for that.”

That’s odd. “So they aren’t greeting you here at the airport?” Momo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. She can’t imagine not having someone there to greet her when she returns back in the States.

Mina grabs her giant silver suitcase once it reaches them and takes it off the conveyor belt with a huff. She dusts her hands off and pulls the handle up. “No, we’re going to the hotel first and then we’ll see them tonight. Thanks for reminding me, by the way. I need to call them and let them know we arrived safely.” 

Momo nods solemnly and grabs her own luggage. She quietly ponders to herself as Mina calls her mother, letting the other Japanese native lead the way out of the airport. 

Mina hasn’t really explained the state with her family, but this situation lets Momo know pretty much all she needs to about their dynamic. Their only daughter, who they haven’t seen for almost half a year, just arrived back home and they are nowhere to be seen. Call Momo crazy, but she’s pretty sure if their family had a tight-knit bond there would at least be someone other than Casper the Friendly Ghost to greet Mina at the airport. 

The lack of a warm familial greeting doesn’t seem to affect Mina at all. She has her head held high as she navigates their way out of the terminal. Her voice is steady, calm, and perhaps a bit cold as she speaks on the phone with who Momo assumes is her mother. She’s speaking in rapid Japanese and Momo’s brain is still a bit too foggy from her nap to catch everything being said. What she can gather is that Mina’s mother now knows they’ve arrived, and the hotel room is ready and waiting for them. 

Mina ends the call with a clipped ‘goodbye’ and hails a taxi for the both of them. She turns back towards Momo and jerks her head in the vehicle’s direction. “C’mon, we have to go check in at the hotel. It’s pretty nice from what my mother told me. I think you’ll like it.” 

Momo follows behind and lets Mina lead her. She feels that if this is how the majority of their trip will probably go, she’ll be in an unfamiliar environment afterall. As she stares out the backseat window, watching the buildings and people of Tokyo fly by in a flash, Momo mentally prepares herself for what’s to come tonight. She doesn’t really know what to expect but there’s one thing Momo is certain about: more of Mina’s mysterious family situation is soon to be revealed.

 

* * *

 

For the second time that day, Momo feels like she’s walking into an alternate dimension. The moment she first steps foot into the hotel Mina’s mother arranged for them to stay in, Momo feels out of place. She’s never even seen a hotel this fancy in real life, much less stayed at one before. There’s an air of opulence in the lobby, the intricate chandelier dangling above them only reinforcing this. Momo’s jaw drops to the floor and stays open as she gazes around in wonder. Her family is definitely nowhere near the poverty line, but whenever they would go on vacation it was a luxury to stay in a hotel rather than a motel. So it definitely comes as a shock when a bellhop greets them after Mina finishes checking them in at the front desk.

“I’m taking it you like the place?” Mina bumps Momo’s shoulder as they make their way to the elevator, her mouth forming its signature gummy smile as she giggles.

Momo snaps her mouth close and shakes her head, snapping out of her daze. “Once it settles in that I’m actually staying at this place for real, I’ll get back to you on that.” 

Mina pouts, leaning forward and pressing the button for the 96th floor (Momo chokes at that.  _ 96th floor! How big is this place? _ ). “I hope that’s a good thing? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. My mom thought it’d be best we stay at the hotel the wedding will be at for convenience’s sake.”

“Of course it’s a good thing, don’t be ridiculous Minari!” Momo pokes Mina’s cheek, satisfied when the younger’s face squishes up.  _ Good, the pout is gone _ . “I’m just a little taken aback, that’s all. I’m sure one night in this hotel costs more than two months of my portion of rent. I mean this plus the first class plane ride, are you sure your mom doesn’t mind spending all this money on me?” 

“Like I said before, it’s not a problem. My mom loves showing off just how big her bank account is. I’ve never been one for it, but I’ve gotten used to the flamboyance. You’re in for a real treat if you think this is a lot, the ceremony is probably going to be a spectacle all on its own.”

“Even bigger than Kimye’s wedding?”

“I cannot believe the word  _ Kimye _ just came out of your mouth. I’m disappointed in you.” Mina shakes her head. “Don’t tell me you watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians?”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for reality TV. The petty drama makes me feel better about myself. And it’s entertaining as fuck.”

“Dear God, just one more thing you and Nayeon have in common.”

The loud ding of the elevator reaching their floor interrupts their  _ very serious _ conversation. Momo files it in the back of her head to have a marathon with Nayeon one day. It’d be hilarious trying to force Mina to join them. 

They shuffle out behind the bellhop, who leads them down a winding hallway. The pristine white walls reflect the bright golden lights decorating the walls, in a way that’s almost blinding. Momo still can’t help but feel out of place.

When they eventually reach the door marked with a golden placard reading  _ 9611,  _ this feeling still hasn't disappeared. Mina certainly doesn’t seem to share the sentiment, however, graciously thanking the bellhop before sending him off on his way back down the never ending hallway. She hands Momo a keycard to the room before pressing own against the lock and opening the door to their room. 

Well, room might not be the right word to describe the enormous suite Momo finds herself standing in. She becomes flabbergasted once again, jaw dropping down to the floor for the upteenth time that day. Momo shouldn’t even bother closing her mouth this time, it’d save her some energy considering it probably will revert to this position for the rest of the trip. 

If Momo had found the wall-to-wall white of the hallways blinding, the inside of this room is downright overbearingly bright. Every piece of furniture, from the sofas in the living room area and the fluffy quilted bedspread to the silk curtains draped around the gigantic window, is some shade of beige or white. Pearl, champagne, even  _ fucking _ eggshell colors the room, it’s almost a little nauseating how monochromatic the set up is (Chaeyoung’s thinking of dabbling in interior design, and god help her, she thoroughly discussed every goddamn shade of white there is when they went shopping for furniture for their apartment). 

It’s undeniably one of the fanciest rooms Momo has ever found herself in, though, so she does what every sensible person would do in a situation such as this—pull out her phone to document it.

“This fucking insane, Mina! When you said your mom likes to show off you weren’t kidding.” Momo quickly opens up Snapchat on her phone, scrolling to their newly formed snap group with all of her and Mina’s roommates. (The chat is accurately named ‘the Gaybies’, thanks to Momo’s genius brain). 

Momo drops the bags in her hand and runs to the middle of the room. Phone in hand and her arm extended out she presses record and spins around, giving a full 360 degree view. “Get a load of this guys. Look how damn nice the place Mina’s family got for us is. There’s a chandelier in here. A chandelier!” She pans the camera up to said chandelier, zooming in and out on the sparkling fixture. 

Running over with the eagerness of a puppy, Momo bounces to Mina and shoves the camera in her face. “I have a suspicious feeling our Minari here is actually royalty or something. Is there something you’ve been hiding from us, princess?”

An unimpressed Mina pushes the camera away. “Oh, stop. Don’t call me that.”

“Why not, princess? You’re not denying it.” Momo finishes recording and sends the video. Considering it’s around dinner time back home they’ll probably be getting a flood of responses soon. 

“Ok, then I’m not royalty. There, your ridiculous claim is officially denied.”

“I still have my doubts, princess.”

With a roll of her eyes, Mina turns away. She knows by now that there isn’t really a way to get Momo to stop once she finds a joke to run with. She picks up their bags and places them on the bed. Like the responsible adult Mina prides herself on being she begins unpacking, leaving Momo to run around the suite taking selfies and pictures of their view of downtown Tokyo.

Around fifteen minutes later, Momo’s excitement winds down and she wanders over to where her own suitcase lays on the bed. When she starts taking out the various articles of clothing she brought with her, an uneasy feeling rises at the pit of her stomach. 

Considering the amount of opulence and fanciness she’s been met with on this trip thus far, dinner tonight certainly will take place at some upscale restaurant. She only brought two outfits that could be considered appropriate for such an event, one dress for the rehearsal dinner and another one Sana helped her pick out for the actual wedding day. Despite not being Mina’s actual girlfriend, Momo can’t help but want to impress Mina’s parents this week. She’s certain that looking like an out of place commoner at tonight’s dinner certainly won’t help her gain any brownie points with the Myoui family.

Not that Momo thinks Mina would really care about this, as she knows the other is not shallow in any way whatsoever. The doubtful thoughts still manage to wrack at her brain though, causing Momo to eventually just talk to Mina about it once they’re both almost finished unpacking. She clears her throat catching Mina’s attention. 

“Sorry, but the dinner tonight. Is it going to be really fancy? I only brought two nice outfits with me. Would it look bad if I wore one tonight and then again at the wedding?” 

Mina pauses her movements and looks up. She bites her lip and hums, tapping her foot in contemplation. “It’s going to be at the restaurant connected to the hotel, which I guess you would definitely call fancy. I wouldn’t care if you wear the same thing twice, obviously, but knowing my mother…she might say something about it.” Mina frowns empathetically. “I’m really sorry about that. I wish she wasn’t like this.”

“No, no, it's fine. I understand.” Momo doesn’t really understand, probably never will. This a different world for her after all. But what she does understand is that it isn’t Mina’s fault she comes from such an uptight family.

Mina claps her hands together and walks over to the boudoir she had previously filled with her clothes. “I have something you can borrow though! I think this should fit.” She holds out a flowing sheer a-line white dress to Momo. It looks expensive, and Momo feels like she owes Mina money just for looking at the garment. 

“Oh my God Mina, are you sure? I mean, what would you wear? I could probably go find a shop somewhere close by and get something. We have a lot of time in between now and the dinner.”

“No need for that when I’m certain this will look great on you. Plus, I’m really indecisive so I brought quite a few outfit options.” She shoves the dress at Momo with a smile. “Go try it on, if it doesn’t fit then we can go shopping. Only then though. No need to go out when we’re jet lagged if we don’t have to.”

Momo takes the garment and nods. There’s no point in arguing, Mina’s just as hard headed as Momo is. When she has her mind set on something it’s hard to convince her otherwise. 

With the dress clutched to her chest, Momo wanders into the bathroom. It’s just as pristine and white as the rest of the hotel. It’s far larger than any bathroom has the right to be, the click of the door closing echoing throughout the space. Momo quickly undresses and steps into the dress. It’s a bit tricky getting the thing zipped up all the way, but after a few minutes of struggling Momo finally gets the dress on completely. She steps back and looks at her reflection in the mirror. Obviously, she’ll have to do her hair and actually put makeup on for tonight, but she can’t deny how nice the dress looks on her. She feels  _ pretty _ , not at all like the usual kind of pretty she associates with herself though. No, she feels pretty in an elegant way, like she belongs in this upscale world she’s found herself thrust in.

Hopefully, Mina’s parents think the same thing.

She hesitantly steps out into the room looking for Mina’s opinion. “I think it looks okay? Obviously I’d have to wear a different bra. Don’t think the bright purple straps really fit the look, but don’t worry, I brought one of those fancy strapless ones with me.”

Mina just stares at Momo from where she sits on the bed. Her lips are open as if she wants to say something but hasn’t quite yet found the words. Momo shifts her weight, not sure what to do. The weight of Mina’s gaze is heavy and intense. The tension in the air feels eerily similar to how it did  _ that night.  _

Not able to deal with the butterflies rising from her stomach up into her chest, Momo clears her throat and asks again. “Do you think it’ll be okay? For the dinner tonight?”

Mina blushes and shakes her head. “Oh, sorry. Blanked out for a second there. Yeah it looks, uh, really good on you. You look really pretty Momo.” 

It’s Momo’s turn to blush, she can feel the heat rise in her cheeks. “Thanks. Okay I’ll get changed then. Thanks again, for the dress.”

“No problem. Anything for you.”

Not quite sure what to take from that, Momo awkwardly smiles and rushes back into the bathroom. Anything to get away from the stifling tension in that room. 

She pushes the door shut and sinks down with her back against it. This is exactly what she didn’t want to happen on this trip. She thought ignoring what had happened that night would make the tension between the two of them go away. And it had been working up until now. So far they’d been able to easily fall back into their routine of friendly teasing and chatting. Why now did that ugly clenching feeling she gets in her chest sometimes when Mina stares at her have to comeback?

Momo breathes in and out, counting up from one to ten and then down from ten to one. She waits until the beating of heart falls back into a steady pace before standing up and taking the dress off. She’s careful to not rip or put creases in the nice material, hanging the dress back on its hanger and stepping back into her own clothes. 

She splashes water on her face, hoping the cold temperature of the tap can calm some of the heat in her face. There’s an eerie inkling in the back of her head, that she knows exactly why this keeps happening around Mina. That she knows why her heart decides to go into overdrive when she finds herself locked into Mina’s gaze.

Momo buries that thought into the back of her mind. She doesn’t have time to deal with it, never will. Because with thoughts like that also come agonizing memories of what happened to her heart in the past. Of what  _ she  _ did to her. Maybe one day Momo will have the courage to face the past, maybe even have the heart to think or say  _ her  _ name. 

That day isn’t today, though. So Momo towels off her face and does the thing she’s best at. Ignoring her feelings.

She forces a smile on her face and walks back out into the hotel room. Determined to ignore what just happened and let things go back to how they were fifteen minutes ago.

Mina seems to have the same idea. She doesn’t comment on what just transpired mere minutes before, just tells Momo to hang the dress up before going back to scrolling through her phone.

They spend about half an hour in silence as Momo continues unpacking her belongings. The only noise being Mina’s small giggles every now and then at something on her phone and the soft music Momo plays from her phone. At least the tension from before seems to have left, thankfully.

Once she finishes, Momo makes her way over to where Mina is lounging on the bed. There’s plenty of other places for her to sit, but Momo thinks it’d probably be weird for her to go all the way over to the couch in the living area. They usually sit close to each other, and she doesn’t want to make Mina think something is up or worse—hurt her feelings by going to the other room. 

Mina makes room for Momo next to her, letting the other girl settle into her side. It feels nice, Momo thinks, lounging next to Mina with the both of them just basking in each other’s company. The other girl’s body heat is nice and comforting, she can feel the jet lag start to finally settle in. 

She pulls out her own phone and sees a notification from their Snapchat group. She opens it and is greeted with a photo of all seven of their friends smiling and throwing peace signs at Sana’s camera lens. They seem to be out eating, probably at the Korean BBQ place near campus judging from the grill sitting on the table in front of them. The caption reads, “Of course, as expected from Princess Myoui<3”. Momo screenshots the pic, not trusting Sana to save the photo herself before she sent it. 

Momo nudges Mina, “They went out to eat without us. Can you believe the nerve of them?”

“What really?”

“Yes, you’d know if you ever checked your snapchat. Here, make a pouty face.” Momo opens her camera and wraps her arm around Mina. She snaps a picture of them, her own face scrunched up in a matching pout to Mina’s. She saves the photo before captioning it, “Wow fake. Can’t believe you guys went out without us:(“ before hitting send and closing her phone.

“I’d check it, but there’s always so many snaps to click through. It’s annoying.”

“There wouldn’t be that many if you’d just open them when they’re sent like a normal person.” 

Mina scoffs. “Oh, sorry I’m not up to date with my Snapchat etiquette.”

That makes Momo remember something she had meant to ask earlier. “Speaking of etiquette. I had another question about dinner tonight.”

Mina yawns, stretching her arms out and letting one settle over Momo’s shoulder. She rubs the skin there and gives a real pout, “You seem to be really nervous about tonight. You’d think you’re actually meeting your girlfriend’s parents.”

Momo ignores the sting of that sentence, because after all, it holds truth. Why it even rubs her the wrong way she doesn’t want to think about. “I mean, we are supposed to be girlfriends at least to your parents. You’re my friend Mina, I don’t want to mess this up for you.”

“I wouldn’t worry so much. You’re gonna sike yourself out, we’ve got this, okay?” Mina gives Momo’s shoulder a tight squeeze. “What’s the question, though?”

“My tattoos. Do you think your mom would get offended by them?” 

Mina’s eyebrows scrunch together. “Tattoos?” 

Confused by the reaction, Momo hesitantly holds up her right hand and points at her wrist. “I mean this one will probably be covered by the dress’s sleeve but the one on my finger is gonna be visible.” 

Mina’s hand shoots forward, grasping Momo’s wrist and bringing it closer to her face. She eyes the red heart outline decorating Momo’s wrist and then runs her finger over the rainbow colored ‘L O V E’ written on the inside of Momo’s index finger. “Have...have you always had these?”

“Um, since we’ve met yes? But always no. I got the first one with Sana after we graduated. She wanted to be basic and get matching tattoos, so I chose the most basic first tattoo there is: a heart.” Momo laughs at the bewildered look on Mina’s face. “Have you really never noticed these? You can’t be serious.”

“I’m dead serious, I’ve never noticed these.” She taps the one on Momo’s finger, “When did you get this one? I really like it.” 

Momo smiles, “Thanks. I got this one after my freshman year in college. It was one of those things where I finally started to feel proud about my sexuality. You know how uni can do that to you, all that finding yourself shit you’ve always heard about turns out to be an actual thing. So I decided to get a tat that was lowkey enough to not draw attention, but still told the world ‘yep I’m gay’.”

“Well it definitely says that, the rainbow colors really scream ‘I’m queer’. I get what you’re saying, though. I never really got to fully immerse myself into gay culture until I moved to the States.” Mina traces the letters of the tattoo again, going slowly over each one. “It feels nice to be comfortable with who you are. Hopefully after this week my mom can finally come terms with the fact that I’m really gay and that isn’t changing.”

“Maybe you could your own rainbow colored tattoo then too? To celebrate the occasion.” Momo jokes. “We could have matching tats.”

“I don’t know if I’d get one exaxtly like yours. But I think maybe one day I’ll get one. I don’t think my mom would be too happy about it.” She sighs, staring off to the side. 

“I think it only matters if you would be happy about it.” It’s not really her place to comment, but seeing how much Mina seems to stress over pleasing her parents really worries Momo. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe one day I’ll get the confidence to just go ahead and do it.” She pats the heart on Momo’s wrist and grins at the other. “Anyways, I think it’ll be fine. They’re small enough my mom probably won’t notice them. Heck I didn’t even notice until today, and I’ve known you for 3 months.”

“I still can’t believe that. It’s not like I try to hide them or anything.”

“Do you have any more? Or just the two?”

Momo nods and draws up the pants leg of her sweats. She lifts up her right leg exposing her ankle to Mina. “I drew this one myself. Pretty proud of it.” 

Mina’s mouth drops open, “Wow, it’s gorgeous Momo.” She traces the purple flower lining the back length of Momo’s ankle. “Lavender, very gay as well. You’re like a walking poster for lesbian rights. Do you have a labrys as well?”

“No, I only have one other one and it’s not a labrys. But now that you say that, I should probably get one. Adding that to my list of future tattoos to get.” Momo’s a little disappointed in herself for not thinking of that earlier. 

Mina lifts her eyebrows, staring expectantly at Momo. She leans forward and looks Momo’s body up and down. “Well where is it? Your other one. I can’t believe you have four tattoos, how the hell did I miss them all?”

“Well I don’t understand how you missed the wrist and finger ones. The ankle is a little excusable, and well this last one is in a place you haven’t ever seen. It’s not easily accessible to the general public.”

Mina leans back, blush rising up her neck at the implication behind Momo’s words. Her eyes drift down towards Momo’s crotch, her unvoiced question loud and clear. 

“Oh God no! Minari, you pervert.” Momo playfully slaps Mina’s shoulder. 

“Well can you blame me! You’re being very vague right now.” Mina throws herself back against the headboard, crossing her arms with a huff.

Momo draws her knees up to her chest and circles her arms around her legs. She rests her head atop her knees, looking at Mina with a soft gaze. She bites her lip, blush of her own finding its way back across her cheeks. “There’s always fun in a little mystery, Minari.” Momo winks at the other, knows she really shouldn’t but she can’t help her playful nature. Plus Mina always looks so adorable when she’s flustered. “Maybe one day you’ll get to see it Minari.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day is spent lounging around, trying to sleep off the jet lag that comes with any flight longer than ten hours. It’s always funny to Momo how sleeping a lot just ends up making you more tired. When the clock strikes 6PM signaling them to awaken and start getting ready for dinner, she finds it difficult to even peel her eyes open, much less get off the comfy bed.

Mina forces her up though, sighing that her mother isn’t fond of tardiness. This gets Momo into the bathroom, applying her makeup and styling her hair faster than the speed of light. Despite Mina’s constant reassurance that tonight will be fine, Momo’s nerves have her on edge the entire time she’s getting ready. Her hands fumble as she lines her eyes, it makes the whole process of applying eyeliner more frustrating than it usually is. It’s a struggle, but around an hour and one almost burnt hand from her curling iron later, Momo is standing in the bathroom dressed in the white dress Mina lent her. 

She’s staring at her reflection in the mirror, tracing the pleats of the fabric up and down the length of her body when a knock sounds on the door.

Mina’s already soft voice is muffled but her words are loud and clear as they pierce through the air and make Momo’s heartbeat pick up speed. “Hey, Momoring. We don’t have much time left, we should head down now. Are you ready?”

All the months of preparation they’ve been through have led to this moment. The stage is set and they must fall into their respective roles as doting lovers. It’s finally showtime. Momo tells herself to break a leg, metaphorically of course. (Though, she briefly debates actually breaking her leg. That’d be a sure fire way to excuse herself from the dinner early).

“Yeah, I’m ready. Just one second and I’ll be right out.” Momo hopes the nervous shake in her voice is only in her head and not actually audible. As she had promised Sana to keep her constantly updated throughout the trip, she quickly snaps a picture of herself all dolled up in the mirror and sends it to her best friend with the caption “Don’t I clean up pretty well:p”. Sana’s response probably won’t come till much later; it’s the middle of the night back in the States and the other is probably knocked out right now.

Momo takes one last deep breath, shakes all her limbs out trying to expel every last trace of her nervous jitters before opening the door. The sight she’s greeted by causes all her nerves to rush back into her body at once.

Mina is a very beautiful girl—Momo’s never tried to ignore or deny this fact. Anyone with eyes can tell that the universe took its time crafting Mina. From her aquiline nose to the artful array of beauty marks dotting across her smooth skin, every inch of Mina screams ‘I’m beautiful, look at me!’. 

Tonight though, it isn’t just her beauty that catches Momo’s eyes; no, it’s her very aura. She radiates elegance and poise as she stands in front of Momo with a rose colored smile decorating her features. The slim fitting white dress she’s donning has a cut out design on the sleeves, exposing the smooth curves of her shoulders. Her black hair is pushed to one side of her face, exposing an intricate earring dangling from her ear. The golden sheen of it looks downright captivating against her clear complexion. 

She’s radiant, gorgeous, basically any and every adjective in both the English and Japanese languages that gives the connotation of “ _ wow, how can a person look this amazing?”.  _

Momo gulps then opens her mouth only for no words to come out. She clenches her fists at her sides, digging what little bit of nail she has into the skin of her palms in an attempt to shock herself out of the trance she’s in. It’s useless though, her nails are stubs after all (long nails would only get in the way of  _ things _ she likes to do).

Mina coughs and rubs her arm nervously. She steps to the side gesturing for Momo to exit the bathroom. “Sorry, I was in the way. Are you ready to go?”

Despite her vocal chords not wanting to function, Momo’s legs are in tip top condition. They lead her out of the bathroom and past Mina one step at a time. She goes to the other side of the suite to pick up her purse from where it’s sitting on the dresser. Slowly, Momo looks through the bag to make sure everything she needs is inside. It buys her time to calm down enough to finally speak once she closes the latch and slinks the bag on her shoulder.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Momo strikes a dramatic pose, showing off her full ensemble to Mina now that she’s all dressed up with the hair styling and makeup to match. Acting like her normal playful self will hopefully distract Mina from how much of an embarrassing bumbling fool Momo was a second ago.

It does the trick. Mina giggles as she picks up her own purse, nodding impressively and giving Momo two thumbs up. “It looks good on you. Really good. I should be your personal stylist.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. I wouldn’t say dressing up like this fits my day to day routine very well.”

Mina cocks her head to the side, gesturing for them to exit the hotel room. She locks the door behind them, calling over her shoulder at Momo. “What, you wouldn’t want to wear that to work? It looks much better than the uniform you usually have on.”

“I don’t think wearing stiletto heels and a white dress for work at a coffee shop are a good idea. Seems like a disaster waiting to happen. Just a hunch.”

“Your loss. Imagine the tips you’d get in that get-up.” 

The light hearted teasing does wonders for Momo’s nerves. Rather than dreading the infinite possibilities of how she could fuck up tonight, Momo finds herself focusing instead on the cute mischievous grin Mina gives her and the way her stomach cramps a bit from laughing during the elevator ride down to the lobby. It’s nice and lets her forget that the two of them are about to try to pull off one of the most far-fetched, elaborate schemes she’s ever heard of.

It’s ironic really, Mina complained over and over about how ridiculous the plots of those cheesy rom-coms she watched on the plane ride were. Yet here they are, the stars of their own cliché ruse.

Mina checks her phone once the elevator reaches the first floor. “Okay, my parents are already seated and waiting for us. The restaurant is just down the hall from here. Once we round the corner, we’re officially girlfriends.”

Momo takes a deep breath in and nods slowly. It’s now or never. It feels like forever ago that they first met and agreed to do this. So much has happened since then. Their relationship has blossomed into something Momo never wants to lose, their friend groups have merged into one gigantic bond that feels so natural and right. They’ve become fixtures in each other’s life.

Momo desperately can’t afford to fuck this up for Mina. She dreads what could happen to the two of them if tonight doesn’t go as planned. Would Mina be mad at her? Would she be disappointed at herself for asking Momo to do this? Would she regret letting Momo into her life?

The gentle touch of Mina’s hand on Momo’s shoulder takes her out of the chaos in her mind. Mina smiles at Momo and takes a hold of her hand, “Hey, I know your nervous. I’m nervous too. But we can do this. I’ll be right here next to you the entire time. Think of it like the plane, okay? I’ve got you, I’m here to keep you safe. That means even from the wrath and judgement of my uptight mother.” She squeezes Momo’s hand.

Momo squeezes back and nods. Mina is definitely not the most talkative out of the two of them, but when she does say something, it’s always the right thing at the right time. Suddenly Momo feels a surge of confidence. The heat of Mina’s palm radiates from her hand and spreads through her body, replacing the nervous butterflies. 

They can do this. They have each other. 

The newfound confidence perks Momo’s head up. She stands up straight, chest puffing up and shoulders settling back. The smile she gives Mina this time isn’t forced or awkward. It’s genuine and hopefully gives Mina half as much reassurance as she just gave Momo.

“Alright, Minari. Let’s do this. I’ll be the best damn girlfriend your mother has ever seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	9. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's relationship with her mother is...extremely lacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so the next update for this will probably come later than usual since I'm seeing Twice in Chicago on Tuesday and I have to travel, and then my birthday is on Thursday so I'll be extremely busy next week! Sorry in advance>.<
> 
> I hope this chapter is enjoyable in some way, it was extremely difficult to write about Mina's relationship with her mother :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1153005735976067072?s=19)  
> Enjoy~

Once Mina and Momo enter into the hotel’s restaurant, any trace of warmth leaves Mina’s body. She goes rigid, her grip on Momo’s hand getting tighter. Momo’s hand feels like a lifeline right now, tethering Mina down to the real world—to the life she chooses to live.

It’s been half a year since she last saw her parents. No amount of idle time in between family gatherings can ever prepare Mina for the anxiety that comes with seeing her mother.

It’s not that she doesn’t love her mom. That’s the funny thing about family; no matter how much they aggravate you or you disagree with their views, you find yourself unconditionally loving them and unconditionally hating that you love them. 

It’s just that with her mom,that love isn’t the main feeling she experiences. Fear and anxiety are the overarching themes of every interaction Mina’s ever had with her mother. Certainly when Mina’s was a baby, her mother had a little more warmth with her. There’s even pictures somewhere in an old photo album of her mom holding Mina with an actual genuine smile; the first few years of her life are pretty much a blur, so Mina doesn’t remember any of this. 

The first real memory Mina has of her mother is from when she was five years old. The dance company she did ballet for was gearing up for its winter show. Mina, like all the other children, auditioned to try out for a solo. Unfortunately, despite giving it her all, she didn’t get one. The stony expression on her mother’s face when Mina told her the news haunts Mina to this day. The overwhelming sense of embarrassment and worthlessness took over Mina’s small body. The day of the recital came, and when every other dancer exited the concert hall to be met with a bouquet of flowers and bright congulatory smiles, Mina was only met with a stiff nod and a frown. 

From then on, Mina was determined to please her mother in everything she did. She continued to practice ballet until her muscles ached and it felt like needles were pricking her feet. All of the dedication and hard work were ultimately for nothing, though. Despite receiving a solo in every other production afterwards, it was never enough for her mom. There was always something that Mina could’ve done better, always something for her mother to critique or nitpick.

It eventually got to be too much and in middle school, despite her mother’s protests, she quit ballet. Her father was never around that much, always at the hospital working tireless hours. Thus was the life of a neurosurgeon. But thankfully the one time he was actually around to listen to Mina’s worries, he actually did something. He took the heat from his wife when Mina said she wanted to end her career in ballet. And for that, Mina will be forever thankful.

Unfortunately, when Mina’s eyes land on the table where her mother sits, the space next to her is empty. She shouldn’t be surprised really, a small part of her expected this to happen. Trust that her mother was lying when she said Mina’s father would be joining them tonight. He probably was called into work. It would have been nice for a warning, but being nice isn’t something her mom has a great track record in.

Mina feels any ounce of hope slip out of her, deflating with her shoulders. Luckily her mother hasn’t made eye contact with them yet, giving her a few spare seconds to try and calm down. 

Looking at her mother, it really is undeniable that they’re related. Her sleek black hair frames a face that looks almost identical to Mina’s; if not for the barely noticeable crows feet and frown lines, you would think they were twins. Her pink lips are set in an icy frown as she gazes around the room, a look of judgement evident on her face. Mina also has been known to have a case of resting bitch face, but her mother’s has always had a noticeably higher amount of bitchiness to it. 

“Is that her?” Momo’s questioning voice sounds from her side. It pulls Mina back down to the Earth, out of the negative cesspool her thoughts currently are. Right. Despite her dad not being here, she isn’t alone this time. She has someone she trusts and loves on her side for this fight.

“Yes. What gave it away?”

“Um, other than the fact that you’re the spitting image of her? Just a hunch, I guess.” Momo tilts her head to the side and hums, “Though I would say the impression she gives off seems a lot more… _ icy _ than yours.”

_ Icy.  _ That’s the perfect way to describe Myoui Sachiko. Cold, calculating, unapproachable.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

Mina takes that back. Cold, calculating and unapproachable to everyone else accept for Momo Hirai it seems.

No trace of Momo’s apprehensions from before are apparent in her face as she tightens her hold on Mina’s hand. Her head is held high as she leads the way over to the corner where Mina’s mother waits. The 180 degree turn in attitude leaves Mina spinning, though she is grateful that one of them seems unaffected by her mother’s presence. It’s as if they’ve traded roles. Outside in the hallway Mina was the one comforting and reassuring Momo; now here she is with her sweaty palms gripped tightly in Momo’s strong hand. 

Momo’s confidence calms Mina’s heart a little. Mina had been worried that, like most people, the usually bright Momo would be intimidated and crack under the pressure of her mother’s icy gaze. The night is still young, but it seems that Momo will be able to hold her own and get through this.

Now it’s Mina’s turn to somehow muster up the courage and get rid of her last minute nerves. She can do this—she can get through this night. She can get through this week. She’s had to deal with her mother’s bull for all of her life, she should be used to it by now.

Why does it feel like this night is so important, though?

She’s never felt this nervous about impressing her mother before—even when she had gotten her first ballet solo. The butterflies in her stomach back then don’t compare to the tightening in her chest right now.

Everything feels so final, like the rest of her life rides on convincing her mother she’s happily dating Momo. If they aren’t able to pull this off, Mina will remain having to listen to her mother pester her about finding a nice man and settling down. It’s frustrating already that her mother won’t accept her sexuality, the thought of having to deal with that for the rest of her life terrifies Mina.

She has to get through this. She can get through this. She will get through this.

Mina gulps as they reach the table. Momo’s smile shines bright and unwavering, and Mina envies her ability to look so unbothered even under her mother’s calculating gaze. 

And calculating it is.

Sachiko eyes Momo up and down, her dark eyes taking in every inch of the girl. She hasn’t looked at her own daughter yet, choosing to focus all of her attention on the stranger in front of her. As hard as Mina tries, it’s impossible to read her mother’s face. Her expression is stone cold and unwavering, offering no hint to her impression of Momo.

Mina clears her throat, gaining her mother’s attention. “Hello Mom. Where is Dad? I thought he’d be joining us tonight.” Mina already knew what the answer would be; he was called in at the last minute, or something along the lines of that. A small part of her (a very tiny miniscule part) is hopeful that he might just be in the restroom or running late.

Her mother’s words only disappoint her though. “Your father won’t be able to make it tonight. He was called in to the hospital. He told me to tell you he was sorry he won’t be able to meet…” She trails off nonchalantly gesturing at Momo with her hand.

“Momo, ma’am. Hirai Momo. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Momo’s voice is steady as she gives Mina’s mother a deep bow. 

It’s the most Japanese Mina’s ever heard come out of Momo’s mouth at one time, and she’s honestly really impressed. Her accent is barely detectable, leading Mina to wonder why Momo was always apprehensive to speak Mina’s native language with her. Whenever Mina had attempted to get Momo to converse with her in Japanese before, the other had been extremely timid, saying only a few words before switching to English quickly. She files it in the back of her head to ask Momo about it when they get back to their room later.

“Momo. Yes, of course. It’s certainly nice to finally meet Mina’s... _ ”  _

“Girlfriend.” Mina supplies with a tight lipped smile.

“Yes, your  _ girlfriend.”  _ The last word is laced with distaste as if she’s apprehensive to even say it. Clearing her throat, Sachiko motions for the two girls to sit down. “Now why don’t you both take a seat. I’m certain you wouldn’t want to stand all night.” 

The chuckle Mina’s mother gives her own joke is airy and vapid. Mina didn’t find anything humorous about the statement, choosing to just nod and sit down. 

Momo on the other hand laughs wholeheartedly, smiling as wide as ever as she takes the seat next to Mina. “No, we sure wouldn’t. I don’t think dinner would be very enjoyable that way.”

Now  _ that _ makes Mina chuckle internally. It’s cute seeing Momo try to butter her mother up. Momo is typically a very bright and easily humored person, but Mina  _ knows  _ there is no way in hell she actually found her mother’s stiff and awkward humor enjoyable. 

Sachiko flags down a waiter to take their drink orders. She orders a glass of champagne,  rosé to be precise. It’s tempting to order champagne for herself, but Mina decides against it. While it might seem like a viable idea to survive this awkward dinner by being inebriated, there’s also the off chance that her tipsy mind might spill the beans about their relationship not being real. It’s better to be safe than sorry; she settles with a glass of water, as does Momo.

When their drinks have arrived at the table, Mina’s mother decided it’s time for her interrogation to begin. She eyes Momo from behind her menu, glancing down every now and then to look at the food options. “So Momo, when exactly did you and Mina meet? She’s been very reserved about giving me the details of your relationship.”

“Well, I work part time at a coffee shop near our campus. Mina came in one day, and as you know, your daughter is very stunning. On a whim I decided to give her my number, and thankfully she decided to text me back. We’ve been together ever since.” Momo reaches over and grabs Mina’s hand. Lacing their fingers together, she places their entwined hands atop the table in clear view. 

Sachiko’s eyes dart down, lingering on Mina’s and Momo’s hands. “I see. So when exactly did this happen? The first time Mina even mentioned you was only three months ago.”

“The beginning of this year. When the Spring semester started. So we’ve been together for almost five months now.” When Momo turns to Mina the soft smile on her face is genuine. That combined with the sparkle in her eyes makes Mina’s heart skip a beat. “These past few months with Mina have been some of the best of my life. I’m so glad I met your daughter Mrs. Myoui.”

Mina knows this is all for show, that Momo’s just playing up the girlfriend act for Mina’s mom. It’s just that she sounds so genuine, like she truly believes her life has gotten better since they met. Mina can’t help the way her heart reacts to Momo’s words.

Mina also can’t help but think her own life has gotten better since they met.

The waiter returns and they place their order. Mina’s mother orders one of the most expensive meals on the menu, just for appearance purposes. That being said, everything on the menu is relatively expensive. Mina can see the discomfort and apprehension on Momo’s face as she orders one of the cheaper options. Despite having reassured her multiple times that money isn’t really an issue for her family, Momo still seems uneasy about having money spent on her. Mina hopes in the future she’ll get used to it. Afterall, her mother certainly isn’t going to stop flaunting her riches anytime soon.

_ Wait.  _ Why would Momo need to get used to the frivolous nature of Mina’s mother? This is a one time thing. They aren’t actually dating, which means they’ll never go on a trip like this again. 

After this trip is over, they’ll wait a few weeks or months and then break the news to Mina’s parents that the relationship just didn’t work out. They will definitely stay friends and continue hanging out, but there’s no need to ever make Momo suffer through another encounter with her mother. This has all been planned, Mina reminds herself. None of this is real.

The compliments, the loving looks, the tender feeling of Momo’s finger running over the back of her hand—it’s all just for show.

They’re putting on a show right now. And Mina’s been making Momo carry the whole production on by herself. She shouldn’t let her apprehensions regarding her mother distract her from what she needs to do. Mina is in a starring role just as much as Momo is in this show.

This is why all of a sudden Mina leans over and places a tender kiss on Momo’s cheek. She brings their entwined hands to her chest, placing her other hand on the back of Momo’s so that it’s enveloped by hers. “Yes, mom. It’s been amazing with Momo so far. I’m sorry about hiding it from you for so long, I was afraid you wouldn’t be particularly happy about our relationship.”

The kiss was definitely a split second decision, but hopefully it did the trick in helping amp up the deception. Both Momo and Mina’s mom eyes widen in surprise at the sudden display of affection, though Momo’s shock is subtle and barely detectable. She eyes Mina with curiosity, only to receive a miniscule shrug in response. Momo reciprocates the shrug and grins brightly before leaning over and placing her own  kiss on Mina’s cheek. 

An electric tingling sensation rolls over the skin on Mina’s cheeks and lips. It’s more stimulating than uncomfortable. She briefly wonders if Momo feels the same.

There’s no time to waste pondering over the strange tinglings of electricity. They’re in the middle of their performance right now, and the audience seems convinced by the act they’re putting on for her. 

Sachiko cocks an eyebrow and hums. “Well, you two certainly seem very smitten for one another. Mina’s never been this open about her relationships in the past. Even with...what’s her name again? Eunji?” 

“ _ Eunbi.  _ Mom, we’ve been over this before. There isn’t a need to bring up my past relationships right now.” Mina feels Momo’s body stiffen when the name of her ex-girlfriend slips past her lips. She wants to ask what’s wrong, but is interrupted by the waiter returning with their meals. 

Sachiko waves Mina off. “Well I wouldn’t really call that a relationship, Mina. It was more of a fling for you.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t call half a year a fling. But that’s besides the point.” Mina accepts her plate from the waiter before turning back to her mother. “I don’t think that’s really an appropriate dinner topic right now, Mom.” 

In an uncharacteristic move, Sachiko steps down and lays off the subject (not without rolling her eyes, though.) “You’re right, I’m sorry. I should think of our present company. Now, Momo, why don’t you tell me more about yourself. What are you studying?”

Momo sits silently, staring off into space. She seems in a daze, mechanically pushing the food on her plate around. It’s worrisome, Mina notes. The topic of her ex-girlfriend seemed to have triggered the other for some reason. 

“Momo,” Mina says, gently shaking the girl’s shoulder. “Momo, my mom asked you a question.”

This jolts Momo out of her trance, “What? Oh, sorry I spaced out there for a second. Please forgive me. What was the question Mrs. Myoui?”

Just like that Momo is back to her typical bright and charismatic self. She spends the rest of the dinner taking Mina’s mother’s questions in stride. Mina’s mother frowns when she discovers that Momo is an art major and not studying a  _ viable profession _ , but she smiles through countering that there are countless opportunities she’ll have with her degree. Whenever an awkward silence settled over the table, Momo would quickly liven things back up with a well timed joke. Mina even swears she sees the edges of her mother’s frown turn upwards at one point.

Despite the rest of the dinner going pleasantly well, Mina still can’t forget the morose vacant stare Momo had on her face before. It wasn’t there for long and she bounced back quickly, but it’s a look Mina will never forget. It’s unnerving seeing the usually vivacious Momo look so lifeless. Mina’s determined to find out what exactly brought on such an uncharacteristic reaction. Whatever the cause was must be extremely upsetting for Momo.

Eventually dinner comes to an end. The goodbyes are a rather awkward affair. Mina’s certain that typically a mother would hug her daughter goodbye in a situation such as this, but all her mother offers is a curt nod and a tight lipped smile. She gives Momo the same, thanks them for coming to dinner, and bids them goodbye. 

Once her mother’s retreating figure exits the hotel’s lobby, relief rushes through Mina’s body. The performance tonight went rather well; she’d even be so bold to give Momo and herself a standing ovation. They can’t celebrate prematurely though, as this was only act one. They still have to nail their next performance at the wedding, where the audience will be even larger. 

She still slumps over, leaning against Momo for support. A grin is on Mina’s face as she finds a fit of giggles bubbling up from within. They did it. They were able to get through dinner with Mina’s biggest critic. Hopefully her review is positive, or at least reads that the performance was believable.

“Why are you laughing?” Momo’s tender voice sounds from above. She currently has a grip on Mina’s sides, holding her steady as she flounders about. “You’re acting like you’re buzzed. I swear you didn’t drink any champagne, though. Is my memory failing me?”

“No, your memory is fine; I didn’t drink champagne. I’m not tipsy, just relieved.” Mina straightens up and wraps her arms around Momo, the endorphins running through her body causing her to be bold. She nuzzles her face into the juncture between Momo’s neck and shoulder. “We did it, Momo! We got through that God awful dinner.”

It’s Momo’s turn to chuckle. “I wouldn’t say God awful. I mean, your mother certainly isn’t the most  _ pleasant  _ person I’ve had the honor of meeting, but it wasn’t that bad.”

Mina steps back and gives Momo a leveled look. “She basically wrote of your dreams and aspirations off as a  _ pointless hobby _ .”

“Okay, yeah. She is kind of awful.” Momo renevelopes Mina in her arms and squeezes her tighter. “It wasn’t that bad, though, because you were there with me. We got through that together.”

They separate from the hug and start their trek back up to their room. Mina tells herself it’s the leftover giddiness from a job well done that makes her grab a hold of Momo’s hand as they walk to the elevators. (The small voice in the back of her head calls her a liar. She continues to ignore it.)

Mina pushes the button to the 96th floor with her free hand and sighs. “You did most of the work yourself, though. You really know how to play the doting girlfriend. Plus your Japanese is  _ way  _ better than you lead me to believe.” 

“I may or may not have made Sana practice with me at home for the past few months. She only speaks Japanese with her parents so it was pretty helpful.” Momo pokes the mole on Mina’s nose fondly. “You should give yourself some credit, too. That kiss on the cheek was a nice touch.”

Unexpectedly Momo’s stomach rumbles, interrupting the pleasant atmosphere in the elevator. Mina looks down at the source of the sound in disbelief.  _ They just had dinner. _

“Are you still hungry?”

Momo sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. “No offense to your mother’s taste, but the food there wasn’t really satisfying. I mean c’mon, my entire entree was smaller than my hand. You can’t tell me you got full off of that.”

Mina has to admit she could definitely go for some ramen right now. First she needs to get the heck out of these heels, her feet are  _ killing _ her. “Alright, you got me there. Why don’t we change into more comfortable clothes and then go find a convenience store somewhere? I’m pretty sure I saw one a few blocks away on the drive in. Is that okay?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

  
  


Mina is diligently analyzing the numerous ramen options displayed on the shelf in front of her when a sudden weight is placed on her shoulder. 

“Hi.” 

Momo’s voice comes out of nowhere and shocks Mina. She yelps and jumps away from the girl, knocking over a few ramen packages in the process.

“You really can’t sneak up on me like that!” Mina grumples out, bending down to pick up the mess.

Momo joins her on the floor, “Sorry, your reactions are always so cute. I can’t help it.”

“I don’t understand how me shrieking like a banshee is cute, but okay weirdo.” Mina ignores the flutters in her chest. It’s honestly getting annoying at this point. She knows it’s been a while since she’s had a girlfriend, but her body really needs to stop reacting like this everytime Momo play flirts or calls her cute.

After they are both off the floor and all the ramen is back on the shelf, Mina looks at the basket Momo is holding. Her eyebrows crinkle up in confusion at what Momo has chosen to place inside. She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks, “Umm, I thought we came here for food?” 

Momo just stares at Mina expectantly a large grin spread across her face.

Mina reaches inside the basket and pulls out the most offending object. “Why on Earth did you think now would be a good idea to get  _ condoms? _ ”  _ And who or what are you planning on using them with? _

Momo takes the condom back from Mina and places it back into the basket next to the other items inside. A singular cucumber is nestled on the side next to a can of  _ Pocari Sweat  _ and a Momo’s own package of ramen.  _ “ _ I thought we could play a game. Make this impromptu shopping trip a little fun.”

_ What in the actual hell?  _ “Umm, Momo, I don’t know what you have in mind but I don’t think any kind of game involving condoms would be appropriate for us to play.” 

Momo tsks and shakes her finger. “Oh but I think you’re wrong Minari. You see, the object of the game is to gather an assortment of controversial items that will make the cashier have the biggest ‘What the Fuck’ reaction. Thus the name of the game, the “What the Fuck” game. Judging by the look on your face, I can assume I’ve done a pretty good job.”

“How is a cucumber controversi-” It suddenly clicks in Mina’s head at that moment; the condoms, the cucumber, and she now also spots a small container of Vaseline underneath the ramen box.  _ Oh dear God. _ “Momo, you pervert!”

Momo just laughs, not even trying to fight off Mina’s playful slap on the shoulder. “C’mon Mina. Let’s have some fun! It’s not like it’s gonna hurt anyone. I mean the boy working the front counter might get a shock but… that’s kinda the point of the game.”

It’s hard to say no to the hopeful smile on Momo’s face. Sighing, she nods and throws her own box of ramen into the basket before walking to another aisle. “I guess it’ll be fun. How’d you even come up with a game like this?”

“It was Dahyun actually, she introduced me to it on a midnight snack run pretty similar to this one. She’s kind of an expert, some of the combinations she’s come up with are downright ridiculous.”

“I’ll have to ask her about it eventually.” Mina stops in front of the section containing pregnancy tests. If she’s gonna play this game, she’s in it to win. She drops a test into her basket then heads over to the freezer containing alcoholic beverages. She puts two beers into her basket, one for Momo and one for herself. It’s a pretty fucked up combination, pregnancy tests and alcohol, but it’ll definitely get a reaction out of the poor cashier.

“Wow, pretty dark Myoui. Good job.” Momo chuckles out nodding in approval at Mina’s choices.

They start making their way to the front counter. “So how exactly is the winner decided? Just whoever gets the biggest reaction from the cashier?”

Momo nods, “Yep, pretty much.”

“That seems pretty subjective. We could both have different ideas of what’s a bigger reaction.”

“In the entire history of the “What the Fuck” game, there’s never been an issue with deciding the winner. Usually it’s pretty clear.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Mina gestures towards the counter, motioning for Momo to go first. It was her idea after all.

Momo places her items on the counter; it’s hilarious watching how red her face gets as she tries to contain her laughter. The cashier shows no reaction at first; it’s pretty late in the night and he’s probably been working for a while now. He scans the drink and ramen in a mechanical manner, not really even looking at the items. Next comes the cucumber which also doesn’t raise any alarms. Then the vaseline which is also not abnormal. When he finally gets to the condoms though, that’s when it happens. He scans the box not paying attention at first, but then he looks closer at the item once he starts bagging the items. His eyes bug out, a blush rising on his cheeks. He looks at the box of condoms, then up at Momo, then back to the condoms. Condoms, Momo, condoms, Momo, cucumber, condoms, Vaseline, Momo. The poor boy looks like he’s going to explode with embarrassment once he finally finishes bagging and tells Momo her total. Unbothered, Momo just smiles and pays taking her purchases with a polite ‘thank you’.

Next up is Mina. The cashier is still obviously a little shaken from Momo but Mina gives him a reassuring smile. He smiles back awkwardly; Mina feels a little bad for the poor boy. It’s not like it’s gotta be a great gig working the night shift at a corner store, and now he also has to put up with their bullshit.

They already got this far with the game though, so she has to follow through. Mina slowly takes her items out the basket, putting the ramen out first. Now on high alert, the cashier looks closely at each item before scanning. The ramen obviously garners no reaction, he scans it quickly and moves to the next items. The only reaction for the two beers is him asking for Mina’s age and id. Then comes the big ticket item: the pregnancy test. Once the cashier realizes what is in his hand his jaw drops immediately. He opens and closes his mouth, he looks like he wants to say something but words don’t come out of his mouth, just a weird distressed squawk. He scans the box and bags the rest of Mina’s items in a flash, wanting to get out of this awkward situation as fast as possible. Mina feels exactly the same, quickly handing over the cash once he tells her the total. She takes the bag with a rushed “thanks” and grabs Momo’s hand before dashing out of the store. That’s one place she’ll definitely never show her face in again.

Their laughs fill the streets of Tokyo, floating up past the skyscrapers and high into the night sky. Despite the internal struggles and near meltdown Mina faced just meer hours ago, she finds herself feeling elated and on top of the world as Momo and her race back to the hotel. The act they put on for Mina’s mother tonight might not have been real, but the happiness that rushes through Mina’s body as she grips tightly onto Momo’s hand definitely is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	10. Like A Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo relives her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm so sorry this has taken longer than usual:( I've been pretty busy these past two weeks, but on the plus side this is the longest chapter yet! 
> 
> There's a lot to unpack here, so prepare yourselves.
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1157394275761610752)  
> Enjoy~

Momo awakens the next morning burning up. She feels hot—extremely hot—like she has her own personal furnace lying on top of her body. The heat would have been welcomed in the winter, but it feels a bit stifling in the current spring-bordering-onto-summer weather. The sweat gathering on her forehead is damp and uncomfortable. She needs to get up and adjust the hotel room’s thermostat or else she’ll boil to death.

When she opens her eyes, she discovers that she does in fact have a personal furnace on top of her. She peers down and spots Mina’s peaceful sleeping face nestled into her chest. The other girl’s back is rising steadily, going up and down with each inhale and exhale of her body. It’s astounding how beautiful she can look while in a deep sleep. Her hair is up and out of her face, exposing her aquiline features and all her moles and beauty marks for Momo’s viewing pleasure. It’s an awkward angle, but Momo takes this opportunity to count them again. One, two, three…. Nine. Her count is up to nine now on Mina’s face only. Momo’s seen others dotting her neck and arms; she’s certain there are many more to discover elsewhere.

It comforts Momo to know that Mina is as much as a cuddler as she is. Last night when they finally realized they’d be sleeping together in the same bed, Momo had had her worries. It made sense that Mina’s mother would reserve a room with only one bed for them; they are “girlfriends” after all. Momo had just been worried that Mina would not be comfortable if Momo accidentally crawled closer and snuggled next to her while asleep. This happens basically any time she sleeps next to another person; it’s been a habit of hers since childhood and likely wouldn’t go away anytime soon. Thankfully, it seems Mina also gravitates towards others in her sleep. They had started the night on clearly separate sides of the king sized bed. Yet here they are nestled in the middle of the giant mattress, with Mina sprawled across Momo and the elder’s arm secured around her waist.

As calming as it is to sit and play connect the dots across Mina’s face, it is a bit too hot for Momo right now. She slowly unwinds her arm from Mina’s waist and gently pushes Mina off her chest. It takes some effort, but eventually Momo is freed out from under Mina. She creeps out from the bed and waddles over to where the thermostat is across the room. Peering at the clock Momo notes it’s only 5:30 AM, a good 3 hours before they’re set to get up. She has plenty of time left to doze off, and doesn’t intend to lose her cuddle partner, so she wants to make the room as cool as possible to ensure she’ll get to snuggle up to Mina as long as she can without burning to death. She cranks the temperature down to a crisp 15 degrees celsius and makes her way back to the bed.

Before renevloping Mina in her arms, Momo checks her phone on the bedside table. There’s numerous messages from the Gaybies snapchat group and a few personal messages from Sana in their roommate's chat.  _ Shit.  _ Momo was supposed to update them on how the dinner went last night, but she fell asleep as soon as they finished eating their convenience store goodies last night. She opens the messages from Sana first,

“Hey! Where’s our update?? Expected to wake up and find one:( Let us know, love you!!!”

Another text from her best friend follows, it’s dated just a few hours after,

“I bet your ass is asleep right now:p welp just let me know how it went  okay I’m worried about you”

Momo sighs, not really knowing how to unpack her feelings about last night. On one hand, the dinner went better than she expected. Despite Mina’s mother being one of the coldest and most intimidating people Momo’s ever met, she managed to charm her way through the dinner. From what she could gauge last night, they had done a pretty good job fooling Mina’s mother. Hopefully they’ll be able to keep up the act for the wedding and convince the rest of Mina’s family that they’re madly in love (or well, at least actually dating each other).

Last night, every now and then even Momo found herself forgetting they were acting. Honestly, it’s understandable why it was so easy to forget. They weren’t really acting much differently than they usually do. The cheek kissing was the only unusual thing, and while it shocked Momo at first, it didn’t feel weird or unnatural to have Mina’s lips on her and vice versa. In fact it felt great, really great. Maybe a little  _ too _ great. It made Momo’s mind wander back to that night in her room where her lips found themselves pressed against Mina’s rather than on her cheek. The burning wasn’t as intense as that night, but she definitely felt similar warm sparks against her cheek where Mina’s lips had been.

They’ll probably have to kiss some more in the coming days, just to seal the deal and really convince Mina’s family. 

Momo doesn’t really find the idea of that unpleasant in anyway at all. It’s just acting after all. No feelings involved whatsoever. Her and Mina have already been over this; they’re just friends and are in no way interested in a relationship. The warmth she feels when she kisses Mina is only basic chemistry, the endorphins in her body reacting to being kissed by a pretty girl. Nothing romantic there, the arousal she feels is strictly carnal.

Momo sighs and glances over at Mina, eyes resting on the plump pink of her lips before returning to her phone. Drowsiness still floats languidly through her veins, and it takes an enormous amount of effort to type a quick message back to Sana. She lets her best friend know the dinner was fine and that she’ll fill her in on the details later when she’s fully awake before putting her phone back on the charger and snuggling into bed again.

Momo’s not really looking forward to the conversation with Sana. For all the good things that came from last night, something terrible happened too and Momo knows she needs to talk to Sana about it. Bad memories Momo tries to bury down into the dark depths of her mind were trudged up all with the mention of one name.  _ Her name.  _

Mina hasn’t mentioned it but Momo’s certain she’ll bring it up eventually. There’s no way she didn’t notice when Momo froze up last night. Momo’s been known to daze off into space every now and then, but not like that. She tenses up to the point where she feels like she can’t move and her heart constricts in on itself at the mention of her name. The name she tries so hard to forget, the name that’s haunted her for the past year. 

_ Eunbi. _

 

* * *

 

 

Some hours later, Momo finds herself trying to distract her mind from the past with the view of Tokyo laid out in front of her. It’s breathtaking and manages to do the job for a moment. It was Mina’s idea for them to visit the Tokyo Tower. After discovering that Momo never really got the opportunity to act like a tourist during her previous trips to Japan, Mina made it her mission for them to utilize this trip as a chance for Momo to do all the touristy things Tokyo has to offer. 

They’d already visited Ueno Park earlier in the day, where they snapped numerous Instagram worthy photos. Though most photos ended up being solo shots of Momo (she’s photogenic and she knows it), Momo managed to capture a few sneakily taken pictures of Mina amongst the greenery. There’s one photo of Mina that Momo finds particularly striking, where she had managed to catch Mina mid laugh; she can’t remember what exactly was so damn funny, but Momo’s thankful for whatever it was that made Mina’s smile shine so brightly. Her gums are out on full display, and the bright red tint on her lips simultaneously contrasts against the blinding white of her teeth and perfectly complements the pretty red sundress she chose to don that day. (The rest of the photos from today can go up on online, but Momo chooses to keep this photo for her own personal viewing.) 

After the park, they grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the famous Tokyo Tower observation deck. Momo wasn’t all that excited at first to be honest, she didn’t really understand the hype—it was just a building with a nice view afterall. Now standing 250 meters up from the ground, Momo finally gets it.  

It’s amazing seeing all the buildings, trees and inner workings of the city sprawled out all at once. Everything looks so small from up this high, yet the landscape in front of her looks so vast. The cars on the streets look like the toys she used to play with as a child, yet the neverending horizon stretches on for miles and miles. She feels so powerful and helpless in that moment; all her problems seem trivial, yet extremely significant and insurmountable at the same time. 

Welp, there goes being distracted from her past. Trust a magnificent view to lead to an emotional meltdown. She needs to snap out of it. She’s supposed to be enjoying this trip with Mina, not lamenting over an old scorned relationship. 

Momo forces herself to look away from the view and in turn, her past memories. She clears her throat and taps Mina on the shoulder. The other girl looks up from her phone, where she had been diligently taking pictures of the view. She raises an eyebrow in question.

“Yes?”

“Can you take another picture of me? I want one where it looks like I’m a giant about to crush the unknowing citizens in that skyscraper.” Momo holds out her phone for Mina to take. Acting foolish has always been one of Momo’s favorite past times, plus her greatest method of self defense when it comes to dealing with her feelings. Why be an adult and deal with your issues when you can just ignore them and laugh at yourself instead?

Mina accepts the phone with a chuckle and steps back, motioning for Momo to pose. “That’s a pretty dark desire, Momoring. Wanting to crush all those poor office workers, trying to make an honest living.” 

“What can I say? I’m a dark person with a dark soul, Minari.” Momo readies her stance, lifting up and positioning her foot to where she thinks it’ll pull of the optical illusion she’s aiming for. When Mina nods that it looks good, Momo scrunches up her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips in an attempt to look menacing. Their friends will definitely get a kick out of this picture.

“Oh yeah, a dark soul indeed. The collection of stuffed animals I saw lounging around your room definitely can attest to that.” Mina snaps the photo and hums approvingly. “I must say you look really menacing in this, though.”

Momo totters over to peer at the picture from over Mina’s shoulder. She’s satisfied with the outcome and makes a mental note to send it to their group chat after they leave. Momo’s heart jumps in her throat suddenly when Mina’s finger suddenly starts swiping through the rest of the photos in Momo’s gallery.

“Wow, can you send me some of these? It must be the art major in you, but these photos of the park look so much better than min-” Mina trails off once she finally stumbles on a picture of herself. She’s looking up at the sky in the photo blissfully unaware of the camera, sunshine filters down onto her skin bathing it in a golden glow. 

Mina swipes again and sees another picture of herself. Then another. And another. She stops on the one of her smiling (the one Momo believes should be hung in a museum) and looks over at the other girl. Her cheeks are spotting red when she asks, “Why did you take so many pictures of me?”

Momo is at a loss for words. She honestly doesn’t even remember taking this many photos of Mina. She really thought she had only managed to capture a few. Something must have come over her; the setting was perfect and picturesque, and Mina definitely makes a beautiful model. It must have been the artist in her that saw and took the opportunity to turn their park trip into a photoshoot.

Momo splutters, snatching the phone back from Mina. She scrolls through the pictures from today herself, stunned at the amount of Mina in her camera roll. “Sorry, I just like taking pictures of beautiful things, Mina. It’s kinda my passion in life to capture the beauty in this world. Guess I got carried away. I can delete them if you’d like?” 

God, Momo really needs to get her shit together. She’s been feeling out of it the entire day, using most of her effort to keep her mind busy and away from the dark thoughts looming in the back that were resurrected last night.  Momo had been doing such a good job of not letting Mina see how much the unintentional slip up last night affected her, too. She’d done everything in her power to try and keep both herself and Mina distracted from the mess brewing in her mind. She must really be a disaster if she can’t even fucking remember taking all these photos of Mina.

“No, it’s fine. They’re really nice actually. I’m just not really used to having my picture taken.” Mina smiles softly and places a reassuring pat on Momo’s shoulder, “Really, it’s not a big deal. It’s really flattering. Could you send me some of them?”

“Sure.” Momo gives a half-assed smile back, one she hopes Mina doesn’t scrutinize too closely. 

Momo quickly sends a majority of the photos to Mina before closing her phone and putting it in her pocket. Mina nods and asks Momo if she’s ready to leave. Momo tells her yes and spares one more look out at the view of Tokyo below them. The vast landscape only makes her feel small and vulnerable right now, all traces of the power and confidence it gave her minutes before gone. Momo needs some reassurance, the kind that Mina isn’t able to give her right now. No, she needs reassurance from the one person that’s always been there for her, that knows everything about her past.

She needs Sana. She needs to talk to Sana.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon, c’mon pick up Sana. Please still be awake,  _ please _ still be awake.” 

Momo whines as she stares at her phone, the dial tone taunting her as it echoes in the tiny bathroom stall she shoved herself in. A smiling Sana stares back up at her on the screen, her contact photo in Momo’s phone a selfie of the two of them taken last year when Sana still had brown hair. Momo notes somewhere in the back of the chaotic mess her brain is right now that she should really update the picture, Sana’s been blonde for some time now.

It’s around 1 AM back home, and Momo’s praying to the universe that Sana didn’t suddenly decide to fix her sleep schedule and go to bed at a decent time today. Not that Momo doesn’t support her best friend’s never-ending endeavor trying to start and keep a healthy lifestyle (she should honestly follow in her footsteps), but she just really needs Sana to be awake right now. It’s summer break after all, Sana can always attempt (and undoubtedly fail) to fix her sleep schedule when she finally lands an actual adult job and officially succumbs to the neverending peril of a capitalist society.

This is her third attempt to reach Sana, and Momo’s honestly starting to lose hope. The minute she entered into the tiny little hotpot place Mina had decided to eat their late lunch at, Momo muttered at Mina to order her whatever and beelined to the restroom. She locked herself into the first stall she saw and the impending meltdown that’s been looming behind her since last night finally sunk its claws in and ripped her apart. 

She’s been avoiding this for awhile now, bottling up her feelings and refusing to think about the downfall of her past relationship. Momo had thought avoiding even the mere mention of  _ Her _ name would keep her from reliving the terrible events from last spring. It worked for a while; Momo’s been living her life carelessly, flauntering about from lay to lay satisfying her carnal needs in order to ignore the emotional damage in heart. Her friends had warned her, though, that not properly dealing with her past would catch up with her eventually. 

Last night all of the warnings Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung gave her finally came to fruition. Hearing Her name—Eunbi—fall from Mina’s lips finally did Momo in.

Momo needs to start to try and finally deal with the pain of the past. It’s time to stop running from the ghosts that haunt her. 

Sana thankfully accepts her request to video call on the final ring. While a normal phone conversation would work just as well, Momo really needs to physically see Sana’s face right now. Sana’s sweet reassuring smile has been able to get her through many trials in her life, and she needs it more than anything right now.

The sight that greets her isn’t Sana’s smile, instead the first thing Momo sees is the ceiling fan in their living room. She can’t help but giggle as the image on the screen starts shaking and rustling and shouts can be heard in the background. When Sana’s loud voice finally comes through the speaker, she seems to be shouting at someone off screen.

“Hey, don’t think I’m done asking questions! I’m sure Momo will have some too after I tell her what just happened Miss Son, she’s calling me right now. Don’t think you’re off the hook!”

There’s some more shuffling as Sana sits down on their couch before her face finally comes into view. Her blonde hair is up in a messy bun and her glasses are perched on the edge of her nose. The familiar sight comforts Momo’s war torn heart slightly. 

Sana sighs out loudly before running a hand down her face and blowing out a tuft of air between her lips. “So sorry Momoring, I just saw all your calls. I was busy grilling Chaeyoung over the bomb she just set off in our house. I mean obviously not a literal bomb, like a truth bomb. Or should I say a reveal bomb? I don’t really know what would be the proper terminology for this, but anyways you’ll never guess who her little girlfriend she’s been hidi-”

The rant cuts off once Sana’s eyes finally look at her phone and she gets a good look at Momo’s face. Momo’s certain she looks like a mess right now. She’d been holding onto her sanity the whole trip from the Tokyo Tower to the restaurant and when she finally got into the restroom her resolve melted and the dam holding back her tears gave way.

“Oh no, Momo! What’s wrong? I thought you had said the dinner went fine in your text. Did her mom say something to you? Did she hurt your feelings? I swear I don’t care how important she is, I will get on the next flight to Tokyo and come rip Mina’s mother a new one if she hurt you.”

“No, no. This isn’t Mina’s mom’s fault.” Momo chokes out, her best friend’s eagerness and intensity making her chuckle through the tears. “The dinner went fine for the most part. I think we really managed to fool her mom.”

Sana frowns causing lines to form between her scrunched eyebrows. “What’s wrong then? Did something happen? And don’t tell me ‘nothing’, you always try to act tough when you don’t need to.”

Momo shakes her head. Sana’s right, she does always put a tough face on when she’s hurt. It’s time to take the mask off and address what’s underneath. 

“No, Sana. It wasn’t nothing.  _ Something  _ definitely did happen.”

Sana’s shoulders deflate visibly at this. She bites on her lip before asking, “Something with Mina?”

“Sorta. Though it really has to do with well...you know... _ Her.” _

_ “Her?” _

Momo nods, and takes a deep breath. This will be the first time in over a year Momo’s allowed herself to actually say it aloud.

“Yes.  _ Her. _ Eunbi.”

The sound of Eunbi’s name cuts Momo like steel. Sana visibly flinches along with her. It’s funny how just two syllables can carry so much impact.

It takes Sana few seconds to respond. “Eunbi. Wow, I haven’t heard you say her name in a long time.”

“It’s about time I face the past, don’t you think?” Momo winces, trying to keep another fresh round of tears at bay. 

“Only if you’re ready. You’ve been through a lot, Momoring. I do think talking about what happened is a step in the right direction. It’s better to face the pain than letting it collect up underneath a facade of happiness.”

_ A facade of happiness. _

The words hit Momo like a slap in the face. Is that what she’s been doing to herself this entire time? Covering up her pain with whatever fast and small pleasure she can get her hands on? It is, there’s no need to question it. She’s been lying to herself this entire time, telling herself that she just wants to be happy, when in reality to get to a state of true happiness she must deal with all the pain and sadness trapped in the back of her mind.

Sana’s hesitant voice brings Momo out of her thoughts. “What brought this on so suddenly? You said it sort of had something to do with Mina? Did you tell her about Eunbi?”

Momo clears her throat and shakes her head softly, “Not yet. But I might need to soon. Considering I’m crying in a hotpot restaurant restroom and she’s waiting for me obliviously at a table with our food.” 

While this situation isn’t ideal, being away from home when her inevitable breakdown finally decides to take place, but perhaps it’s a good thing Mina unknowingly brought this on now. Momo’s in a place where she can’t hide from her problems with the familiarities of her life at home. She’s out of her comfort zone right now, and with someone that has no idea what happened with her and Eunbi in the past. Talking to Mina about her last relationship might be good for Momo; she can finally confront Eunbi’s betrayal and hopefully start to move on.

“Okay, so here’s what happened. Last night, Mina was talking about her ex-girlfriend with her mom. And just my luck, her ex-girlfriend’s name is…”

Sana lets out an audible gasp, her eyes growing two sizes behind the lenses of her glasses. “Oh my God! Eunbi! Don’t tell me you think..”

“No, it’s probably not the same Eunbi as mine.” Momo vehemently disagrees. “Eunbi is a really common Korean name, and the Korean population at our uni is pretty large. It’s just a coincidence. A fucked up coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless.”

Sana hums and nods. “You’re right. Still that’s wild, though. What are the odds your fake girlfriend dated someone with the same name as your ex?”

“Probably about the same as the odds that you get yourself in a situation where you have a fake girlfriend, Sana.” Momo laughs bitterly, and rips a piece of toilet paper off the holder to blow her nose in.

“Right, right. You know your life is kinda like a movie. Some weird obscure indie lesbian rom-com.”

“I hate you, but you’re right.”

Momo leans her head against the stall’s wall. The cool metal feels refreshing against her overheated skin. She reads the graffiti plastered on the chipped beige paint of the stall’s door—well, she can’t really read most of it since almost everything is in Japanese and her skills in the language stop with speech. There is one small sentence in English that jumps out at her,

“ _ The future is in your hands” _

Whatever reason someone decided to put that phrase there is a mystery to Momo. Maybe they’re lyrics from a song, or perhaps lines of a poem, or heck maybe it was just for the fucking aesthetic. It doesn’t matter why they were put there, though. Momo’s just thankful they were written. 

They remind her that while everything that happened in her past was out of her hands, she controls what happens in her future. It’s up to her to decide how her life goes on from this point.

She decides she wants to actually feel true happiness without the pain of Eunbi’s betrayal hanging in the back of her mind.

“So what are you gonna do Momo?” Sana asks her, bringing her attention back to the phone. Her best friend looks to now be sprawled out across their couch, the shadow of her phone cast across Sana’s worried features.

“I think I’m gonna talk to Mina about what happened with Eunbi. You already know everything, and while this talk with you has helped me to calm down and realize some things, I think finally talking about everything with someone new will help me to be done with it for good. Or at least it will be a start.”

“Good. I was gonna suggest the same thing. From what I’ve gathered over the past few months, Mina’s a really good listener. She also doesn’t seem to be the kind to judge. So don’t worry about ruining your trip or anything with your problems—I know how your head works. I’m sure she’d be happy to help you and listen to everything.”

“You’re right.” Momo grabs some more tissue to wipe at her eyes, “Gosh, I’m such a mess right now. Thanks for listening to me whine. I should probably get out there and talk to her. I’ve been in here for 20 minutes now, I’m surprised she hasn’t come looking for me yet.”

“She probably thinks you’re taking a dump. Mina’s too polite to interrupt that.”

Momo wishes this conversation was in person and not over the phone right now so she could whack Sana atop the head for that comment. (Also so she could envelope Sana in a tight hug and thank her for being the best best friend someone could ask for. But moreso for the former.)

“Alright, no comment on that one. I’ll update you later on what happens okay?”

“Of course! I want in depth updates by the way. Little snaps of your trips and one sentence texts aren’t gonna cut it Hirai.”

Momo winks and shoots a thumbs up, “Got ya, Minatozaki.” 

“Oh and also, Momo?”

“Yeah, Sana?”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. Just do what feels right, okay? And just be happy.”

Momo nods with a smile but before she can exit the call, Sana lets out a weird yelp before shooting up off the couch. The image on the screen is blurry as she hustles down their hallway; she looks like she’s running after someone.

“Wait before you go! Guess what just happened before you called?” There’s more rustling through the speaker and a high pitched shout before Sana pulls an unwilling Chaeyoung into the screen with her.

“Oh God, what?”

“Our little Chaengie here revealed who her mystery girlfriend is! I was about to head to bed when a fumbling Chaeyoung was dropped off at our front door by her suitor.”

“Will you stop being so dramatic, Sana?” Chaeyoung whines out. She tries to pry herself out of Sana’s hold but to no avail. “And I told you she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just talking right now.”

“Oh you’re just talking? Why did I catch you shoving your tongue down her throat outside our front door?”

Momo interrupts the bickering, “Can you just tell me already? The suspense is killing me here.”

Sana beams, a mischievous smirk forming on her face. She opens her mouth, “She’s been seeing-”

“Yerim!” Chaeyoung cuts off Sana to the elder’s annoyance. “Your co-worker, Yerim. That’s who I’ve been talking to for a while now.”

Surprise settles over Momo at the information. Yerim? The cute little barista with the sweet smile and sparkling eyes that she works with, Yerim? The same Yerim she had a one night stand with not long after she broke up with Eunbi? That Yerim?

It makes so much sense now why Chaeyoung’s visits to Momo at work had become more frequent in the past few months. Momo loves Yerim, she’s such a tiny cute wholesome lesbian; to be honest if there was anyone to match perfectly with Chaeyoung—Momo’s other favorite tiny cute wholesome lesbian—it’s Yerim.

“Oh my God Chaengie! Yerim? That’s great! Why’d you feel the need to hide it from me? I can’t wait to hound her about this when I get back to work.”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “That’s exactly why we wanted to hide it! I had to hold Sana and Dahyun off from forcing her to come in to the apartment earlier. You guys are worse than actual parents, fucking hell.”

“Okay, well don’t think we’re done talking about this Chaeng! When I get back I want the full story.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“It’s Momo actually, but close enough.”

Sana moves away from a disgruntled Chaeyoung and wishes Momo good luck before ending the call.

Momo turns off her phone and stands up off the toilet. She dusts off the imaginary dust off her denim shorts and puts her phone in her pocket. Despite the exciting development in Chaeyoung’s love life that was just revealed, Momo has more important matters at hand right now. 

It’s time to go out there and face the music. It’s time to finally escape the grip Eunbi still has on her. It’s time to finally start her adventure towards true happiness.

She looks at that line of English graffiti on the door one more time.

_ “The future is in your hands” _

Momo goes to sink and splashes some water on her face. She makes a quick attempt at fixing up her disheveled appearance by wiping at the smudged eyeliner on the corners of her eyes. She stares at her reflection, breathes in and breathes out. Momo then pushes the door open and exits the restroom.

The future  _ is _ in her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

“I decided to go with sukiyaki for our meal, I hope that’s okay?“ Mina asks Momo once the elder finally sits down at their table after her detour to the restroom. “This place is really generous with the meat so there’s plenty for both of us.” Mina gestures at their table where an array of half empty side dishes are scattered around the pot of boiling broth in the center. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks.” Momo sits down in the seat opposite from Mina and lets the smell of spices waft up into her face and sting her still-damp eyes.

Mina’s right: there is plenty for them to eat and gosh, it smells amazing. Typically Momo would jump at the chance to fill her stomach with delicious food, but the pit of her stomach is twisting and turning with worry and the thought of eating makes her feel sick.

It doesn’t take long for Mina to notice the difference in Momo’s usually eager behavior. She watches Momo stir her food around in its bowl three times before finally speaking up. “Hey, I can’t help but feel that something’s wrong. What’s up?”

Momo makes one more pass with her chopsticks through her food before releasing a sigh. It’s now or never.

“Yeah, something is wrong.”

“Oh,” Mina’s voice is barely loud enough to register. She sounds taken aback, a little distraught. “Was it something I did? I know I’ve been acting as an impromptu tour guide this entire time, sorry if I’ve been a little overbearing. Gosh, I haven’t even asked you if you wanted to be dragged around Tokyo all day.”

“No, sorry I should be more clear. Something's wrong with me. Not you. You’re fine Mina, you’re perfect.” A tiny somber smile makes its way onto Momo’s face. She reaches over and places a calming hand atop Mina’s. None of this is Mina’s fault in anyway; while her saying Eunbi’s name last night might have been the catalyst for Momo’s breakdown, it had been due for sometime now.

“Something’s wrong with you? Did something happen in the restroom? Did you get a call from back home? Oh, no wonder you were in there for such a long time. Oh my God Momo, do you need to go home?”

Momo cuts off Mina’s never-ending onslaught of questions. “I did call Sana while I was in the bathroom, but that was only because I need to talk with her before speaking to you. There’s something really important I need to talk to you about. Something from my past I haven’t thought about in a long time, but I think it will be good for me to finally get over it. I was thinking that telling you about it would be cathartic in a way.”

Mina quietly surveys Momo’s features, taking in the obvious leftover traces of tears. The smudged makeup around her eyes, the blotchy flush in her cheeks, and the red tint in the whites of her eyes are all clear signs that point to her crying in the restroom. Mina abandons her chopsticks on the table in favor of enveloping Momo’s hand in both of her palms. 

She nods at Momo, “Alright. I’m here for you. If you need me to listen, I’ll listen. My ears are wide open.”

The thumping of Momo’s heart beats violently in her chest, rising up into her head where it rattles against the sides of her brain. Sweat breaks out on her forehead, causing the wispy strands of her bangs to begin to stick against the skin there. It’s terrifying to think that something she’s kept locked under chain and key in the depths of her mind will finally be out in the open once again. All the pain and regret will rear its head again once she starts speaking. 

Mina squeezes Momo’s hand in between her palms. She sends Momo the most reassuring look possible—one that says ‘I’m only here to support you, not judge you’. 

Momo sighs and begins to tell Mina about one of the most depressing and lowest moments in her life.

“Last night, when you were speaking to your mother she mentioned your ex-girlfriend. You said her name was Eunbi, correct?”

Mina slowly nods.

“Well the name of my ex-girlfriend is also Eunbi. Crazy, right? So, you see Eunbi and I ended things on... _ undesirable _ terms. For the past year I’ve been ignoring what happened between Eunbi and me, and hearing you say her name brought all those bad memories back to me.”

“So that’s why you froze up last night?” Recognition settles over Mina’s face as she puts two and two together.

“I was hoping you didn’t notice that, but yes I went in shock for a second there. I’ve been trying to hide how much of a mess I am from you since that happened last night. I had been doing a pretty good job, at least I thought I was doing a good job, until we went to the observation deck of the tower. Something came over me up there; staring out at all of Tokyo and into the expanse of the sea. I don’t know, I just felt so small and hopeless and all of a sudden I couldn’t keep my memories at bay any longer.”

“That’s understandable, views like that can be a little overwhelming. There’s a reason they’re such a big tourist attraction. And no, you were doing a pretty good job. I just thought maybe my mom had said something to make you uncomfortable, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s done that to some one.” Mina tilts her head and purses her lips, “So, things with you and Eunbi didn’t end on good terms?”

“That’s kind of an understatement. Our relationship crashed and burned like a terrifying three car pile up on the freeway. It didn’t start out that way—in fact everything was great for the majority of it. I had met Eunbi my Sophomore year when I was still a member of the university’s dance team. She was a new member and kind of a prodigy, starting her freshman year at uni a year early. It was cool to have someone younger looking up to me. I felt attached to her, like I had to step up and take the lead for the two of us.

“Our relationship started out like that, as a mentor and mentee. It eventually developed into us becoming pretty close friends. We would stick to each other’s sides at practice or any dance related functions. I started to catch feelings first, and when I caught them I caught them  _ so bad _ . Sana was so tired of me going on and on about Eunbi day after day, she was extremely relieved when we eventually got together the summer in between Sophomore and Junior year. It took some time for Eunbi to even see me in that way, it always seemed like something was holding her back. That should have been a big warning sign for me. I was naive and deeply taken with her though, and it was my first really serious relationship out of high school. I wanted to think everything was perfect.

“Things were great until the new semester started though and her childhood best friend transferred to our uni. Her childhood best friend she’d been in love with for years, a fact she chose to hide from me. You’ll never guess what her best friend’s name was? It’s really funny actually.”

“What?” Mina is hesitant when she asks. It’s been a while since she’s last spoken, choosing to just listen to all Momo has to say.

“Eunbi. Her name was fucking Eunbi as well. Isn’t that just fucking great? I mean I know it’s a common Korean name but  _ come on,  _ what are the odds. So anyway Eunbi 2, as she will be referred to from here on out for the sake of my sanity, comes to school and everything is fine for awhile. Eunbi never really spends time with the both of us together, so I don’t get to know Eunbi 2 very well. I don’t really think much of it, since my own friends don’t really hang out with Eunbi either. It’s crazy actually, Sana only met her a handful of times and we dated for ten months.”

“The same Sana that eyed me like I was a threat to you and all of your existence when we first met? Your extremely protective best friend Sana?”

Momo shrugs her shoulders. “She’s protective of me for a reason. Anyways, I think you can see where the story is going from here. Being in a relationship with a person that’s in love with someone else never ends well. It hurts worse than falling for a straight girl. At least with them I never really had a chance in the first place; with Eunbi I had a chance, I just could never be the person she wanted me to be. I could never be Eunbi 2. 

“The fall out was inevitable but I continued to ignore the warning signs. Eunbi was spending more time with her best friend than me, and I totally get that. I never think a relationship should come before friendship. But it started to get to the point where she would promise to come to something with me and ditch me for Eunbi 2. I told myself not to worry, that Eunbi 2 had a girlfriend of her own. I ignored the cancelled dates, ignored the uninterested look in Eunbi’s eyes whenever I actually had the chance to be with her. It was killing me inside, but I didn’t want to give up on her. I put so much faith in us; I idealized what we had to the point that it pained me to think about being without her.

“Then one day last spring—I think it was the last week of April, I’m not too sure I tried to block out the details—I walked in on the two of them.”

Momo breaks off her speech, she slumps over in the booth. Tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over for the second time that day. The torrid feelings of betrayal and disrespect flood through her body again, just like they did that day she walked in on them in the dance room.  Eunbi knew,  _ she knew,  _ that Momo liked to go and practice in that room on Saturdays when it would be empty. They’d even danced in there together before. She very well knew the possibility of Momo showing up there was high. Yet she still decided to be shoved up against the mirrors in that room by Eunbi 2 who was happily settled in between her legs, going to town. A sob breaks through Momo’s chest as she remembers locking eyes with Eunbi, her apathetic gaze still as haunting as ever. 

A pair of warm arms wrap around Momo, enveloping her shaking body. Momo jumps at the feeling, she hadn’t even noticed Mina getting out of her seat to round the table. It’s a good thing Mina had chosen to sit in a pretty secluded part of the restaurant. Momo doesn’t even want to think about strangers witnessing her like this. 

Momo slumps into Mina’s chest, the tears streaming down her face in full force now. She grips onto the fabric of Mina’s sundress, crumpling it tightly in her hold as another sob racks through Momo. “I saw them together Mina, I caught them in the act. Do you know how shitty it feels to see someone you're supposed to be committed to fucking someone else? It’s so fucking shitty. The best part is that she didn’t really seem to care that much. I think she was done with our relationship by that time already. She gave up on us long, long before that day.”

Mina rubs circles into Momo’s back and squeezes her tighter. “Oh Momo, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. No one deserves to be treated like that.”

They sit like that for a while, with Mina wrapped around Momo and Momo gripping onto Mina for some form of strength as she relives that day. Momo cries and cries and cries about Eunbi, something she hasn’t allowed herself to do for a long time. She cries until there are no tears left and the only noise she can make are croaked groans. 

When Momo finally stops, Mina sits her up and forces her to drink some water. Their food is cold by now, the hot pot turned off long ago. It’s a pity to waste all this food, but Momo needed to deal with her emotional baggage as soon as possible. 

She feels relieved once she sets the glass back down on the table and turns towards Mina. Momo’s eyes are rimmed red and she’s certain her makeup is a mess ( _ waterproof eyeliner my ass _ ), but she feels brand new. Letting everything out now allowed for a weight to be lifted off her shoulders a burden to be removed from her heart. She might not be magically healed from heartbreak, it still hurts like hell to think about Eunbi, but it feels nice to not ignore the pain in heart.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that, but God it feels good to finally get that out.”

Mina reaches over and tucks a stray piece of Momo’s hair behind her ear. “Don’t be sorry for having feelings, Momo. I said I’m here for you, and that means helping you through things like this. I can’t imagine the pain you went through. My breakup with my own Eunbi was fairly amicable, she left me for someone else but didn’t cheat on me.”

“So now you know why I’m not interested in having a relationship. I don’t ever want to put myself through that again. I don’t ever want to be that vulnerable again.”

“Of course, that’s completely understandable Momo.” Mina envelopes Momo in a hug again and mutters into her shoulder, “I hope being in this fake relationship with me hasn’t been too hard on you. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable with it.”

Momo tilts her head in contemplation before leaning it against Mina’s shoulder. She wraps her own arms around Mina’s waist and hums in thought.

Honestly, being in this fake relationship with Mina hasn’t made Momo uncomfortable in any way at all. In fact, if anything it’s only made her feel happy and alive. Kissing Mina, holding Mina’s hand, touching Mina, even the dinner with her mother last night, all these things have let Momo feel normal for the first time after her break up with Eunbi. Any type of human contact she had with others over the past year had been strictly platonic or just for kicks. Every one night stand she’s been with in the past year was devoid of emotion. There were no soft touches involved, and she certainly didn’t feel the slow liquid warmth flow through her body when she kissed them like she did with Mina. 

Acting like Mina’s girlfriend has only let her feel closer to actual happiness. She tends to not even think about Eunbi or her past when she’s with Mina. When she kissed Mina the night of Sana’s party, Eunbi was a thought far, far away from her mind.

Momo is hesitant as she responds, the gears in her head still turning. “No, Mina. Being your fake girlfriend hasn’t been uncomfortable for me at all. It’s been helpful in a way, I think?”

Mina releases Momo from her arms and sits back against the booth. Her hands somehow find their way back to Momo’s, bringing to her lap where she absentmindedly plays with Momo’s fingers. “Helpful? How so?”

Momo settles back into the booth, letting her head rest against Mina’s. She hums. “Well, whenever I’m with you I feel pretty happy. I don’t think about Eunbi, the only reason I spiraled down that rabbit hole last night was because I heard her name. It’s just a relief to be around you, and acting like your girlfriend is actually pretty fun.”

“It’s fun?” Mina giggles.

“Yes, it’s fun! Don’t tell me you don’t agree. It feels nice to hold hands and kiss someone without worrying about the burden of a relationship. Plus I’m never gonna pass up on the chance to unsettle someone that’s as borderline homophobic as your mother. Heck, maybe we actually should take a detour on this trip and visit my homophobic grandmother while we're at it.” That last sentence is only a joke; Momo's shown her strength today by dealing with her past with Eunbi, but standing up to her gradmother's homophobic tendencies would require Herculean resistance she just doesn't have yet.

Mina’s quiet for a second, before she nods. “I understand that. I mean...well, kissing you was pretty  _ fun.  _ I can see how that’d make you happy.”

A bright lightbulb lights up in Momo’s head at that. Being with Mina makes her feel happy. Sana had told her to ‘do what feels right and just be happy’. Well, kissing Mina certainly  _ felt pretty fucking right _ (Momo’s certain that doing other things with her would as well). 

Mina now knows about her past, she understands why Momo can’t risk being in a relationship. What if they were able to keep this act up after the trip ends? Obviously they wouldn’t tell people they were dating besides Mina’s family, but they could keep doing things that girlfriends do. What if Momo could start kissing Mina’s lips on the regular? What if she could start kissing Mina elsewhere? This would be so much better than sleeping with random girls. She won’t have to worry about Mina wanting a relationship, since she already knows why Momo refuses to have one. 

Momo could finally start to actually attain her own happiness. 

“Say Mina, would you want to kiss me again?”

Mina stiffens next to her and twists her head towards Momo, “What? Like at the wedding? Sure, I mean it’ll probably really seal the deal with my Mom.”

“No. Well, yes at the wedding, but what about kissing whenever we felt like it. We both said it felt good so why not just do what feels good? Why deny ourselves of this happiness? We both don’t want a relationship at the moment, right?”

“Yes…”

“So we won’t have to have one then. We can satisfy our need for physical intimacy, cause fuck I know I have some and I’m sure you do too. But we won’t have to worry about the unnecessary burden of an actual relationship. Plus, we can keep telling your mom we’re together. That way she definitely won’t bother you about getting a boyfriend again.”

Momo turns fully towards Mina and grips a hold of bother hands. She peers into Mina’s eyes, eagerness and excitement visible in her own gaze. “So what do you say Mina?”

A few emotions crossover Mina’s features. Her face contorts into confusion, concern, and intrigue all in the span of a few seconds. She bites her lip and hums, her foot tapping in contemplation under the table.

_ The future is in my hands,  _ Momo thinks to herself.  _ It’s in our hands, Mina. _

Mina clears her throat. The few seconds between her open her mouth and actually getting her words out are agonizing for Momo. She wants this so badly, needs this so  _ so badly _ . She wants to feel free from her past, she wants Mina to help her get there.

“Alright, I’m in.”

Mina’s cherry red lips turn up at the ends in a bashful smile. 

Momo’s heart soars out of her chest.

_ The future is in my hands. _

Momo releases her grip on Mina’s hands and gently takes ahold of Mina’s head. She runs her thumb over Mina’s red cheek and asks, 

“Do you mind if I kiss you now then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	11. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting patiently on this chapter. Life has been hectic this past month, and I really appreciate all the support my readers have been giving me. I hope this makes up for the wait.  
> Also, I decided to write the explicit scene for this separately, in case anyone uncomfy with smut wants to skip. It will be added as chapter 11.5 and should be up very soon so pls look forward to that.
> 
> P.S. my friend and I decided to put on a Twice Fic Exchange, it's secret santa style and sign ups are open now. If you're interested in participating the link is here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twicemas_Fic_Exchange_2019
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1165440127600136192)  
> Enjoy~

**-16 HOURS LEFT-**

Before Mina’s alarm can even ring, she’s awoken by featherlight touches tickling across her face. They are not unpleasant; in fact, it feels rather nice. The sensations last for one or two seconds maximum—a light, slightly wet placement of weight on her cheek, her nose, her forehead. Slowly Mina peels her eyes open to investigate the source. 

Warm brown irises stare down at Mina, the tender glint in them sparkling brightly as they bear into her soul.

_Momo._

The intensity of Momo’s gaze, combined with the fact that Mina is still half asleep is a cocktail that sends Mina’s brain rolling with dizziness. 

“Good morning?” Mina manages to croak out when her head stops spinning.

“Good morning, Minari.” A lazy grin stretches across Momo’s face. She dips her head down and resumes placing kisses on Mina’s face. Two near her hairline, one in the middle of her forehead, one on the bottom of her chin, and one on the bridge of her nose. 

_So that’s the cause. Kisses._

“What are you doing?” Mina asks, confused. It’s been a few days now since their _arrangement_ started, and they’ve definitely been exploring the new aspects of their relationship. They’ve kissed too many times for Mina to count over the past few days. They managed to sneak quite a few kisses whenever they were out and about roaming the streets of Tokyo, and they’ve definitely had a handful of makeout sessions back in the comfort of their hotel room. Yet, this is the first time Mina has experienced the pleasure of being awoken by Momo’s lips dancing across her skin. It’s heavenly, and leaves her feeling like a million butterflies are fluttering around in her chest.

Momo’s grin widens as she reaches up to brush Mina’s messy bangs. “Kissing the moles on your face. There’s so many of them, Mina. I’ve counted up to 10 already. I wouldn’t be surprised if more appear tomorrow out of nowhere.”  

“My moles?” Mina questions. She knows she has a bunch of them dotted across her face and body, but they aren’t really that special to her. They aren’t really that special to her though; she’s had them all of her life, and has gotten used to seeing them every day she looks in the mirror.

“Yes, your moles. They’re so pretty Mina, I want to play connect the dots with them one day.” Momo bends her head back down and places a kiss right on the bridge of Mina’s nose. “This one’s my favorite, though.”

Heat rises in Mina’s cheeks as she places a hand on her nose. Momo’s lips have left behind a faint tingle on the spot they just touched. “Why?”

“Why is it my favorite? I don’t know really. It’s just so distinct and beautiful. It’s such a defining feature of yours.” Momo brings a finger up to poke the mole, but continues sliding the digit down the bridge of Mina’s nose stopping right at the top of her lip. “This one right here is another favorite of mine. It just makes your lips look so...kissable.”

Mina suddenly feels fully awake when Momo removes her finger and replaces it with a gentle press of her lips. 

God, if having Momo’s lips flutter across her face felt heavenly, actually kissing her feels downright divine. Mina’s nerve endings light up, tingling with electricity as she brings her hands to wrap around Momo’s waist. Mina’s lips press back up against Momo’s eagerly and warmth spreads throughout her body.

The moment is ruined, though, when Momo licks across Mina’s bottom lip and coaxes her to open her mouth. Momo’s lips are the most skilled Mina’s ever had the pleasure of kissing, but morning breath can ruin a kiss from even Momo.

She pushes Momo off and sits up, face wrinkling in disgust. “Oh god, no. Morning breath. Sorry, but we definitely need to brush our teeth before anymore kissing.”

“You’re such a baby, Mina. Can’t handle a little morning breath? It’s not even that bad.” Momo cups her mouth and nose and huffs out, breathing in the stench. The cringe she makes says it definitely _is_ that bad, maybe even worse.

“You’re a mouth breather, Momo. No offense, but your breath is pretty gnarly right now. I know mine doesn’t smell all that great either.” Mina smacks her lips, tasting her own stale breath. Gone is the comforting feeling she had when Momo was placing kisses across her face. The only thought crossing her mind at the moment is _‘need toothbrush now’._

Mina stretches her arms above her head and rises from the bed. She can feel Momo’s eyes trailing after her figure as she makes her way to the bathroom. Momo’s been doing that more often now, staring at her. Ever since they agreed to start kissing on the regular Mina’s noticed that Momo has been giving her a lot of attention. Despite being an introvert and usually preferring for the attention to be on anyone but herself, Mina doesn’t mind being the center of Momo’s focus. It makes her feel giddy, like she’s special and worthy of someone’s affection. It makes Mina glad she decided to agree to Momo’s suggestion.

 _Why_ she decided to go along with Momo’s idea, Mina still doesn’t know. It was a rash decision, but Mina’s decided to try and start living more freely. Heck, choosing to ask Momo to be her fake girlfriend was a rash decision in itself, and that’s turned out fine so far. Mina can’t deny that she’s attracted to Momo, and kissing her that first time back at Sana’s graduation party made her realize how much she missed the feeling of human intimacy. Plus, the way Momo set the offer up was too good to resist. Getting to satisfy her need for physical affection without the hassle of a romantic relationship? How could Mina say no to that?

She finishes brushing her teeth and returns back to the bedroom where Momo still lies snuggled in the comforter. She looks adorable with the fluffy duvet drawn up around her so only her head pokes out of it. Her soft black hair is a bit of a mess at the moment, but it only adds to the endearing look.

The clock on the table reads 7:55 AM, five minutes before Mina’s alarm was set to go off. Today was finally the day of the wedding ceremony, so they had to get off to an early start. The rehearsal dinner had gone by rather smoothly last night. The rigid structure of the Myoui family hierarchy didn’t allow for much interaction between family members, so Mina and Momo just sat quietly and kept to themselves for the majority of the night. The only time they really had to speak with anyone was when Mina finally introduced Momo to her father and brother, who were both instantly taken by her charms. Other than that and another awkward run in with Mina’s mother (who was noticeably stressed about the wedding being absolutely perfect), the two were left alone to eat and enjoy themselves.

Today they will definitely have more socializing to do. The rehearsal dinner had only been for immediate family and the wedding party, but the ceremony will be open to Mina’s family’s extensive network of socialite peers. If Mina wants to avoid having her mother attempt to set her up with one of those affluent families’ sons, her and Momo will really have to lay on the whole girlfriend act today.

Mina doesn’t think that will be extremely hard for them, though, as she remembers the feeling of Momo’s lips against her skin. She’s certain they’re getting really good at acting like girlfriends.

“Hey Momo, why don’t you brush your teeth and then we’ll head downstairs for breakfast? We need to be at the ceremony by 2, so if we eat now we’ll have plenty of time to get ready.”

Momo tilts her head and snuggles deeper into the comfort of the bed. “Doesn’t eating kind of defeat the point of brushing my teeth?”

Mina rips the blanket down, stripping it out of Momo’s grasp. “Ok then brush your teeth after, but you need to get out of bed now. Why are you still in the bed anyways? You were the first one awake.”

“But it’s so comfy here! So what if I was awake first? I can be awake and want to stay in bed.” Momo whines, bringing the blankets back up around her body. “Besides, your alarm hasn’t even gone off yet.”

Mina’s phone chooses to begin vibrating and beeping rapidly on the bedside table. Perfect timing.

“Well there’s the alarm for you. Time to get up, lazy butt.”

Momo gasps in mock offense. “My butt is anything but lazy. How could you disrespect my little peach like that.”

Mina rolls her eyes as she shuts off the alarm. “I wouldn’t have to disrespect it if you’d just get up. C’mon, breakfast will stop being served in an hour. We need to hurry.”

“Alright, but I’m only getting up for the food, not because of you. Where have your manners gone, kicking a lady out of your bed this early in the morning?” Momo grumbles, but eventually starts getting out of bed. She lightly taps Mina on the butt as she heads toward the restroom to get ready.

 

* * *

 

**-10 HOURS LEFT-**

Eyes, eyes, eyes. From every direction in the giant ceremony hall eyes lock onto Mina’s hand grasped in Momo’s as they make their way down the aisle towards their seats. The gazes of her extended family and the aristocratic masses her parents associate themselves with range from mere glances of intrigue to downright piercing glares of disgust. If it were up to Mina, they would’ve snuck in mere minutes before the ceremony was meant to begin and taken seats in the back corner. Alas, being apart of the groom’s immediate family requires that Mina be seated near the front for all to see. 

Mina's certain that by now, word has floated through the grapevine about the esteemed Myoui family’s daughter engaging in a homosexual relationship with another woman. She heard plenty whispers at the rehearsal dinner last night, and today is no different. Echoes of the same quiet exclamations of ‘I can’t believe it’ and ‘Is that the one?’ float through the air whenever Momo and her pass someone by. 

It’s honestly ridiculous, but not unsurprising. Why the world cares so much who everyone sleeps with will never make sense to Mina. Why should it matter so much that she prefers the soft curves of a woman’s body to the stark build of man’s?

She also can’t quite wrap her head around why everyone at this wedding has their attention directed on her and Momo, when there’s plenty other extravagances to focus on. Her mom really outdid herself with this one. It’s by far the most decadent and fanciful wedding Mina’s seen in her life. The hotel’s grand ballroom had been transformed into a pristine wonderland, decorated with trimmings of white and gold from floor to ceiling. Hanging above the guests are intricate arrangements of flora and plant life that match the flowers lining either side of the aisle. A magnificent chandelier casts a bright glow throughout the room, reflecting against the pristine decor. Everything paired with the live string quartet and pianist playing classical music in the corner screams elitist and pretentious.

It’s exactly the kind of thing Mina loathes about her family.

It’s exactly the reason why Mina can’t live the rest of her life in her mother’s grasp.

Momo, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered by the overly fancy extravagance surrounding them. In fact when Mina turns her head to check on Momo, she finds the older girl with her phone up in her free hand and filming the spectacle in front of them.

“Wow, Mina!” Momo exclaims as she turns in her seat to make sure the phone’s camera is able to capture all of the frills and luxury. “This is honestly insane. I guess I should be used to how much money your family has after being here this whole week, but _this_ is something else. It could give Kim and Kanye’s wedding a run for its money.”

Choosing to ignore the unnecessary pop culture reference (Momo really needs to get better taste in television—the only thing saving her in Mina’s eye is the fact that she watches the Office religiously and has pretty good taste in anime). Instead she nods solemnly and gestures around them. “Yeah, it sure is something alright. My mom definitely knows how to put on a show.”

“You don’t sound very impressed.” Momo mumbles in response. She looks over the video she’d just taken, puts a little sticker that reads “TOKYO, JAPAN 1:48 PM” and adds the snap to her story. Mina’s never really been a huge fan of posting constantly on social media, prefering to keep most of her life private after having every aspect of herself be judged and monitored for the majority of her adolescence. Momo, on the other hand, loves to document and share everything she ever does with the world. (Mina’s even gotten a notification on Twitter about Momo taking a huge shit before. Momo swears she was drunk when she tweeted it, but part of Mina doubts that). Being with Momo constantly on this trip has lead to Mina posing for and taking more photos in the past week than she usually does in a year. 

Mina usually gripes and complains whenever her friends try to take photographs of her, quickly covering her face or ducking out of the camera’s view. However she finds herself not minding Momo’s incessant desire to document everything; she thinks it’s cute, even. She briefly remembers the photos Momo had taken of her during their trip to Ueno Park and blushes.

“You’re right. I’m not. It’s hard to be impressed when you grow up being dragged to events like this.” Mina makes eye contact with an older woman seated across the aisle from them—it’s someone she doesn’t really know, the vague features of the woman’s face only slightly ringing a bell in Mina’s mind. Still like she’s been trained to do, Mina bows slightly and offers her a tight lipped smile. She grits out through her smile to Momo, “Everything’s fake, the extravagance, the people, it’s all a show. I don’t find joy in it.”

Momo hums in understanding, tightening her grip on Mina’s hand as she scrolls through her Snapchat replies. She opens a reply from Nayeon, reading it with a grin on her face before getting Mina’s attention.

She shoves the phone in Mina’s face excitedly, “Look what Nayeon said about the picture of us I put on my story earlier. She said we ‘look just like a real couple’.”

Mina grabs the phone and reads over the message from her roommate. She clicks onto the post attached above the message and finds herself agreeing with Nayeon’s words.

They had taken the photo not more than thirty minutes ago. With Momo’s arm wrapped around Mina’s waist and her chin resting on her shoulder, they posed in front of the floor length mirror in their hotel room and snapped the picture right before they came down for the wedding. Their outfits coincidentally complimented each other, both of them having chose to wear off the shoulder dresses without prior planning. They don’t match exactly, the black of Momo’s dress starkly different from Mina’s scarlet red ensemble. However, despite not being exactly the same, they look a pair—like they belong together.

Mina runs her finger over the lengths of their bodies in the picture before passing the phone back to Momo. She mumbles, “Nayeon’s right. We do look like a real couple.” 

 _We feel like a real couple, too,_ Mina thinks as Momo’s hand finds hers again and interlocks their fingers.

Before she can think anymore, the music stops abruptly and the gigantic doors at the back of the hall open. A hush falls over the room as the officiant for the ceremony makes his way towards the front, and the musicians begin playing a softer, romantic piece. 

It’s finally time for the ceremony to begin.

The procession goes by fairly quickly. Mina’s parents walk out first, her mother’s head held high as they make their way to their seats. She doesn’t even spare Mina a glance as they settle in the chairs in front of them, but at least her father glances back and gives Momo and her a small smile. Her brother soon follows close behind, making his way to his place at the front. 

Mina had always assumed that people glow on their wedding day, like they do in films. She assumed that their happiness would radiate outward for all to see. 

The only way to describe the look on her brother’s face is dull and stone-like.

She’d never been all that close to her brother. The rigid and impersonal structure of their family’s dynamic and the age difference between the two of them never really allowed for Mina to bond with Kai.

 A part of her had always been glad she had an elder brother—he was the one that was forced to study business, in order to later take a role in their grandfather’s company; he was the one that held most of the responsibility for keeping their family’s name in good standing. Not that her mother didn’t control Mina’s life and hold her to certain standards ( _God how she wishes that were the case_ ), but her mother had always focused more on her brother.

It’s just now dawning on Mina that this wedding may only be happening _because_ of that focus and responsibility placed on Kai. 

For when his bride finally begins making her way down the aisle, the dullness in Kai’s expression stays. He puts on a tight smile for show, but it’s obvious to Mina how ingenuine it is.

Mina feels bile rise in her stomach. She yearns to do something, anything to stop this from happening. No one should have to spend the rest of their life putting on an act, pretending to be happy with someone they obviously don’t really love.

Her heartbeat quickens in her chest as the bride continues up the aisle. The delightful march playing in the background sounds like the soundtrack of a horror movie. This isn’t right, this isn’t fair. No matter the fact she’s not that close to him, Mina loves Kai and she would never want him to have to follow through on something like this in order to please their mother.

Just before the bride reaches the altar, Mina’s eyes lock with her brother’s. The stoney look in his eyes fades briefly as he takes in Mina’s face. She knows that the concern and worry must be evident across her features. Kai nods his head at her slowly once, his mouth morphing into a smaller but genuine smile. It’s as if he’s saying, ‘It’s okay, I’ve already accepted this. You don’t need to worry.’ 

Almost as if the exchange between them had never even happened, Kai’s face quickly changes back to its previous stale expression with practiced grace.

So, Kai has already accepted his fate. He’s given up on ever choosing his own life, instead settling for the path their mother laid out before him. It’s too late to try and change this for him, so Mina just quietly sits back and lets this farcical ceremony continue.

It’s sickening to be surrounded by all the artificial fanciness her mother has constructed. Mina had already decided a long time ago she wants no part of this lifestyle, and this sudden realization about her brother’s marriage only makes her more certain. 

She wants to live her own life, find her own happiness. Her own _real_ happiness. The kind of happiness she’s found back at home with Jihyo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and now Momo and the others.

She wants something real. She wants her life to be real. She wants to feel real.

As the ceremony comes to an end, the only thing Mina is able to find comfort in is how good and right and _real_ Momo’s hand feels against her palm.

 

* * *

 

**-5 HOURS LEFT-**

As expected, the reception hall is covered with all the same decadent and intricate trappings of wealth as the ceremony. Mina has to admit it looks stunning: the golden dinnerware and cutlery contrast elegantly against the cream linen lining the tables, the extravagant centerpieces made of large bundles of flowers bloom upwards and tower over guests, and dazzling fairy lights dangle from the tall ceiling—making the indoor reception appear to be placed under a magnificent night sky.

The room looks like something out of a fairytale.

However, Mina does not feel any of the magic that accompanies a good fairytale in the air tonight. No, all Mina feels is a bleak, numb sensation when her brother and his bride make their grand entrance. The deathly loud applause that erupts barely registers in her ears, the loud rushing of blood through her head deafening it.

_I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe he’s just letting this happen._

Well, actually she _can_ believe this is happening. That doesn’t change the fact that everything about this nuptial makes Mina upset. She should’ve realized earlier this marriage was only happening for business. Kai was introduced to his bride through their mother, and the girl was the daughter of an important business associate. While they’d been dating for quite a bit now—the relationship started back when Mina was in her last year of high school—Mina really only remembers seeing her brother with his bride during important family events. She had never seen Kai spend any time with the girl outside of the public’s view. It was stupid for her to never put two and two together. It was stupid for her to think that their mother wouldn’t have a hand in manipulating her brother’s love life, when Mina herself had to go to the lengths of finding a fake girlfriend to stop her mother’s incessant matchmaking.

A warm tug on her shoulder pulls Mina from her thoughts. She turns her head to find Momo’s kind eyes looking at her expectantly.

“Yes?”

“Your mom just asked you a question.” Momo’s eyes shift across the table, darting to where Mina’s mother sits. 

Her mother had arranged for Mina and Momo to sit her and her father at a table near the bridal party. Conversation between the family like always was stilted and brief up until now. Mina had too many thoughts floating through her head at the moment to put forth the effort to say something other than a passive greeting anyways. So for the first time since the reception began some twenty minutes ago Mina looks over at her mother, clears her throat, and speaks.

“I’m sorry, I spaced out for a moment there. What was the question?”

“I asked if you agree that your brother and his bride make a lovely couple. They match each other quite well, right?” Sachiko asks around her glass of champagne.

Mina hums, her eyes falling back to where Kai and his new wife are making the rounds to greet their guests. They do look nice together. The height difference between the two is quite adorable, her brother towering over his wife by a good foot. They both are wearing twin smiles as they hug and shake hands with everyone. They look like a good match and appear to be happy—but Mina knows this isn’t the case. She may not know if her sister in law’s feelings for her brother are genuine, but she certainly can see the emptiness hiding in Kai’s eyes, his smile not quite reaching them.

Mina voices none of this to her mother, though. She simply nods and says, “Yes, they look nice together.”

Sensing the awkward tension behind Mina’s curt response, Momo interjects and takes over the conversation. “May I say that this wedding looks just amazing, Mrs. Myoui. Mina tells me you did most of the planning, you really have a knack for this kind of thing.”

Sachiko thin lips pull up into a dainty grin. “Why thank you, Momo. I’m glad someone is able to appreciate the hard work I put into planning this event. My son wasn’t interested at all in any of the details for his own wedding.”

“No need to thank me. It really is wonderful. This has to be the best wedding I’ve ever been to.” 

“Well I’m glad you were able to make it, then. Mina has kept you hidden from us for so long, it’s nice that you were able to come with her. I’m sure you aren’t used to...events this nice.”

“Excuse me?” Mina asks loudly, sitting up straighter in her chair. She can’t remember the last time she’s raised her voice at her mother. She probably never has, despite wanting to on multiple occasions. The comment that Sachiko just made was completely out of line, though. There’s no way Mina is just going to sit idly by and let Momo be disrespected like that.

Sachiko has the audacity to look baffled at Mina’s outburst. She places a hand over her chest, the confusion visible in the crease of her brows. “What? All I’m saying is that someone of Momo’s background probably has never had the opportunity to come to an event this nice. ” She reaches over and places a hand on Momo’s wrist. “I’m glad you’re able to be here with us tonight. It turns out you’re a very nice girl, despite your upbringing.”

Mina’s silverware makes a loud clunk as it falls from her grasp. This is ridiculous now. Mina’s been proven a fool for the second time today. It was stupid for her to think her uptight elitist mother wouldn’t say something like this about Momo. Mina had been lulled into a sense of comfort and security after the first meeting between the two had gone so well. “Despite her upbringing? What is that supposed to mean? Do you not understand how insulting you’re being right now?”

“I don’t appreciate the tone you’re using with me right now, Mina.” Sachiko grits from behind her teeth, eyes darting around to see if anyone has noticed the small disturbance at their table.

“Mina, it’s fine.” Momo says quietly. She places a hand on Mina’s shoulder, coaxing her to sit back in her chair. “I’m sure your mother meant no harm.”

Mina whips her head towards Momo, bewildered. How can Momo say that when it’s so obvious there was some underlying hostility in her mother’s words? Momo only shakes her head slightly when Mina tries to convey this question with her eyes. She sends Mina a look of her own that says, ‘It’s not worth the fight’. 

“See Mina? No need to get all rustled up. We’re all being civil here, right honey?” Sachiko elbows Mina’s father, who has yet to say something this entire time.

He coughs and looks uncomfortably between Mina and her mother. Now would be the time for him to actually stand up for Mina and say something to his wife. Something he’s never been able to do in the past.

Today is not the day for that to happen, though. That day will probably never come it seems, because Mina’s father has and always will be weak-willed when it comes to his wife. 

“Right. Mina, your mother meant no harm. Now why don’t you apologize to her for speaking to her in such a disrespectful manner, and we can continue enjoying the rest of the night?”

Mina’s hand clenches into a fist under the table at her father’s words. Of course, the blame would be on her for ruining the ever pleasant conversation. She now remembers why she chooses to remain quiet when it comes to her mother.

Momo gives Mina a gentle kick on the ankle, and smiles at her gently. Her soft hand inches slowly atop Mina’s fist, fingers wiggling in between the cracks. Mina’s grip loosens as Momo’s fingers intertwine with her own, and she concedes. It’s obvious that Momo doesn’t want her to continue the argument.

It takes a great amount of discipline for Mina to work her mouth into a mechanical smile. It takes even more strength to finally get words out from behind her tight grin. “You’re right. I’m sorry Mom. It was wrong of me to speak to you like that.”

Mina’s mother accepts the apology immediately, “It’s fine, Mina. Today’s an emotional day for everyone after all, I forgive you for letting your emotions cloud your better judgement.” She then claps her hands together loudly, “Now why don’t we continue to enjoy this fine dinner here before us.”

The rest of dinner goes by without Mina saying a word. She keeps Momo’s hand locked in her grip underneath the table, afraid to let go since it’s the only thing keeping her sane. Momo seems unaffected by the small hiccup, continuing to talk with Mina’s parents for the rest of dinner. 

Mina finds herself amazed. She’s truly never met someone like Momo before. Anyone else would’ve dropped their kind and carefree nature after being treated with such disrespect. But not Momo. She keeps her bright and charming smile on, the glow from her person illuminating what’s been to Mina an otherwise dull and dreary night.

Eventually they finish their meal and the rest of the guests begin to migrate to dance floor, offering Mina leeway to finally escape from the table.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to step outside for some air.” She gestures towards the balcony across the room. “Momo, would you like to come with me?”

“Of course, Minari. I would be happy to.” 

Mina’s heart warms as Momo grins and leads her away from the table. While Momo had kept her signature smile on for the rest of dinner, Mina can’t help but notice that a certain tenderness is now present in Momo’s grin that wasn’t there before. It’s a tenderness that rescues Mina’s sanity after the shitstorm they just went through.

 

* * *

 

**-3 HOURS LEFT-**

A light breeze cuts through the warm summer air, feeling glorious against the bare skin on Mina’s back. The sun is setting in the distance, a warm glow disappearing behind the tall buildings of the city. Mina leans against the railing and looks out over the bustling Tokyo night below. Cars and people go back and forth on the streets below, all living their own lives out. Mina wonders if every person down there is living their life the way they want to, or if they feel pressured by society or their own family to conform. She hopes for the former, but know that’s unrealistic. Just like her brother, many of those people are probably choosing paths that differ from they truly desire.

That’s a path Mina refuses to travel on any longer.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Momo asks as she joins Mina against the railing. She leans her back against the rail, resting her bare elbows on the cool metal, and looks up at the warm orange sky. 

Mina continues to stare at the movement below. “What leads you to think I’m thinking hard right now? My mind could be as blank as a sheet of paper for all you know.”

Momo reaches over and taps lightly on the bare skin of Mina’s shoulders. “You’re all tensed up right now, Minari. Plus, it’d be pretty uncharacteristic of you not to have a million thoughts running through your head after that _delightful_ dinner we just had.” 

A dry chuckle escapes Mina, “Yeah, it was _very delightful_ wasn’t it?”

Momo looks away from the sky and turns towards Mina. She tucks a fly away piece of Mina’s hair back behind her ear, then lets her hand trail down to rest on Mina’s shoulder. 

“You know I’m not mad, right?”

Mina finally tears her eyes away from the busy street and gazes over at Momo. Her kind eyes sparkle and the setting sun forms a warm halo around her. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m wondering why you aren’t though? My mom was being a Grade A ass to you back there.”

“Well, yes. She definitely was, there’s no denying that. I’m just not that upset about it,” Momo shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t know, I kind of believe her when she says she wasn’t intending to be rude.”

“Oh c’mon. She basically called you a peasant. How can that not be rude?”

“It _is_ rude. But from what you tell me, your mom doesn’t really hang out with people outside of her social circle, correct?”

Mina nods, not quite sure what that has to do with anything. Momo herself just said her mother was rude. How can she be so unbothered?

“And I assume all the people in her circle are from the same class as her?”

Another nod.

“So she’s probably not used to talking with people from a _lower class_.” Momo adds air quotes to the word for emphasis. “I think she probably thought she was giving me a compliment in a roundabout way. She even called me a ‘nice girl’. I’m not saying that what she said wasn’t rude. I just don’t think she actually knows it was.”

It’s a refreshing outlook on the situation, Mina thinks. She’s never tried to think about her mother’s action from the woman’s own viewpoint. Her mother had lived her whole life surrounded by elitist bullshit. She’s always had a golden spoon in her mouth growing up and never ventured far away from her privileged life. She’s probably just been conditioned to act the way she does. Maybe she truly think she’s doing the right thing?

This change in perspective doesn’t mean Mina’s any less upset with her mother’s actions.

Mina pushes off the railing and starts pacing. “I get what you’re saying, but it doesn’t change the fact that she treats people terribly. It’s not just you she’s disregarded the feelings of.”

“I know she hasn’t been very accepting of your wishes when it comes to your love life, but I mean, she let me come here. Me, a whole ass lesbian _woman_. That’s gotta mean something?”

Mina shakes her head rapidly. “No, not me. Well, yes she _has_ disregarded my feelings and wishes. But I’m talking about my brother.”

“Your brother?” Momo looks back inside where the reception is still in full swing.

“Yes, my brother. You know what I realised today? This entire wedding is a sham. Well it’s a real and legal wedding, but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t my brother’s decision to get married.”

“What? Really?”

Mina stops pacing and slumps back against the railing. She nods solemnly and hums. “I may not be the closest to him, but I can tell he isn’t really happy right now. It’s all an act.” 

Momo wraps an arm around Mina, letting the younger girl’s head rest on her shoulder. “Are you sure? Have you talked to your brother about it?”

Mina pouts, “No. I haven’t talked to him. But I just know, Momo. I know he’s only doing this because our mom wants him to. My mom set them up in the first place because the girl’s the daughter of an important business partner. The marriage is probably a way to ensure our families stay loyal to each other. ”

“Well, if that’s really the case then I feel bad for him. No one should have to sacrifice their life for their parent’s happiness. I hope you never have to do something like that.”

Mina hums in agreement before nuzzling further into Momo’s shoulder, wrapping her own arm around the other’s waist. 

She lets the cool breeze wash over them, enjoying the refreshing air and feeling the tension that’s been pent up inside her all day release. So many things are wrong with her family right now—her brother just married someone he doesn’t love, her mom is walking around inside with her ego intact and her head held high, reaping the benefits of the union made today, and her father continues to sit idly by and let all these shitty things happen. There’s so much wrong with her family right now, but here—nestled in Momo’s hold—Mina’s able to find a tiny sliver of comfort. 

Mina owes so much to Momo. She really doesn’t know what she would’ve done on this trip without the older girl. She may have come originally just to be Mina’s fake girlfriend, but Momo’s ended up being Mina’s rock. A steady source of comfort, someone she can lean on when things feel unstable. Just three months ago they both didn’t even know the other existed. Now Mina can’t imagine her life without Momo.

Mina peers up at Momo, taking in the other’s features. The sharp line of her jaw, the sparkle in her round eyes, the soft curve of her nose. She’s a beautiful person with a beautiful soul to match.

Without really thinking, Mina sits up and places a quick peck on Momo’s cheek. Thankfully most of her lipstick had faded off during dinner, so there’s only a faint, barely-there mark left on Momo’s cheek as evidence for what Mina just did.

“What was that for?” The corner of Momo’s lips form into a slight smile as she raises a hand to her cheek.

“Thank you. It was a thank you.”

Mina grabs Momo’s hands and looks straight into her eyes. “Thank you Momo, for everything. Not just coming on this trip with me to be my fake girlfriend, but for also dealing with all my emotional baggage. I wouldn’t have been able to deal with my mom or any of _this_ ,” she gestures towards the party back inside, “without you. I’m sure that when you agreed to meet up with me all those months ago, you would’ve never imagined it would lead to all of this. I’m glad though, that you agreed to meet with me. Not only have you helped me get through this trip, but you’ve helped me open up more. I went from having four friends to nine that I deeply love and care about all because I met you. I’m certainly thankful for you agreeing to be my fake girlfriend, but what I’m most thankful for is that you’ve become my _real_ friend. My family fixates on fake things: fake images, fake happiness, a false sense of superiority. But you Momo, you’re real. Being with you I can feel real.”

Mina feels breathless when she finishes her impromptu speech. Where that sudden well of emotions came from, she doesn’t know. Maybe it’s been slowly building throughout this whole trip, maybe not. There’s no denying that it felt good to let all of that out, though.

A few seconds go by before Momo finally responds. She gives Mina’s hands a little squeeze before saying, “No need to thank me Mina. It’s not like you’re the only one with emotional baggage. Just a few days ago you had to listen to me cry about my disastrous last relationship.” 

Momo envelopes Mina in a hug, arms wrapping tenderly around her torso. Mina immediately reciprocates the embrace, winding her arms tightly around Momo’s waist. 

“ _You_ don’t know how glad _I am_ that I agreed to meet with you. You’re the first person I’ve felt comfortable enough with in a while to talk about Eunbi too. You allowed me to face my demons and start to try to get over them. So thank you, Mina. Thank you for allowing me to _be_ real.”

They lean away from the hug slowly, keeping their arms interlocked around each other. Mina keeps her gaze locked on Momo. The sun has almost set completely by now, the dusky sky a beautiful background. Momo’s kind gaze has a more serious edge to it now, like a fire has been lit behind her warm amber brown eyes.

 Mina can feel herself getting lost in them. She feels herself being drawn to Momo. She _is_ being drawn to Momo. Closer and closer and closer, until she finds her lips locked against Momo’s and she can’t help but close her eyes.

The warmth she usually feels when she kisses Momo begins burning in the pit of Mina’s stomach. Her fingers grasp the fabric at the back of Mina’s dress as the kiss deepens. Mina’s head tilts to the side as her mouth opens up allowing Momo’s tongue access inside. The kiss is intense. It’s hot and wet and passionate. 

But it’s also comforting. The feeling of Momo’s hands roaming the dips and curve of her back feels nice and right. It feels right to be here in Momo’s arms, with their lips interlocked and their bodies pressed against each other.

It feels _real._

Mirroring the events of their first kiss just a few weeks ago, the door to the balcony opens up and a shout startles them.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt.” Mina’s brother says awkwardly. He rubs the back of his neck, eyes darting between Mina and Momo. “But, uh, I was looking for you Mina. I was wondering if you wanted to have a brother-sister dance?”

Confusion overtakes the embarrassment Mina felt from being walked in on in such a compromising position. A brother-sister dance? That’s the last thing she’d ever thought Kai would want to do. Nonetheless, she agrees. It is his wedding day after all (even if he didn’t necessarily want to get married). 

“Um, okay?” Mina looks back to Momo in question.

Momo untangles herself Mina and jerks her head in Kai’s direction. “You better go, but save a dance for me okay? I’ll come back in there soon.”

Mina nods and places a hand on Momo’s cheek. She thinks back to the words on Momo’s Tinder profile, _‘ask me to dance for you, you won’t regret it.’_ She’s never had the pleasure of asking Momo to dance, but something tells her she definitely won’t regret it. “I promise.”

Then she takes Kai’s offered hand and follows him back inside.

 

* * *

 

 

**-2 HOURS LEFT-**

“Sorry to pull you away from your girlfriend, but I felt like we needed to talk.” Kai’s voice is deep and solemn as he awkwardly sways around the dance floor with Mina. One of his hands is pressed firmly on the small of her back and the other holds her own hand in a delicate grip. It’s the closest Mina’s been to her brother in a long time; she can’t even remember the last time they’ve shared a hug.

“It’s fine, we were just...talking.”

Kai lifts an eyebrow in question. “Talking? Is that what you call it in America?”

Mina feels the heat rise in her cheeks. She shifts her eyes away from her brother, the dangling lights on the ceiling suddenly looking very interesting. “Please don’t.”

“I’m just teasing you, Mina. I’m actually really happy for you two. It’s nice to see you with someone you really like.”

 _If only he knew the truth._ Mina thinks as her brother’s words bounce around in the caverns of her brain, _someone you really like._

He’s not wrong; she does like Momo. She really likes Momo. Mina thinks it would be near impossible for anyone to not be taken with the older girl’s energetic and personable charms. It’s just that she doesn’t really think her affections for the other veer on the spectrum of romantic.

_Right?_

“Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries there, it was just a joke.” Kai’s weary voice pulls her from her reverie.

Mina shakes her head. “Oh no it’s fine. I’m not mad, just a little embarrassed.” 

Kai gives a full bellied laugh. “No need to be embarrassed. You’re both young and obviously crazy about each other. It’s natural to want to _express_ those emotions.” 

“Why don’t we talk about something else? You said you had something you wanted to talk about.” Mina redirects the conversation away expertly, choosing to ignore what her brother’s words imply. 

_They’re obviously crazy about each other? Are they that good at acting like a couple?_

“Right, sorry. Yes, I wanted to talk about the _motivation_ for marrying my wife. I think you know what I’m referring to?” 

Mina looks over her brother’s shoulder, spotting said wife dancing with a tall older man Mina assumes to be her family member. It’s odd. Now that she thinks about it, Mina can’t remember ever having a conversation with the girl that expanded past greetings and simple pleasantries. 

“I’m pretty sure I know what you’re talking about.” Mina hums as she continues to watch her brother’s bride dance around with a smile on her face. From an outsider’s perspective this probably seems like the perfect lovely wedding, but Mina knows better.

Kai sighs, “Mom did in fact push me to propose. She pushed us to get together in the first place.” 

“I knew it.” Mina grits out between clenched teeth, “That’s just like her, always having to make everything go her way.”

Mina turns towards where their mother stands at the side of the dance floor. She’s surrounded by a group of other middle aged women dressed to the nines. They’re all mingling and laughing with champagne flutes in hand, fixed grins plastered on their faces.

 It makes Mina’s stomach turn, seeing the self-righteous smile on her mother’s face. The emotions inside Mina are battling each other, disgust at her mother’s actions rustling with the undeniable familial love she can’t help but have. Mina tries to remember what Momo had said earlier about her mother’s attitude being a product of the environment she grew up in, but it doesn’t really help. 

“Why are you doing this Kai? Going along with what she wants without a fight?” Mina asks. 

“It’s my duty to. I’m her son, after all. It’s not so bad. I wasn’t really planning on ever getting married, but we at least get along with each other. It could be worse—Mom could’ve wanted me to marry someone with a shitty personality.”

“It’s not your duty, though. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your life to please our parents.”

“I’m not sacrificing my life. This is my own personal choice to go through with this. I don’t really know what life I would really want. _You_ do, though, and that’s what I really wanted to talk about.”

Kai holds out Mina’s arm for a spin, the music changing tempo to another song. They’ll have to cut this conversation short soon. It’d be odd for them to dance together for much longer, Kai has a new wife to return to after all.

“You’ve always known you didn’t want to be a part of this world Mom has constructed for us. It’s why you left for America as soon as you could. You want to make your own life, and you’ve been doing a good job at it so far.”

Mina didn’t realize how transparent her intentions had been for leaving. She had only told her family she was studying abroad in order to expand her horizons. Maybe her brother knew her better than she previously assumed?

“I want to make sure you keep doing that, okay? You seem genuinely happy where you are right now. You’re doing well in your studies, you have friends now, heck you have a girlfriend that seems perfect for you. I’m so happy about that by the way, I hope Mom finally leaves you alone about dating men after this. It’d be crazy for even her to not think you and Momo match well.” 

Kai stops moving and puts both his hands atop Mina’s shoulders. He peers down at her, gaze filled with a serious intensity. 

“Look, I’ve already made my own decisions, and I’m okay with them. You still have the choice to make: to keep living life the way you want to or not. I hope you stay true to your heart, Mina. No matter what Mom says, you know what’s best for yourself. You know what you really want deep inside.”

Kai glances over to the other side of the dance floor. Mina’s eyes follow his gaze to find Momo standing there, swaying and talking casually with another wedding guest (trust Momo to always find something to chat about with anyone). She must feel their eyes on her because she suddenly looks up in Mina’s direction. Her smile instantly brightens as she lifts her hand up, twinkling her fingers in a tiny wave. 

Surrounded by all the chaotic flash and show of Mina’s mother’s world, Momo stands out with her genuine heart. Amidst the whirlwind of doubt and fear this trip has brought upon Mina, Momo has stayed a steady pillar of support. The only times Mina’s really enjoyed herself over the past week here in Japan are when she chatted with their friends back in America over the phone or when she’s been with Momo.

Mina knows deep in her heart that she craves something real.

She realizes now that being with Momo lets her experience that realness.

“You’re right Kai, I do know what I want,” Mina drawls out eyes still locked on Momo. 

“Good. I hope you stay that way?” 

Mina directs her attention back to her brother. Pressing a stern finger against his chest she says, “I’m still not happy that you’re going through with this, but I realize it’s out of my hands.”

For the first time in years, Mina envelopes her brother in a hug. All the pity and regret she feels for his situation flow through her arms, her grip on him tightening. 

“You can rest assured Kai that I won’t be following in your footsteps. I’m going to keep trying to live the life I want.”

When she finally let’s go of her hold on her brother, Mina whispers a quick ‘Good luck. I love you.’ before she walks over to where Momo waits.

Mina knows what she wants.

It’s time for her to finally see Momo dance.

 

* * *

 

 

**-20 MINUTES LEFT-**

Momo’s description on her profile was right.

Mina has definitely doesn’t regret asking her to dance.

For the past hour Mina’s had the pleasure of watching Momo spin and sway, her body moving to the beat with killer expertise. Mina knows she has rhythm herself, the years of ballet in her youth allowing for her body to know it’s way around a dancefloor. But Momo, there aren’t words to express what she can do with her body. She’s captivating, Mina’s eyes unable to leave the curves of her hips as they wind and turn. 

“You’re a pretty good dancer, you know? I shouldn’t be surprised since you said you used to do ballet, but I’m pretty impressed.” Momo shouts over the music blasting from the speakers. The reception’s been going on for sometime now, all the sentimental soft and slow songs having already been played. The upbeat party music is loud and noisy even though they’re not currently on the main dancefloor. The now thumping bass still travels over to the dark secluded corner where Momo has guided their bodies.

Mina’s quiet voice strains in order to be heard over the bass, “ _You’re_ the good dancer, Momo. The way you can move your body is insane.” 

Momo wraps her arms around Mina’s neck, pulling their bodies closer together. With a mind of their own, Mina’s arms automatically lock around Momo’s thin waist. Momo leans forward so that their foreheads meet in the middle. 

“I guess I do know how to move my body pretty well. In more situations than just dancing.”

Maybe the champagne from dinner is finally getting to her or maybe Mina’s just giddy after deciding to keep following her heart’s desires. Whatever the reason be, rather than shy away from the flirtatious comment like she usually would Mina replies, 

“Oh really? In what kind of situations?”

“Well you know, the kind where less clothing is involved and not as many people are around.” Momo giggles and bites her lip, “I mean, unless you’re into that kind of thing, but I’m not much of an exhibitionist.”

“Good. I’m not really into that either.” Mina’s eyes dart down to where Momo’s teeth are sunken into her bottom lip. “Exhibitonism, I mean. I like the...other thing.”

“Really now? What is it you like exactly, Minari?”

Mina gulps, Momo’s eyes darting down to her neck at the action. They’ve had their fair share of makeout sessions since they decided to start exploring the more physical aspects of their relationships, but this is the first time they’ve skirted the line of mentioning sex. It sends a shot of adrenaline through Mina. It makes her feel electric, alive. 

It makes her feel real.

Their bodies are still moving, pressed closer together now. Momo’s hands have started to travel farther down her back, inching lower and lower and _lower_. Mina’s voice is breathless when she finally gets out, “There’s quite a few things I like, Momo. That involve having less clothes on and more privacy.” 

“Would you be willing to show me those things tonight?”

That’s Mina’s cue to steer the conversation away back to safe ground. She could easily say she doesn’t want to, but Mina knows that’s a lie. The curling pit of arousal brewing in her stomach tells her otherwise.

It’s been so long since she’s been intimate with someone, and Momo is so _so_ tempting with her dangerous hips and cherry red lips. 

Mina’s decided to continue living the life she wants. And despite all the alarms going off inside her head at the moment, she knows deep down that what she wants right now.

She wants Momo’s body pressed up against hers, wants to trace her fingers down Momo’s body and explore each curve and crevice, wants to feel Momo’s lips and tongue pressed against her skin.

She wants to feel real. And Momo makes her feel real.

“I’ll show you, but only if you show me what you like as well.”

 

* * *

 

**-10 MINUTES LEFT-**

The rational part of Mina’s brain tells her she should think this through again. There’s no way her and Momo’s relationship won’t be affected by what they’re about to do. There’s no going back after this, everything about their relationship, about _them_ will have to change.

But the rational part of her brain is pushed to the side as Mina finds herself pushed up against the cool glass of the elevator doors. The feeling of Momo’s lips pressed against her neck, her tongue trailing down Mina’s throat is the only thing she can focus on at the moment. There’s no time for rationale when she’s got a handful of Momo’s ass in palm.

They had left the reception rather quickly, wishing Kai and his bride good luck and bidding a simple farewell to Mina’s parents. Mina knows none of them will be at the airport tomorrow night to send them off back to America but she can’t find herself to care. She’s tired of spending time acting prim and proper in front of her mother. She’s tired of all the artificial bullshit she’s had to put up with for the majority of her life.

The elevator dings as it reaches their floor and Mina tumbles off, still wrapped around Momo. They stumble down to their room, lips and hands only leaving the other to get their key card out. 

The rational part of Mina’s brain is still yelling at her when she finally gets the key card in the door correctly. It’s still screaming as she lets Momo drag her inside the room. It cries for her to listen as she tumbles towards the bed with Momo on top of her.

But Mina doesn’t care. She doesn’t need rationale, she just needs to listen to her heart.

And right now her heart wants Momo.

As they spend the rest of the night mapping the lines and slopes of each other's bodies, giving way to the throes of passion Mina finds another part of her brain nagging her about something.

Well, not her brain exactly, more like a soft spoken piece of heart. 

It cries out to tell her that her feelings for Momo are real. Maybe they're more _real_ than she originally thought, more _real_ than she planned for. 

It tells her that, despite neither of them wanting a romantic relationship, maybe Mina's _really_ falling in love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	12. Sunset [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....here it is hehe. Again a fair warning that this extra installment is mostly just smut! So if you aren't comfy with that please feel free to skip:) I've written this and the last chapter in a way that you can understand the rest of the story without reading this part.
> 
> The semester is starting soon and I'll most likely be getting even more busy, but I promise to continue working on this story. I love this story so much and I love everyone reading it even more! It's more likely that updates may be every two weeks rather than weekly now though, so please be patient with me. 
> 
> P.S. my friend and I decided to put on a Twice Fic Exchange, it's secret santa style and sign ups are open now. If you're interested in participating the link is here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twicemas_Fic_Exchange_2019
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1166084652374921221)  
> Enjoy;)

Not long after they’d stumbled back inside the hotel room, Momo and Mina began rapidly stripping themselves of their clothes and accessories. In between kisses, Momo manages to loosen Mina’s hair from the low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her hair feels a little stiff after having been held in place all day by hairspray and bobby pins, but it’s nothing a quick shake of her head and a comb of her fingers can’t fix.

After successfully mussing up Mina’s hair to her heart’s content and giving the girl another deep kiss, Momo tears off her earrings in one swift movement.

“Were those clip ons?” Mina giggles, looking at the dangling earrings now scattered on the bedside table that Momo so easily tossed aside.

“Yes?” 

Momo chuckles while untying her hair from the elegant bun it’s been up in all night. Her dark hair falls down in curls, cascading across the pale expanse of her lean shoulders. She looks breathtaking even when she eyes Mina skeptically and asks, “My ears aren’t pierced. I’m too afraid of the pain. You’ve never noticed?”

Mina pushes pack Momo’s hair on one side, tucking it behind her ear to take a closer look at the lobe. There’s not a hole or mark in sight. She hums, “Wow, I guess you don’t have them pierced. I have a pretty bad track of paying attention to small details when it comes to you, though. It took me months to notice you had tattoos.”

“And here I am able to tell you how many moles you have on your face.” Momo takes Mian’s face into her hands, leaning forward to press a kiss on one said mole. “I should be offended, really.”

Mina ignores the small jab thrown at her. “Wait, you have tattoos. How were you able to stand those but you’re afraid of a little ear piercing?”

“You’d be surprised, but tattoos actually don’t hurt that much. The only one that really hurt was the one you haven’t seen yet. It’s in a place that’s a pain to get tattooed.” Momo wiggles her eyebrows and smirks.

“You know saying that really makes me scared you have a tattoo on your pussy.” Mina shakes her head, eyes traveling down to said region. “I know you said it wasn’t there but…”

Momo grabs Mina’s chin and tilts her head back up. She laughs into a sweet kiss before shaking her head. “I promise it’s not there.”

“I won’t believe that until you let me see it.”

Momo nods and turns around. She pulls her hair away from her neck exposing the zipper on the back of her dress. Looking back over her shoulder she says to Mina, “Alright, why don’t I show you then? Help me get this off.”

Mina’s certain her cheeks are flushed the same red as the fabric of her dress right now. She tries to stifle the embarrassment at being so easily overwhelmed by continuing to tease the other. As she starts to slowly take down the zipper of Momo’s dress she gives a quip, “If it’s not on your pussy then maybe it’s on your ass?”

“Okay first, I don’t know why but hearing the words ‘pussy’ and ‘ass’ coming out of your usually proper and pristine mouth is really getting to me right now. And second, no it is _ not  _ on my ass. What would make you think that?” 

Momo shoots a bewildered look over her shoulder at Mina, like it’s ridiculous for her to even assume Momo would get an ass tattoo. (Which they both know it isn’t that far fetched. If any of their friend group were to have an ass tattoo it would definitely be Momo, maybe Chaeyoung as well. Mina wouldn’t put it over the both of them to get drunk off their asses one night and have a game of truth or dare go too far.)

Mina lifts a skeptical brow. “I mean, you do have me looking at the back of you…”

“To help me get out of my dress! Which you aren’t doing a very good job of right now, mind you.”

With a grumble, Mina returns to her task of helping divest Momo of her dress. Mina’s eyes follow the zipper as it continues its dissent down the length of Momo’s back. Her gaze follows it down all the way to the base of her spine where the zipper stops and the plump roundness of her pert bottom begins. Mina gulps audibly, her fingers hovering, not quite sure what to do.

Momo makes the decision for her by reaching up and sliding the straps of the dress down her arms. The fabric slinks down to the floor, revealing the pale expanse of Momo’s back and the black lace of her strapless bra and panties. The skin there looks so smooth. Mina wants to reach out, trace the indentation of her spine and place kisses on the dimples at the base. 

That must wait for later, though, because Momo turns around to face Mina then. 

Mina tries not to look directly at Momo’s chest first, she really does, but it’s rather hard not to look when she’s a simple lesbian with a preference for breasts. Momo always tries to wax poetic about the moles Mina has, but the true beauty is the dark little dot placed right atop Momo’s left breast. It’s right there out in the open, emphasized and pushed up by Momo’s bra. Mina can’t help but admire it along with the soft cleavage on display.

“You’re drooling a little there, Myoui.”

“I am not.” Mina brings a hand up to her mouth just to make sure. She’s good. While her mouth had been open, there was not a trace of stray saliva past her lips. Thank God, she’s already embarrassed herself enough.

When Mina redirects her attention back to Momo’s face (it takes quite a bit of strength, she’s always been quite weak for a good ol’ boob mole) she finds the other’s lips pulled into a lopsided grin. Momo reaches up to grab ahold of Mina’s chin and uses her thumb to stroke over Mian’s lip. 

“You enjoy the view?” Momo’s playful voice, while keeping its signature easy going feeling, has an undeniable huskiness to it. 

Rather than state the obvious Mina poses a question of her own, 

“So...not an ass tattoo then?”

Momo’s responding chuckle is loud and so very inherently Momo. The full bellied chortle having an even deeper effect on Mina than the previous husky tone. The sound of Momo’s laughter sets butterflies loose in Mina’s stomach; they flutter around mercilessly, setting off Mina’s own giggles. Mina’s laughter continues even after Momo playfully shoves her down onto the bed.

“Okay, are you ready?” Momo finally asks when both of their giggles have calmed down.

Mina nods eagerly, the anticipation sending goose bumps up the sides of her arms.

“Alright, well if I lift my arm like this you can see a bit of it…” 

Momo trails off as she lifts up her left arm to showcase the side of her chest. While most of the skin is covered in the black lace of the bra, Mina can see flashes of purple, pink and green peeking out from the top. It looks like the beginning of a flower, but Mina can’t be sure.

“A flower?”

Momo nods, dropping her arm back down. “If I’m honest I don’t know what kind of flower it is, but I drew it based on the memory of the flowers my grandma had in her garden the last time I visited. It may not be that accurate since it’s been years since I saw her, and I’m an art student not a botanist so…”

Mina remembers Momo mentioning her grandmother in passing before. Remembers how she vehemently refused Mina’s suggestion about going to visit her during their time in Japan. She briefly debates trying to dig further into the reasons behind this, but decides it would probably kill the mood. Another time then.

“Can I see the rest?” Mina asks hesitantly.

“Sure, I was thinking you’d see the rest anyways, but thanks for asking. Consent really gets me going.” Momo clicks her tongue and winks, then reaches behind her back to unclip her bra.

Mina finds herself at a loss for words when the bra finally slips off and reveals the rest of Momo’s tattoo. It’s absolutely gorgeous. The little flashes of pigment she’d seen peeking out from underneath the fabric did not quite encapsulate the sheer vibrancy and intensity of the colors. Lilac, violet, and rose colored petals sprout from an olive green stem, wrapped around the side of Momo’s breast. The splashes of color float up and back onto her side, stopping just below her armpit. Like a true artist, Momo has turned her own body into a canvas. 

“Before you ask, yes you can touch it. Go ahead, I can see you’re just itching to.” Momo reads Mina’s mind, spotting the girl’s hesitant hand floating halfway between their bodies. 

“It’s beautiful, Momo.”

Slowly, Mina gets on her knees and inches forward on the bed. It’s silly but she feels a little afraid to touch the ink; like one push too hard on the skin would make the delicate lines disperse and ruin all of Momo’s hard work. Thankfully when the tips of Mina’s fingers finally make contact with Momo’s skin, nothing of the sort happens.

Instead Mina is met with the feeling of the slightly raised skin pressing into her fingertips. Up and down, side to side, Mina moves her fingers lightly over the stem, the leaves and each individual petal of the flower decorating Momo’s chest. A shiver racks through Momo, a sharp intake of breath hissing through her teeth.

“Are you okay?” Mina asks, hand jerking away as if she burnt herself on a hot stove.

“No,” Momo whispers roughly, “I’m just a bit sensitive. It tickles but...in a good way.”

Feeling emboldened by the revelation, Mina leans forward to press her lips to one of the petals. She eyes Momo, leaning away with each kiss to gauge her reaction. Pressing one hand to the front of Momo’s strong abdomen and one on the small of her back, Mina steadies herself and uses her tongue to trace the stem of the flower. Mina’s eyes are closed now but she hears a guttural groan from Momo above her so she keeps going. She laves her tongue carefully over the lines of the tattoo, a cool trail of saliva being left behind. The feeling of Momo’s hard abs tensing underneath Mina’s fingertips sends a rush of arousal straight to her groin.

Mina’s fingers begin walking up Momo’s front, inching closer and closer to her breasts. Mina lifts her mouth off of Momo’s skin, a string of saliva linking them together. She looks up at Momo for permission to continue, her fingers rubbing soft circles at the skin underneath her breast. 

Breathless and flushed, an aroused Momo is a glorious sight. She peers down at Mina with heavy lidded eyes and a lopsided smile. Momo’s hand cups Mina’s chin once again as she crouches down to be face level with the younger girl.

“It’s okay, Mina. You can touch me, if I don’t like something I’ll tell you.” Momo brings their lips together for a kiss that searing with fire and earnesty. “I trust you, Mitang.”

It’s a nickname different from the usual Minari she hears from her friends. It’s nice and feels extremely intimate in the moment. She isn’t the prim and proper Mina, nor is she her friends’ precious Minari. She’s Momo’s Mitang right now. 

“I trust you too, Momo. I just wanted to make sure.” 

Momo places another kiss on Mina’s forehead before taking Mina’s hands and raising them both to a standing position. She motions for Mina to turn around before beginning to unzip the other from her dress. 

Momo’s lips place a wet kiss opened-mouth kiss onto Mina’s shoulder, succutioning the skin into her mouth. “Good. We both trust each other. Then let’s get this show on the road.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later Mina finds herself nestled in between the junction of Momo’s legs. Her tongue and lips are pressed against Momo’s core, bringing the elder over the edge for the second time that night. 

With a hand of her own between her own legs drawing circles around her clit, Mina gasps against Momo’s center. Every inch of her body is charged with electricity, her muscles clenching and tightening as she nears her own release. Mina can’t remember the last time she’s been this turned on, and without much stimulation at that. She caved just mere minutes before and put a hand to herself for the first time that night when Momo let out the most delicious squeal as her thighs tightened like a cage around Mina’s head.

The last time Mina had been intimate with another person was her random New Year’s hook up. And while the girl was nice and all, their time together really pales in comparison to how she feels with Momo right now. 

Momo’s taste, Momo’s scent, the flush of Momo’s skin, the little whimpers Momo makes, the feeling of her plush thighs clenched in Mina’s hands—Momo is intoxicating as she overpowers all of Mina’s senses. 

Mina’s thankful she skipped on the cake at the wedding, for Momo’s a dessert she just can’t get enough of. Mina laps at Momo’s folds, going back and forth with varying amounts of pressure. The tangy taste of Momo and the sweet sounds spilling from Momo’s lips are more satisfying than any kind of dessert imaginable.

Momo’s hands dig into Mina’s hair, yanking  _ hard _ as Mina wraps her lips around her clit. She sucks and sucks and sucks, the wet sounds of her mouth against Momo’s core filling Mina’s ears. Mina comes for the first time that night, her hand steadily rubbing against herself in time with her mouth’s ministrations. Momo’s name spills from her lips as she goes over the edge.

Momo soon follows, legs trembling as ecstasy wracks through her body. A steady chant of  _ Mina, Mina, Mina  _ leaving her as she rides the waves against Mina’s face. 

Through the foggy haze of her orgasm, Mina notes how nice it sounds to hear Momo shout her name like that. A sense of pride washes over Mina that’s almost as satisfying as her orgasm. Mina did that. She made Momo like that.

Even in her past relationships, Mina can’t remember feeling this way during sex. Sure, it was always great to eat a beautiful girl out, and it was reassuring to know she was at least good at sex after years of being a worrisome closeted virgin. 

But she’d never felt proud, never felt this possessive over someone.

And here she finds herself with a big lazy grin stretched across her slick lips as she peers up at Momo. Her Momo. Her Momo she just pleased and that she wants to please again over and over.

“Wow.”  _ Her  _ Momo says, voice still a little dazed as she sits up slowly. She makes her way down toward the bottom of the bed where Mina lay. With her feet facing up towards the headboard, she plops down face turned towards Mina. She pokes the mole on Mina’s nose “Just wow.”

Mina giggles, swatting her hand away from her nose to instead take it into her grasp. “Wow. That’s all you have to say?”

Momo gives a half hearted attempt at rolling her eyes, which just ends up in a weird sleepy eyed blink. “Sorry, I’m still trying to recover from the back to back orgasms you just gave me, Mitang. Gimme a minute and then I can function properly again.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment then. I ate you out so well I was able to shut you up. I was able to shut  _ you _ , of all people, up.” 

Momo’s too fucked out to form a proper retort to that, a true testament to just how talented Mina is with her mouth. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, the only noise their inhales, exhales, and the a/c unit whirring in the background. Despite being spent, Momo finds the energy to trace the moles across Mina’s face lazily with her finger. It’s comforting and Mina dozes off completely, satisfied with her performance for the night.

However, it seems that that was merely the opening act for Momo.

With a sudden rush of energy that came from God Knows Where, Momo shoots up and climbs over Mina. Her black hair hangs down and forms a curtain that separates them from the rest of the world. Mina feels her heart clench as she stares up into Momo’s eyes.

“Woah, woah, woah. You can’t fall asleep on me now, Mitang. It’s your turn.” Momo’s playful and familiar voice is warmth to Mina’s ears.

“I already got off, though. Don’t worry about it.” Mina reaches up and cups Momo’s face in her hand. She thumbs at the smeared lipstick on Momo’s chin and smiles up at the other. She really is happy and sated if they finish their night this way. 

“No, no, no. You don’t get to look so goddamn hot in that dress all day and then give me probably the best head ever just to rub one out yourself and be done. Not on my watch.” 

Momo starts peppering kisses down Mina’s face, trailing down her neck and finally reaching her breasts. She’s crouched over Mina’s body, mouth hovering over one of Mina’s boobs while her hand cups the other. Her ass is up in the air and her bright eyes stare up at Mina with great attention. It’s hands down one of the most erotic images Mina’s ever had the pleasure of seeing and she makes sure to file it in the back of her mind for...later use.

Her hot breath ghosts over Mina’s hard nipple when she speaks, “Don’t worry, Mitang, if you’re tired. I’ll take real good care of you—it’s your turn to be a princess pillow for a bit. You trust me?”

Mina nods, thighs pushing together as she squirms. God, why is Momo able to be so sweet, so hot, and so funny all at the same damn time? It’s unfair.

Mona had really thought she was spent and sated for the night, but when Momo’s mouth finally latches around her nipples a new fire alights itself in the pit of Mina’s stomach. Momo’s tongue swirls around the bud, getting it nice and wet before she lifts off and blows cool air across it. The sound that Mina makes is so uncharacteristically loud she scares herself a bit. 

_ God _ , how can Momo have her so wound up?

Mina’s other breast is getting its fair amount of attention as well, Momo’s hand massaging the mound and her fingers moving to twist the nipple every now and then. Her hands and mouth move in time with each other, fine tuning Mina’s body like an instrument they’ve played for years. First times together are supposed to be fairly awkward, or at least that’s what Mina’s experienced in the past. But Momo and her just mesh well, their bodies working in harmony. 

As nice as the nipple stimulation is Mina finds herself screaming for joy as Momo begins traveling further down her body. She stops along the way to kiss spare bits and pieces of skin, ‘ _ I’m still counting your moles. We’re up to 20 now Mitang.’  _ When she reaches Mina’s thighs, Momo sits back for a second and just stares in between Mina’s legs.

It’s the only time this night that Mina’s felt even a teensy bit awkward, but she can’t help but want to cover up underneath Momo’s intense gaze. Upon closer inspection she isn’t looking at Mina’s pussy, rather she’s slowly bringing her eyes up and down the expanse of Mina’s thighs. 

“Um, you okay down there?” Mina bites her lip apprehensively.

“You’re a boobs kinda gal right? You sure had a great time with the twins here earlier.” Momo taps her left and right breast in succession. It’s so nonchalant and random Mina would laugh given any other circumstance.

“Yes?”

“Well I’m more of a thighs kinda lesbian.” Momo lets out, her hands starting to roam the length of Mina’s inner thighs. She gives different amounts of pressure to her grip and fingers, watching Mina’s pale skin give way to her will. 

“I just really like thighs. I like  _ your  _ thighs especially, Mina. They’re just the right amount of thick and the way they curve down from your hips…” Momo trails off, almost in a daze. 

“It’s you that’s drooling now, Momo.” 

This snaps Momo back to reality, a ruby blush dusting itself over her cheeks. “Sorry, that was weird. Wasn’t it?”

Mina quickly shakes her head, “No, why would it be weird? It’s pretty flattering actually. Plus everyone has a thing. You like thighs, I like tits. Those are our things.”

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna be over hearing you say ‘tits’, ‘pussy’, and ‘ass’ all in one night.”

“Don’t get used to it. This is the only context you’ll ever hear me say it in. I have a rep to keep as a respectable pre-med student. I can’t be heard saying non proper terms for the human body.”

“Well, I definitely hope we’re together in this context again. Don’t you?”

The question takes Mina aback. She hadn’t really been thinking about a next time, or what happens after tonight. Her mind had just been Momo, Momo, Momo for the past few hours now. It scares her a little to think how what they’ve done might affect their relationship, but there’s no going back now.

Besides, being intimate with Momo has been one of the most intense and rewarding experiences thus far. Mina’s never felt so  _ close _ to another person, on both a physical and mental level. It’s easy to forget they’re just having casual sex right now as friends. This is almost what she imagines being in lo-

_ No, no, no.  _ Mina cannot believe what train of thought she was just on. She must be jacked up on hormones right now, there’s no way in hell she was just thinking she feels like she’s in love with Momo. 

But now that the thought has made itself present in her conscious, it’s impossible to ignore. Maybe this is out of the blue and just because she hasn’t had sex in a while or maybe this is something that’s been building up, something she’s been repressing for a while now.

She hopes its the former, but a part of her knows that it most likely isn’t.

“Mina? You spaced out there for a second.”

“Oh, sorry,” Mina sighs. 

Now’s the time. Now’s the time to say that this is a one time thing. To say she doesn’t think they should do this again. To say that they should just stay friends without the benefits. 

She knows that is what the logical answer would be. If god forbid she actually is developing feelings for Momo, it would be best to nip it in the bud immediately. Stop this charade they have going on. Momo’s been hurt in the past by someone she thought she could trust, she’s made it very clear she doesn’t need the heartache of another relationship. Mina couldn’t stand to see Momo hurt anymore.

But Mina doesn’t want to listen to the logical part of herself. She wants to live, wants to be free, wants to feel real. And she’s done all of that tonight in this bed with Momo. 

“Yeah, I’d like to do this again too Momoring.”

“Good, now let me get back to worshipping these beautiful thighs of yours.”

Mina’s been doing a pretty good job of repressing her romantic feelings for Momo so far, heck it took sleeping with the girl to realize they existed. So maybe she can keep this up for both their sakes. Besides, there's still the chance that this is all just due to her hormones right now. Who says that the love she thinks she’s feeling for Momo is real anyways?

Later that night as she lay with her back pressed against the mattress, sweat dripping down every crevice of her body and with Momo’s tongue on her core taking her into an intense level of ecstasy, Mina’s mind drifts off. She finds herself thinking about the moment she shared with Momo on the balcony, the bright Tokyo sunset burning behind them. Sunsets are a natural part of the day, you always know they’re coming. Yet, when you finally get a glimpse of the sunset and see all its warm brilliant colors come to life in front of your eyes, you’re filled with awe and wonder. 

A small part of Mina’s heart tells her that just like she knows the sunset will always come, she should’ve known her feelings for Momo were unavoidable. There’s no way the love she’s feeling right now isn’t real.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	13. Trick It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Mina decide to keep lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright....i know this took way longer than originally planned but uni has been kicking my ass. I'm taking more hours this semester so I'm just extremely busy all the time. I can't promise weekly or even bi-weekly updates but I can promise I'm constantly working on this in any freetime I have.
> 
> Note: I know Trick It hasn't even come out yet, but I saw a translation for the bit of it in the medley teaser and thought it fit this chapter so well:p the chapter was originally gonna be titled Sweet Talker but Trick It fits so much better...you'll see why
> 
> Also WARNING: lots of gratuitous ot9 interactions ahead
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1175239002833793026)  
> Enjoy~

When Momo wakes up at 10 AM the next morning, she finds Mina already awake and sitting up in the bed next to her. The sheets are drawn up around her neck, a far away look in the girl’s eye. She doesn’t bat an eye to the loud and haphazard vibrating from the alarm on Momo’s cellphone. She just sits with her back straight against the headboard, staring into the distance.

_ Did she not sleep?  _ Momo manages to craft the thought together in the mess that is her half-awake brain. 

They had stayed up quite late, spending a large chunk of the night discovering the nooks and crannies of each other’s bodies. Momo remembers falling asleep first; after she wandered into the restroom to clean herself up, she promptly passed out. The clock on the bedside table had read around 3:00 AM when she sank back against the silk sheets, her muscles and core aching from proper use. She doesn’t know how much longer Mina stayed up, or whether she got much sleep. 

She must not have, the dark circles underneath her eyes evidence enough. Momo sits up slowly, not wanting to spook the other. She fails though, and Mina jumps at the sound of Momo’s croaky morning voice when she says,

“Hey, good morning.”

“Gosh, you scared me.” Mina shakes her head, running her hand across her face before turning to look at Momo. She gives a small smile and quietly adds, “Good morning.”

Momo reaches over and pushes a lock of Mina’s hair back. It’s still slightly damp, so she must’ve showered not that long ago. The sheets had fallen down from around Mina’s neck after she jumped, revealing the pale expanse of her shoulder. Momo leans down and gives it a light peck.

“Are you okay? Didn’t get much sleep?” She asks Mina, hand moving to rub comforting circles on the small of her back.

“I’m fine,” Mina says, eyes drifting away from Momo’s gaze and going back to look at the wall. “Just had a bad dream, and couldn’t get back to sleep.” 

“A bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Mina sighs, staring at the wall for a few more seconds before turning and looking at the clock on the bedside table. “We have stuff to do. Our flight leaves at 1 and we still need to pack.”

Momo groans, regretting not being a bit more organized with her belongings on the trip. She knows the bathroom is still a mess, multiple towels and all her toiletries scattered around the space. The hardest part of traveling will always be repacking for Momo.

Before Mina can get out of the bed, Momo grabs her arm and pulls her back down. Mina’s right—they do have a lot of stuff to do in such a short amount of time, but there’s a more pressing matter at hand.

Last night was...something else.

It was intense, it was amazing, it was probably the best sex Momo’s ever had.

And they still haven’t addressed the fact that last night actually happened.

Last night had been a spur of the moment decision, not at all planned. And while Momo had alluded to them eventually getting more intimate when she first suggested they have a friends with benefits relationship, she didn’t know the  _ benefits  _ would be reaped so soon.

It was easy to get lost in the heat of the moment, though, and while Momo definitely doesn’t regret what happened last night she wants to make sure Mina feels the same way.

“What?” Mina asks, sitting back down on the bed. 

Momo slides her hand down Mina’s arm so she can grasp onto her palm. “Are we...are we good?” 

Silence fills the air as Momo tries to peer into Mina’s eyes for any kind of response. She gets nothing, though, the same blankness from earlier still there. 

Mina licks her lips, “Are we good?”

“Yeah, are we good. You know, after everything that happened last night, what with…” Momo trails off.

“Oh,” Mina says plainly. She nods softly and looks back at the wall, “Yeah we’re fine.”

“Are you sure? I know I was the one who initiated it, and we didn’t talk about having sex yet, so I’m just worried-”

Mina cuts Momo off by placing a finger over her lips and shushing. “You’re worrying too much, Momo. We were both consenting adults and I wasn’t wasted or anything. I don’t think you were right?”

Momo shakes her head.

“See then, we’re fine. I enjoyed myself, and from what I remember you did too.”

“Alright, I just wanted to make sure. You know I care about you a lot, Mina? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

Mina reaches for Momo’s hand again and grasps onto it. “I’m a big girl Momo. You may be a year older than me but I’m able to make my own decisions. We both decided to have sex last night. It was a consensual decision, don’t worry.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, both of them sitting on the bed with hands grasped together. They talked about last night, yet Momo still feels an inkling of worry despite Mina’s words. Mina’s staring off into the distance again, the blank gaze returning. Momo squeezes Mina’s hand.

“Hey Mina?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you said we’re fine, but...are you okay?”

Mina slowly turns her head to look at Momo again. She squeezes Momo’s hand back tightly, her knuckles almost going white. A smile stretches across her lips (though Momo can’t help but notice it doesn’t reach her eyes). 

“I’m fine, Momo. Just tired. I didn’t get much sleep, remember?”

Something inside Momo tells her Mina’s not telling the full truth, but she can tell Mina doesn’t want her to press on. The dark circles underneath her eyes backs up the notion that she’s just sleep deprived, so Momo chooses to believe Mina’s words for now. 

“Alright, well try to get some sleep on the plane ride, okay?”

This trip has definitely been eventful to say the least, and Momo’s certain that Mina’s still shaken up from dealing with her family. Maybe some well-deserved rest is what she really needs and Momo’s just overthinking everything?

Mina hums and pats Momo’s leg, standing up and heading into the bathroom. Momo follows behind, hoping that once they get back to the States and Mina gets some rest, the other girl’s smile will reach her eyes once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Momo spends the entire plane ride home analysing Mina. Ever since their conversation that morning, Momo can’t help but notice how off Mina’s been. She’s been extremely quiet, even more so than usual. It’s typical for Mina to respond in only short polite sentences to strangers, like the hotel valet or the airport security guard, but she tends to be more talkative with Momo and her friends. While Mina hasn't outright been ignoring Momo, all of their conversations this morning have lacked any kind of depth.

Momo’s tried everything to get some sort of reaction out of the other. She’s asked her what she plans to do first when they get back home in the States, chatted with her about the wedding yesterday, heck—she’s even teased Mina about the hickeys on her neck to see if she could get some kind of rise, but to no avail. Mina only gives simple curt responses before returning to scrolling through her phone to try and figure out directions to the airport, or what terminal international flights are departing from.

Even now, thousands of feet in the air sitting directly next to Momo in their little private class cabin, Mina is closing in on herself. She refused the inflight meal, choosing to plug in her earphones, lay back in her seat and turn away from Momo. Mina took the window seat, so Momo’s only company other than the characters in the in-flight film playing on her screen is the silhouette of Mina’s back. 

_ She’s just tired,  _ Momo keeps repeating to herself, trying to calm her worries. 

Her hand moves to rest on Mina’s spine. Momo spends some time watching the rise and fall of the other’s back, the steady motion lulling her own body into a brief slumber. When she wakes, it is to a flight attendant bringing her the meal she ordered. 

As expected, when they arrived at the airport this afternoon, none of Mina’s family members were there to send them off. Momo notes this could also be a possible reason for Mina’s standoffish behavior. Mina tries not to let the outside world see how bothered she is by her familial strains, but Momo knows better. Momo’s learnt all she needs to about Mina’s family over the past few days to get the picture of how suffocating Mina’s life must’ve been before she left Japan. The fact that all of their friend group shuffled over to the airport so early in the morning to see them both off, while Mina’s own family couldn’t even bother to come see off their only daughter says a lot.

Momo draws her hand away, stopping its soothing movements across Mina’s back. She turns back to her meal, some fancy sushi platter and a side of Miso soup. It’s one of the first times in a while she’s ever regrettted ordering a meal. Usually Momo’s ready to devour whatever is in front of her on sight, but right now her appetite seems to have gone away on a trip of its own. Nothing looks appetizing, the worry in her gut already filling her stomach to its brim. She twirls her spoon around in the liquid, watching the tofu and scallions swim around freely. 

 Suddenly, a grumble sounds from the lump that is Mina’s sleeping form. The younger girl turns over in her sleep, her body now facing Momo. Mina’s face is much more entertaining to look at than the movie playing on the screen or the soup sitting in front of her. Momo shifts in her chair, leans her head against the cushion, and directs her gaze towards Mina.

Mina looks calm and serene, the absent and doleful expression on her face from earlier nowhere to be seen. She’s fresh faced, having opted not to put anything other than sunscreen and a touch of lip balm on for their long flight back home. Her moles are more evident than usual, no foundation or BB cream there on her skin to cover them up. 

Momo reaches a tentative hand over. Starting from the ones at the top of Mina’s forehead, she lightly traces her finger over Mina’s face and plays connect the dots with Mina’s moles. It’s a bit therapeutic, offering Momo some solace from her thoughts. 

Until now, she didn’t realize how much Mina’s off behavior this morning had been affecting her. Her empathy for the other girl’s worries have developed into worries of her own. Momo still feels like it’s more than just simple fatigue from the trip that’s messing with Mina, but she doesn’t know exactly what. Whatever the matter is, Momo hopes it stops soon. Or at least that Mina will talk to her about it. Being left to wonder and speculate alone while Mina lets whatever is eating her up inside do its damage is not fun.

But sitting here as she traces the constellation dotted across Mina’s peaceful face offers a small piece of relief.

Mina scrunches her nose up, a small whine leaving her lips when Momo’s finger ghosts over the bridge. Momo draws her hand back, not wanting to disrupt Mina’s sleep. If the root of Mina’s weird behavior truly is fatigue, Momo doesn’t want to risk ruining some of her much needed rest. 

Momo returns back to her meal and forces herself to finish, not wanting to waste any food—especially food she hasn’t paid for herself. Despite Mina reassuring her it wasn’t a huge deal, Momo feels like she’s already freeloaded on the Myoui family wealth enough this past week.

Once she’s done and the flight attendant has cleared her plates away, Momo checks the digital flight map on the screen to see how much time’s left.

_ 8 more hours. God. _

That’s quite a large chunk of time to kill, what better way to spend it than following Mina’s lead and slipping into unconsciousness. Momo leans her seat back and nestles in the chair. Before dozing off, she looks back at Mina’s sleeping face one more time.

Despite having been as intimate as humanly possible with the other girl last night, Momo feels a blush dust across her cheeks as she stares at Mina. Without much thought she leans over and places a hesitant kiss on Mina’s forehead before settling back in her seat and letting sleep take her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mina!”

“Momo!”

“Mina and Momo!”

The loud shouts of their friends break through the hustle and bustle of the airport terminal. The loud noise isn’t really needed, the bright neon green sign reading ‘WELCOME BACK MIMO~ _ ’ _ gripped in Chaeyoung’s tiny fists making it ridiculously easy to spot the group of four girls huddled near the pick-up entrance. She’s perched atop a frazzled looking Jeongyeon’s back, any time Chaeyoung waves the sign around a grimace crosses over the eldest’s face. (Momo wonders how that agreement came to be.) Beside them is Jihyo, whose short bobbed hair bounces along with her body as she rapidly waves, her signature warm smile adorning her face. On Jihyo’s left is Dahyun—who appears to be well and awake, unlike the last time they were at the airport. The blonde girl is jumping up and down, arms waving around wildly as she lets out a loud shrill screech that makes Momo almost stumble down the escalator. Thankfully Momo has Mina by her side, who immediately grabs a hold of her arm and steadies her. 

_ Ah, it’s good to be home. _

Mina appears to be just as relieved to be back home—well, her  _ real home _ . Once they finally reach the main floor she scampers off the escalator and runs straight towards their friends, any of the tension or unpleasant feelings from earlier seeming to have disappeared. 

_ That’s good _ , Momo thinks to herself, gripping onto her suitcase before trailing after Mina. They hadn’t had much opportunity to talk on the walk from the plane, too busy gathering their carry-on luggage and trying to locate the baggage claim, but Mina visibly had been in a better mood. A small smile was on her face when Momo got off the phone and told her that Jihyo and the others were already inside the airport waiting for them. She never lost the grin, and didn’t shy away from Momo’s hand when it came to grasp her own like she did earlier that morning.

 Whatever seemed to have been bothering Mina before is gone for now. Momo berates herself for not believing Mina. The girl really must’ve just been overly exhausted from the trip. The long bout of sleep on the plane seemed to have done the trick at perking Mina right up.

The sound of shoes clicking rapidly on the tile pulls Momo from her thoughts. Within the next second Dahyun’s grinning face over takes her vision and she’s forced to let go of her luggage as the younger propels herself on Momo.

  “It feels like you’ve been gone for years,” Dahyun laments as she wraps Momo up in a fierce hug, squeezing onto the elder’s waist with all the might her small body holds. “The apartment’s been so quiet without you, Momoring.”

“I’m sure you didn’t have a hard time being loud without me, Dubu. Don’t fear, the three of you are still enough for our neighbors to lodge noise complaints.” 

Dahyun pulls back slightly and juts her bottom lip out in a pout. “Still. It wasn’t the same without you. I missed you.”

Momo chuckles and brings Dahyun back closer, wrapping her own arms around the younger and squeezing tight enough to lift her straight off the ground. “I missed you too, Dahyun. A lot.”

Dahyun places a wet kiss onto Momo’s cheek, prompting Momo to jump and whine in question. Sure Dahyun’s affectionate, but kissing friends has always been more of Sana’s thing. “What was that for?”

“From Sana.” Dahyun says wiping some of her spit off Momo’s cheek with a bashful face. “She told me to tell you she’s sorry she can’t be here to pick you up too.”

Well, that explains it. Trust Sana and her affectionate gay ass to shower Momo with love even when she’s not physically there. Momo truly loves her best friend.

“I already told her over and over again that it’s fine. Her job interview is way more important right now.” Momo looks at the time on her phone, it reads 10:30 AM. Sana should be in the middle of her interview right now. Momo sends her good vibes telepathically.

“I know, I know, but you know how she is. You say it’s fine but she still feels bad.” 

Setting Dahyun back onto her feet, Momo walks them over to where Mina is currently being subjected to her own round of welcome-home-hugs. 

“Oh we missed you so much, Minari.” Jihyo sing songs as she squeezes Mina tightly against her chest. “Tzu wishes she could be here to greet you, but she’s stuck in class right now. She told me to hug you for her.”

“Nayeon sends her greetings as well, sucks your flight had to land when she’s stuck at work,” Jeongyeon says once she gets her own arms around Mina. “I missed you Mina, it’ll be nice to not have to live on take out anymore. This week’s been hell.”

“Hmm, so that’s the only reason you missed me? My cooking?” Mina raises an eyebrow skeptically.

“Okay, maybe that’s not the  _ only  _ reason, but it’s a pretty big one.” 

Chaeyoung interrupts, “Well I missed you for other reasons Mina, considering I don’t get to experience your cooking that often, so I wouldn’t really know about that. I missed you though, I missed you both.”

Chaeyoung’s words turn attention over to Momo, who is now standing besides the group with a clingy Dahyun hanging on her back. 

“Momo!” Jihyo and Jeongyeon say at the same time. 

Jihyo reaches over and pinches Jeongyeon on the arm.

“Ow!” Jeongyeon screams, her hands unwinding from around Mina so she can cradle her arm. She rubs her bicep and shoots Jihyo a glare, “What the hell was that for?”

 Jihyo sticks her tongue out, “Jinx, joke, you owe me a coke.”

Jeongyeon opens her mouth to protest, only to be shushed.

“Ah, ah, ah. You can’t talk ‘til you get me a drink.”

With a smug smile Jihyo turns back to Momo and waddles over to give her a hug. “I missed you Momo! Thank you so much for taking care of our Minari during your trip.”

Momo hums, reciprocating Jihyo’s embrace. “Oh no problem, she took just as much care of me as I did her. Isn’t that right Minari?” 

Momo looks over Jihyo’s shoulder at Mina and raises a suggestive eyebrow. Mina’s spirits are up now and Momo wants to keep them that way. It won’t hurt to give her a little playful tease.

Mina’s cheeks flare a bright red as she coughs and looks at Momo incredulously. “What?”

Letting go of Jihyo and moving over to envelope Chaeyoung in her arms, Momo keeps eye contact with Mina. She winks, “Oh you know, we took  _ real  _ good care of each other on the trip. Especially last night.”

Momo immediately bites her tongue, fearing she stepped over a boundary line by mentioning intimate activities in front of all their friends—even if it had just been a pretty vague innuendo. They haven’t discussed exactly whether they’re going to tell their friends about the new  _ benefits _ their relationship has.

Mina clears her throat and straightens her face, but not before Momo sees the right side of her mouth slip into a grin. “I mean yes, we did take care of each other...a lot.”

“Alright, well I don’t know what the hell  _ that  _ was about.” Chaeyoung’s confused voice sounds from under Momo, whose grip she’s still currently locked in. “But it sounds like you guys had a nice trip. I’m happy you’re back though, even if you’re still weird as hell.” 

“You sure had an eventful week back here without us, didn’t you Chaeng?” Momo asks as she takes a piece of the youngest’s newly dyed black hair. “A new do and a new girlfriend?”

Chaeyoung swats Momo’s hand away and rolls her eyes, “Can we please not talk about that right now? I wouldn’t want to take away the attention from you two, we’re here to welcome you back.”

“Hmmm, alright.” Momo relents, moving over towards the now silenced and grumpy Jeongyeon. She points a finger at Chaeyoung and wiggles it, “Don’t think I won’t be hounding you about that later, though. Yeri? When the hell did that happen? How the hell did I not know?”

Jeongyeon opens her arms automatically and lets Momo hug her. She opens her mouth, but closes it promptly when Jihyo tuts at her. 

“Oh, c’mon Jihyo you can’t be serious?” Mina, who now has Chaeyoung wrapped in a tight hug, whines looking pitifully at Jeongyeon. “You can’t even let her greet Momo properly?”

“It’s jinx rules Mina, I get it.” Momo says plainly, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon. “It’s fine, she can just tell me she missed me in a roundabout way after she buys Jihyo a drink.”

“Why don’t we go somewhere she can get you a drink then? Did you drive here, Jihyo?”

Jihyo nods, “Yeah, we should probably get going soon. The meter’s running on my car.”

“It’s a five seater, though. Are we all gonna fit?” Dahyun points out, picking up the now trampled-on welcome sign. 

“You guys came to pick us up in a five seater, knowing there would be six of us all together?” Momo guffaws clapping her hands happily. “Oh God that’s rich.”

“We weren’t really thinking, okay? We were just excited to come get you.” Jihyo sighs.

“Well we can order an Uber or something? Half of us can go in your car and the rest can take that.” Mina suggests, moving to grab her suitcase.

“No, it should be fine,” Momo lets go of Jeongyeon with one arm and uses it to tap Chaeyoung’s head. “This one can sit on someone’s lap. She’s tiny enough for the job.”

“Thank you for volunterring me to sit illegally,” Chaeyoung scoffs.

Momo grabs her own suitcase and they all start walking out of the airport. “I know, why don’t you sit on Jeongyeonnie’s lap? You sure were having a fun time on her back a second ago. How’d you get her to agree to that anyway?”

“Jeongyeon lost rock, paper, scissors, that’s how.”

They all end up filing into Jihyo’s car and head home. Unable to protest, Jeongyeon ends up squished in the middle of the back seat between Dahyun and Momo with Chaeyoung perched on her lap. Thirty minutes later, after Jihyo makes a pit stop at a gas station and Jeongyeon finally is able to buy her a  _ damned _ coke, complaints and curses fill the car.

_ It sure is good to be back home. _

 

* * *

 

 

Momo finds herself regretting these words just a week later. The scent and sting of chlorine overtakes her senses again, water rushing up into her nostrils as she struggles out of the grip of her attackers. There’s a yank on her right ankle, another assailant aiming to drag her back down under into the watery depths.

Using all her might, Momo wriggles out of the death grip on her waist and paddles up and away. Breaking through to the surface, she whips around to face her attacker.

It takes Momo a second to wipe the water out of her eyes and clear her vision. When the stinging finally subsides a bit and she can open her eyes properly, the devious grin she sees on Sana’s lips is irritating to say the least. The devilish chuckle and the sharp glint in her eyes even more so. 

“What the hell was that for?” Momo’s scream is loud and scratchy as she splashes water at Sana. She had been lounging lazily on a floatie not all but two minutes ago, basking in the rays of the sun (with proper SPF on of course), before her so called best friend decided it’d be a fun idea to push her into the pool.

“And you,” Momo kicks her right leg, shaking off the hand still gripping onto it. “Let go of my damn leg!”

Her leg mysteriously is set free, an innocent looking Dahyun wading up from under the water. She ignores the daggers being sent her way from Momo, choosing to attempt to whistle inconspicuously and latch onto her girlfriend (Sana’s body doubling as a shield from Momo’s wrath).

“Hey, you can’t just lay there like a sitting duck and not expect to get pushed. It’s just common sense,” Sana says, reaching over to stop the floatie Momo had been lounging upon from drifting away.

“How is that common sense? In what world?” 

“Oh you know if the roles had been reserved you would’ve done the same.” Chaeyoung pipes up from her spot on the side of the pool, a safe distance away from the madness. She lifts her glasses up and sets the magazine she had been reading to the side. “Don’t try to act like you wouldn’t.”

Well, Chaeyoung isn’t wrong, but Momo doesn’t need to admit that out loud. It’s always much more fun being the prankster rather than the target. She hadn’t really planned on getting her top half wet at the moment, wanting to keep her eyebrow makeup intact as long as possible. Plus her sunglasses had been lost during the whole mess, so Sana and Dahyun need to help Momo find them or get their wallets ready to buy her a new pair.

Momo pouts, childishly splashing the two girls in front of her.  “My sunglasses fell into the pool though. You both better get to looking!”

“What are we looking for?” Nayeon’s playful voice sounds from the other edge of the pool. 

“Nayeon!” Sana chirps happily, quickly wading over to the edge to give the elder girl a hug. “You’re here, it’s been so long since we’ve gotten to see you.” 

Nayeon drops her tote bag, barely readying herself in time to catch the overly-eager and overly-wet Sana.

 “It’s only been a week Sana,” Nayeon chuckles out, returning the other girl’s embrace. “I missed you too though.”

A cough sounds from behind Nayeon’s back. 

“What is this favoritism? Where are the hugs for the rest of us?” 

Standing in a clump is the rest of their friends with Jihyo at the lead, her hip cocked sassily and beach ball in hand. Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and finally Mina fall in line behind her. 

“Oh you’re all here! Finally!” Sana perks up, “We’re all together again.”

She shifts so that one of her arms is free and looks at the newcomers. “Well come on don’t just stand there, my arms are wide enough for a group hug.”

“Gotta put those wide shoulders to good use,” Momo jokes, swimming over to the ladder to pull herself out of the pool. All frustration and any thought of her sunglasses gone at the sight of her friends.

The last time all nine of them were together in the same place had been before Momo and Mina’s trip to Japan. Despite it being summer, not all of them had the opportunity for a proper break. Nayeon’s hours at work had only gotten more intense since her promotion, the freshly graduated Jeongyeon and Sana are currently on the job hunt, Tzuyu had summer classes to attend, Mina still had her internship at the lab and the rest of them had taken up more hours at their part time jobs. So when Nayeon sent a groupon for half-off tickets to a waterpark twenty minutes away, everyone was eager to jump on the idea.

After toweling off briefly, Momo hustles over and joins in on the giant group hug. She smushes her way in between Nayeon and Tzuyu. It feels like it’s been forever and a day since Momo’s seen the two girls—the last time she saw them was before boarding the plane to Japan—so Momo’s eager to give the love and affection she’s had bottled up for them over the past two weeks. 

From across their huddle, Momo spots Mina in the corner of her eye. She looks up from where she had been nuzzling into Nayeon’s shoulder and can’t help but stare.  

It’s been a week since they returned from Japan, and like their other friends—Momo’s barely seen Mina at all. They’ve texted here and there, but their schedules just haven’t allowed for them to meet again. 

Momo hates to sound clingy—even thinking this thought makes her cringe a bit—but she feels like she’s been having Mina withdrawals this past week. Of course she misses all her friends, but after spending so much time one-on-one with Mina during their time in Japan, Momo got used to having Mina constantly by her side. 

Maybe this is why she subconsciously moves to hover next to Mina after their group hug splits.

“Hey,” Momo whispers into Mina’s ear as she wraps her arms around the girl from the back. She hooks her chin into the junction between Mina’s neck and shoulder, “I missed you.”

Mina stiffens at first, but upon realising the added weight on her shoulder is Momo, instantly softens. She places her hands atop Momo’s arms, hugging them tighter around her bare waist. Mina turns her head, the corner of her lips pulled up into a smile. “I missed you too.” 

Their bodies sway back and forth, the upbeat summery music playing from the speakers nearby beating in time with their movements. The rest of their friend group has started to disperse. Chaeyoung has gone back to lounging in her chair, Tzuyu joining her and Sana as well—who quote, ‘needed a break from being so wet’. Nayeon immediately pushed Jeongyeon into the pool as soon as they set their things down, and it looks like her girlfriend is plotting revenge at this moment. Dahyun and Jihyo wandered over to the snack bar to order food for everyone.

Momo wants to get back to the pool, but standing here with her arms wrapped around Mina feels so nice. She turns her head and breathes in Mina’s scent, the usual lemon and chamomile mixing with the distinct smell of SPF from her sunscreen. The familiarity of it all calms Momo.

“Hey, have you still been having nightmares?” Momo asks. During their brief message sprees it managed to slip from Mina that she’s been having a recurring nightmare recently—the same one she had the night before they left Tokyo. Despite Momo pressing for more info, Mina still won’t tell her the contents of the dream.

Mina stiffens again, her grip on Momo’s arms tightening. She nods her head. “It’s gotten better this past week, but I’ve still been getting them.”

“Is it the same one still, or different? You know you can always talk about it with me if you want? I’m all ears.”

Mina slowly peels Momo’s arms from around her center. “It’s really not a big deal, no need to talk about it.”

When she turns around to face Momo, her eyebrows are scrunched up. Momo’s about to ask what’s the matter when Mina suddenly shifts her eyes in the direction of the lounge chairs. She leans forward and through gritted teeth whispers, “We probably shouldn’t be so touchy feely right now. We have an audience.”

Momo looks over to where Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Sana are laying, and lo and behold all three pairs of eyes are on the two of them. Momo nods and steps away from Mina, immediately getting her drift. They still haven’t talked about whether they’re telling their friends about their  _ arrangement _ . With Mina’s busy schedule and Momo taking up more hours at the coffee shop, they haven’t been able to meet up, and this conversation seems like it’d be best to have in person. Which is why Momo suggests doing so now.

“We could talk about that now? If we’re going to tell them about, you know,” Momo points at her own chest then Mina’s, before making a v-sign and bringing it up to her mouth, wiggling her tongue in between the fingers.

“Momo!” Mina grabs onto her hand and brings it down harshly, looking around to see if anyone noticed. “Right here really isn’t the place.”

“But you want to talk about it though right?” Momo chuckles at Mina, the scandalized face she’s making too adorable not to.

“Yes, I do, but we need to talk somewhere  _ private.  _ Where no one can see or listen in.”

Momo grasps Mina’s hand and starts leading them away from the pool. She shouts to their friends that they’ll be back in a bit before telling Mina,

“I know just the place.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“When you said you knew a place I wasn’t expecting this?” Mina makes a disgusted face at the grimey toilet in the corner. She sniffs the air and cringes. Hot summer air and an unairconditioned bathroom never make a good combo.

“Well, you said you wanted somewhere private. I don’t think anyone’s gonna walk in on us here.” They're lucky this waterpark even had a private family bathroom. All the other ones were large multi-stalled changing rooms, and anyone could have walked in on them or eavesdropped in the women's room.

“I know, this is just less than desirable.”

“Hey, at least there’s a place to sit.” Momo points at the small bench attached to the back wall. It’s the farthest away from the toilet they could get in this small room, and it’s big enough to fit both of them. 

“Small blessings.”

They go to sit down. Momo pulls her legs up, sitting criss crossed facing Mina, while Mina lets her legs dangle over the edge. She turns her head to look at Momo and sighs out. 

“I don’t think we should tell them.”

This surprises Momo a little. She supposes it shouldn’t, considering Mina was fine with tricking her own family into believing they were girlfriends. Momo just thought she’d want to be more transparent with their friends, though. She wouldn’t think Mina would like lying to those she’s close to.

“So, you think we should hide that we’re friends with benefits from the others,” Momo states rather than asking, it was pretty obvious that’s what Mina wanted to do.

Mina winces, “I hate that word...benefits.”

“You...don’t like the word benefits?”  _ Well that’s random. _

Mina rolls her eyes and pushes Momo’s shoulder. “No, not the word. I don’t like how it’s used in that phrase.  _ Friends with benefits  _ sounds so dirty...so heartless.”

“Well I mean, it’s what we are, Mina.”

“I know that...I just wish there was another way to phrase it, I guess?”

“Hmm, I don’t know if there is, but we can come up with our own?” Momo mulls it over, placing her hand in her chin. She thinks back to the conversation they had when deciding to step up the intimacy in their relationship, tries to think of what exactly they said. 

_ “It’s just a relief to be around you, and acting like your girlfriend is actually pretty fun.” _

 

_ “It’s fun?” Mina giggles. _

 

_ “Yes, it’s fun!” _

It comes to her suddenly. “Is ‘friends who have fun’ okay? We both said kissing each other was fun, and having sex was pretty damn fun as well.”

Mina’s silent as she considers the suggestion. Eventually she nods. “I’m okay with that. It sounds pretty silly though. ‘Friends who have fun’.”

“You come up with something better then! I tried.” Momo throws her hands up, a pout making its way onto her face.

“No, I’m just saying it sounds funny. Not that I don’t like it.” Mina laughs loud and guttural, her gums peeking out from underneath her lips. It causes Momo’s pout to slip into a grin of her own. 

“Alright well back to our original conversation. You don’t want to tell everyone we’re  _ friends who have fun, _ ” she adds air quotes for emphasis to the last part.

Mina nods. “I just think it’s for the best. It’ll get messy to explain. I just know Jihyo won’t be too happy with me.”

Momo waits for Mina to add more and explain exactly why Jihyo wouldn’t be too happy with her, but Mina never does. 

“Okay, well, that’s fine with me. If you want to keep a secret we can keep it a secret. Cross my heart and hope to die.” With her pointer finger Momo makes an ‘x’ across her chest. 

“Thanks for understanding.”

Momo brushes off Mina’s thanks. She really doesn’t mind keeping quiet about this. In all honesty, Momo doesn’t always tell her friends about all of her sexual encounters. She’s gotten around so much this past year, it would have been too much to talk about every single girl with Sana or the others. Besides, it’s nobody else’s business whose pussy she’s had in her mouth, anyways.

She does have one question for Mina about this, though. Something that’s been eating away at the back of her mind the last two weeks. Momo uncrosses her legs and scoots closer to Mina. She kicks her legs over the side of the bench and wraps an arm around Mina’s shoulder.

“So,” Momo drags out the vowel, letting it echo against the restroom’s concrete walls. “I’m assuming since we’re hiding this from the others, we’re going to keep being friends who have fun?”

Bashfully, Momo blinks her eyes, batting her lashes at the other. It’s awkward to bring up like this, but Momo’s a horny twenty-two year old lesbian. She has urges and needs, and Mina did a pretty damn good job the other night sating them. Plus Mina’s so damn gorgeous and Momo’s eyes can’t stop drifting to the cleavage her bikini is showing. Sue Momo for wanting to have some more  _ fun. _

“Yes, we can keep _having fun_.” Mina reaches over and rustles Momo’s hair. “I quite enjoyed having fun with you.” 

Momo perks up at this, “Would it be okay for me to do this then?” 

She dives in and places a kiss on Mina’s cheek. It’s been so long since Momo’s last had the chance to put her lips on Mina’s skin, and it ignites something within her. The kiss tastes a bit bitter, the sunscreen on Mina’s skin being anything but pleasant. Mina’s cheek feels so sweet against her lips, so it’s worth it.

Red blooms across Mina’s cheek in place of Momo’s lips. “Yes, that would be okay.”

Despite them being in the stinky bathroom, Mina doesn’t seem to be opposed to Momo’s advances. The fire in Momo’s stomach only rises higher. She pushes Mina’s shoulder, scooting her back against the wall. She hikes her leg across Mina, settling in and making herself at home on Mina’s lap.

With hooded eyes, Momo hooks her arms around either side of Mina’s neck. She leans forward stopping her face mere centimeters apart from Mina’s. When she speaks, her breath ghosts across Mina’s face.

“Would it be okay for me to do this?”

An audible gulp. A strained nod.

“Yes.”

Momo dives in, eager to devour the sweet taste of Mina that she’s been longing for.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is still high in the sky and beating down relentlessly when Momo and Mina finally make their way back to their friends. They’d been gone for around an hour or so now, the actual conversation they’d left for in the first place only taking about 15 minutes of that time. The rest was spent...having fun. 

Momo hopes to god no one notices their new matching messy hair dos—Momo’s space buns did not survive the wrath of Mina’s grabby hands—or the fact that Mina’s skirt, which she put back on in a haste, is inside out. (Momo mentally face palms at their dumbasses for not realizing that before they left the restroom. In her defense, her mind was still clouded over with the rush of endorphins that always comes from a good round of pussy eating.)

By now everyone’s out of the pool. All seven girls are sitting around a table, hiding under the comforting shade of an umbrella. Momo’s stomach grumbles at the food being passed around. Her eyes bulge out at heaping of fries, candy and any other unhealthy snack you could imagine being shared. The food seemed to be occupying everyone’s attention, allowing Momo and Mina to walk up unnoticed.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Jeongyeon—the first to spot the duo—asks around the orange creamsicle in her mouth. She bites down on the treat, making Momo simultaneously salivate and cringe.  _ What kind of chaotic person bites their ice cream? _

Mina visibly seems choked up by Jeongyeon’s question, her eyes nervously darting over for Momo’s help.

_ Right we need to keep up this act. Show time. _

Momo lies smoothly, quick on her feet. “Oh, we went on the water slides at the other side of the park. I was too scared the first time and didn’t really get to fully enjoy the experience, so we went twice.” 

The answer satisfies Mina, the girl relaxing her shoulders and nodding before picking up a fry off Jihyo’s plate.

Not everyone is satisfied with Momo’s answer, though.

“The water slide?” Sana asks tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, “Why aren’t you wet then?” 

Momo chokes back a laugh, resulting in an awkward snort to erupt from her.  _ Oh trust me, we were wet. _

Mina directs the attention away from Momo, “Uh, we only went on it twice so we had time to dry off a bit. I don’t really like to be in drenching wet clothes.”

“I see. Well I just think it’s funny because Chaeng, Tzuyu and I went to the whirlpool right next to the water slides, and we didn’t see you there? Did you two see them?” Sana looks to Chaeyoung, who is in the middle of fighting Dahyun over a funnel cake. 

Chaeyoung relents, letting Dahyun take the cake. “Nope, I didn’t see them. Did you Tzu?”

Tzuyu looks up suddenly, a fry falling out of her mouth. She shakes her head, “No, I don’t remember seeing them. Though it was hard to see anything with you and Sana hanging on me the entire time.”

“It was spinning so fast, what did you expect us to do?” Chaeyoung bites back. Tzuyu only shrugs.

“Well, it's just weird we didn’t see you guys there.” Sana interjects steering the conversation back to Momo and Mina’s disappearance. 

“It is weird, Sana. I guess there was just too many people there for you to notice.” Momo makes room for herself, squeezing next to Sana at the table. Her best friend doesn’t argue any further, but Momo still feels the lingering of her gaze.  _ Shit. _ She should’ve known hiding this from their friends wouldn’t be a walk in the park. Especially Sana, who knows anything and everything about Momo. 

Jihyo claps her hands together, making 8 pairs of eyes look to her. “Well anyways. As I was saying right before you two got here, next Saturday is our little Tzu’s 20th birthday.”  

“Ooh! Miss Sally is growing up,” Momo coos, earning a death glare from the birthday girl.

Jihyo joins in on the cooing, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and reaching up to place a kiss on her cheek. “That she is. To celebrate we’re planning on having a slumber party at our place. All of you are obviously invited.” 

“Can Chaeyoung bring her girlfriend?” Dahyun asks. She looks a little ridiculous, the powdered sugar from her funnel cake now dusted all over her face and swimsuit.

Jihyo nods. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Chaeyoung yelps, jumping up to steal what’s left of the dessert from Dahyun. “Umm, I don’t think  _ Chaeyoung _ wants to bring her girlfriend. And you should let her ask that question for herself anyways.”

“Eww. Don’t talk in third person Chaengie, not a cute look,” Nayeon groans from the side of the table.

“Oh like you have room to talk.” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, flicking her girlfriend on the forehead. “You pull that third person shit anytime you want me to get you something.”

Nayeon pouts and makes over exaggerated puppy eyes. She bats her lashes at Jeongyeon and raises the pitch of her voice, “That’s ‘cause it’s cute when Nayeonnie does it.”

It’s Chaeyoung’s turn to groan. “Oh, I’m gonna barf.” 

Amidst their friend group’s regularly scheduled chaos resuming, Momo pulls out her phone. She puts Tzuyu’s birthday party in her calendar. Thankfully she isn’t scheduled to work that day.

Her phone buzzes with a notification. It’s a text message from Mina. The quiet girl probably choosing to text rather than try and raise her voice over the others.  _ Smart call _ .

The message reads,

“Thanks for saving us back there...I kinda froze. It won’t happen again btw. Are you going to come to Tzu’s party?”

Momo types back quickly,

“np:p plus you saved us too with the drying off thing. It was a team effort, we make a good team:) and yes ofc wouldn’t miss it for the world”

As Momo hits send she can feel eyes on her from the side, bearing down intently. She covers her screen and looks up making eye contact with Sana. Her best friend is already back to her conversation with Nayeon, talking about what they should do at the party. Hopefully she didn’t see their messages. Momo closes her phone and sighs.

_ This definitely isn’t going to be easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	14. Love Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's struggle with her inner turmoil worsens. Momo is still oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this update came a lot sooner than expected!!!! Let's hope I can continue at this pace (fingers crossed my midterms don't fuck me over). The angst is finally starting to really happen and I know this may seem very slow building (I mean it is) but it's all leading up to something big....pls be patient with me.
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1179454008550973440)  
> Enjoy~

 

_ Pit, pat, pit, pat. _

_ The noise of Mina’s bare feet hitting the cold tile sounds in time with the beating of her heart. The hallway she’s running down is long and spacious, tall wooden pillars along the walls looking dark and intimidating. Large oil paintings depicting scholars and artisans at work hang on both sides of the hallway, their judgemental eyes following her every footstep as she continues running. She doesn’t remember ever being here before, yet something about this space feels so familiar.  _

_ Mina can’t get distracted by the grandeur of the place. She needs to find her mother, she must find her mother.  _

_ At the end of the hallway Mina finds a bright red door staring back at her. Her mother has to be behind it, in the room waiting for Mina. There’s no real reason for her to believe this is where her mother is, but a feeling in her gut tells her she’s right. _

_ Mina reaches up to grasp the door knob. It’s a fairly large door, and her tiny body barely has enough strength to pull it open. Maybe when she’s a grown up like her mother, she’ll be able to open doors without trouble. Her mom can do everything, after all. _

_ The door slowly creaks open, Mina’s tiny head peering around it. Inside she finds a large wood desk with intricate carvings and gold decorating the sides. A large bookshelf lines the entire length of one wall, the other being decorated with awards and placards. Bile rises in Mina’s throat when she realises where she is.  _

_ This is her mother’s reading room, the one that occupies a tiny corner on the second floor of Mina’s childhood home. Tucked away from the living quarters, Mina’s mother locks herself up in here for hours—secluding herself from the world and her family. Mina’s only ever seen the room in passing, never having been inside it like this. Her mother banned her from stepping even one foot inside this place. _

Oh no, this is not good. _ Mina thinks to herself. She shouldn’t be in here. She needs to get out quickly, immediately; before her mom realizes she’s trespassed. _

_ Suddenly the chair behind the desk begins turning around. Mina hadn’t realized before but someone was sitting in it, facing the large window on the back wall.  _

_ Mina’s tiny legs shake, her lip quivering as the chair slowly spins. The figure in it comes into view, inch-by-inch of their face being revealed. Finally, the chair reaches a stop and Mina is faced with its occupant. She gulps. _

_ “What do you think you’re doing in here?”  _

_ The cold harsh tone causes Mina to jump, her hand letting go of the door’s handle and causing it to swing forward rapidly. There’s a loud bang when the door connects with the wall, the scowl on Sachiko’s face darkening at the noise. _

_ “I-I just came to see you Mother.” _

_ “You know you aren’t supposed to be inside here, Mina.” _

_ “I know, Mom. I’m so sorry.” _

_ Sachiko stands up and rounds the desk. She walks over to Mina and looks down. Her disapproving eyes scan Mina’s figure, a tsk leaving her lips.  _

_ “Well you’re here now, what did you come to me for?” _

_ Mina didn’t know what her purpose was as she was wandering down the hall—just that she needed to find her mom. Now it dawns on her what she’s here for. The results for her company’s auditions had been released. Unlike last year when she hadn’t gotten a solo, Mina would be one the star of this year’s production.  _

_ Lifting her head, Mina looks in her mother’s eyes. A tentative smile forming on her lips. She did it. She was able to land a solo. There’s no way her mother can be disappointed this time. _

_ “I got a solo for this year’s recital Mom. Isn’t that great?” _

_ Sachiko tilts her head to the side, keeping eye contact with Mina. She says nothing for a few seconds, her judging eyes offering no congratulations to her daughter. Eventually she turns away from Mina and walks back over to her desk. Sitting down, she opens a book that had been laying on her desk and resumes reading. _

_ Mina’s mother coughs and responds absentmindedly, “You should’ve gotten the solo last year, Mina. There’s no need to celebrate. Excellence should be expected in our family, not seen as an accomplishment.”  _

_ Mina’s lower lip quivers, and she can feel the tears well up at the corner of her eyes. She has no idea what  _ accomplishment  _ means—it isn’t one of the words she’s learnt at school yet, this being only her first year out of Kindergarten—but from the sound of her mother’s voice, she can only assume she’s done something wrong. _

_ Fighting back the tears, Mina turns and runs outside the room. She can’t cry in front of her mother, it would only disappoint her even more. _

_ When Mina is back in the hallway, she turns back around to look at her mother, only to find that her mother’s study and the red door has disappeared. Mina turns away from the dead end and continues running down the hallway.  _

_ She has no idea where she’s going, just letting her feet lead the way. She runs and runs for a while, taking multiple twists and turns in this neverending maze of a hallway. Eventually her body stops in front of another door. This time its surface is painted a dusky blue, the color the sky turns when rain clouds begin to make their way overhead. Mina reaches forward and pushes it open. It’s much easier to open this time, her adult body having the proper strength needed to push. _

_ Scratchy carpeting tickles her feet as she steps inside. There’s a mysterious brown stain in the corner of the room that was already there when she moved in. Her lofted bed is pushed in the corner of the room, a girl with a black bob sitting on it and staring at her phone. _

_ This is Mina’s freshman dorm room and the girl sitting on her bed is none other than Eunbi—her first and only serious girlfriend.  _

_ Mina hesitantly walks in further, sensing that something seems off from the crease set in Eunbi’s eyebrows and the way she’s biting at her nails. Eunbi looks up from her phone at Mina’s movements.  _

_ “Hey,” Mina says walking closer to the bed. She stops directly in front Eunbi, placing her hands on the bed’s railings. “How’d you get in?” _

_ “Jihyo was here earlier when I stopped by, I knew you didn’t get out of class until two but I really needed to talk to you. Thought I’d just wait here for you.”  _

_ Eunbi sets her phone down and jumps off the bed. She’s looking down at her feet, arms crossed like she’s closing Mina out. “We need to talk, Mina.” _

_ Dread rises in Mina’s stomach this time. She’s been dreading hearing these words, but she knew it was a long time coming. _

_  Mina’s far from dumb, she’s noticed how uninterested Eunbi’s been in her over these past few weeks, months even. Every time they met up—which had been few and far in between—it would feel like Eunbi wasn’t even there. Her eyes would never meet Mina’s, always looking above her head, at her mouth or at the ground like they are right now. _

_ Mina already knows the answer, but she still asks Eunbi, “Talk about what?” _

_ “About us, Mina,”  Eunbi gestures in between the two of them. “About you and me and our relationship.” _

_ “We need to talk about us.” Mina deadpans. _

_  It’s odd, the dread in Mina’s stomach isn’t because she knows Eunbi’s about to break up with her. It’s because she hates awkward situations like this. Even if they aren’t going to be romantically involved anymore, Mina still has come to appreciate Eunbi as a friend. She knows any possibility of a friendship between the two of them isn’t really possible anymore after this.  _

_ Their relationship had been nice, and Mina enjoyed having the experience. If she’s honest with herself, it’s probably her fault that Eunbi found love elsewhere. Mina wasn’t the best girlfriend ever. Maybe the fact that she’s more worried about having awkward run-ins with Eunbi in the future rather than not being able to kiss and hold her anymore is very telling.  _

_ Mina knows this isn’t what it would feel like to lose someone you love. This is just how it feels to lose someone you like. _

_ “Yes, us. Mina, I can’t do this anymore. I-, there’s someone else I’m in love with. We need to break up.” _

_ Tears don’t threaten Mina this time, only a buzzing numbness radiates through her body. She should be sad, shouldn’t she? That’s what a normal person would be when their significant other is ending things. Yet all Mina can do is nod and say, _

_ “Okay.”  _

_ Mina backs away from Eunbi and walks out the door. She walks away from the second woman in her life she managed to be a disappointment to. Maybe if she had been a better girlfriend, someone who actually loved Eunbi, the other would’ve stayed with her. It doesn’t matter now; they just weren’t meant to be. _

_ Back in the hallway, Mina starts running again. Her feet pound rapidly against the tile, her heart rate increasing with each step. She knows where her feet are leading her to now, and she’s afraid. She’ll take the cold sadness or the numb emptiness her encounters with her mother and Eunbi any day over what’s waiting for her at her destination.  _

_ Down, down, down the winding hallways she runs, eventually coming to a stop in front of a pale yellow door. Mina’s terrified of opening it, but she knows she has to. (This doesn’t mean she wants to.) _

_ With a heavy heart Mina pushes the door open. It feels a thousand times heavier than the one she opened as a little girl. The regret, fear, and despair weighing it down. _

_ Inside, Mina finds herself in Momo’s living room. All eight of the girls she loves more than anything in the world stand around the room with their eyes on Mina. Momo’s dead center, glaring directly at Mina with daggers in her eyes.  _

_ “You care to explain yourself?” _

_ “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _

_ Momo stomps closer, getting in Mina’s face. She grabs ahold of Mina’s shirt and yanks her cose. “Oh, but I think you do. I specifically told you I didn’t want a relationship, Mina, and you go ahead and fall in love with me anyway?” _

_ The loud volume of Momo’s voice hurts Mina’s eardrums. Her stomach drops, despair and hopelessness taking over every inch of her body. The tears are already coming down in streams from her eyes, she finds herself unable to even attempt to hold them back. _

_ Momo doesn’t even give Mina time to explain herself. Explain that this isn’t what she planned, this isn’t what she wanted for them either.  _

_ “You disgust me, Mina. I told you about how I was hurt in the past, and yet you don’t care at all. The only thing you care about is yourself. I thought you were my friend. What a disappointment you are instead.” _

_ Momo lets go of Mina with a noise of disgust. “Just leave, I can’t even stand to look at you.” _

_ Mina peers around at the rest of their friends through her tears. All of them are scowling at her, disappointment visible in their faces. They start walking toward her, with Momo taking the lead. Angry shouts begin being thrown at her. _

_ “You ruined us.” _

_ “We can never be friends again, Mina.” _

_ “You’re selfish, just like your mother.” _

_ The words hurt, each a dagger to Mina’s chest. She’s surrounded and overwhelmed.  _

_ No, no, no. This can’t be happening to me. I can’t lose the only people who have shown me what love truly is. _

*********

Mina awakes with a jolt. Cold sweat drips down her body, the sheets sticking to her skin uncomfortably. Rapid breaths fall from her lips as she becomes aware of her surroundings. 

The spinning of the ceiling fan directly above entrances Mina as she feels around, slowly getting control of her limbs again. She counts down from ten a few times, calming her heart and mind.

_ A dream. It was just a dream. _

Not just any dream, but a nightmare—the nightmare that’s been haunting Mina for the past few weeks. It all started back during the trip to Japan, on  _ that  _ night. The night Mina realised she was falling in love with Momo. 

Heck, at this point Mina’s one hundred percent certain she’s past the falling stage. She’s fallen in love with Momo despite not wanting or asking for it. 

It takes a few more minutes for Mina to gather her bearings. When she does, she sits up and turns to grab her phone from the bedside table. She gets up and walks out of her room, making the trek to the restroom in the cold morning air. Clicking her phone on, Mina looks at the time. 

8:35 AM. _Just great._ It’s one of those awkward times where it’d be pointless for her to go back to sleep when she’s just going to have to get back up in less than an hour. Today’s the day of Tzuyu’s birthday party, and they had a lot to do before it’s time for Momo and the others to come over. Meaning Jihyo wants everyone up and ready to leave for errands by 10 AM. Mina still needs to head to the store to get supplies for Tzuyu's cake—she promised the younger she'd make her the best chocolate cake the world's ever seen for her birthday. Plus they still need to get snacks and decorations for the party itself (Tzuyu had insisted there was no need for such a fuss, but she's also not stupid enough to argue with a determined Jihyo). There's a long day ahead for them, so Mina might as well take advantage of the free shower now before the imminent free-for-all brawl when everyone else wakes up. 

Mina shuffles stiffly into the restroom, still tense from the nightmare. Hopefully they’ll stop soon. The first week was really bad. Every night she would have some variation of the same dream, she would wake up in the middle of the with a cold sweat Momo’s words echoing in her head. ‘ _ What a disappointment you are’.  _ However, this was the first time since Tuesday she’s had the nightmare, giving her a whole three day streak of nice dreamless sleep. Mina had thought maybe she had finally gotten over it, but apparently not.

The warm water of the shower helps to loosen her nerves, the knots and kinks in her joints being washed away down the drain. 

_ Just a dream, it’s just a dream,  _ Mina repeats to herself. Momo doesn’t hate her, their friends don’t hate her, and most important of all Momo has no idea Mina is in love with her.

Mina’s disappointed too many women in her life already, she doesn’t need to add Momo and the others to that track record. 

So Mina just needs to keep her feelings to herself. No one can ever know that the love she feels for Momo strays outside of mere friendship. She promised Momo she wasn't interested in a relationship, she can’t just go back on her word like that.

Mina turns the shower off and steps out, feeling a little refreshed. She looks at her reflection in the foggy mirror and sighs.

It’s time for Mina to put her mask on again and face the day. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mina, is something wrong?”

Tzuyu’s questions throws Mina off, causing her to drop the bag of flour she was lifting off the shelf. Thankfully Tzuyu is able to grab onto it with her long arms, stopping it from busting open and spilling onto the grocery aisle floor. That would’ve been a disaster.

“What do you mean?” Mina asks Tzuyu. She ticks off flour from her shopping list. There’s only a few more ingredients they need to get before they can head back to the apartment and Mina can get started on baking. 

“Well, you’ve been—and I don’t mean this in a rude way—a little off recently.”

“A little off?”

“Yeah, it’s like you’ve been wrapped in your mind more than usual lately. I mean I’m not one to talk about closing in on yourself, I’m pretty much the queen of doing that, but it feels like you’ve been shutting out the world. Like you’re hiding something.” 

Mina stops pushing the shopping cart and stares at Tzuyu. Her long brown hair is tugged back into a loose ponytail and she’s wearing her standard outfit consisting of a plain t-shirt and denim shorts. Despite it being her own birthday, the now 20-year-old doesn’t seem to be all that interested in the fanfare. She even volunteered to come help Mina pick up the supplies for the cake, despite Jihyo and Mina insisting she stay home and let everyone else do the work. Today was supposed to be Tzuyu’s day afterall, but the youngest of their friend group has always been fairly selfless.

Her lack of selfishness leads to Tzuyu being very astute and intune with others and their emotions, though. She’s always analyzing, trying to see what’s wrong with everyone. Which is probably why she’s figured out something’s been bothering Mina.

_ But does she know what it is that’s bothering me? _

Mina eyes the tall girl suspiciously, trying to gauge how much she knows. Tzuyu and Mina have always been on their own wavelength; they have fairly similar ways of dealing with the world and its inhabitants (that is, interacting with as few of them as possible). Which is why Mina knows she’s basically an open book for Tzuyu to read and vice versa. Mina was able to tell that Tzuyu was pining for Jihyo long before the younger wanted to admit, so maybe Tzuyu’s already figured out that Mina’s fallen for Momo. Maybe she figured it out long before even Mina did?

Tzuyu only stares back at Mina, not revealing anything on her face. She’s waiting for Mina to speak first. 

“I just haven’t been getting much sleep Tzu. I’ve been having nightmares.” 

It’s the truth, just not the whole truth. Mina figured out back at the waterpark that lying to friends isn’t really her forté. It’s best for her to just stick to lying by omission.

Mina picks up the shopping list again and looks to see what they need to get next. They should have eggs and milk back at the apartment already, and everything else they need is in the shopping cart, except for cocoa powder and fresh strawberries. The powder is in the same aisle as the flour so Mina steers them over to it as Tzuyu continues talking.

Her eyebrows are furrowed as she asks Mina, “What kind of nightmares? Like a different one each time or a recurring one?”

“Recurring.” Mina explains she bends down to pick up the bag of cocoa powder and places it in the cart. 

“Do you think you know what the cause is?” 

Mina debates trying to steer the conversation away to another topic but she knows Tzuyu won’t give up that easily. In the end, Mina decides to continue giving Tzuyu half truths. 

“Well, my mom is in them. It probably has something to do with me seeing her at the wedding. It had been over half a year since I last saw her and meeting again probably triggered something in my head.” 

It’s a believable explanation, Tzuyu knows all about Mina’s strained relationship with her family. She also knows it’s a sensitive topic for Mina, which is probably why she backs off. There Tzuyu goes putting Mina’s comfort over her own worry and curiosity. She really is one of the sweetest girls Mina’s ever met. Mina doesn’t deserve such a friend. Especially when she’s basically lying to her face.

_ No, you have to lie, Mina. None of them can ever find out. They’ll be so disappointed in you for being selfish. _

Tzuyu places a hand on Mina’s shoulder. “Well, alright. I can tell you don’t want to talk about it right now. If you want to talk about it eventually, come to me, okay? I may not know exactly what it’s like to be in your situation, but I do know what it’s like to have parents that want to make life decisions for you.” 

Mina nods solemnly. She knows how much of a fit Tzuyu’s parents threw last year when she changed her major from Bio-Chem to Literature. They almost made her move back to Taiwan over the issue, but thankfully Tzuyu managed to talk them out of it. While Tzuyu definitely has a better relationship with her family than Mina, the younger has made it known that she has no plans of moving back to her home country any time soon. 

Just like Mina, she’s made a life here. One she doesn’t want to give up.

Mina places a hand atop Tzuyu’s and gives the younger girl a warm smile and a nod. “Of course, but today isn’t about me. It’s about you Birthday Girl.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and takes the shopping list from Mina’s hands. She hums pointing at the last item on the list. “Well if it's about me, then let’s get these strawberries and hightail it back home. I’m really craving this cake, Mina.”

Trailing behind with the cart, Mina let’s Tzuyu lead them over to the produce section. As she watches Tzuyu bounce over to the strawberry display Mina’s gut starts twisting. She has the feeling that she’s not doing as good of a job at hiding her emotions as she thought. Of course the ever attentive Tzuyu would take notice first, but if Tzuyu is suspicious that means Jihyo isn’t far off either. The two have probably already talked about Mina’s odd behavior together. It now makes sense why Jihyo didn’t put up more of a fight for Tzuyu to stay home and rest on her birthday. She was giving Tzuyu the opportunity to talk with Mina alone.

Jihyo has never been one to beat around the bush, but since she’s been busy with work and preparing for Tzuyu’s birthday this whole week she didn’t have the time to come and approach Mina herself. Mina’s certain that after Tzuyu reports her findings back to Jihyo tonight, her best friend will come to inquire further. 

The thought terrifies Mina.

If she had trouble deceiving Tzuyu today, there’s no way she’ll be able to fool Jihyo. Tzuyu may be inquisitive, but she’s fast to back off if she thinks she stepped over a line. Jihyo on the other hand is quick to call Mina out on her bullshit. She also has no qualms talking to Mina about her family issues. So when Jihyo undeniably comes to Mina to discuss the nightmares about her mom and presses for more information, Mina won’t be able to lie to her. 

Tzuyu’s shout draws Mina out of her thoughts. “Are these strawberries okay?”

Mina walks over to look at the fruit. She takes the carton from Tzuyu and examines its content. The strawberries inside are blood red, juicy and ripe. Ready to be devoured.

A shiver runs down Mina’s back. 

“Yeah, they’re fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mina is in the middle of piping frosting around the rim of Tzuyu’s birthday cake when loud greetings and joyous shouts filter in from the front entryway.  

“Happy birthday TzuTzu!” 

“Where’s the birthday girl at?”

“Who’s ready to get fucked up tonight?”

Mina’s certain that last shout came from Momo and the responding shriek of “Language!” definitely came from Jihyo. The grin that forms across her face is reflexive at this point; she doesn't even realize it’s happening until her cheeks start to ache from the movement.

The ensuing chatter becomes background noise for Mina as she continues decorating the cake. It looks rather nice, she has to admit. The deep red roses she’s piped around the edge contrast nicely against the dark chocolate base. Tzuyu definitely will like it, which is all that really matters in the end. 

Tzuyu's probably already satisfied even without the cake, seeing as Jihyo managed to turn their entire living room into one giant blanket fort. Balloons and streamers of every color are placed around the room mixing in with the blankets hanging this and that way. To top it all off a giant banner reading 'Happy Birthday Tzuyu!' is taped to the wall above their television. Their living room looks like a giant glittery rainbow threw up on it, which is really fitting considering who the occupants are. 

Setting the frosting bag aside, Mina moves to pick up the bowl of strawberries. Cradling it in one arm, she takes out the fruit piece by piece and begins laying them down inside the spaces between the roses. The door that separates the kitchen from the dining area slides open and closes, but Mina doesn’t draw her attention away from the work before her. It’s probably just Tzuyu or Jeongyeon coming into get a drink from the fridge anyway.

She gets about halfway around the circumference of the cake before a foreign hand dips in the bowl and takes out a strawberry. Mina jumps but before she can turn around to find out who the culprit is, an arm makes its way around her waist.

“Hey, Minari.” 

Momo’s voice is warm and sweet in Mina’s ear. Again her body acts reflexively to Momo’s presence. Instantly when she realizes it’s just Momo being Momo, Mina’s shoulders relax and she leans back into the other’s touch. 

“Momoring, did you wash your hands? Please tell me you washed your hands before sticking them into this bowl.” 

Momo hums while chewing, reaching back into the bowl she picks out another piece and holds it up to Mina’s mouth. “My hands are clean I promise. I wouldn’t dare to soil the work of a master chef like yourself.”

Rolling her eyes, Mina opens her mouth begrudgingly. There’s definitely enough left to finish decorating the rim, so it wouldn’t hurt for them to eat these two strawberries.  _ No more than that,  _ Mina tells herself.

Yet when Momo reaches back in the bowl, Mina can’t find the strength to tell the girl to stop. Especially not when she hears the happy hums and giggles in her ear. So Mina just continues to decorate the cake and lets Momo eat as many strawberries as her heart desires.  _ God, I really do have it bad. _

It’s been a week since they’ve seen each other again, their parting hug at the waterpark the last bit of contact for the two. Mina’s had work and Momo did too, and while it would’ve been easy for her to visit the other during one of her night shifts at the cafe, Mina thought it’d be in her best interest to start seeing Momo less—at least until her nightmares stop. She thought that seeing Momo less would result in her feelings for the other cooling and returning back to a friendly state. 

However, she can see now that isn’t the case. It’s as if the time apart has only intensified her desire to have Momo next to her. The less she sees of Momo, the more she yearns to be near her. 

Mina sighs and mentally berrates herself. She really has no idea how to deal with this situation, and the butterflies in her stomach right now aren’t helping. Momo has moved her ponytail to the side and is now placing light kisses to the crevice between her neck and shoulder. How is she supposed to not fall deeper for Momo when the feeling of her lips against Mina’s skin makes her knees this weak?

The part of Mina’s brain that can process thoguhts aside from ‘Momo, Momo, Momo’ realizes where they are. Mina’s chest tightens; having Momo necking her in the kitchen where literally any of the seven other girls in their apartment could walk in and see isn’t ideal. Mina’s already having a hard time dealing with these feelings on her own, the last thing she needs is a concerned Jihyo or teasing Nayeon breathing down her neck.

 Mina whines out, “You really shouldn’t be doing that right now, Momoring.” 

Momo only tightens her grip around Mina’s waist. Her hand lifts up the hem of Mina’s t-shirt and makes contact with Mina’s tummy. “We’re alone though, Minari. No one’s here right now. Plus it feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you. I missed you.”

Mina looks at the clock on the wall and gives in. The cake is basically finished now, all the strawberries nestled in their rightful place and powdered sugar dusted across the top. The clock reads 6:45 PM, fifteen minutes before Jihyo planned to actually start the festivities. The other’s voices are still streaming in from the living room, where Nayeon seems to be giving an in depth breakdown of her hellish week of work. Mina supposes they’ll have a bit more time to themselves alone.  _ I guess it couldn’t hurt.  _

Mina sets the bowl down and turns around to face Momo. Just like the last time they kissed at the waterpark, her mind screams at her to stop. Doing this definitely isn’t helping her get over Momo. She needs to realize that this isn’t the same for Momo as it is for her. 

And just like the last time, Mina ignores the voice and continues her journey to meet Momo’s lips. She’s already in this deep anyway, what could one (or maybe a million) more kiss(es) do.

Her lips are only on Momo’s for a split second before there’s a scuffling noise near the sliding door.

“What drink do you want?” Nayeon’s shout sounds from right outside the room. 

Mina pushes Momo away before the others in the living room can even respond to Nayeon. Her chest is beating rapidly, blood pumping to her ears. God, that was close.  _ Too close.  _

Momo mirrors Mina, her eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed, as Nayeon opens up the sliding door. They both look to the newcomer who stares back at them, her gaze shifting back and forth between the two. It’s completely silent in the room except for the ticking of the clock and the shouts and laughter filtering in from the other room. 

“Uhh, okay weirdos. What’s up with you two?” Nayeon chuckles walking between the two to get to the fridge. 

She bends down and rifles through the fridge’s contents eventually pulling out some beers and wine coolers. It’s more alcohol than they usually have in the house, they had to stock up for the party tonight. That had been Nayeon’s job earlier today, which she took pride in. ‘This’ll be enough to get us shitfaced,’ she had cheerfully called out when she walked into the apartment that afternoon, her arms filled with drinks galore. 

Kicking the door closed behind her, Nayeon looks over at the cake on the counter. She nods and hums approvingly. “Looks good, Minari. You and Momo should bring that out along with the plates. Jeongyeon just got back with the chicken, so we’re gonna start the party.” 

Mina clears her throat and nods. “Um alright, thanks. We’ll be right there.”

When Nayeon finally leaves, Momo lets out a sigh of relief. She looks over at Mina and bursts out laughing, falling forward and grabbing her knees.

“God, that was close.”

Mina scoffs and goes to pick up the cake. “It was close, Momo. We need to be more careful, okay? Especially with our track record of getting walked in on.” She thinks back to the night of the graduation party and Dahyun’s shocked face, along with her brother’s teasing smirk the night of the wedding. Mina is starting to think the universe is playing a practical joke on her.

Momo stands and moves to pick up the paper plates and cutlery set out for the party (all recyclable of course, they just didn’t feel like doing the dishes in the morning). “I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep my hands off you, Mina. No promises though. It’s pretty hard when you have those shorts on.”

Mina looks down at her outfit. It’s just a plain white t-shirt with cut off denim shorts. Nothing special. But when she looks back at Momo she follows the other’s gaze to where they rest on her bare thighs.  _ Ah yes, she really does have a thing for my thighs. _ Mina thinks back to the multiple love bites and kisses Momo had placed on them during their last tryst. It had been hell covering them up around the house this week, she had to wear sweats basically everyday. Today the marks had finally started to fade and Mina could wear shorts freely without having to worry about prying eyes. 

The look in Momo’s eyes says Mina may need to worry about the other staking her claim on her thighs again tonight. Mina gulps upon realizing that Momo and the others are in fact staying over tonight, so it’s a likely possibility that Mina will soon find Momo back in between her legs again.

A shot of warmth runs through her stomach down to her core. As much as Mina wants for the two of them to just abandon the party and head to her room, she reminds herself that tonight is for Tzuyu. They have friends out there waiting for them to join them in the festivities. Friends that don’t know about their arrangement. Friends that can’t find out about their arrangement.

Mina shakes her head and mouths ‘later’ to Momo before motioning to head out to the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Since there’s only one piece left I think it should go to the birthday girl.” Jihyo says, pushing the lone piece of cake over towards Tzuyu and away from Momo and Nayeon. “It’s only fair. Besides everyone’s already had seconds. Tzu should be the only one to get thirds.”

“Not fair,” Momo pouts crossing her arms against her chest. “Tzuyu doesn’t even want it though.” 

“Yeah, look at her! She’s already full.” Nayeon claps her hands and points at the youngest.

Mina smiles to herself, glad that her contribution to the party had been such a hit. It’s always pleasing to see something you crafted with your own hands be the source of someone’s joy. And judging by the satisfied smiles and smeared chocolate across everyone’s faces, Mina’s cake filled everyone's stomach with joy. 

Immediately after they all had their fill of chicken and beer Jihyo had stood and turned off all the lights in the living room. Candles in the shape of a ‘2’ and a ‘0’ were placed atop the cake Mina made for Tzuyu before Nayeon took a lighter and lit them up. All eight girls sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Tzuyu in 3 different languages (the Japanese, English and Korean versions of the song all meshing into a sort of beautiful mess). After the candles had been blown out they all dug into the cake, finishing it off rather quickly except for the lone piece that’s currently being fought over.

Jihyo looks to her side at Tzuyu who’s lounging back, one hand splayed across her belly and an amused smirk on her face. “Is that true? You don’t want it?”

The birthday girl nods and giggles. “Yeah, I’m full. Thank you again Mina for making it, it was amazing.”

“No problem,” Mina smiles at Tzuyu brightly.

Tzuyu turns back to Jihyo and gestures at Nayeon and Momo, “Besides, it’s so much more fun to watch these two fight.”

Chaeyoung yawns from her spot on the couch. She seems full and content as she sinks further into the plush cushions. Lazily she reasons, “Well if Tzuyu doesn’t want it, why can’t you two just split it?”

“That would require some amount of maturity, Chaeyoungie.” Jeongyeon laughs leaning over and wrapping an arm around the younger girl. She points at Momo and Nayeon and says into Chaeyoung’s ear, “I think you’re overestimating how mature they are.”

“You know just because you covered your mouth doesn’t mean we can’t hear you,” Nayeon complains, shooting daggers at her girlfriend. “You actually have to whisper for that to work.”

“My bad.” The smirk on Jeongyeon’s face is anything but apologetic.

“I mean, she’s not wrong though, Nayeon. You just threatened to wrestle Momo for that piece of cake.” Sana counters looking up from where she was playing with Dahyun’s hair. Dahyun hums in agreement with her girlfriend’s words, looking at the spectacle from her spot safely in Sana’s lap. 

“Oh c’mon, I was just being dramatic. You’d think you all would know that by now,” Nayeon huffs. She side eyes the piece of cake again then looks at Momo before quickly reaching towards the plate. 

Momo dashes forward, putting a deathgrip on Nayeon’s arm. “Oh no, no, no. Not on my watch. What the hell Nayeon?”

“You can’t blame me for trying.”

Mina suddenly coughs, causing all eight sets of eyes to look at her. It’s been pretty fun sitting here quietly watching the chaos unfold, but Mina can see the stress starting to form on Jihyo’s face. It’s about time she step in and help her best friend wrangle the party back together. (Plus she’s pretty sure a fly has been lounging around trying to get at the piece of cake, and she’d rather have her creation be eaten by a human being—even if said human being is acting childishly right now.) 

“Okay. Since Tzuyu doesn’t want it and you both can’t seem to settle with splitting the piece, why don’t you just play rock paper scissors for it?”

Nayeon and Momo turn to stare at each other contemplatively, sizing the other up before nodding.

“Okay.” They both say simultaneously.

Their group moves around making a circle around Momo and Nayeon on the floor. The two girls gear up, Nayeon cracking her knuckles and Momo rolling her arm back. (It’s a little overdramatic, but Mina’s come to expect this with their group, really.) 

Without noticing, Mina moves to hover behind Momo. She places a supportive hand on her shoulder and squeezes. It’s only a stupid fight over who gets the last piece of cake, but Mina can’t help but anticpate the outcome of the game. Despite knowing Nayeon for a considerably longer amount of time, Mina finds herself rooting for Momo. She loves Nayeon and all that, but the cute little smile Momo has after eating something tasty is too adorable to pass up on. Mina wants to see it again,  _ needs _ to see it again.

The players ready their stances, arms extending out in front of them and fists clenched tightly.

“You ready for this Hirai?” Nayeon questions lifting her hand.

“Oh I am, but I don’t think you’re ready for  _ me  _ Im.” Momo scoffs  

A voice from the circle shouts, “Oh for the love of God just get on with it!”

Nayeon and Momo maintain eye intense contact as they nod and start bringing their fists down.

“Rock…”

“Paper…”

“Scissors…”

“Shoot!”

Everyone present holds their breath as they watch the match intently, Nayeon and Momo’s arms whooshing through the air the only noise. The girls’ fists come barreling down and their hands contorting into their weapon of choice. A tiny gasp can be heard as the onlookers take in the outcome of the battle. 

There’s a clear winner. Scissors beats paper. That’s just the rules of the game.

It seems that lady luck was on Momo’s side tonight. She jumps up triumphantly, thrusting her hand in the air. “Fuck, yeah.” 

The defeated Nayeon sinks down to the ground grumbling to herself as she looks longingly at the piece of chocolate cake. So close, yet so far away.

Jeongyeon crawls forward and wraps her arms around Nayeon. She boops the girl’s nose and coos, “Don't be such a sore loser, babe.” 

Nayeon leans into Jeongyeon’s hold, “I mean it’s fine. I didn’t even really want it that badly.” 

This causes Jeongyeon to chuckle, her hold on Nayeon becoming even tighter, “Says the girl that was about to put Momo in a chokehold a few minutes ago.”

With a wide grin Mina picks up the plate and presents it to its rightful owner. “Here you go. You won that piece fair and square.”

Momo takes the plate from Mina, happily shoving a large bite in her mouth. She hums while chewing, “Did my sick rock, paper, scissors skills impress you?”

“Well I don’t know if I can say that. It’s more of a game of luck, Momoring.” 

“If that’s the case, then I guess you’re my good luck charm Minari.” 

Momo goes back to eating her cake, sticking her tongue out at Nayeon teasingly. Little does she know, the words she just said have made Mina’s insides a mess. Mina’s heart threatens to fly out of her chest, her cheeks rapidly turning the same shade as the strawberry Momo just put in her mouth. 

It’s honestly ridiculous, there’s no reason for Mina to be acting like this. It isn’t fair that Momo can just say things like that so casually without knowing how much they affect Mina. Briefly she wonders if her words have the same effect on Momo.

_ That’s impossible. You’re the one that’s in love with her, Mina. For her you’re nothing but a friend she fucks. _

The words are painful, but she has to tell them to herself. It’s the stone cold truth. Mina has to wake herself up from that dream. If she doesn’t, she might find herself living out her nightmare in real life.

That just isn’t an option, Mina thinks as she looks around the room. 

Momo isn’t the only person that could be ripped from Mina’s life if her secret gets out. Mina realizes that their entire group dynamic is at risk. As she watches Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Sana fall over laughing at Nayeon being caught red handed trying to sneak a bite of cake from Momo, Mina realizes that her and Momo’s friend groups have officially merged. She knew this since the day they all first got together, but the fact really hits Mina in this moment. 

If Momo were to realize that Mina is in love with her and that some sick part of her wants a relationship with Momo despite knowing the pain relationships have caused her, Mina’s screwed. Momo will hate her, and in turn with that will come Dahyun, Sana and Chaeyoung’s despise. They won’t be able to all be together like this anymore, and then Mina’s own roommates will start to resent her. 

She may have fallen in love with Momo, but she loves the friendship all nine of them share even more.

“Hey Mina?”

Jihyo’s voice pulls Mina from her worries. She looks up to find the other staring at her, eyes filled with concern and confusion.

_ Oh great. _ Mina knew Jihyo would probably be approaching her tonight but she didn’t think she’d do it in the middle of the festivities. Mina probably wasn’t doing herself any favors in getting Jihyo off her back by blanking out and getting lost in her worries right now. So, she shakes her head and forces a smile.

“Yes? Sorry I dozed off there for a second.”

Jihyo eyes Mina suspiciously. “Right, well that reminds me I need to talk to you.” She looks over at the rest of the girls who are now huddling around a nervous looking Tzuyu. “But we can do that later. Right now we're all about to give Tzuyu her birthday kisses. I told the others about the tradition, and we don’t want you to miss out on that.”

Mina nods standing. Of course she wouldn’t want to miss that either. Every year they’ve made it a tradition to give their roommates a kiss on their birthday. Though no one really enjoys being the subject of al the attention, it sure is fun to be the one giving out the sloppy wet kisses.

“Alright, we can talk later.” Mina looks over to where Momo is now diving towards a beet red Tzuyu. The elder’s lips are puckered and ready for the attack. Tzuyu looks less than thrilled.

“Right now this is more important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	15. Fake and True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo _really_ needs to get her shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so sorry it has taken such a long time for this update to come. Life hasn't been treating me very well this past month:( But things are starting to look up and I hope that I can start updating more frequently again. (But no promises, I'm a uni student after all>.<)
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1193399694216564737)  
> Enjoy~

“Alright, alright, alright give her some room. I think Tzuyu’s gotten all the birthday kisses she needs,” Jihyo says as she inserts her arm in between Sana and Tzuyu’s bodies. 

A pouting Sana steps back, revealing a now frazzled looking Tzuyu. Her once neat and straight ponytail is now a mess, stray hairs flying here and there around her face. Kiss marks in different shades of red and pink are decorating across her face. 

Momo has to chuckle. It’s quite a look if she says so herself, nodding her head in pride at the bright berry stained mark she left smack dab in the middle of Tzuyu’s cheek. Momo is eternally grateful to Nayeon for starting this tradition for their household and she’s ecstatic that they now integrated herself, Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung into it.

Momo won’t say it out loud, but she secretly can’t wait until it’s her own birthday. She steps back and counts how many months are left until November on her fingers. 

_ One, two, three, four, five ...just five more months.  _

Having eight beautiful girls smother you with kisses, who wouldn’t want that?

 Apparently Tzuyu doesn’t. She’s still whining as she totters off to the bathroom, shooting daggers at Nayeon and Sana (everyone had a hand in the kiss attack but those two were  _ extra  _ enthusiastic). The poor girl, it must have been overwhelming having all eight of them hound on her at once. 

Momo can spot the corner of Tzuyu’s mouth lifting into a tiny warm smile as she rounds the corner. Despite all of her whines and protests, Tzuyu must be grateful for all the love and attention on her special day.

A few minutes later after Tzuyu—face now bare and squeaky clean—has returned to the living room, Chaeyoung coughs from her spot on the couch and asks,

“Well now that that’s done, what are we doing next, Jihyo? You guys have any other gay ass birthday traditions?”

Jihyo splutters, “ _ Gay ass _ traditions?”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and shrugs, “Oh c’mon, like giving each other birthday kisses isn’t the gayest fucking thing ever. Besides, I mean, we all are gay so like...it’s valid.”

“Well I’m bi actually, but I guess you are right.” Jihyo pouts, picking up a stray streamer that had fallen on the hardwood floor. She walks over to put it back up on the wall. “I just thought of it as more sweet than gay.”

“It is sweet, but also very very gay. Gay and sweet aren’t mutually exclusive, you know? I’m a fine ass example of that.” Chaeyoung gestures her hand down the length of her body to show off.

“Sweet? Bro, I don’t know about that,” Dahyun scoffs from the love seat across the couch.

Chaeyoung sits up straight leaning towards Dahyun. “Bro, take that back.”

“Or what?” Dahyun raises her right eyebrow.

“Or this pillow right here is about to meet your face.”

“Oh, bring it.”

Chaeyoung grabs a hold of the couch cushion behind her and raises it, ready to yank it straight at Dahyun. Only just as she shifts her arm to make a move, a hand darts out and grabs her wrist. 

“Please no pillow fights tonight. As fun as that cliche sounds, I don’t feel like cleaning up a mess. And knowing you all, there definitely will be a mess.” Jihyo sighs. Just imagining the damage that could be done to their living room frightens her.

She reaches up and yanks the cushion out of Chaeyoung’s grip. She sets it back down on the couch and pats Chaeyoung’s thigh. “Don’t worry, Chaengie. You are very cute and very gay. Also to answer your question, I don’t really know. We already had cake and Tzu opened her presents, that’s all I planned out, really.”

“Well it’s only 12 A.M., and I don’t know about you but I don’t feel like sleeping. We already have the booze here, why not play a drinking game?” Nayeon takes a sip from her bottle before wiping her hand across her mouth. Her lipstick is smeared from earlier, but the rosey blush dusted across her cheeks and the lazy smile she’s wearing tell Momo that the elder doesn’t seem to have noticed—or to even care, at that. 

Momo had always thought her own alcohol tolerance was embarrassingly low but she’s come to learn that Nayeon gets tipsy very fast and very easily. The elder has already had her fair share of beer and some soju, so Momo doesn’t really think a drinking game would be in their best interest.

Mina seems to have the same idea. She reaches across the coffee table to pat Nayeon’s shoulder and shakes her head. “Nayeon, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“What? Why not?” Nayeon lazily complains, turning to pout at Mina.

Jeongyeon hums in agreeance and takes the almost empty bottle from Nayeon’s hand. She sets it down onto the coffee table before turning back to Nayeon. “Because you’re already gonna be a pain to deal with in the morning, and there’s no need to make it worse. I love you, babe, but I don’t feel like cleaning up your vomit.”

“I'm not gonna throw up this time, I promise.” Nayeon's movements are as lazy as her words as she leans against Jeongyeon's shoulder. She looks up at the other, slowly batting her eyelashes.

Jeongyeon only shakes her head, chuckling as she pats Nayeon's head and smooths down some stray hairs. “You and I both know that isn't true, love. Gotta learn to pace yourself. Although I'm ready to, I really don't want to spend the rest of my life cleaning your vomit.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I have an idea!” Sana jumps up from the couch and grabs the bottle off the table. She takes it to her lips and knocks it back, finishing the drink off. Holding up the now empty bottle, she looks around the room with a devilish smile, “You said no drinking games, but that doesn't mean we can't still have fun. Anyone up for spin the bottle?"

Momo's interest piques at this.  _ Spin the bottle.  _ She hasn't played the game since she was in high school honestly and it doesn't sound like half a bad idea to her right now. She's just thankful Sana wasn't drunk enough to also suggest a drinking game. A tipsy Nayeon they can easily deal with, but Sana is a whole other story. Momo knows that when her best friend gets really shitfaced she goes fucking  _ wild _ . And while that's fine and all when they go out clubbing or to a house party, something tells Momo that the levelheaded Tzuyu wouldn't appreciate that on her birthday (nor would Jihyo appreciate her apartment being trashed).

So Momo nods and shoots a thumbs up. She's game to play spin the bottle if it means keeping the party sane (or as sane as possible). Plus, if she's honest with herself, Momo's still a little horny from her earlier encounter with Mina. Their moment had been cut short, and the promise of continuing later had done more to heighten Momo's desires than calm them.

She side-eyes Mina beside her, raking her gaze up the other's figure. The thing about Mina is that she's so effortlessly sexy it hurts. She's leaning back on her arm, one leg hiked up with the other sprawled out under the coffee table. Her denim shorts have ridden up slightly, bunching up and hugging the expanse of her thigh. Momo's breath hitches at the sight of Mina's thigh bulging slightly where the bottom hem hugs it. She gulps, her mind briefly flashing back to last week when she had happily found herself in between Mina's legs.

_ God _ . Maybe kissing Mina right now in front of every wouldn't be a good idea. Momo doesn't know if she could control herself, and she doesn't know how they'd explain themselves if she suddenly started rutting against Mina's leg during the game. 

Also, there's no way for Momo to know that she'd be the one kissing Mina anyways. Spin the bottle is a game of chance. Sure, she'd be okay kissing any one of the other seven beautiful girls around them—it's just a friendly game, after all.

But for some reason, the thought of seeing Mina kiss someone else on the lips rubs Momo the wrong way.

"Wait!" The word slips past her lips before Momo can even realize she's speaking. 

All eight sets of eyes turn towards her. Everyone had already started moving, apparently having come to a consensus on playing the game while Momo was lost in her thoughts. Sana looks up from where she had just set the bottle down on the ground, raising an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Yes?"

Momo coughs while scratching the back of her arm. She’s trying her damn hardest to seem nonchalant, but she has a feeling that it's not going to well. "I don't think we should play."

"What? C'mon, why not?" Sana whines, still in a touchy mood after the whole birthday kisses for Tzuyu debacle. A chorus of confused noises echo from the others in the circle.

Momo looks around at everyone's questioning gazes, trying to come up with a reason. She can't just say ' _ I don't want anyone kissing Mina but me _ '. That’d definitely raise a red flag. And Mina had been so very adamant about keeping their friends with benefits relationship a secret. 

Speaking of Mina, she’s staring at Momo from across the circle. The worry lines peeking out from underneath Mina’s wispy bangs taunt Momo. She must be wondering what Momo’s going on about. Momo’s also wondering the same thing right now. She has no idea why her vision suddenly glazed over red at the thought of Mina kissing someone else.

Mina lifts an eyebrow and mouths a question but Momo’s too frazzled to try and decode the unspoken words. Momo can only offer her a blank gaze in response. 

Momo goes back to darting her eyes around the room, trying to come up with some explanation for her sudden opposition to the game. Her eyes land on Nayeon's hand gripped in Jeongyeon's. She then looks over and sees Jihyo's head resting on Tzuyu's shoulder. A lightbulb goes off in her head.

"We're all in relationships!” Momo shouts her eyes trailing back to meet Sana’s. She continues to defend herself, “Don’t you think it’d be uncomfortable for everyone?"

"We're not all in relationships, though?" Sana shakes her head. "Plus, everyone was fine with it a second ago."

A chorus of hums and nods come from the group. Chaeyoung leans forward and points at Momo. "I'm surprised you're protesting. You're the single one here. Your gay ass would usually be up for this kinda shit."

 Momo  _ usually _ would be down for this. But right now she isn't. She can't really explain why she isn't, she can't explain why she suddenly feels so  _ possessive  _ over Mina. She just knows she feels it. 

Dahyun chimes in now from the side. "Chaeng's right. This is your kinda thing, Momo. What's up?"

 Momo peers to the side and takes in the confused and stressed expression on Mina's face.  _ Shit _ . Momo needs to respond—has to respond. Otherwise their cover is blown.

The thing is she's not really sure of the answer herself.

"I don't know. I just think it's wrong for us to kiss each other in front of our girlfriends."

" _ Our _ girlfriends?" Sana asks, voice rising in pitch. She looks at Momo and then to Mina for a second. "Last I knew you and Mina were the single ones here. Something you want to tell me?"

Momo sighs, running a hand through her head. She can feel the frustration rising in her chest. This was not supposed to happen. Tonight was supposed to be a fun, stress-free get together. And now all because of these unexplainable feelings she's having towards Mina she's ruining the night. 

"That's not what I meant. Obviously not  _ my _ or Mina's girlfriend. I'm just talking about the rest of you." 

Momo stands up suddenly. There are too many eyes on her right now and she's feeling hot. She needs to get out of the room and calm the fuck down.

"You know what forget it. Sorry, I'm being stupid right now.” Momo drag a hand over her face and exhales. “Let's just play it. Get started without me, I need to use the restroom right now."  

Momo walks out without waiting for a response.

 

* * *

 

Momo’s hunched over staring at the running water come out from the faucet and swirl into the basin of the sink, when she hears three steady knocks on the bathroom door. She thinks it might be her imagination at first. Her jumbled up mind trying to find away to escape from the non-stop chaos going on inside it right now. 

She looks up towards her reflection in the mirror. Despite feeling like a mess, she’s managed to keep her outward appearance still somewhat decent. The only thing that could even hint at the mental breakdown she’s experiencing is the faint red color across her face from frustration, but she could just chalk it up to the alcohol she’d consumed earlier that night. 

Her hand comes up to trace the lines of her face. Her fingers pinch the bridge of her nose, her fingertips ghost over the high bone of her brows, her hands squish her cheeks together and apart. Everything about Momo’s appearance is fine, yet she feels like she’s on fire inside.

Three more steady knocks sound on the door, jolting Momo out of her trance. Guess it wasn’t just her imagination after all. 

Momo straightens up, finally gets the water that’s been running for some time now into her hands and splashes a bit on her face before shutting the faucet off. (She briefly cringes at how wasteful she had just been. Not to mention how much she must’ve run up Mina and the girls’ water bill. Maybe she can find a way to slip a few bills into Mina or Nayeon’s pocket tonight?) 

“I’m almost done.” Momo calls out, short and curt. “Just give me a second.”

It’s Sana’s voice that calls back to her through the wood. “Are you decent?”

Momo immediately rolls her eyes.  _ Great, just great.  _

She’d been trying to reason with herself, swallow down the outburst she just had out there and try to get on with the rest of the night. It’s Tzuyu’s birthday party afterall, Momo shouldn’t be ruining the mood and keeping the group from having fun just because of a strange, inexplicable mood swing. 

Momo hadn't yet put herself back together, but if she just had a few more minutes, she could get her emotions in check. Knowing her best friend though, Momo isn’t going to be able to do that now. Sana’s definitely going to ask her about the spin the bottle debacle. Momo just wants to ignore that it had even happened.

Sighing, Momo reaches to open the door. 

“What?”

“Well, hey to you too, grumpy pants.” Sana side steps past Momo’s body and lets herself in. She closes the bathroom door behind them quickly, turning the lock shut and pressing her body against the door. Sana’s determined to get something out of Momo right now, and there’s no way she’ll allow the other to escape.

“Sorry, I just thought we were past the point of pleasantries in our relationship. Let me start over.” Momo mock bows as she continues, “Hello, Sana. How may I help you?”

Sana just tuts and shakes her head. “No need to be a smartass. Not a cute look on you.”

“You’re right. It fits Dahyun and Chaeyoung a lot more, but I thought I’d just give it a try.” Momo chuckles dryly before slumping down to sit on the closed toilet seat. 

Even when she feels strung out and anxious, bantering with Sana always does release a little bit of tension. Momo may not have wanted Sana to come in here. She may not have wanted Sana to start this conversation right now. But as she feels the coil of tension inside release a bit at the sound of her best friend’s tiny laugh, Momo knows this is what she needed. 

That doesn’t mean she’s looking forward to the rest of the conversation, though.

Maybe Momo should have gone into Psychology rather than Art. If she had done that, then maybe she’d at least have some sort of idea as to why she’s a mess right now. Feelings and emotions have always been her enemy. She’ll never truly understand why she has to deal with them in the first place. If only she could just keep pushing them down and ignoring them for the rest of her life—that way, she could always be happy and oblivious.

On the other hand, Sana isn’t one to dance around emotions. She tries to confront and deal with her feelings head on. It’s the reason she was the first to approach Dahyun, and eventually be the first to confess. It’s the reason she followed Momo into the bathroom tonight.

The bold and unfearing take Sana has on her emotions scares and mesmerises Momo at the same time. Sometimes she envies Sana. Sometimes she wonders if maybe, while it’d be hard at first, it would end up being more freeing to deal with her feelings head on?

(She’s not brave enough for that, though. The way she dealt with Eunbi in the past only proves that point even more.)

“So, you want to tell me what all of that was about in there?” Sana asks after sometime. 

Momo can’t bring herself to look up from the ground as she answers. “I would if I could, Sana.” 

“But you can, Momo. You can trust me.” 

Sana pouts as she walks forward. She stops at the sink and hops on the counter. Her legs dangle over the side as she reaches forward and grabs one of Momo’s hands. Her finger runs over its back in a soothing motion. The cold metal of her ring presses against Momo’s skin. Momo bitterly smiles, remembering that back in the living room, Dahyun has a matching one on her own finger. She used to want to vomit at the thought. The mood swing must still be getting to her, because she can only mentally coo at the two’s relationship. 

It must be nice to have someone you love that loves you back.

Momo wouldn’t know.

Sana keeps rubbing Momo’s hand as she talks, “I gotta say, I’m kinda mad at you Momoring. I can’t believe you’d think you could hide it from me.”

Momo finally looks up from the bathroom tiles, the hairs on the knape of her neck standing at high attention.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shitty, shit. _

Momo’s fucked up. She’s fucked up big time. If Sana’s saying what Momo thinks she’s saying, then Mina’s going to be extremely angry with her.

It seems that while she was distracted by her stupid emotions tonight, she’d gone and revealed that her and Mina are fuck buddies. How Sana figured it out exactly, Momo doesn’t know. 

She’s innocent until proven guilty, though. And Sana hadn’t outright accused her yet either. So Momo chooses to act stupid.

“Hide what from you?”

Sana rolls her eyes and tuts. “Oh don’t even. I’ve been suspecting it ever since you two got back from Japan, but the whole thing with spin the bottle back there sealed the deal.”

_ Fuck. _ They’re really screwed now. 

“Sana, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” The cactus pattern on the shower curtain suddenly really looks interesting. Momo will have to ask Mina where she got it later (after she begs for her forgiveness, of course).

“You’re obviously lying,” Sana hops off the counter and moves to squat in front of Momo. “Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth.” 

“Sana, I can’t.” Momo bites her lip.

“Why can’t you? Why can’t you just come out and tell me that you and Mina are dating?”

Static fills Momo’s head as Sana gets up off her haunches and starts pacing around the bathroom.

“Is it because you think I’ll be mad at you? Is it still because of Eunbi? You know I just want you to be happy and I honestly think this is a step in the right direction. You and Mina match so well together, too. There’s no way I could be mad...”

Sana’s rambling becomes background noise as Momo’s brain continues to fizzle out.

_ What the actual fuck is Sana on about? _

_ Dating? Me and Mina? _

_ How on Earth did she get that idea? _

Momo had feared the worst, only to be thrown for a loop by Sana’s accusation. 

Sana didn’t know that Mina was Momo’s friend with benefits. Sana thought that Mina was  _ actually her girlfriend. _

“...I had talked to Dahyun about it at first, after we went to the water park and she also thought you guys were being pretty suspicious. I wanted to think you wouldn’t keep such a big thing from me, but I guess I was wrong. I still can’t believe you wouldn’t te-”

“Sana!” Momo interjects, getting the frazzled girl’s attention.

“What?” Sana stops midstep. Her eyes are sort of glazed over and wild. This obviously has been something she’s been thinking about for a while now.

“You’re wrong.” Momo plainly states. “We’re not dating.”

“You can’t hide it from me any longer, Momo. I’m not stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, but that doesn’t mean you’re right about this.”

“Oh c’mon. If you aren’t dating Mina, then explain to me why you’ve been gloomier than usual when you aren’t with her. Tell me why every time we’re together as a group, you’re connected at the hip. I know what it’s like to be in the beginnings of a relationship. Everything’s new and exciting and you want to keep it between just the two of you. I get it. But I’m your best friend Momo, you have to tell me eventually.”

Momo shakes her head vehemently, “Maybe I just like spending time with Mina? Why does that mean we have to be dating? We’re just friends, us ‘dating’ was only ever fake and that ended after the trip.”

“The air around the two of you has been different ever since you got back from Japan. You can’t tell me  _ something  _ didn’t happen on the trip.” Sana throws her arms up in exasperation.

“Well something  _ did  _ happen but we’re definitely not dating…” 

Momo’s eyes go wide as she realizes what just managed to slip out past her lips. She had been so frustrated trying to reason with Sana that nothing romantic is going on between her and Mina, that she hadn’t watched her tongue. She fucked up again, but for real this time. There’s no way Sana was going to let that comment slip past her.

_ I’m so sorry Mina. _

Sana leans forward, eyebrows raised so high they almost reach her hairline. “ _ Something  _ happened? Would you care to tell me what this  _ something  _ is?”

“It’s not what you think, okay?” Momo lies, because if she knows Sana, it most definitely  _ is _ what she’s thinking.

“So you didn’t sleep with her, then?” 

Silence.

_ Maybe if I look away for long enough she’ll just get frustrated and leave? _

More silence.

A raised eyebrow from Sana.

A cringe from Momo.

“Oh my God, you did!” 

Momo shoots up of the toilet and slaps a hand over Sana’s mouth. “Quiet down!”

She looks towards the closed door, hoping no one outside in the living room could hear Sana’s loud mouth. Momo listens closely sighing a breath of relief when she can hear the faint sound of music and laughter outside. Good—the party must still be going on.

Suddenly, Momo feels a wet sensation against the palm of her hand. She yelps and jumps away from Sana.

“What the fuck? Gross, man.” Momo wipes her hand off on Sana’s sleeve. 

“I couldn’t breathe, what did you expect me to do?”

“Breathe through your nose?”

“I didn’t think of that.”

Momo shoots her a scowl before stomping back over and slumping on the toilet seat. She sinks her head into her hands, the blunt tips of her nails scratching against her scalp. 

After all that effort they took with hiding, Momo went ahead and revealed their secret anyways. It’s only Sana that knows so far, but that’s one more person than Mina wanted. It’s going to suck explaining to Mina that she accidentally told Sana about them sleeping together, but there’s no way around it. The sooner the better. Hopefully later tonight they can find a way to be alone so Momo can fess up.

Right now though, she needs to explain herself to Sana and make sure the other keeps her mouth shut about everything.

“Look Sana, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. Not even Dahyun.”

Sana walks back towards Momo and squats down in front of her. She’s staring up at Momo, her big round eyes filled with concern and none of the mischief Momo had expected. “So it’s true then. You guys slept together in Japan?”

“We did…”

“And?”

“We’ve been sleeping together since.”

Momo rushes to clarify further when she sees the shocked look on Sana’s face. “It’s nothing serious though, Sana. Really. We’re just fucking around.”

Sana scratches her chin, “So you’re fuck buddies...with Mina.” 

Momo nods.

“You’re fuck buddies with Mina Myoui.  _ That _ Mina Myoui out there.” She points towards the door for emphasis.

Momo nods again. “Well, she doesn’t like calling it that, but yeah. There’s nothing romantic about it. It’s just sex.” 

“And what on Earth made you think that’s a good idea Momo?” 

The harshness behind Sana’s words stings. It feels like a slap straight across Momo’s face.  Momo’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion at the sudden change in mood.

“What?” 

Sana just stares leveled at her. “Why would you think that being fuck buddies with Mina is in anyway a good idea?”

Momo’s offended. Sana’s tone is cold and accusatory. And from what Momo can gather, for no reason.

She fires back through gritted teeth. “Why wouldn’t it be? Why does it matter to you, anyway? It’s my body, I can sleep with whoever I want to.”

“It is your choice to sleep with whoever you want. I just don’t think that you should be sleeping with a close friend, and  _ Mina _ of all people.” 

“We’re both adults, Sana. There’s nothing wrong with two consenting adults having sex.” It's really starting to feel like Sana’s slut shaming her right now, and Momo is definitely not okay with that. She has had quite the reputation for getting around this past year, Momo knows that. She usually doesn’t care what anyone has to say about her sex life, but coming from Sana—her best friend, the girl she’d take a bullet for—fucking hurts like hell.

Sana shakes her hands rapidly, sensing the tension rising within Momo. “No, no. Don’t get me wrong. It’s not the fact that you’re sleeping with someone. I could give a fuck about that. You do you. It’s just that it’s _ Mina. _ ”

“Why does it matter that it’s Mina? I don’t see your point here.” Momo rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. 

This is getting ridiculous. All she cares about at this point is getting Sana to promise she won’t tell anyone. Momo really doesn’t feel like being berated, plus the party’s still going on and they’ve been inside the restroom for some time now.

Sana shifts over to sit on the edge of the bathtub. She places a hand on Momo’s thigh, who flinches at first, but doesn’t make her remove it. She may be irritated, but Sana’s touch has always been something comforting for Momo. Sana’s hugs and gentle touches have gotten Momo through so much in the past, there’s no way Momo could ever lean away from them.

 “Look Momo. You said this was ‘just fucking’ right? No feelings involved.” 

Momo nods. There’s no need to repeat herself again.

Sana sighs. “Do you really think that’s the case for Mina? Have you talked to her about that? How she feels? I’m just honestly asking. Mina doesn’t give off the vibe that she’d just be down to fuck around without consequences. That might be the only thing you want right now, given what’s happened to you in the past...but is that what she wants?”

Momo turns back towards Sana. “Of course I asked her. Trust me, Sana, I would never do anything without making sure she’s on the same page as me.”

It dawns on Momo then. She never told Sana that Mina knows about Eunbi. That Mina knows all the ugly, terrible, horrendous shit she’s been through. Sana might be thinking Momo’s just treating Mina like all the other girls she’s slept with. Just a rebound to play around with for a while, before moving on to the next.

That isn’t the case, anyway. Momo could never do that to Mina. She cares too deeply for the other to just write her out of her life that easily. There’s no going back at this point for them—Momo loves Mina just as much as all their other friends. There’s no way she could risk losing that.

“She knows about Eunbi, if that’s what you’re worrying about. She understands that what we’re doing is strictly just for fun. There’s no romance involved.” 

Sana’s quiet for a moment. Her eyes linger on Momo’s face as she continues to rub the other’s leg. Momo tries to read her face, to see what she’s thinking, but it’s impossible.

Eventually Sana just shakes her and pats Momo’s leg.

“Alright. I trust you. I still don’t think it’s the best idea, but you’re both adults. I can’t stop you from doing anything.” 

Momo reaches down and stops Sana’s hand from its movements. She takes it into her own and interlaces their fingers. The tension from mere minutes ago has thankfully disbursed. It’s a relief; Momo hates fighting in general, but she especially hates arguing with Sana. They’re both stubborn to the core and it’s hell coming to a resolution when things escalate. Momo’s glad they nipped their misunderstandings in the bud quickly.

“Thank you, really. But I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. Mina doesn’t want anyone knowing about it.” At first, Momo didn’t think she’d care if their friends knew they were sleeping together. Now, after seeing Sana’s reaction firsthand, Momo understands a bit why Mina has her reservations against everyone knowing. 

“Yeah, I promise.” Sana reaches up with her free hand and mimes a zipping motion over her lips. 

“Good.” Momo looks back towards the locked bathroom door. “We should probably head back out there. We’ve been in here a while, everyone’s probably wondering where we are.”

Sana swats her hand dismissively. “I told them I thought you probably ate something bad earlier today and it was just getting to you now. I wouldn’t worry, but you should probably look a little sick when we go back out there.”

“Guess I can’t join in on spin the bottle then.” She doubts anyone would want to kiss her if they thought she just puked buckets.

“Oh, we didn’t end up playing. It felt weird after you left. I think Jihyo just decided to put a movie on.” Sana stands up off the edge of the tub and reaches down to help Momo up. “That reminds me, you never answered me. What was that whole freak out over spin the bottle about? It made sense to me when I thought you’re dating Mina and were just jealous, but now I don’t get it.”

Momo’s quiet as she stands. In all honesty, she still doesn’t understand her sudden outburst earlier either. She’s had to deal with too many emotions tonight though, and she doesn’t feel like looking into it any further. It was probably just some random mood swing. She should be starting her period next week and her PMS has been notorious in the past for making her feel off. (She cried over a fucking gum commercial during a really bad cycle.)

So Momo just shrugs and squeezes Sana’s hand tighter before leading them towards the door. 

“I guess I really didn’t want to have to witness your horny ass attack anyone. I did us all  a favor, really.”

Momo chuckles as she feels a light hit placed on her shoulder as they walk out the restroom.

 

* * *

 

Getting alone with Mina later that night isn’t a problem at all. It’s really easy, actually. 

When Sana and Momo finally got back to the living room, the movie Jihyo had decided to put on for everyone was almost halfway over. Nayeon had already passed out by then, sprawled out across one of the couches with her head in Jeongyeon’s lap. Jihyo, Tzuyu and Mina were huddled on the floor under one huge blanket, deeply engrossed in the film—some animated one that Jihyo and Mina had already seen and highly recommended. Meanwhile Chaeyoung and Dahyun were busy throwing popcorn into each other’s mouths, though they also looked like they were about to join Nayeon in dreamland as well.

Jihyo is the first to notice Momo and Sana’s return, quickly pausing the film and asking how Momo is feeling. Momo reassures everyone that her stomach’s feeling better now and apologizes to Tzuyu for ruining the party. The birthday girl brushes off Momo’s apology, stating she’s just happy Momo’s okay. 

It’s Mina who actually suggests she take Momo to her room to sleep. She reasons that since she’d already seen the film, it wouldn’t matter if she were to watch over Momo while everyone else finishes it. Plus, if Momo needed to relieve herself again, Mina’s room was closer to the restroom than the living room. Everyone agrees that it’s the best idea, so after wishing Tzuyu a ‘happy birthday’ one more time and telling everyone ‘goodnight,’ the two headed off to Mina’s room.

So yes, it was really easy to get alone with Mina. 

Telling Mina that Momo accidentally spilled the beans about their arrangement is the hard part.

Mina’s too busy getting an extra pillow for Momo from her closet to notice the turmoil eating the other up. While Mina’s off digging in her closet, Momo tries to ignore the sickening curl of her stomach by staring at the photos Mina has taped up on the sides of her vanity. They’re a new addition to the set up; Momo doesn’t remember ever seeing them the few times she’s been over before. 

There’s one from the night of Jeongyeon and Sana’s graduation party, Mina squished in between both girls with her signature tiny smile. Momo remembers that night vividly, her mind flashing back to the first time her and Mina ever kissed. She blushes, also remembering the shocked look on Dahyun’s face when she walked in on them.  _ We really have bad luck with that, don’t we? _

Momo’s smile widens as she moves on to view the rest of the pictures. On the top right is one with Mina and Jihyo, cheeks squished together and peace signs pointed at the camera. There’s one below with all nine of them in it, taken last week during their trip to the water park. They had gotten some random stranger to take it for them right before they were about to leave. Everyone’s wet, their hair in various states of mess, but the smiles on all nine of their faces are so genuine it doesn’t matter. 

Momo notes that almost all the photos Mina has chosen to put up are of her and their friends. There’s none of her family, and there’s only one solo picture of herself she’s chosen to tape up with the rest. When Momo realises exactly what the photo is, her heart swells with gratitude and joy. It’s one of the pictures she had taken of Mina during their trip to Ueno Park. Well, to be exact, it’s the photo that Mina had stumbled upon when she first discovered the treasure trove of pictures Momo had taken of her that day. The smile on Mina’s face in the photo is just as warm as Momo remembered it being. 

Momo’s glad Mina liked the pictures, even though at first she had been mortified that she took so many of the girl without noticing. She still has them all saved on her own phone, finding herself looking back over them every now and then when things get slow at work. Mina’s just too beautiful of a muse for her to not appreciate the pictures. She makes a mental note to ask Mina to model for her again one day. Maybe she can find a way to work it into one of her assignments for class next semester?

“Ah, I put those up earlier this week,” Mina’s voice calls, drawing Momo’s attention away from the vanity. “I saw it on pinterest and thought it’d be nice to recreate. You like it?”

Momo nods, humming and pointing to the one she took of Mina. “This one especially. I’m glad you put it up.”

“I think it might be my favorite picture of myself ever. I might ask you to take my graduation pictures for me next year.” Mina smiles as she walks over to her bed and places the extra pillow on it. 

“I’d be honored to.”

Momo turns from the vanity and walks towards the bed. Mina had just finished drawing the blanket and sheets down and was about to crawl in. Momo figures now is the time to break the news to Mina, before they get all comfortable.

“Um, Mina?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to tell you something.” 

Mina pauses her movements. She sets her foot back on the floor and turns to look at Momo. She raises a brow. “What?”

“It’s about what happened in the bathroom.”

Mina waves her hand dismissing Momo. “Don’t worry about it. We all get sick, I don’t care if you threw up in my bathroom. Just know I won’t be kissing you tonight if that’s what you’re on about.”

“No Mina. I didn’t throw up...I wasn’t sick. Sana just said that to everyone.” Momo moves to sit on the edge of the bed. She reaches up and grabs Mina’s hand pulling her down next to her.

“So you’re not sick?” Mina asks. When Momo only nods in response she adds, “I had a feeling.”

 It’s Momo’s turn to question, “You did?”

“Mhm, you didn’t really look sick when you came back, but I’ve never really seen you sick before so I didn’t say anything.” She shrugs. “Plus, I didn’t want to make a fuss. Whatever happened in there is private. None of my business.”

Momo chews on the inside of her cheek.  _ Oh, but it definitely is, Mina.  _

Here Mina is, being completely trusting of Momo and not pushing her to talk about what happened for fear of making her uncomfortable. She’s so kind and considerate. Momo really doesn’t deserve her.

Momo can’t keep Mina in the dark any longer. Despite the dread in the pit of her stomach, she has to just get it out in the open. She sighs, squeezing Mina’s hand tighter before speaking.

“Mina, I’m so so  _ so  _ sorry. But I accidentally told Sana about us tonight.”

Mina’s quiet as she sits staring at Momo, letting the words settle. She blinks once, twice, before turning her head and staring off into the distance. Worried at the deafening silence, Momo hurries to explain herself further.

“Look, I really didn’t mean to—I promise. I know you didn’t want anyone knowing, but Sana had me cornered. She thought we were dating and kept pushing me to fess up about it. I was already really frustrated because of the whole spin the bottle thing—which by the way was so embarrassing. I still don’t know why I reacted that way, sorry. I made that into a whole thing and ruined Tzuyu’s party, then Sana kept accusing me of lying about us dating so I accidentally told her we were  _ not _ dating just sleeping together. I’m really really really sorry Mina. You have no idea how sorry I-”

“Momo, calm down.”

Mina grabs ahold of Momo’s shoulders. She levels her gaze with Momo’s and starts to breathe in and out really slowly. Momo catches on and joins in. 

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

After Momo’s heart rate has started to return to a normal pace and she visibly looks more settled down, Mina speaks again.

“It’s okay, Momoring. Don’t worry about it.”

“But...I told Sana.”

Mina reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind Momo’s ear. Her kind smile warms Momo up even more in real life than it did through the picture. “It’s not like you did it on purpose. Plus, I haven’t been doing the best job at keeping it a secret myself. I’m certain Jihyo and Tzuyu think something’s going on. Jihyo wanted to talk to me tonight and I know it was probably about us.” Mina gestures in between the two of them.

“Did she?”

“Nah, you getting sick gave me a way out. I think she was going to try and corner me after everyone fell asleep.”

“Good thing I ‘got sick’ then.” Momo chuckles as she puts air quotes up.

“I’m glad you’re actually not, but yes. It really worked out for us.”

“You’re glad I’m not?”

Mina rolls her eyes, “Of course. Why would I want you sick?”

“To get rid of my annoying ass?” Momo offers.

“I could never want that. Plus, since you aren’t sick, I can do this.” 

 Mina leans forward and pecks Momo on the lips. The kiss is simple and sweet, but it’s nice and helps to lift Momo’s mood dramatically. Their foreheads are touching when Mina pulls her mouth away. They share a small giggle before Mina turns and leans her head on Momo’s shoulder.

“Well, I guess we need to start being more careful. Sana’s the only one who knows, and we need to keep it that way. That means you can’t pull what you did earlier in the kitchen. No more kissing me out in the open.”

Momo agrees. She really doesn’t feel like going through what she did with Sana earlier tonight again. “Gotcha. No more funny business, unless we’re alone.”

“Only when were alone.” Mina reiterates.

For a minute they just sit there, leaning against each other and appreciating the quiet after such an eventful day. Momo’s the first to break the silence. She glances over at the clock on Mina’s bedside table and sees that it’s only 2. The movie should have ended already, and judging by how drowsy everyone had seemed earlier, they’re all bound to be asleep. 

“You know, Mina. We’re alone  _ now. _ ”

“Oh my God, Momo. How can you possibly always be horny?” Mina groans.

“I’m not  _ always _ horny. It’s just really easy for me to get in the mood. Plus I’m about to sleep in a beautiful girl’s bed. How can you not expect me to be horny?” Momo tacks a wink on the end for good measure.

Mina rolls her eyes but gives in. She pushes Momo back against the bed and crawls on top of her. 

Moonlight is streaming in from the window next to Mina’s bed, bathing her in light. She looks like she’s glowing, her pale skin bright as she leans down. Momo’s breath catches in her mouth at the sight. She’s seen Mina like this so many times now, should be used to how pretty the other is, but she isn’t. Mina’s beauty will probably never fail to take Momo’s breath away.

Pure bliss flows through Momo’s body the second Mina’s body melts into hers. All the stress and all the tension from today escapes her body. It’s replaced with Mina, Mina, and  _ only Mina.  _

Things get heated up fast, soon Momo finds herself shirtless with Mina’s mouth latched onto one of her nipples. She arches up and grabs onto Mina’s shirt. Her arms softly yank the fabric upwards, hoping Mina catches her drift. Thankfully, she does. Mina sits back and takes her shirt off, quickly tossing it to the side before diving back down to resume her ministrations. 

Momo can’t help but chuckle at Mina’s eagerness. Just minutes ago she was acting like it was a chore to keep up with Momo’s libido, but now Mina’s eagerly giving love to Momo’s breasts. Placing love bites onto one while tweaking the other’s nipples. She must really love Momo’s boobs (or just boobs in general).

Everything’s going well and fine, Momo starting a rhythm with her hips as she rocks up against Mina’s thigh. She can feel the wetness in her panties spreading rapidly. Shots of adrenaline spike through her body, urging her to keep moving. The feeling of Mina pressed against her is too nice and Momo needs  _ more _ .

But just as she’s about to ask Mina to move so she can shuck off her panties, the unthinkable happens.

_ Creak _ , the old hinges on Mina’s door protest as it’s shoved open. 

_ Woosh,  _ three intakes of air as everyone gasps.

_Crack,_ goes Momo’s neck as she whips her head towards the now open door.

_ Bang,  _ the bottle Jihyo had been carrying falls to the ground, which upon further inspection later will turn out to be an antacid medicine she brought for the ‘sick’ Momo.

“Oh my God! What in the actual  _ hell  _ Mina?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	16. Get Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me really sad...like really really sad. But it had to be done. Angst isn't really my forte but I'm trying here. I hope it doesn't hurt too much??? >.<
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1196996292255334401)  
> Enjoy~

“Oh my God! What in the actual hell, Mina?”

Mina feels her stomach drop at the sound of Jihyo’s voice. An overwhelming sense of dread washes over her body as she notes the disappointment in her best friend’s voice. Mina is frozen, unable to move, unable to process the situation.

_ This can’t be happening right now. This has to be another nightmare. Yeah, it’s a nightmare. A new one to replace the recurring one that’s been haunting me for weeks. Yeah, that’s definitely what’s happening right now. There’s no way we were stupid enough to leave the door unlocked, right? _

Reality crashes into her the moment Momo scrambles up off the bed, causing Mina to topple over into her bed sheets. Momo’s covering her bare breasts with her arms, eyes blown wide open as she stares at Jihyo in the doorway. She rushes forward, leaving a dumbfounded Mina to sit up in the mess of sheets alone.

“Jihyo, it’s not what it looks like,” Momo whispers loudly as she pulls Jihyo inside with her free arm. Her eyes dart up and down the empty hallway. Hopefully no one else heard the commotion. She shuts the door closed and turns the lock. 

_ That would’ve been a smart thing to do about fifteen minutes ago,  _ Mina laments inside her head.

Jihyo looks back and forth in between the two, her eyebrows set sternly. “So Mina wasn’t just sucking on your boob? That wasn’t what was happening?”

“Ok, so maybe it’s exactly what it looks like. But, um, we can explain?” Momo gazes over towards Mina who is still sitting on the bed. “Mina was just trying to, er, make my stomach ache go away.”

_ Why did I have to fall in love with such a fool? _

Mina rolls her eyes, unable to stop her mouth from twisting into a small grin at the cute look of desperation and confusion on Momo’s face. 

_ It’s because I’m also a fool. A fool for her. _

Mina stands and grabs her shirt. She shucks it on before throwing Momo her own.

“C’mon Momo, there’s no point in lying now. Also please, for the love of God, put your shirt back on.” 

“I second that.” Jihyo quips as she stares at Mina. 

She watches Mina’s every movement, eyes bearing into her as she comes over to lead all three of them back to her bed. They sit down across from each other, with Momo next to Mina’s side up at the headboard and Jihyo down at the foot of the bed. Her arms are crossed as her icy gaze refuses to stray far from Mina. 

Mina shivers at the cold and calculating gaze. Momo reaches down and draws the blanket up around Mina’s shoulder, probably thinking the reaction was due to the cold temperature of the room. She scoots closer and wraps an arm around Mina, her hand patting Mina’s shoulder comfortingly. It offers a nice distraction from Jihyo’s frigidity for a moment. When Mina spares a quick glance at Momo, the panic and confusion from earlier are still evident on her face, but she tries to give Mina a reassuring smile as if to say,  _ ‘I’m here with you. We can handle this.’ _

Mina feels her heart melting even more for Momo.

_ God, I’m screwed. _

Jihyo coughs awkwardly, bringing back Mina’s attention to her. She raises an eyebrow and gestures in between the two girls in front of her.

“So would you care to explain what I just walked into? Because last I knew  _ you _ ...” 

She points at Momo.

“...were sick. And  _ you…” _

Jihyo’s pointer finger mocks Mina as it lands on her.

“...were single.”

“Well, one of those is true.” Mina shifts her eyes to her lap, unable to look Jihyo in the eye. 

She’s made her bed; now she needs to just suck it up and lie down in it. 

Mina knew that this was a possible outcome when she decided to be ‘friends who have fun’ with Momo. She knew that she’d eventually have to face Jihyo if the truth got out. She just didn’t know the guilt would feel this heavy. 

Mina’s fucked up big time. She knows that. She knew that the moment she realized she fell in love with Momo. She knew that everytime she placed a kiss on Momo’s lips, everytime she caressed Momo’s head after a passionate round of sex, everytime she threw her head back as pleasure and ecstacy ran throughout her body and closed her eyes, secretly imagining that Momo felt the same undeniable amount of love for her.

Mina already knows she’s fucked up, that she’s in too deep.

She doesn’t also need Jihyo to tell her that. 

Jihyo sighs, shaking her head. She narrows her eyes at Mina and opens her mouth.

“Well, I’m mad that you didn’t tell me what was going on with you two. We’re not done talking about  _ that.  _ But if Momo’s really sick I should go pick up the medicine I dropped outside your door.” Jihyo moves to stand off the bed.

Mina’s hand shoots out stopping her. “Wait, what?” 

“I might be a little mad at you two for not telling me you’re together, but I’m not heartless. If she’s sick, she’s sick. I’m gonna get her the medicine.”

Momo starts giggling at Mina’s side. At first it’s quiet chortles that she’s obviously trying to keep to herself, but eventually she erupts into a fit of laughter.

“What’s up with her?” Jihyo asks Mina.

When Mina only shrugs in response, Momo quiets down enough to get out an answer.

“It’s just...I can’t believe you, too. First Sana, now you?” 

Mina tilts her head in confusion. “Momo, what?”  

_ First Sana, now Jihyo? What is Momo on about? She can’t possibly find our situation funny right now. _ Their little secret being found out by not one, but two of their friends is more stressful to Mina than it is funny.

“Sana  _ also _ thought we were dating. I just think it’s funny that they both jumped to the same conclusion.” Momo’s laugh cuts off as she looks into the distance. “Wait, does that mean  _ everyone _ thinks we’re dating? Me and Mina are definitely _ not _ dating.”

Mina can’t help but wince. The emphasis Momo insists on placing on those words everytime she says they aren’t dating slaps Mina in the face.

She shouldn’t get hurt by it. She knows that Momo will never want to love her back. She knew that going into this, but everytime she hears those words leave Momo’s lips, her heart takes a huge detrimental hit. Mina swallows the pain and buries it deep down inside. 

While the laughing Momo stays oblivious, Jihyo seems to notice Mina’s reaction. She raises an eyebrow, provoking Mina to explain but Mina just shakes her head and mouths ‘later’.

Jihyo relents and keeps the conversation going. Her eyes shift suspiciously towards Momo, hoping she hadn't noticed the slight pause. “So you two aren’t dating? And you’re not sick?”

“No we aren’t, Jihyo.” Mina interjects, “And she isn’t sick. Sana just told everyone that so you wouldn’t ask why they were in the bathroom for so long.”

Momo nods, “Sana had cornered me in there and was grilling me about dating Mina. Which, again, we definitely aren’t dating.”

Another shot of pain ripples through Mina at Momo’s words. She bites the inside of her cheek and waits for the wave of distress to pass by.

“Okay…” Jihyo starts hesitantly, “If you two aren’t dating, then what the hell did I walk on?”

“I mean, I think it’s pretty obvious what you walked in on.” Momo scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

There’s a fire in Jihyo’s gaze as she stares at Momo. Mina catches onto it, but she doesn’t think Momo has yet. 

Mina tries to mitigate the situation before Momo can unknowingly fan the flames anymore.

“Look Jihyo, what you saw was consensual, okay?  _ I  _ knew what I was doing.” Mina pats her chest, emphasising to Jihyo that this was her own doing. Mina knows she’s a fool. This is all her own fault. There’s no reason for Jihyo to get angry with Momo.

Jihyo isn’t placated. She runs a palm down her face, sighing. “So let me get this straight. You guys decided that it’d be a good idea to start randomly fucking tonight? At Tzuyu’s birthday party?”

“Well, no.” Mina cringes, knowing what she’s about to say isn’t going to make Jihyo any happier. “We didn’t decide to start having sex with each other tonight? We’ve been doing it for some time now…”

“What? When did this start?”

“The night of my brother’s wedding.”

“Mina!”

Momo claps her hands together, directing Mina and Jihyo’s attention to her. “Wait, wait, wait. Why are you only grilling Mina right now, Jihyo? It takes two to tango, and I’ve definitely been an active partner in this dance.”

This is probably the most rigid voice Mina’s ever heard Momo use. Her bangs have gotten pushed to the side and are sticking to her skin due to the light sheen of sweat there. This leaves her sternly set eyebrows on display, a sight not often seen (but much appreciated by Mina).

Momo slings her arm back around Mina protectively. (Mina hates the way her heart picks up speed.) “I’m sorry, but I don’t see the problem with two grown women having sex with each other. But if for some reason you have a problem with it Jihyo, don’t just get angry at Mina? I’m just as much a part of this as she is.” 

Jihyo scoffs and stares Momo down, the fire in her gaze only growing more. Mina knows that look, it’s definitely not one you would want to be on the receiving end of. Jihyo’s not the kind of person to blow up when she’s mad at you. No, she takes it to heart and lets her anger fester inside. When Jihyo puts you on her list of people she doesn’t trust, it’s extremely difficult to get off of it. It is basically impossible to win back her trust.

Mina can tell just from that one look that Momo’s made it to Jihyo’s list.

The smile that Jihyo’s lips morph into is superficial and cold. “Alright, Momo. You’re right. You’re both consenting adults. I guess I’m just a little protective over Mina. Sorry.”  

Jihyo spares Mina a glance. The icy disposition melts away for a moment, leaving only concern behind as Jihyo stares forlornly at Mina. Mina just shakes her head. It seems that Jihyo’s put all the puzzle pieces together.

They can’t talk about this right now, not with Momo right there in front of them. She’ll just have to tell Jihyo the full truth later. Momo can never know that Mina’s in love with her. No, if Momo were even to just  _ think _ for a moment that Mina might have feelings for her, everything would be over between them.

And Mina can’t risk losing Momo, even if it means living with the pain of unrequited love. Mina would rather bottle up her feelings for the other than lose Momo all together.

Jihyo relents and nods, but gives Mina a look that lets her know they have  _ a lot _ to discuss later. 

Momo, poor oblivious Momo, doesn’t sense the tension in the room. Instead she takes a hold of Mina’s hand with a bright smile and beams at Jihyo. “It’s fine. I understand why you’re so protective of our Minari. Trust me, though. She’s fine with what we’re doing, right, Mina?” She looks towards Mina for confirmation.

Mina looks up at Momo forlornly, the smile on her face only half-forced. It is difficult not to smile when she sees Momo’s happy and giddy face; her face muscles are basically trained to grin back in response at this point.

“Right.”

It takes a few more minutes of constant reassurances that they won’t be messing around anymore tonight for Jihyo to agree to leave and let Momo sleep in Mina’s room with her. As she opens the door to exit, Jihyo glances back. She watches Mina and Momo settle into Mina’s bed, Momo backing up against the wall and opening her arms for Mina to snuggle up into her embrace. 

 The low light from the hallway streams in behind Jihyo, casting her silhouette into a shadow. She locks eyes with Mina once again, leveling her gaze. Jihyo glances into the living room to make sure everyone else is still deep in slumber before she whispers, “Mina? Night. Get some rest. I’ll talk to you in the morning?”

It’s phrased like a question, but Mina knows she has no choice but to talk with Jihyo tomorrow. 

_ Gosh, what a long talk it’s going to be. _

“Mhm. Night ‘Hyo.”

As Mina lay in bed with Momo’s arms wrapped around her that night, she finds it hard to fall asleep. She listens to Momo’s steady breathing, counting each breath as the warm air falls against her ear. Her gut twists and turns in time with each of Momo’s breaths. It’s easy to close her eyes and imagine that Momo loves her back. Mina’s eyes start to well up. Everything feels so real with Momo, despite this all being fake. She tries to bask in how nice it feels to have Momo wrapped around her. 

Because for some reason everything feels so final, like this might be the last time it happens.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, there's an obvious stalemate between Mina and Jihyo. They’re currently in the living room with Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and Nayeon, cleaning up the mess from last night. Momo and the others had left sometime ago, but not without giving a bleary eyed Tzuyu birthday wishes again and the rest of them goodbye hugs. 

Mina remembers how uncomfortable she felt with Jihyo’s eyes piercing into the back of her head the entire time she was hugging Momo goodbye. Mina tried her hardest to focus on memorizing the warm feeling of Momo’s arms wrapped around her waist, but Jihyo’s never-straying gaze made it difficult to concentrate.

Even now—long after Momo had left—Mina can feel Jihyo staring at her as she reaches up to grab the last streamer taped to the ceiling. 

Mina isn’t the only one affected by the awkward tension in the room.

“Okay, so did I miss something last night?” Nayeon asks as she walks back into the living room. She had just finished taking out all the empty bottles from last night to the recycling bins down the hall. With a long tired sigh, she raises her arms above her head until she hears a  _ crack _ and then plops down onto the couch. “To be honest, I don’t really remember much after Tzuyu opened up her gifts, so someone want to fill me in on what’s happening?”

Tzuyu walks in from the kitchen, wiping her wet hands on her sweatpants. She must’ve just finished washing the dishes, the pruny circles on her fingers serving as evidence. She rounds the couch and sits down next to Nayeon. “Actually I’m just as confused as you, unnie. I have no idea what’s going on.”

That surprises Mina. She assumed that Jihyo would’ve already told Tzuyu what she walked in on Momo and Mina doing last night. Mina figured that after Jihyo left her room, she ran back to the living room to wake Tzuyu and tell her. Apparently, that isn’t the case.

What’s even more confusing is the way Jihyo breaks her gaze from Mina for the first time that morning to look over at Jeongyeon. There’s a mix of apprehension and concern in Jihyo’s gaze. The two appear to have a conversation with only their eyes, one that ends with Jeongyeon wrinkling her eyebrows up in defeat as she nods.

_ What was that? _ Mina thinks to herself.  _ Is something going on with them too? _

Mina’s been so wrapped up in her thoughts lately. All she ever thinks about since the trip to Japan is her predicament with Momo. When she’s going to see Momo again, if she should see Momo again, hiding the fact that she’s sleeping with Momo from her friends. It’s been thoughts about only Momo 24/7 for the past few weeks.

Mina feels guilty and embarrassed. She’s usually much more attentive. Has she really been  _ that _ oblivious to everyone else around her? 

Before Mina can internally berate herself any longer, it’s time for her own non-verbal conversation with Jihyo. Jihyo’s expression has morphed back into the intense gaze she had with Mina earlier. It’s a little scary how her face can express so many emotions at once—pity, disappointment, confusion, and a touch of anger are all evident in Jihyo’s gaze. Mina thinks it must be her large eyes that allow for the array of emotions to be displayed.

Jihyo raises an eyebrow, as if asking whether Mina wants to let everyone else know what happened last night. Mina’s grateful for Jihyo’s considerate nature. She knows just how reserved Mina usually is, how Mina prefers to keep things to herself for as long as possible. It speaks volumes about how good of a friend Jihyo is; she’s considerate of Mina’s wants and comforts, even in a situation like this. It must’ve been why she didn’t tell Tzuyu last night.

Despite not wanting them to know about her arrangement with Momo before, Mina decides that it’s best to just come clean to everyone now. The person she was most afraid of telling was Jihyo anyways, and now that she knows there’s no point in hiding it from everyone else. So, Mina nods at Jihyo.  _ It’s okay. _

Jihyo shoots her an empathetic smile then turns towards the confused Nayeon and Tzuyu. 

“I think we all need to have a house meeting...there’s a lot we need to talk about.”

They all finish whatever chore they were working on and gather on the couches in the living room. Mina had already finished getting all the decorations down off the ceilings and walls and just needed to take them to their storage closet, so it doesn’t take her very long to join Nayeon and Tzuyu on the couch. Jihyo and Jeongyeon are the last to sit down; folding and storing all the sheets, blankets, and pillows used to make the fort they had all slept in last night (sans Mina and Momo) proved to be a burdensome task.

Once Jeongyeon and Jihyo finally settle on the loveseat across from the other three, Nayeon opens her mouth.

“Alright, so can someone  _ please _ tell me what’s happening?” She points at Jihyo and Jeongyeon then to Mina, “I’m assuming you know what’s going on considering that weird staring contest you guys just had.”

Jeongyeon shakes her head and looks at Nayeon, with a bit of fear and embarrassment in her eyes. “Well actually, you know what this is about too. I didn’t know that Jihyo had told Mina she had found the papers on my desk last week, but they know about our secret.”

_ Okay what the  _ actual _ hell? _ Mina’s face scrunches up in bewilderment. She has absolutely no idea what Jeongyeon is going on about.  _ Papers? Secret? _

“What, so I’m the only one that doesn’t know?” Tzuyu looks offended as she glares at Jihyo. “How come you didn’t tell me?”

“Actually, Tzuyu. I have no idea what  _ secret _ Jeongyeon is talking about.” Mina says, “But I do have a secret of my own.” 

It’s Jeongyeon’s turn to look baffled. She turns to Mina, “Wait, so you don’t know?”

Mina shakes her head. 

Immediately all four of them turn to look at Jihyo for an explanation. She just runs a hand over her face and sighs.

“See this is why we needed to have a meeting. There’s a lot we need to talk about.” 

“Obviously.” Tzuyu sits back on the couch, arms crossed.

Jihyo leans over and rests a hand on Tzuyu’s thigh. “Tzu, don’t be mad. Look, I promised Jeong I wouldn’t talk to anyone about what I found, and I only figured out what was actually going on with Mina last night. I’ve told you everything I know about her and Momo already. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you.” 

Tzuyu smiles down at Jihyo’s hand then looks up at her girlfriend. “Sorry, I’m not mad at you. I just don’t like feeling left out, or like you guys keep things from me just because I’m younger. I know you like protecting me but I deserve to know if there’s something I should be worrying about.”

Mina speaks then, reassuring the youngest. “Tzuyu, I don’t know about Jeongyeon and Nayeon but trust me, what’s going on with me is nothing you have to worry about. It’s my own fault.”

“I don’t know about that, Mina. We’re your friends, heck at this point we’re basically your sisters,” Jihyo counters. She gestures around the circle, “I think that this is something we  _ all  _ are going to worry about.”

“Ok, well maybe we should stop beating around the bush and just say what’s going on. Talking in circles like this is confusing,” Jeongyeon sighs.

“Well which one of you wants to go first,” Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon then Mina. “You both have something to tell everyone and I feel like it shouldn’t come from me.”

Mina gestures for Jeongyeon to speak first. Jeongyeon is older than her; it’s the polite thing to do. (Plus Mina’s not quite sure she’s built up enough courage to tell the group that Jihyo found her suckling on Momo’s breast last night.)

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon, the two sharing a look. 

Nayeon nods solemnly. “It’s okay to tell them. Or I can if you want? We were going to have to eventually anyways.”

“No, I can do it. It’s my fault Jihyo found out.” Jeongyeon reaches over and grabs Nayeon’s hand, squeezing it tight before speaking.

“Me and Nayeon are thinking of moving out. Jihyo found some of the papers with housing information on it in my room last week. We haven’t officially decided yet, but it’s looking like we’re going to get a place of our own.” 

Mina gasps, “You don’t want to live with us anymore?” 

In just two months, it will have been two years since the four of them started rooming together in this apartment. Mina hates change—hates disrupting her usual routine. So much has happened to her in the last few months, so much change has somehow managed to worm its way into her life. She can’t have this aspect of her life change as well. The idea of Nayeon and Jeongyeon not being a constant in her life is terrifying. Mina tries hard not to burden her friends with her own issues, but knowing that they are there for her if she ever needs them gives her comfort. And with how things are going with Momo, Mina’s afraid that even more change is about to happen in her life. 

“No, it has nothing to do with you guys.” Nayeon shakes her hands wildly. She wraps an arm around Mina. “We love you all so much, and it’s not like we’d be moving out of this city. We’d still talk to you guys all the time. It’s just that since Jeongyeon graduated and I got my promotion, we’re just thinking about taking the next step in our lives. We can’t all live together forever, y’know?”

“The next step? Does that mean you guys are thinking about…” Tzuyu trails off and lifts her left hand up, tapping her ring finger.

“We’ve talked about it? Not like next week obviously, but we definitely want to one day. Right?” Jeongyeon coughs and looks to Nayeon for confirmation. 

“She may annoy the hell out of me, but there’s no one else I’d rather have annoy me for the rest of my life.” The smile across Nayeon’s face is filled with warmth. Mina can’t help but feel a bit jealous.

 Nothing like seeing a happy couple to make your unrequited love feel just that much more...well, unrequited.

Mina slaps herself mentally. There she goes again, making everything about her and Momo again. She needs to get over herself. Momo’s never going to love her back, she just needs to accept it. It hurts like hell to swallow down the pain this time; Mina is starting to think maybe this mindset she’s been in is unhealthy for her.

“Well, I guess you’re right. We can’t live together forever...it’s just hard to imagine living without you guys. Plus, we still have the lease to worry about.” 

Mina also doesn’t know how’d they afford this place without Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s help. Mina has no plans of moving soon and there’s no way in hell she’d ask her parents to help her pay rent. She wants to provide for herself, plus Mina’s certain if she told her mother about this she’d probably try to make Mina move back to Japan.  _ Like hell that’s happening. _

“We wouldn’t move out till after the lease ends in December. We wouldn’t just up and leave without warning, there’s no way we could do that to you guys. We were just planning on telling you when things became a bit more certain, but yeah. That didn’t go as planned.” Jeongyeon looks towards Jihyo.

Jihyo raises her hands up in defense. “I told you I wasn’t snooping! You shouldn't have left the papers laying out like that if you didn’t want anyone to find them.” 

“What were you doing in our room anyways?” Nayeon asks.

“Trying to find the tweezers I let  _ you  _ borrow last week when you couldn’t find yours. I just saw the papers laying on Jeongyeon’s desk when I was leaving your room.”

“Alright, well that’s one secret.” Tzuyu claps her hands together and points at Mina. “You ready to tell us yours, Mina?”

Mina gulps. 

No, she’s  _ not _ ready. Not ready at all. But she knows this needs to happen. Realizing how out of it she’s been because of this situation with Momo has shocked some sense into Mina. By trying to not burden the others with her issues and keeping everything to herself, she ended up being even more self-centered in the end. She has to nip this in the bud now.

She thinks back to nightmare and wants to laugh at the similarities between it and their current situation. Everyone’s eyes are on her, waiting for her to speak and reveal the secret that’s been eating at her for the past few weeks. The only thing the scene is missing is an angry Momo and the rest of their friends. 

Mina knows she doesn’t have to tell any of them that she’s in love with Momo, but she thinks it’s probably best for her to do so. Just telling them she’s sleeping with Momo wouldn’t help her in any way, and Mina’s one hundred percent certain that Jihyo’s already figured it out—it would explain why there’s been pity in her eyes whenever she looks Mina’s way.

So Mina opens her mouth to speak despite the way her gut twists and turns.

“I’m in love with Momo.”

Dead silence falls over the room as everyone takes in Mina’s words. Mina feels her anxiety rise more with every second that someone doesn’t speak. The silence is deafening.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long for Nayeon to be the first to break it.

 “Well isn’t that a good thing?” 

She looks around confused at everyone’s differing reactions. Jihyo’s pinching the bridge of her nose, hunched over with tension in her shoulders. Jeongyeon’s staring at Mina with a blank look on her face and Tzuyu’s eyes are filled with just as much confusion as Nayeon’s. 

“You’re finally moving on from Eunbi. It’s high time you did anyways, and Momo’s fucking awesome. I think you guys match really well.” Nayeon continues. She looks at Jihyo, “I don’t understand why you’ve been acting like some tragedy happened all morning if this is what you were hiding from us, Hyo.”

Jihyo shakes her head, “Mina’s not telling you the full story. I don’t know why she decided to start off like this. She hadn’t even told me she was in love with Momo yet, though I had pretty much already figured that part out.” 

“I just...needed to say it out loud,” Mina whispers quietly.

After keeping this locked up inside of her mind for weeks it felt freeing to finally admit it out loud. The lock she’s put on the cage that is her heart is finally broken. Mina still feels like a mess, but admitting to someone else that she’s in love with Momo has allowed for her to feel just a little bit less constricted.

“Well what’s the full story, then?” Jeongyeon asks, “What did you find out last night?”

Jihyo looks at Mina, “You want to tell them?”

No, Mina doesn’t, but there’s no way around it now.

“She walked in on Momo and me...in a compromising position.” 

Mina cringes at the high pitched squeal Nayeon lets out. 

The eldest claps her hands together, a non-ending stream of laughter coming out of her mouth. She manages to get out some words between her chuckles, “Oh my god...that’s fucking hilarious. ‘Hyo...you caught them...fucking!”

Jeongyeon joins in, a chuckle of her own coming out as she smirks at Mina. “Wow...at Tzuyu’s birthday party?”

If Mina were a hermit crab, she would’ve shrunken into her shell by now. 

“It was a spur of the moment thing last night! We didn’t plan on it.”

Tzuyu coughs from the side. She doesn’t look at all amused like Nayeon or Jeongyeon. Instead her eyebrows are furrowed as she speaks, “Wasn’t Momo sick last night? Did you kiss her after she threw up?”

“Momo wasn’t sick, Tzu. That was a lie,” Jihyo says. 

“Gosh,  _ and  _ you lied about her being sick just so you two could be alone in your room? Didn’t know you had it in you, Myoui.” Jeongyeon scoffs.

“That’s not what happened. Sana just said Momo was sick so you guys wouldn’t ask where they had went,” Mina corrects. “Sana had found about Momo and me last night; that’s what they were talking about in the bathroom for so long. We didn’t want everyone to know, but I figured since Jihyo knew now you guys might as well know too.”

“Wait, I’m still not getting how this is a bad thing?” Nayeon queries, “What’s the problem with Mina and Momo fucking?”

“The  _ problem, _ Nayeon, is that Mina’s in love with Momo,” Jihyo states. She spares Mina another pitiful glance, locking eyes with her as she continues, “And Momo doesn’t want a relationship. Like, at all. They told me they’ve been sleeping with each other ever since their trip to Japan, and Momo was very adamant on telling me that there was ‘nothing romantic’ about it at all.”

Nayeon sobers up at this, her face turning down into a frown immediately, “Oh no.”

“‘Oh no’ is right.” Jihyo frowns as well, her face starting to become flushed with anger. “And to think I trusted Momo to take care of you. Mina, I’m so sorry I’ve let her hurt you.”

“What are you talking about, Jihyo? This is all my fault. Don’t be angry with Momo, she told me she didn’t want a relationship before we started sleeping together.”  _ I only have myself to blame. _

“No, what are  _ you _ talking about Mina?” Jihyo retorts, her voice rising in volume. “This is obviously hurting you, even Momo shouldn’t be dense enough to not realize that.”

“How is she supposed to know though? I’m the one that told her I didn’t want a relationship either.”

 “I’m sorry Mina, but I agree with Jihyo.” Jeongyeon interrupts. She had been sitting quietly for sometime, processing the information. “By now Momo should know you well enough to realize you wouldn’t be okay with sleeping around without consequences.”

Nayeon hums in agreeance, “I love Momo, but she’s just as much at fault for this as you are. You’re too hard on yourself, Mianri.”

Mina crumbles at their insistence. She still doesn’t agree with them. This obviously is her own fault, but it’s hard to argue against all of them. Mina’s already feeling shitty as it is, she doesn’t have the energy to fight right now.

“Wait Mina. You’re going to stop, right? Sleeping with Momo?” Tzuyu asks.

Mina doesn’t really know how to answer Tzuyu. She knows it’d be best for her to stop sleeping with Momo, but a part of her doesn’t want that to happen. It hurts her every time she’s with Momo, but Mina’s afraid being without her will hurt even more.

“Mina, don’t do this. You have to stop.” Jihyo stands off the loveseat and crouches down in front of Mina. She grabs a hold of her hands and pleads, “You  _ have _ to. This isn’t good for you. Look, you obviously love her a lot right?"

Mina nods, "Sadly I do."

"And you're certain there's no way she wants a relationship?"

"Yeah. It's not my place to tell you why. She has stuff of her own she has to deal with first, before she's ever ready for a relationship...if she even ever will be."

"Then do you really think that being with her like this is going to help you get over her? Look at you Mina, you're shaking. This is obviously too much for you. You're just hurting yourself."

The room suddenly feels way too small as all three of her roommates stare at Mina. She feels the walls closing in on her, feels her brain pounding in her head, feels her heart jump into her throat. Everything is so overwhelming and Mina’s just...tired.

She’s tired of feeling sad and desperate. She’s tired of feeling worthless and helpless. She’s tired of having to live this way. 

She’s tired of Momo playing with her heart and making her feel butterflies every time they touch. She’s tired of the way Momo insists on counting the moles on her face, her fingers running over Mina’s skin and sending shivers down her spine. She’s tired of how she wants to just hold Momo every time she’s in the room with her, how she always wants to see Momo smiling and how seeing Momo’s smile will always without a doubt put a grin on Mina’s own face.

Mina’s tired. 

She’s tired of being in love with Momo.

The tears are slipping down Mina’s face before she even realizes she’s crying. Jeongyeon shoots up off the couch running over immediately to join Jihyo, Tzuyu, and Nayeon as they crowd around to envelope Mina in an embrace. No one speaks, they all just hold onto Mina offering her a pillar of support as she finally allows herself to break down.

As Mina sits there, body racking with sobs, she makes a decision.

Jihyo’s right.

Mina  _ has _ to stop sleeping with Momo. 

She doesn’t just have to stop sleeping with Momo, Mina has to stop seeing Momo all together. She needs a clean break, it’s the only way she can get over Momo. 

Mina’s been too dumb to realize that trying to ignore her feelings for Momo has only made her fall for the other even more. 

Mina can’t handle this any longer. She’s tried to keep her despair locked up deep inside, but now that the lock has been broken there’s no way for Mina to bundle everything back up. 

That’s why hours later, long after she’s finished crying and washed off all the self pity and guilt down her shower drain, Mina does something drastic.

Mina tries not to think about the consequences. About how this will put a rift in their friend group. About how she might as well kiss any semblance of a friendship with Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung goodbye.

There’s no way to be with them without Momo also being there.

With a heavy heart she types out a message on her phone. It’s simple and clean cut, no fluff or frills. It may seem cowardly or immature of her to be handling the situation like this, sending a text message to break things off rather than doing it in person. But this is the only way Mina thinks she can actually go through with things. If she were to come face-to-face with Momo again, she doesn't think she'd have the heart to turn away from her. It's also quite fitting, really, that she end things similarly to the way they started it all. 

A part of Mina wishes she could go back to earlier this year and tell herself to never send that message to Momo on Tinder in the first place. It would've saved her from all the trouble and heartbreak.

Mina feels like throwing up as she presses send. A stray tear runs down her cheek as she sets the phone down and curls up in her bed.

Sleep doesn’t come easy for Mina that night. It probably won’t come easy for a while. Not until the gigantic Momo shaped gash in her heart has finally healed close. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, in an apartment complex not far away, Momo will wake up to a message that reads:

“Momo, I can’t do this anymore. Let’s just not see each other again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	17. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo has a lot to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled by the title. The lyrics of the song definitely apply to this chapter but not i the way you'd think they would.
> 
> Please note that there probably won't be another update until my finals are over and I'm on winter break. The next two weeks are going to be literal HELL for me, so please send me good vibes~ Hoping to get back to this and my other work asap!
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1201275091587350528)  
> Enjoy~

The words don’t feel real as Momo reads through them. In fact, nothing feels real as Momo sits bleary-eyed, staring blankly at her phone screen the next morning. Her body goes numb as she reads over the sentence again and again.

_ Let’s just not see each other again. _

Back when she was in middle school, Momo always loathed the days their over-enthusiastic gym teachers would force the whole class to play dodgeball. Momo was never unfit per say, but her aim had always been on the lacking side. It’s safe to say she never was a fan of playing the game and Sana wasn’t particularly a fan of it either. So, the two of them would always team up and try to beat the system by hanging out at the back of the gym, away from the chaos. This would work out for the majority of the game, but eventually they would end up being among the few sole players left along with the over-aggressive athletic bunch in their class, who acted like a simple game of dodgeball was a do-or-die death match. 

During one particular match Sana had gotten out before Momo, who was left to fend for herself. It was chaos, ducking and dodging balls flying through the air at speeds no middle schooler should be able to produce. (Momo always had a hunch that their gym coach would put Sana and her up against the more athletic kids just to make them actually try.) For some reason, Sana had thought it’d be hilarious to jump around on the sidelines and call out to Momo. In all honesty, it was pretty amusing to see Sana dance around like an idiot on the bleachers only to be yelled out by their coach to knock it off. Momo found herself distracted by the scene, watching as Sana promptly jumped down and shrunk in on herself as the coach threatened to send her to the principal's office for being an “insubordinate troublemaker” once again. It was just as Sana began begging for mercy and promised to never act out again (which everyone—including Sana—knew was a lie), that Momo was blindsided by a ball crashing against the side of her face. Momo promptly fell down, clutching her face as tears began to stream down her face. At least that’s what Sana says happened. Momo doesn’t remember much other than the fiery stinging sensation left on the side of her face. Sana had to help take her to the nurse’s office, where she got to sit and ice her face for the rest of the period. Her skin bruised pretty badly over the next few days, the bluish hue of her skin a reminder of the painful event. But at least she was able to get a cherry lollipop from the nurse out of it.

She’ll never get what the impact of that ball had felt like. How one second she was fine, then suddenly a bombardment of pain and fire was released onto her. It had been her fault for not paying attention, for not noticing the danger that lie ahead, and the realization that she could’ve in some way stopped it from happening only made the pain worse.

And now as Momo rakes her eyes over Mina’s cold words again and again, she feels that pain once again.

Except now instead of her cheek throbbing in pain, it’s her chest.

The numbness starts to leave her body slowly, the aching pain stemming from her chest replacing it. The phone slips from Momo’s grasp and falls down against her comforter as she begins to curl in on her self. She wraps her sheets around her body as she brings her knees to her chest, trying to isolate herself from everything. 

The pain she’s feeling is obviously very real, but she’s having a hard time believing that the cause of it is. Maybe if Momo closes her eyes tight and waits for a minute she’ll wake up from this terrible nightmare. 

That’s what this is, right? A nightmare? It has to be, because for all Momo knows, everything was fine with Mina when she left the other’s apartment yesterday morning.

Momo peeks out from under the covers, glancing at her phone laying next to her. The screen is lit up, her conversation between Mina still visible. Her heart throbs as she reaches out to grab the phone, begging her not to look at the message again, but she knows she needs to. She needs to see if this is real.

The sides of the device dig into the skin of Momo’s palms and fingers as she grips the phone. Physical pain isn’t supposed to be felt while you’re dreaming, so this only serves as a cue for Momo to realize she is in fact not asleep right now. Still the discomfort she’s feeling in her hand pales in comparison to the ache in her chest, so Momo figures her mind could just be playing tricks on her.

Momo reads over Mina’s message for the umpteenth time that morning. It definitely looks like something Mina would type out in real life. The perfect grammar and punctuation marks that Momo finds unnecessary for text conversations are all there in the message. The period at the end of the second sentence mocks Momo with how pretentious it looks. Periods always signify the climax of a sentence; they’re a formal way to show you’ve reached the end. Mina always uses them when she texts Momo. It’s one of the quirks about her that Momo’s found endearing. But right now, Momo finds herself hating the sense of finality it adds to Mina’s words. 

Momo closes her eyes again, trying to will herself awake. Hopefully it will work this time. She’ll wake up in a few seconds to the sound of Chaeyoung returning from her early morning jog and the smell of Dahyun frying bacon for breakfast, then Momo will get out of bed, shower, get dressed, steal some of Dahyun’s breakfast before heading to her afternoon shift at work. She’ll text Mina and see if they can meet up after she’s done with work.

Sadly, this isn’t the case. 

When she opens her eyes, Momo’s disappointed to find that she’s still looking at the same message. It hits her then that all of this is  _ real. _

The message: real.

The pain in her chest: real.

The tears that are starting to slide down her face: real.

Mina really wants nothing to do with her anymore. Momo can’t deny that fact any longer.

She knows that’s really what’s happening right now. She just doesn’t understand why.

_ Was it because Jihyo found us? Is it because I wasn't able to hide our secret? Did Mina just become tired of me? _

The sound of their front door banging open and the jingling of keys pulls Momo away from her thoughts. Just as Momo had expected, Chaeyoung must be returning from her morning jog. Momo sniffs the air suspiciosuly. Yep, it’s faint but the telltale aroma of bacon sizzling on the pan is definitely in the air. It may feel like the world stopped turning for Momo for a few minutes there, but that’s not the case for everyone else. 

She glances over at her bedside clock, and sighs when she sees it’s already 10:30 AM. Her shift starts at noon and Yerim can only cover her ass so many times before their manager gets fed up with it. Momo’s a broke college student after all, and while all she really wants to do is lie in bed and cry, she also really needs to keep her job.

Part of Momo wants to go out and talk with everyone about Mina’s cryptic message. She honestly has no idea why Mina sent this so suddenly, and it’d be nice to have a second opinion on the matter. But Momo’s one hundred percent certain that if she starts talking to Dahyun, Chaeyoung, or Sana about it there’s no way she’d make it to work on time. 

Work has to come first. She can always have a breakdown later after she’s off the clock.

So Momo wipes the tears off her cheeks, takes a deep breath and does the thing she’s best at: ignoring her emotions.

 

* * *

 

It’s not that difficult for Momo to distract herself from thinking about Mina while she’s busy at work. 

She walks to work like she always does. She ties her apron on and pins her name tag reading "MOMO ^_^" in large sloppy letters to the front of it, like she always does. She greets Yerim like she always does and rounds to her station behind the counter like she always does. The shop is busy like it always is, and everything is fine and going as it always should for Momo. The monotonous task of crafting coffee orders offers Momo a much needed distraction and allows her to slip into a false sense of comfort, away from her worrisome thoughts.

That is, until the usual mid-afternoon rush starts to slow down. Momo curses as she turns around, expecting to see Yerim taking another customer’s orders only to see the blonde girl leaning against the counter with her phone out. Momo looks towards the back office where the door is thankfully closed. They aren’t supposed to have their phones on their person when on the clock—much less have them out and in use, like Yerim’s is right now. 

“You better put that up before Irene comes out,” Momo tosses her head towards their manager’s office. “She’s not gonna like that.”

Yerim waves her hand absentmindedly, eyes not straying from the device. “Eh, Joohyun’s not even in today. She left before you got here, some emergency with her girlfriend came up. Besides, even if she was, you know I wouldn’t get in trouble. She loves me.”

Well, that explains why the light was off in the office. Momo didn’t want to judge because Irene was a busy woman after all—managing her family’s coffeeshop while also being a grad student wasn’t a life Momo would like to have. So, if she wanted to take a mid-afternoon nap in her office, Momo would understand completely. But it does make a lot more sense that the usually astute manager wouldn’t be dozing off in the back.

“You’re right. She does have a soft spot for you.” 

It’s not that their manager dislikes Momo, it’s just that she’s undeniably closer to the younger employee. From what Momo gathers, the two were friends even before Yerim got hired, Irene was even the one who gave Yerim the job. Irene—usually a stickler for the rules—would let Yerim get away with slacking off every now and then. Which would explain how Yerim was able to get around to wooing Chaeyoung while on the clock. Speaking of which…

“You sexting Chaeng there?” Momo asks with a smirk. She was starting to get a little sidetracked from the distraction that was her job. Teasing her coworker would definitely help with that. 

The blonde blushes, bring the phone to her chest. “No, I’m not. Well, I am talking to her, but that’s a coincidence. No sexting going on.” 

“Oh c’mon, I bet the sight of you in your apron and hat really gets her going.” Momo pokes the girl’s squishy cheek.

“I think that’s yourself you’re talking about.” Yerim gives Momo a pointed look and swats her hand away.

Momo flushes, thinking back to the little  _ exchange _ the two of them had in the supply closet last year when Yerim first started working there. It was right around the time Momo had started sleeping around for fun after her breakup, and while the memory is mostly fond and the sex had been great, she remembers embarrassing herself during their short tryst. Momo tends to talk often during sex and she also has no filter, so while Yerim was between her legs she made a comment about how hot the other looked in her apron. She doesn’t really remember why her sex-muddled brain had the thought (probably something stemming from how hot it was to be having sex at work and how they were still in uniform), or why it felt the need to say it. Thankfully, Yerim had a good sense of humor and only laughed before getting back to what she was doing. They had fooled around a couple more times before they decided to stop, and not once during those times did Momo say anything about Yerim’s uniform again, but the other still won’t let her live it down.

“That was a one-time, heat of the moment thing and you know it,” Momo chuckles out while slapping Yerim on her shoulder.

“Sure, sure. I bet you probably make that girl you’ve been seeing...ah, what was her name again...Mina! Right, it was Mina. I bet you make her wear your uniform whenever you two have sex.”

Momo knows Yerim didn’t mean any harm by the comment, but she can’t help the negative reaction she gives her coworker. Immediately Momo tenses up, her hand drawing itself away from Yerim and retracting back to Momo’s side. She inhales sharply, eyebrows furrowing together. Her words are short, choppy and cold when she speaks.

“I’m not seeing her.”

Momo cringes. She can’t even bring herself to say Mina’s name out loud. This is just sad and pitiful. The way she’s letting someone she’s only known for four months have such an effect on her.

“Oh,” Yerim says awkwardly. Sensing Momo’s tension she backtracks, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit a touchy subject.”

Momo sighs and pulls her own phone out of her pocket. _3:29_ _Just three and a half more hours until I can go home and deal with this._

Momo puts her phone back up, ignoring the multiple text messages and other notifications she has (none are from Mina, she checked). She gives a halfhearted smile and shakes her head. 

“Nah, it’s no big deal. Sorry, I just don’t really want to talk about her right now.” 

_ Or even think about her. _

Momo considers Yerim to be a friend, but she’s certain if she were to start talking about her problem with Mina right now, she’d full on break down. She may have had sex with Yerim before, but she doesn’t think their relationship is ready for the other to see her in such a vulnerable state.

Their conversation kind of fades off from there. Momo decides to go and clean the empty tables since there aren’t many customers at the moment. A few late lunch stragglers come in but the visits are spaced out, so Yerim doesn’t call Momo back over to the counter to help out. She must think Momo needs a little bit of time alone.

Which Momo thinks is a blessing and a curse. 

She’s thankful for how thoughtful Yerim is; it’s always nice to have kind and understanding coworkers. Especially after she had been so rude just a few seconds ago, there was no need for her to speak in such a cold manner to Yerim. Momo thinks she needs to be alone until she takes care of the ‘Mina situation’, for fear that she might blow up again accidentally.

But now that Momo’s alone, it’s easy to get lost in her thoughts. Cleaning a table can only be so stimulating, and despite trying to concentrate solely on the crumbs and smudges she wipes off the tables, Momo finds herself thinking about Mina’s message. 

The more she thinks about it, the more angry Momo becomes. Her sadness hasn’t gone away, she can still hear the throbbing of her pained heart. For now, though, the anger rising inside is starting to shout more loudly.

_ How can Mina just write me off without giving me an explanation?  _ Mina’s become a fixture in Momo’s life in such a short time, she couldn’t even imagine just shutting Mina out without at least telling her  _ why  _ she is.  _  Do I care more about her than she does about me? _

Momo huffs as she moves onto clean the next table. She pauses when she realizes exactly what table it is. 

Or more aptly  _ whose _ table it is.

It’s the table her first meeting with Mina took place at, and over the span of their relationship it kind of became Mina's usual spot. She would sit there whenever she stopped by to visit Momo at work. She would usually come and order the same thing—an iced americano—which Momo would insist on giving to her for free, and Mina would insist on paying for each time. Momo would always relent and ring Mina's order up just to see the satisfied smile on the other's face (Momo always gave Mina her employee discount but she didn't need to know that). After she got her drink she would go to that table in the corner, where she’d open up her laptop and take out her books to study. 

The table looks sad and ordinary now, without Mina sitting at it. It’s the same bland off-white color as the rest of the tables in the shop. As she’s scrubbing it, Momo even notices there’s a small stain on its edge that won’t come out. The table’s nothing special, yet when Momo stares back at it after she’s done wiping down the surface, she can’t help the way her heart twists. 

The table isn’t what’s special.

What is special then?

Well, that would be the girl she’d always see sitting at it.

The sad throb of Momo’s heart starts to up its volume again, the anger slowly growing dormant. As much as she wants to be mad at Mina, as much as she wants to  _ hate _ Mina for just leaving her without an explanation, Momo just can’t bring herself to it.

The tables are all cleaned now, so she tells Yerim she’s going to take her break now. Yerim nods and gives Momo a comforting pat on the back as she passes by on her way to the staff room.

Momo would usually take advantage of the thirty minutes she gets for her break to go get something to eat from one of the restaurants nearby. But today she doesn’t feel like eating.

Instead Momo goes to the restroom, bolts the door locked, and falls to the tile floors. She knows the dirt and grime on the floor are definitely getting on her pants, but Momo can’t bring herself to care. 

She can only bring herself to do two things right now.

  1. Try to not think about Mina and the unanswered message on her phone.
  2. Choke back her sobs as she begins to cry.



* * *

 

Momo’s throat and eyes are stinging as she walks down the corridor to the apartment. She sobered up before returning to work after her break, even managing to hold in her tears for the remainder of her shift. But after she bid Yerim goodbye, Momo couldn’t resist the masochistic urge to reach for her phone and read over Mina’s message one more time. In consequence, she spent the entire walk home biting back her tears. The last thing Momo would want is for random strangers passing by her to see her cry and stop to take pity on her pathetic self.

The light in the hallway that’s been flickering for the past few weeks has finally given out, so the hallway is bathed in darkness. The only light source is a tiny opening about halfway down the hall. It’s fitting really for Momo’s current mood. She applauds the universe’s sense of irony.

The television is on and blaring a familiar score when Momo opens the door. Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are all sitting in front of it, passing a bowl of popcorn back and forth between the three of them. Dahyun and Sana wave absentmindedly after Momo closes the front door. Chaeyoung only offers a grunt as a greeting, her attention set dead on the screen.

“You’re watching this again?” Momo asks. It’s the third time they’ve watched _ the Handmaiden _ in the past month. She’s certain that it was Chaeyoung’s choice yet again; ever since Jihyo suggested they watch it one movie night, Chaeyoung has fallen in love with the film. Momo loves a good historical lesbian drama as much as the next girl but the film is...fairly  _ instense.  _ Not even taking into consideration the lengthy sex scenes (which were extremely awkward to watch with a group of people), she just doesn’t think she can stomach watching any of the torture or abuse scenes over and over again.

“It’s a masterpiece, Momo. Not my fault you can’t appreciate that,” Chaeyoung chides without removing her eyes from the screen.

“Chaeyoung won the round of rock, paper, scissors. I wanted to watch  _ Howl’s Moving Castle. _ ” Dahyun snatches the bowl of popcorn out of Chaeyoung’s hands and shoves a big handful in her mouth.  _ She must be really tiffed she isn’t getting to watch Miyazaki right now.  _

Sana pats the pouting Dahyun on the head and rolls her eyes before looking to Momo. “We’re only on the first part still, if you want to join?”

Momo would usually be down to sit down and unwind after a shift, but right now she just isn’t feeling up to it. All she wants to do is shower and crawl into bed. She had been planning on discussing Mina’s message with Sana tonight, and right now would be the prime time to pull her away. She doesn’t though. Momo blames the movie, telling herself she wouldn’t want to take Sana away from it—which is ridiculous, because they’ve already seen it twice within the past month—but in all honesty Momo’s just too afraid to face everything right now. It was easy to tell herself during that she’d deal with everything when she got home, but now that she’s here and actually faced with the opportunity, Momo’s throat closes and won’t allow her to say the words.

“No, I’m just going to shower and go to bed. Had a long day.” It takes her a moment to even form the words. Sana gives her a worried glance in response, obviously sensing that something is off with Momo. Before she can say anything, Momo hangs her keys up on the hook by the door and heads down the hall towards her bedroom, tossing a goodnight over her shoulder.

Momo says a little prayer in her head once she gets to her room and shuts the door. She hopes that Sana won’t come knocking on her door right now to ask why she’s acting off.  _ One, two, three...ten. _ Momo breathes a sigh of relief. If Sana was going to come and say anything, she would’ve already by then. So Momo gathers her pajamas and heads to the bathroom, ready to wash all the grime and pain from the day off her body.

The grime and sweat are easy to wash off. It doesn’t take much effort to squeeze body wash on a loofa and soon have all the dirt rinsed off her body and down the drain.

But no matter how hard she scrubs, Momo can’t take the pain away.

Momo spends the first fifteen minutes of her shower actually cleaning her body, but for the next twenty minutes she just stands and lets the hot water fall over her. She has the water pressure and temperature setting turned up to the maximum level. The steady and strong stream assaults her skin, tinting the pale white color of it to a rosey pink. Momo likes to take lukewarm showers rather than cold or hot ones, usually too sensitive and fickle to choose one extremity. Tonight, though, she finds it comforting as the water scalds her skin. Reading Mina’s cold message over and over again had started to make Momo feel frigid.

In the safety of the shower’s closed walls, Momo finally lets go again and begins to cry. She cries and cries and cries. Her salty tears mix with the hot water as they fall, sliding off her face and spiraling down the drain. 

Eventually Momo’s sobs turn into small hiccups. When she finally feels all cried out, Momo shuts off the water and slowly steps out of the shower. She dries herself off quickly, glad she doesn’t have to stare at her reflection because the steam from her shower fogged over the mirror. She knows she looks pitiful right now, and that’s something she’d rather not see.

Momo goes through the rest of her nightly routine quickly. She gets dressed, brushes her hair and puts her skincare on before heading back to her room. Her stomach grumbles, the bacon and eggs from this morning obviously not enough to hold her over. Sounds from the television as well as the chatter of her roommates drift down the hall, meaning everyone’s still awake—it is only nine after all. The last thing Momo wants to do is face everyone, so her hungry stomach can wait until the morning. 

Besides, the ache of hunger isn’t nearly as painful as the aching in her chest.

Just as Momo’s turned off the light and finally starts to get into bed, a knock sounds on her door. 

“Momo, you decent? Can I come in?”

_ Shit, _ Momo curses. Obviously her prayer went unanswered. The universe really must find her discomfort hilarious.

“Yeah, come in,” Momo relents, unable to come up with an excuse to make Sana go away. 

Part of her is glad this is happening. Today was terrible; judging by how she’s handled things on her own so far, if she doesn’t at least talk to someone about this, she’ll have to continue going through the motions and just wait until she can be alone to cry. Momo doesn’t want to live like that. Besides, Sana was there for her to lean on back when she got hit in the face during dodgeball, and she was also there for Momo when Eunbi cheated on her last year.

There’s no way Sana wouldn’t be there for her now.

Sana walks in hesitantly, closing the door behind her softly. She comes over and sits next to Momo on her bed. There’s a crease on her forehead. She’s obviously been worrying.

“So,” Sana starts, placing a hand on Momo’s shoulder, “you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Not really.” 

Sana sighs, “Well at least you’re being honest. I was prepared to argue with you to get you to even admit that something was up.”

Momo stares at the design on her bedsheets, letting her eyes get lost in the zigging and zagging lines. They cross and intersect, making it hard to tell where the lines even start. She doesn’t want to talk, but she knows she needs to. The problem is she just can’t bring herself to start speaking. 

Sana, sweet Sana is patient with her. She continues rubbing Momo’s shoulder as she sits and waits for Momo to begin. Momo’s grateful, for both Sana and her patience. She feels stupid now, for bottling everything up and letting herself feel alone. Momo can never really be alone when she has Sana there for her.

Momo reaches over and picks her phone up off her bedside table. The device lights up displaying her lockscreen. Her heart stings at the sight of it. It’s the picture of Mina she took during their trip, the same one Mina had hanging on her vanity.  It’s definitely one of Momo’s favorite pictures she’s ever taken, even compared to all the ones she’s taken with actual professional equipment for her photography classes. Momo made it her lockscreen some time after they got back, the colors and chemistry of the photo too beautiful for her to not want to see it every time she opens her phone.

She briefly wonders if Mina still has it up on her vanity. Probably not. She must have ripped it off and threw it away after she threw Momo out of her life.

Momo ignores the stinging and unlocks her phone, making a mental note to change her lockscreen later. She goes her messages and pulls up Mina’s message. It’s easy to find, Momo wasn’t really in a talkative mood today. Silently she tilts the screen towards Sana.

“I woke up to this today.” Momo’s voice is dry and brittle as she speaks. “I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say to that.”

Momo watches as Sana’s face morphs from worry to confusion then to anger and then back to confusion. She reaches for the phone and holds it close, reading over the message again. Once she’s done she hands the phone back to Momo, shaking her head.

“I-I don’t get it. That’s all she sent you? Nothing else?”

“Nope. That’s all.” Momo’s glad Sana seems just as confused as she was this morning. At least there wasn’t some blatantly obvious context to Mina’s message that was just not clicking with only Momo. “What do you think it means?”

Sana scratches her head, lips pulling into a frown. “Well, I think it means she doesn’t want to see you again, Momo.”

It feels like Momo’s being hit by that flying dodgeball over again. Only this time she’s already been down on the floor crying for a while. She doesn’t think an ice pack and a sugar-free cherry lollipop are gonna help the pain, either.

“But it just doesn’t make sense, like this out of nowhere. There has to be a good reason why. Mina wouldn’t just cut someone off like that without reason.”

Momo throws her hands up in frustration, whining loudly. “I don’t know why though, Sana. I’ve wracked my brain all day and I can come up with theories, but I don’t know for sure.”

“Did you think to ask her?”

Momo pouts, “I would if it was that easy.” 

Sana shrugs her shoulders.“Well....isn’t it that easy?” 

“No, no it’s not. She said she never wants to hear from me again.  _ Never.” _ Momo doesn’t even really know what she’d say to Mina.  _ Why do you hate me now? _ It’s not very eloquent, and while Momo’s never really considered herself to be amazing at expressing herself with words, she’d rather have something better to send.

“No. She said she thinks it’s best for you to not see each other again. She never said you couldn’t contact her.” 

Sana lifts Momo’s chin up and gives her a soft smile. Momo can sense the pity underneath Sana’s signature warmth, but she can’t even bring herself to be mad about it. She does seem really pitiful right now.

“Look Momo, I’m just as confused as you are about this. While I don’t think your friends with benefits relationship was the most stable thing for you and Mina, you obviously enjoyed being around each other. Anyone with eyes could see that. I think you should at least  _ ask _ her why she wants to stop seeing you. If you don’t, you’ll just keep beating yourself up wondering what happened. I know how you are, you’re probably blaming yourself right now, but this could also be about her. Don’t let this be another Eunbi situation.”

Momo nods, letting Sana’s reasoning wash over her. She’s right. Momo tends to blame herself when things go wrong. At first when she found out that Eunbi had been cheating on her, Momo had thought it was because she wasn’t good enough. And though this situation is completely different, Momo yet again is putting the blame on herself. Momo’s only been asking herself what  _ she  _ did wrong, why Mina was mad at  _ her,  _ why Mina didn’t want to see  _ her  _ again _.  _ She never even once thought that maybe Mina’s dealing with something on her own. While it’s unlikely that Momo has no hand in what’s making Mina end their relationship, it is possible that everything isn’t one hundred percent her fault. It was wrong for Momo to just speculate without asking Mina exactly what was wrong.

“You’re right. I-” Momo takes a deep breath, feeling the tears start to slip from her eyes again. It’s been such a long day and her brain’s wracked with too many worries. She’s tired of feeling sad and helpless like this. “I just don't know what to say to her.”

Sana reaches up and wipes a stray tear off Momo’s cheek. “Well I think ‘why’ is a good place to start. ‘Why do you not want to see me again?’” 

 Bubbles form in Momo’s stomach. They boil up until they burst out into chuckles, her shoulders hunching over as she laughs and cries at the same time. Now that Sana’s said it out loud, it seems so obvious. 

“I’m such an idiot. Why couldn’t I think of that?”

Sana sushes Momo and crawls closer to her. She cradles Momo into her arms, her embrace strong and comforting. “You’re not an idiot. You’re just going through something right now. Someone you’re really close to—someone I even dare say you love—just broke ties with you. It’s normal to be a little distraught.”

Momo wraps her arms around Sana’s waist, snuggling in closer. She sighs, able to relax in her best friend’s embrace. She lets her worries start to fall off her for the first time that day.

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I wouldn’t know what to do either if you suddenly didn’t want to be friends with me anymore.” 

“Well, I don’t think that’d be the same. Your relationship with me is a lot different than it is with Mina.”

Momo looks up confused. “How, though? I mean, I love you and I love Mina. You’re both some of my closest friends.” And while Mina hasn’t been apart of her life nearly as long as Sana has, Momo can’t ignore how strongly attached she’s become to Mina.

Sana opens her mouth like she’s going to speak, but in the end decides against it. 

“What?” Momo asks. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Sana continues to rub Momo’s head, rocking back and forth. 

Momo would push her further, it’s obvious she had another comment, but she’s too tired to. So she just hums, letting Sana’s ministrations lull her into a false sense of comfort. Everything isn’t fine in her life, she doesn’t think things will even start to be fine until she gets answers from Mina. But for now as she lays in Sana’s caring arms, Momo feels okay.

And okay is good for now.

Sana leaves Momo’s room a little while later, but not without a kiss on the cheek and a long tight hug goodnight. She makes Momo promise that she’ll send Mina a message. Momo keeps that promise immediately after Sana leaves the room.

Sana is right, Mina wouldn’t do send a message like that senselessly. Mina’s a rational, sensible person. There’s no way she’d let someone get close to her the way she did with Momo only to shut them out without reason.

Now all Momo has to do is figure out exactly the reason why Mina did it.

She types out a response to Mina. It’s not word for word what Sana said to say, Momo can’t help letting her emotions get in the way a bit. She types it out over and over again, backspacing and retyping everything before she’s as satisfied with it as she can be. In an uncharacteristic move she tacks on a period on the end. Maybe that way Mina will realize she’s serious and wants an answer. 

Momo presses send and sets her phone back on the bedside table. It would be ridiculous for her to stay up waiting for Mina’s response. She’s exhausted and her body and mind are screaming at her, begging for her to finally lay down and rest. 

Momo lays down and tries to ignore her phone, but despite the exhaustion, sleep doesn’t come easily. Throughout the night she finds herself rolling over to check her phone. Each time she does, there’s no response.

It becomes a routine. Roll over, look at her phone, see there’s no message, lay back down, try to sleep, roll over...it goes on like clockwork, until she eventually falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Momo wakes up in the morning to the sound of Chaeyoung slamming the front door shut, the first thing she does is check her phone. She looks at the conversation between her and Mina and immediately slumps forward in defeat. There’s no new response. The last message is still the one she sent Mina last night:

“Why Mina? Why are you doing this? Tell me what’s wrong.”

Momo sighs and gets up. Unlike yesterday, she has a lot of time to herself today. She has work again, but not until the night shift. While she hates closing up shop, it is nice to have the majority of the day open and free. She’d usually spend it hanging out with one of her friends; Dahyun only works three days out of the week so she’s usually free, and it’s easy to go bother Chaeyoung at her part-time job at the bubble tea shop since its close to their place. Today though Momo finds herself wanting to spend time alone. It’s funny really, because yesterday she was so afraid to be alone with her thoughts, but after her talk with Sana last night Momo feels fine as she strolls along the street by herself.

She ends up strolling through the park near campus. She brought her sketchbook and watercolors with her, hoping to maybe sketch and paint a bit. Ever since the semester ended and she hasn't had any assignments to complete, Momo hasn't really found herself inspired to work on her art. She's done lazy sketches here and there, mostly on napkins from the shop when she's on break, but she hasn't really sat down and allowed her creativity to explore. The last time she felt really inspired was when she was taking photographs during their trip to Japan—and photography wasn't even Momo's preferred medium of art. Mind you, though, she had a beautiful muse there so it was understandable why she was so eager and inspired. She doesn't have that muse with her at the moment, (she doesn't know if she'll ever have her again at this point) but the flora of the local park will do for now. 

Momo spends some time sketching underneath a large tree, but eventually her back starts to ache from leaning against the rough bark. When she looks down at the work she's done so far, a bitter smile forms on her lips. 

Yeah she was definitely feeling better after talking to Sana last night, but she was obviously still in pain. The melancholy tone of the work on the page in front of her makes that evident. She's painted some of the flowers around her, but they look sad and wilted. The bright and sunny summer aura nowhere to be seen.  _ How fitting.  _ She's also written around the border of the page. The word 'why' written over and over again, dancing around the flowers in a chorus of pity and confusion. The ink from her pen is harsh and bleeding against the white page of the book.

 She stands and starts walking through the park again, only to find herself back at a familiar spot. It's the tiny white gazebo she went to when she was first debating even responding to Mina’s first message, all those months ago. The place is the same—chipped white paint and all—except now the mild spring weather has turned into summer heat. Like the season has changed, so has Momo’s relationship with Mina. What went from being an agreement between strangers blossomed into a deep connection. Now though, it seems that that connection may be broken. 

It hurts Momo to think that’s the case, but if it’s really what Mina wants, she’ll just have to accept it. She can’t accept it, though, without first finding out why.

Momo leans against the wooden railing and takes out her phone. She checks her messages again, only to see there still isn’t a response. She figures she’ll just have to keep trying. Maybe even ask Nayeon, Jeongyeon, or Tzuyu if they know what happened. She’s determined to not give up on this. 

Like she told Sana last night, she loves Mina and considers her to be an important part of her life. And as much as it’ll hurt to hear why Mina doesn’t want to see her anymore, at least she’ll finally know. She’s already hurting as it is, no need to keep herself wondering. She’s learned she needs closure. She can’t keep choking back her emotions and letting things go unanswered like she did with Eunbi.

Momo  _ can’t _ give up. She needs to know Mina’s side of the story. She needs to know the reason why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


	18. Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina learns to live without Momo, or at least she tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm extremely sorry this has taken me this long to get up. The past few months have not been that great for me, but know that this story is NOT abandoned. We're nearing the end of things though, so know that there's roughly 3-4 chapters left depending on how close I stick to the outline for this story. Thank you all so much for being patient with me.
> 
> I hope you don't get angry with me for this cliff hanger>.<
> 
> Here's the moodboard for [this chapter](https://twitter.com/bbminari/status/1243258686052732934)  
> Enjoy~

The low morning light streams in through Mina’s bedside window and settles over her face. Her eyes are closed, but she’s not asleep. She’s been up for a while now, probably around an hour or so. Staying nestled in the chaotic bundle of her sheets and blankets with her eyes shut tight was much more appealing than dragging her tired body up and out of bed. She didn’t get much sleep last night, nor any of the other nights over the past week. No matter how tired she was mentally or physically, sleep just didn’t come easily.

How could it? How could she ever expect to get even a miniscule amount of rest when everytime she closed her eyes, Mina would see  _ her. _

Momo’s beautiful brown eyes shining brightly when she spots Mina coming her way, her plump lips spreading into that signature playful grin, the round full sound of her laughter filling the room; all these memories and more haunted Mina anytime she tries to lay down for the night. On a constant loop, all the moments she shared with Momo played through her mind over and over again.

At one point in time these memories were a welcome distraction for Mina, holding her over until the next time she got to see Momo again. Whether it be the next day or a few more if their schedules were hectic, Mina always knew she’d get to see Momo again. She knew she’d be able to create even more memories with Momo to cherish and that the cycle would continue. 

However, now she doesn’t know when that next time will be. If things go like she’s planned, maybe that time will never come.

A wave of pain crashes over Mina for the upteenth time at the thought. She reminds herself it’s for the best, though. The pain she’s feeling now is endurable, because it stems from a decision she made for herself. She knew going into this that Momo didn’t want a relationship, and she knew exactly why that was the case after Momo trusted her and opened up to her about her past. Yet, Mina went ahead and fell in love with Momo anyways. Rather than have Momo find out the truth, she broke things off before the other could realise she betrayed her trust. She can’t imagine how painful it would be to see the hurt, anger and betrayal in Momo’s eyes.

So, yes, it hurts now not being able to see Momo, but in the end it’s what they both need. It will take some time for Mina to get over this, it will take some time for the pain to fade away into a dull thumping at the back of her heart, but it will eventually happen. 

Maybe even one day she’ll be able to cherish the memories she has with Momo again. They’ll be a fond reminder of someone near and dear to her heart—of someone she will always love, yet can never have.

Mina’s tired and achy eyes have opened up by now, the alarm on her phone ringing for the third time that morning, meaning she can’t afford to blindly reach over and hit snooze again. Just because it feels like Mina’s world came to a crashing stop doesn’t mean it has for the rest of the Earth. Life goes on, which means Mina needs to drag herself out of bed and get ready for work like she has managed everyday this week.

It’s like clockwork at this point. She gets up and out of bed and heads to take a shower,. Tthen she makes herself as presentable as possible while putting the least amount of effort needed into the task. After that, she forces herself to eat some type of breakfast (cereal is really the only thing she can bring herself to make at the moment) before pushing herself out the door. Work goes by pretty slowly lately, but it gives her something to do other than think about Momo.

She stretches her arms above her head, the joints click-clacking into place before she reaches over and grabs her phone. This has also become a part of her daily routine post-Momo. Not that checking her phone first thing in the morning was something new to her;, no, like most modern humans, that’s something she’s always done. Scrolling through the numerous messages and notifications she received overnight is what’s new, and it’s something she doesn’t look forward to.

_15 unread messages from MOMO._ _2 missed calls from MOMO._

Mina sighs as she swipes the notifications away, leaving the missed messages to clutter her inbox with the few hundred others left there the days before. Momo’s been trying to contact Mina constantly ever since she ended their  _ relationship _ . It’s probably not healthy nor is it helping her get over the other, but she just can’t bring herself to block Momo’s number. 

She can’t bring herself to read or listen to what Momo has to say either, though. She knows if she did, her will would bend immediately and she would go back to being  _ friends who have fun  _ with Momo in a heartbeat. Then they’d be right back at square one, Mina choking down her feelings and constantly dreading the moment they reveal themself to Momo.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted to open her inbox or even check her voicemails (it kills her to admit it but she misses hearing the sound of Momo’s voice). It takes every ounce of will power Mina has inside to set her phone back down and get on with her day. But she’s able to do it today, just like she has every other day this week. Supposedly it takes fourteen days to form a habit and twenty-one to break one. It feels like it took much less than two weeks to get used to having Momo as a fixture in her life, so Mina hopes it will also take less than the usual amount to get over her. It’s been four days since Mina’s cut Momo out of her life, so only time will tell. It’s not getting any easier and the pain definitely hasn’t dulled any but Mina is at least starting to get used to the idea of life without Momo.

Or at least, that’s what she tells herself as she goes to get ready for the day ahead.

 

* * *

 

Mina sighs out as she trudges up the stairwell towards her apartment. Work wasn’t particularly difficult that day. She spent a majority of her day compiling and analyzing data for the lead professor at her lab—nothing out of the ordinary, but not something extremely enthralling either. The monotonous work gave her a nice break from her thoughts, but now she’s off the clock and left without anything to distract her.

All Mina wants to do now when she gets inside the apartment is grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen and then go lock herself in her room. Her bed has become her best friend recently, being what she spends the most time with. The warm comfort of her sheets is much more appealing than the sad gazes of her roommates. 

Not that she isn’t appreciative of the concern. It means a lot to Mina that they all care about her so much, it’s just frustrating that they’re all treating her like she’s fragile. The morning after Mina had ended things with Momo, Nayeon had tried to ask her if she was doing okay. Jihyo happened to be in the kitchen with them at the time and the look she gave Nayeon sent shivers down Mina’s spine. No one dared to try and bring it up after that, the fear of Jihyo’s wrath too chilling.

But just because they aren’t saying anything, doesn’t mean they aren’t thinking about it. Mina knows she’s been acting off, and the others have definitely taken notice of it. She’s become more reclusive than normal and rather than try to break her out of her funk, they’re all tiptoeing around the issue. At this point Mina wishes they would just talk to her about it. Putting a brave face on all the time can be so tiring, and she can only keep her defenses up around her heart and mind for so long. The awkward silence and stilted smiles are starting to be suffocating, and she knows they talk about her amongst themselves. They might as well just say it to her face.

When she opens the door and walks into the apartment she can hear chatter floating through the air. Which is not at all unusual, especially around this time in the evening; the clock on the wall reads six o’clock, so everyone should either be off from work or leaving soon. Mina glances at the key rack and notes that all of the hooks are filled except for hers. Mina sighs softly as she hangs hers up on the space in between Jihyo and Tzuyu’s keys. She had hoped that everyone already home would be in their rooms, but that doesn’t seem like it’s the case. Looks like she’ll have to face everyone and their uneasy gazes again today.

As she bends over to peel off her shoes, the conversation in the living room quiets. Mina thinks it’s because they heard her come in the door, but suddenly someone speaks again. It’s Jihyo, her voice sharp and steely.

“You’re seeing them again? What the hell Nayeon!”

Mina startles at Jihyo’s loud voice. It vibrates through to her core, Jihyo’s anger clearly evident. 

_ Seeing them again?  _

It only takes Mina a second to surmise just who it is Jihyo’s talking about. It’s obviously Momo and the others. Mina muted the group chat they were all in and hadn't looked at it in days, so she wouldn’t have known if everyone was still communicating. She had hoped that everyone would still remain friends when she stopped talking to Momo. Judging from the way Jihyo sounds right now, that hasn't been the case. 

 “Why am I not allowed to see them Jihyo? We’re all friends!” Nayeon voices back, her tone stern and defensive.

Mina inches forward through the entranceway slowly, listening to the conversation. She’s thankful that she’s light on her feet; if they had heard her come in, they definitely still wouldn’t be talking about this.

“I just can’t believe you’d want to be around someone who treated Mina like that. Someone that led her on and gave no fucks about her feelings.”

“Led her on? Momo didn’t lead her on. How can you lead someone on if you don’t know they like you, Jihyo?”

“Oh, like she didn’t know! It was pretty damn obvious how into her Mina was. Even if Mina didn’t outright tell her, I have a hard time believing that Momo had no clue.”

That stops Mina in her tracks. Her heart suddenly picks up speed as the thought rolls over in her head.

_ Did Momo really know the whole time? No, she couldn’t have.  _ Momo had never made it seem like she had any clue. Unless she was just trying to not hurt Mina’s feelings. That would mean she knew Mina had feelings for her and still continued to sleep with her. While not completely wrong in a sense, it seems like a kind of shitty thing to do. Mina doesn’t think Momo would do something like that knowingly.

Nayeon huffs so loudly, Mina can just hear the eye roll she’s giving Jihyo right now. “You can’t seriously think she would do that to Mina purposefully? C’mon, you  _ know  _ Momo. I talked to her today and frankly, she has no idea why Mina’s not talking to her.”

“She’s probably just telling you that!”

“Why would she if I didn’t even bring it up in the first place? She looked like a wreck, Jihyo. Not any better than Mina has the past couple days, maybe even worse. The first thing she asked me was if I knew why Mina was mad at her. If she does know that Mina likes her it's subconsciously, because the poor girl really seems lost about all this.”

Mina crumples in on herself even more at that. She’s seen some of the frantic messages Momo’s sent her over the past couple of days, but actually hearing that she’s hurting like this is something else. Nayeon thinks she’s in a worse state than Mina herself? The past few days have been completely awful for Mina, she can’t even imagine something worse than the empty feeling in her chest.

“I just can’t understand why you’re siding with her now. We all saw Mina break down, we all saw how much this was affecting her.” There’s a strain in Jihyo’s voice now. It sounds like she’s on the verge of tears. “The pain and longing was too much and she didn’t want to admit it. How can you still be friends with someone that caused her that kind of pain?”

“I think you’re putting your own issues with your past on Momo, Jihyo. We all know what happened with you and Tzu and it sucked but that’s a completely different story than Mina and Momo’s.”

Mina sucks in a breath. Nayeon just crossed a line that none of them dared to even meander near. Jihyo and Tzuyu went through a lot in order to end up together, but it’s all in the past now. No one talks about it or even mentions it for the two’s sake. Mina hadn’t even thought about what happened in such a long time.

“That’s completely uncalled for Nayeon, and you know that. What I did in the past has nothing to do with this. I’m just trying to protect Mina.”

The tension is visible even to Mina from behind the wall. Thankfully Jeongyeon steps into the scene before it can escalate further.

“And we all know that, Jihyo. You just want to protect her. We all do, Nayeon included. I get that you aren’t happy with Momo right now and you’re just worried about Mina, but Nayeon should be allowed to see her if she wants to.”

“I’m not saying she isn’t allowed to, just that I’m extremely disappointed she would even want to. We all saw how Mina was hurt, we were all there when she decided to cut contact with Momo. I just thought we all agreed to cut contact as well for her sake.”

Tzuyu’s soft voice is the next to respond. It’s the first time Mina’s heard her talk since she walked in. “Hyo, just take a second to calm down okay. Your emotions are running high right now. I think you need to look at things from Nayeon’s view too, not just your own. We did all see how hurt Mina was, but we weren’t there when she decided to stop talking to Momo. She did that on her own and told us the next morning. Honestly, if she did tell us that was her plan, I would’ve tried to stop her before it. I don’t think it was the best way to handle all of this.”

Jihyo sounds betrayed when she speaks next. “So you would’ve just urged her to keep talking to Momo, let her get her heart broken again and again.”

“No, I would’ve told her to talk things out with Momo.”

“In Tzuyu’s defense, that’s how I feel too, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon says, “I think cutting off contact was a rash decision and it’s just causing hurt on both sides. You want to protect Mina from pain, but look at her. This has only been causing her so much more.”

It’s quiet in the room after that. Mina can only hear her own rapid breath. She thinks they’ve finally realized she was eavesdropping but Nayeon starts talking again. Her voice is softer this time when she speaks to Jihyo.

“Look Hyo, I get that you’re mad at me for for meeting up with Sana and Momo today. I’m sorry that I made you feel betrayed or anything like that. I love Mina and want her to be happy just as much as you do. And I also love Momo and want her to be happy as well. I’m not going to stop talking to them because of this, they’re my friends.”

“Well, since you all seem to be ganging up on me over this, I’ll just shut up about it. Mina should be home any minute anyways, so we should probably just stop talking about this now.”

There’s the sound of the couch cushion crinkling and Jihyo’s feet padding across the hardwood floor. Tzuyu calls out after her, telling her not to go then the sound of a door slamming. 

“I’ll go after her, you guys. I think she’s more upset because of what you brought up, Nayeon-unnie.” 

“Look, I’m sorry about that Tzu. I shouldn’t have brought up a bad memory like that, but it’s what I really think is going on with her, and she just doesn’t realize it. Don’t be angry with me for saying anything, I know the two of you don’t like talking about it.” 

“I’m not mad, unnie. I understand and I also think that’s what’s going on. I just don’t know if that was the best way to tell Jihyo that. I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk some sense into her, but she can be pretty stubborn, you know. Anyways I’m gonna go in there now. Tell Mina hi for me when she gets home. I feel like we’re gonna be in there talking for a while.”

“Sure thing, kiddo. Love you.” Jeongyeon hums affirmative and then the sounds of Tzuyu footsteps bitter across the floor.

_ Well. A lot just happened. _

Mina doesn’t really know what to do after that. It was a lot to take in and gave her a lot to think about. She still can’t get over what Jihyo said about Momo already knowing. Nayeon seemed to think otherwise, but the thought still terrifies her. 

She decides now is the time to let her presence known. She tiptoes back over to the door and opens it before quickly slamming it shut loudly. It doesn’t seem like the best idea to let them know she heard that conversation right now. She still doesn’t feel like talking, and now with so much on her mind, she wants to be alone more than ever.

“Mina? Is that you?” Nayeon’s voice calls out.

“Yeah, I’m home.” Mina says as she rounds into the living room, finally revealing herself.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon wave at her from the love seat that they’re on. Nayeon has curled herself around Jeongyeon by now, leaning lazily with a happy smile on her face. If Mina didn’t know better, she would’ve never thought Nayeon had been in a screaming match with Jihyo only minutes ago. 

“How was your day Minari? Mine was pretty exhausting, glad to finally be home.”

Mina doesn’t want to get roped into a long conversation right now but it would be rude not to respond. “It was fine, but tiring. I just want to shower and get to sleep real quickly.”

“Remember to eat before you sleep though, don’t want you going to bed hungry.” Jeongyeon adds as Mina starts to walk by.

Mina knows her appetite hasn’t been the best lately and the others have to have noticed too. It would probably be best to eat before she sleeps so she stops in her tracks and nods. She doesn’t want them worrying about her more than they already are.

“I would suggest ordering in but the delivery fees are a fuckton at this time. Dinner rush and all,” Nayeon laughs out. “Plus Jeongyeonie here says she wants to go out for dinner tomorrow night, so we should probably save money anyways. ‘Cause, y’know, we’re supposed to be  _ responsible adults. _ ”

Jeongyeon chuckles along with Nayeon but shoots Mina knowing eyes.

_  Right _ . Mina sighs internally.  _ That _ was happening tomorrow.

Shortly after revealing that Nayeon and her had been planning on moving out later this year, Jeongyeon had gathered everyone in the apartment sans her girlfriend to tell them the news. When Jeongyeon had said before that the two weren’t planning on getting married “like next week obviously,” she had only been halfway lying. They weren’t getting married, but she definitely had been planning on proposing to Nayeon very soon. It was exciting news and everyone was extremely happy for the couple, plus it also made even more sense as to why Jeongyeon had brought up them moving out in the first place. 

For some reason though, Mina couldn’t help the strange pang of sadness she felt in her chest at the news. She wanted to feel as elated about the whole situation as everyone else, but her mind just just wouldn’t let her. Every time the impending proposal had been brought up this week, a dark voice in the back of Mina’s mind griped about how unfair it was that she was never going to have that kind of love. She had to force those jealous thoughts out whenever they reared their ugly head.

Which is what she does right now, shaking her head clear before forcing a smile on her face. “Ah that’s nice, going to dinner. I feel like you two haven’t been on a date in awhile.”

“We haven’t really, we’ve both been so busy. But now that Jeongie isn’t on the hunt for a job anymore we can finally go out.” Nayeon sighs, “We’re going to a really nice restaurant, too. I’m so excited for it.”

“I know you are, you’ve been talking about how excited you are for their food since I suggested going there yesterday. I swear I heard you talking about fancy dinner rolls in your sleep,” Jeongyeon snorts.

Mina rolls her eyes and chuckles before heading into the kitchen to get a quick dinner. She digs around in their fridge before settling on some yogurt and an apple. It’s not the most well rounded dinner, but it’s quick, and she doesn’t have the energy to actually make something. So Mina grabs her food and eats it quickly in the kitchen before washing her dishes and then heading towards her room. 

Just as she’s about to turn down the hallway, Nayeon calls out to her again.

“Wait, Mina. Before you go to bed, I have a question.” Nayeon turns around in the chair and glances over the back of the sofa at her.

“Okay, what is it?”

“Do you want to go out this weekend? Obviously not tomorrow cause of our dinner, but the next day on Saturday.”

Mina can’t stop the frown from forming on her face. “Oh, I don’t know Nayeon-”

“C’mon Mina!” Nayeon whines out, “I think it’ll be fun for us to go out again, we haven’t done it since the spring. It’ll be a nice way to get things off our minds. Everyone seems like they could use it!”

Mina chews on her lip. She really doesn’t want to go out. Clubs really aren’t her thing, and she can’t imagine it’d be any more fun with how she’s been feeling lately. The last thing she wants is to be around a bunch of sweaty strangers in a crowded building.

But the pout on Nayeon’s face is really big and Mina feels bad about being so distant with them the past few days. Maybe Nayeon is right and it’ll give her a nice way to blow off steam. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt at this point either.

Mina eventually caves, the batting of Nayeon’s lashes her breaking point. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Yay!” Nayeon claps excitedly. “I already asked Jihyo and Tzu earlier when I got home, so we’re all set.”

Mina nods and bids both Nayeon and Jeongyeon a goodnight. She showers quickly, washing off all the sweat and tension from the day as best she can before heading to bed.

When she finally settles into her bed and hooks her phone up on the charger, the screen lights up. She hadn’t looked at it since she’d gotten off work so unread notifications litter the screen. The words ‘5 new messages’ taunt her, daring her to bend her will and read them. She doesn’t though, doesn’t even bother looking to see who they’re from. 

Because she knows who they’re from. And she knows what it would do to her if she read them.

Her mind flashes back to Jihyo’s words from earlier that night. 

_ ‘Even if Mina didn’t outright tell her I have a hard time believing that Momo had no clue.’ _

Maybe there was some truth in Jihyo’s words and Momo really did know. A chill runs down Mina’s spine as she swipes the notifications away and shuts her phone off. If she didn’t want to read Momo’s messages before for fear of bending her will, she definitely doesn’t want to see them now and find out that Jihyo was right. That Momo knows she’s in love with her and hates her now for that very reason.

The worries occupy her mind like they have every night this week as she lays in bed. She falls into a restless sleep like that. Her dreams filled with an angry Momo and disappointed friends offer no escape from her worries.

 

* * *

 

The next day when Mina gets home from work, only Tzuyu and Jihyo are at home. Jeongyeon must’ve already left with Nayeon for the restaurant. Mina mentally sends luck and positive vibes for Jeongyeon, though she’s pretty much certain their house will be filled with Nayeon’s elated screams as she shows off her engagement ring in a few hours.

Tzuyu and Jihyo are sitting on the couch when Mina walks in. They’re snuggled up together watching the television quietly. Everything seems back to normal for them though, no remnants of the awkward tension after Jihyo’s outburst yesterday.

“Hey Mina.” Tzuyu calls out towards her waving her hand lazily. 

Mina nods and smiles at them waving back. 

“Minari! Come and sit with us.” Jihyo says, scooting Tzuyu and herself over on the couch to make room for Mina. “We just put a movie on and ordered take out from the bbq place nearby. I ordered the  _ kimchijeon _ you like along with everything. ”

It’s a tempting offer. She really does love that place’s _ kimchijeon,  _ plus she hasn’t really had a proper meal in a while. Her stomach growls at that moment and makes the decision for her. 

“Ok cool, I’ll just go change real quick. I’ll be right back.” 

They both nod at her before Mina walks to her room. She quickly peels off her blouse and slacks and tosses them in her laundry basket. It’s piled up quite a bit this week. She tells herself she’ll take care of it this weekend.

Mina quickly puts on a comfy pair of sweats and t-shirt and takes her hair down from the bun it’s been in all day. She’s brushing out her hair when her phone starts vibrating loudly. It’s teetering around on her vanity, where she had put it down before taking her pants off. She looks at the screen and quickly flits eyes away after reading the caller id. She lets it go to voicemail and continues brushing her hair. Momo hadn’t called or texted Mina at all today, so Mina had assumed she finally stopped attempting to contact her. It seems that wasn’t the case after all.

Mina’s eyes drift toward the photos that still decorate her vanity. The one of her that Momo had taken during their trip to Japan is still up, Mina never had the heart to take it down, just like she couldn’t bring herself to block Momo’s number. She had tried to but was never able to follow through. She looks at the smile she has on in the photo; it looks so sincere and tender. She thinks back to how happy she had been at the time, strolling around the park hand in hand with Momo. 

Mina wonders if she’ll ever be able to be that happy again.

_ No, you probably won’t. _ A voice whispers in the back of her mind. She tries to ignore it, but the voice sounds so convincing. It’s hard to think otherwise especially after these past few days. Any happiness she’s felt has been temporary, fleeting. Like a faulty lighter igniting a flame only for it to be blown out by the chilling wind in the next second.

The sound of their doorbell ringing jolts Mina, bringing her out of her thoughts.

_ Food must be here. _ She hears Jihyo shout ‘Coming!’ before putting her brush down and hurrying out her room. 

It’s not the same kind of happiness she was feeling in that picture but the thought of those crispy, spicy and sweet pancakes does give Mina a tiny spark of joy. She races towards the living and is sitting down on the couch next to Tzuyu when she suddenly hears a gasp at the door.

“ _ Why  _ are you here?” It feels like the temperature in the apartment drops by 10 degrees at the icy sound of Jihyo’s voice. It’s even colder than it was yesterday when she yelled at Nayeon. No, there was at least some sort of familiarity in her voice then, right now she sounds bitter and callous.

Mina doesn’t know why Jihyo would have a reason to talk to a delivery person like that. She can’t see the door from here though, the wall of the entranceway obscuring everything from her view.

She immediately knows why Jihyo sounds the way she does when the person at the door speaks finally.

“Jihyo, listen. I really need to see Mina.” 

Mina freezes at the words. Shock settling over her system sending her spine straight up at the sound of that familiar voice. 

The voice she didn’t think she’d hear ever again, or at least anytime soon. The voice she was definitely not prepared to hear.

It wasn’t a delivery person at all.

No, it was  _ Momo.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there or use the hashtag #tindermimo to share things about this fic :)


End file.
